<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stab und Kralle by RedRonja, Spinnchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414790">Stab und Kralle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRonja/pseuds/RedRonja'>RedRonja</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen'>Spinnchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animagus Harry Potter, Harry Potter kocht für die Avengers, M/M, Schon wieder eine Prophezeiung, Superheld Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRonja/pseuds/RedRonja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich hat Harry genug von Prophezeiungen, die sein Leben beeinflussen. Er hat seine erfüllt und einen auslastenden Job als Auror. Offensichtlich ist aber jemand einer anderen Meinung und dieser Jemand entführt Harry kurzerhand zuerst nach Asgard und dann ins Marvel Universum...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Wolverine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Diese Geschichte wurde von meiner Co Autorin Zuckerspinne bzw Spinnchen (auf dieser Seite) bis zum Kapitel 113 geschrieben, ab Kapitel 114 schreibe ich</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Sie haben Loki unschädlich gemacht, ein großer Sieg für die Bewohner Midgards“ Odin stand am Rand des zerstörten Bifröst und blickte auf die Menschen hinab, sein eines Auge aber zeigten Besorgnis und nicht wirkliche Zufriedenheit:<br/>
„Das Tor wurde verschlossen, die Gefahr ist gebannt... nicht vorüber, aber doch erst einmal wurden diese Feinde unschädlich gemacht. Sie werden sicherlich zurückkehren, aber dann werden Thor, und seine Freunde, bereit sein.“<br/>
„Und doch zeigt ihr Euch nicht so glücklich, wie es hätte sein sollen“ stellte Heimdall fest, welcher in der Nähe stand und eines der Brückenteile in den Händen hielt. All ihre Kraft, Magie und Göttlichkeit, vermochte es nur schwer die Brücke nach Midgard wieder zu reparieren, es würde noch sehr lange dauern.<br/>
„Wie kann ich glücklich sein, wenn sich meine beiden Söhne bekämpfen? Wie kann ich mich zufrieden zurück lehnen, wenn es in der Unterwelt brodelt und die, welche unseren Schutz benötigen, nur schwer zu erreichen sind? Es hat mich viel Kraft gekostet, Thor zu den Menschen zu bringen. Nur Dank des Tesserakts können wir ihn jetzt öfters nach Midgard zurück schaffen. Und selbst den sollten wir eigentlich nicht allzu oft benutzen, auch wir nicht.“<br/>
„Es brodelt in der Unterwelt?“<br/>
„Ja, schon seit einigen Tagen, ich spüre Unheil auf uns zukommen, seit dem Moment in dem der Tesserakt das erste Mal benutzt wurde. Ich fürchte fast, es wurde ein weiteres Tor geöffnet, aber ich kann es nicht sehen... und ich möchte auch Niemanden dort hinunter schicken. Das ist auch nicht das Schicksal der Götter.“<br/>
„Dann das der Menschen?“<br/>
„Nicht dieser dort und mehr weiß leider auch selbst nicht... ein Zustand der mich ein wenig stört“ Odin zeigte mit leisem Bedauern hinunter auf die Erde, die sich nun scheinbar wieder in Frieden glaubte:<br/>
„Ich spüre nicht nur Unheil auf uns zukommen, sondern auch einen neuen Helden, eines sehr mächtigen und auch schwachen... Es ist alles noch sehr unklar.“<br/>
„Herr“ eine Göttin, stark und schlank, mit langem blonden Haar und einem Bogen auf dem Rücken, verließ das Innere von Asgard und trug eine goldene Kugel in ihren Händen.<br/>
„Skadi“ nickte Odin der Frau zu, der Göttin der Jagd, die eigentlich fast nie ihren eigenen Palast verließ:<br/>
„Was veranlasst dich dazu, mich hier aufzusuchen.“<br/>
„Ich habe dies hier in meinem Teich gefunden, ich glaube es ist sehr wichtig“ flüsterte sie ergeben und hielt dem Göttervater das goldene Objekt hin, es strahlte warm und fast schon liebevoll, als Odin es berührte.<br/>
„Eine Prophezeiung“ stellte Heimdall fest und legte das Brückenstück zur Seite.<br/>
„So ist es, wenn Thor hierher kommt... nimm ihm Loki und den Tesserakt ab, schicke ihn aber selbst wieder zurück nach Midgard. Ich muss mich um die Prophezeiung kümmern und mein Sohn wird noch gebraucht, von den Menschen, nicht von uns.“<br/>
Odin nahm die Prophezeiung an sich, betrat zusammen mit Skadi die Gefilden von Asgard wieder, Heimdall aber lächelte nur und zauberte einen Käfig.<br/>
„Für das Hühnchen, welches ich und Loki noch zu rupfen haben. Und der alte Mann sagte ja nur, ich solle Thor den Unhold abnehmen.“</p><p>„Seid vorsichtig, Jungs“ Harry James Potter, Auror im letzten Ausbildungsjahr, wagte es in diesem Moment nicht einmal zu laut zu atmen.<br/>
Irgendwo in diesem Gebäude, hinter einer dieser Türen, wartete ein ganz besonders fieser Verbrecher, welcher auch nicht vor kaltblütigem Mord zurückschreckte.<br/>
Kein Zauber war ihm zu gefährlich, zu verboten, wenn er etwas wollte, dann bekam er es auch und das immer mit blutiger Gewalt. Ein richtiger Verbrecher, so einen wie Harry ihn sich in der ganzen Ausbildungszeit gewünscht hatte.<br/>
Nicht, dass er so etwas suchte, nachdem er drei Jahre zuvor Voldemort besiegte, aber ein wenig Action fehlte ihm doch schon.<br/>
„Immer, Boss“ nickten die anderen, ebenso jungen Auroren, er leitete diese kleine Gruppe und wünschte sich, auch nach der Ausbildung, mit ihnen weiter arbeiten zu können.<br/>
Es befanden sich ja sogar einige bekannte Gesichter aus Hogwarts darunter, Freunde und Bekannte, wie zum Beispiel Pansy Parkinson und Lavender Brown.<br/>
Unter den Auroren gab es keine Häuser mehr, keine Rivalitäten, die beiden Damen teilten sich sogar mittlerweile eine kleine Wohnung. Dabei konnte sich mindestens doch Pansy eine richtige Villa leisten und musste eigentlich gar nicht mehr arbeiten.<br/>
Aber auch eine ehemalige Slytherin konnte bescheiden glücklich sein.<br/>
Das er seine kleine Eingreiftruppe immer nur „Jungs“ nannte, störte die Beiden auch nicht, immerhin befanden sich aber auch nur noch vier männliche Auroren darin, Harry mit inbegriffen.<br/>
„Verteilen wir uns, schwärmt aus“ flüsterte der Held, denn das war er wirklich und ganz besonders in diesem Moment, seiner Truppe zu:<br/>
„Er muss hier irgendwo sein, passt auf euch auf.“<br/>
Sie nickten erneut und schlichen dann in zweier-Gruppen durch das Haus.<br/>
„Du könntest dich verwandeln“ flüsterte Harrys Begleiter:<br/>
„Und dann alles von Oben einmal ansehen.“<br/>
„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich habe eine Flügelspannweite von über zwei Metern und die Decke ist auch gerade einmal so hoch“ zischelte Harry zurück, er war ein Animagus, ja. Und er nutzte diese Fähigkeit auch im Job, aber sicherlich nicht in einem dunklen, engen Gebäude.<br/>
„Du hast Recht, aber verdammt, ich hab Schiss um dich und in der Animagus-Gestalt kannst du bestimmt besser abhauen.“<br/>
„Schwachsinn, als Vogel kann ich nicht zaubern und bis ich erstmal in der Luft bin, kann der mir schon ein Avada an den Hintern gezaubert haben“ knurrte Harry leise, er war mittlerweile zwanzig Jahre alt, hatte nun mal seinen eigenen Kopf und dann auch meistens Recht.<br/>
Jedenfalls hoffte er das und in diesem Fall war es auch tatsächlich so.<br/>
Wie sollte er abhauen wenn er nicht mal seine Flügel ausbreiten konnte?<br/>
„Also gut“ flüsterte seine Begleitung und untersuchte eine der Türen auf Schutzzauber:<br/>
„Das hier ist sicher.“<br/>
„Dann rein“ Harry erhob sich langsam und drückte dann die Klinke runter, sein Herz schlug wie wild und...<br/>
Ein Zauber schoss auf den jungen Auroren zu, viel zu schnell, viel zu gefährlich, er wurde getroffen, dieser Schmerz... alles schwarz...<br/>
„Harry“ hörte er seinen Kollegen noch brüllen:<br/>
„HARRY!“<br/>
Dann war es aus...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Asgard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ihr habt wirklich dafür gesorgt, dass es so aussieht als wäre er gestorben“ fragte eine leise, weibliche Stimme, zerriss damit die unendliche Schwärze, die Harry umgab.<br/>Er war bewusstlos gewesen, eindeutig, sicher von dem Zauber, der ihn traf.<br/>„Zweifelst du an meinen Fähigkeiten, Frigga? Habe ich dir nicht vier großartige Söhne geschenkt und beweise ich nicht immer wieder wie unendlich meine Macht ist? Da kann ich doch wohl noch dafür Sorgen, dass diese Menschen denken, er wäre tot“ antwortete eine männliche Stimme etwas betroffen.<br/>„Ich fragte nicht um Eure Macht anzuzweifeln, sondern weil sein Körper noch hier ist. Vielleicht glauben die Menschen, ohne einen Körper, nicht an seinen Tod und suchen ihn.“<br/>„Der Zauber, welcher ihn traf, hat ihn in Asche verwandelt. Jedenfalls wird es so für die Menschen aussehen“ die Stimme des, wohl schon recht alten, Mannes plusterte sich ordentlich auf und wenn er schon mit seinen Söhnen angab, dann handelte es sich wohl bei ihm und einen großen Macho.<br/>Harry mochte diese Art von Männern irgendwie, Machos wollten ihre Frauen immer beschützen und glücklich machen... um dann noch mehr damit angeben zu können.<br/>Aber das man Asche hinterlassen hatte um seinen Tod vorzutäuschen... hoffentlich war der junge Mann nicht in irgendeinem Kerker gelandet und die Beiden wollten ihn Foltern... andererseits, er lag eindeutig in einem Bett und spürte keinerlei Schmerz.<br/>„Seht, er wacht auf“stellte die weibliche Stimme fest, Harry wagte es einfach noch nicht die Augen zu öffnen... vielleicht war ja alles auch nur ein Traum.<br/>„Bringe Wasser und etwas Fleisch, nein Met und etwas Fleisch. Er wird einen kräftigen Schluck sicher begrüßen“ forderte der alte Macho die Frau auf und Harry hörte wie sich deren Schritte entfernten... auf Marmor.<br/>Er kannte das Geräusch, Narcissa Malfoy ging immer genau so auf dem Marmorboden des Anwesens, aber dort gab es niemanden der Frigga hieß.<br/>Erst recht niemand anders, als Narcissa, der noch Kinder hatte.<br/>Und kein Malfoy wollte Harrys Tod vortäuschen, so etwas war einfach nicht nötig, normalerweise nicht.<br/>„Wieso öffnest du nicht die Augen, Junge“ fragte die männliche Stimme:<br/>„Hier ist nichts was dir Angst machen könnte, du bist am sichersten Ort des Universums.“<br/>Das wurde schon so oft von vielen anderen Orten behauptet, aber im Grunde war doch gar nichts sicher, oder? Selbst Hogwarts konnte einst eingenommen werden, und auch scheinbar sichere Wohnungen wurden mal aufgebrochen, Harry hatte das schon alles erlebt.<br/>Als Auror lebte man einfach nicht sicher, erst recht nicht er.<br/>Trotzdem öffnete er langsam die Augen und bemerkte als erstes, dass er seine Brille nicht trug, überall waren Lichter, aber er konnte kaum etwas erkennen.<br/>Instinktiv tastete Harry nach seiner Brille, fand diese auf einem Nachttisch und setzte sie auf. Die Lichter wurden zu schwebenden Öllampen, also war es ein magischer Ort, die Wände zeigten sich golden und weiß, es gab einen weißen Kleiderschrank und einen Schreibtisch in der gleichen Farbe. Die Bettwäsche war ebenfalls golden... da protzte aber jemand mehr als zehn Malfoys auf einem Haufen.<br/>„Ich finde es sehr hübsch“ stellte die männliche Stimme fest, Harry drehte sich sofort erschrocken zu ihm um, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie jemand seine Gedanken las:<br/>„Das kannst du auch gar nicht, weil ich es nicht mache wie ihr dort unten auf Midgard. Und ich musste es tun, weil du ja nicht mit mir sprichst, Junge.“<br/>„Midgard“ hustete er und bekam dann tatsächlich von einer sehr hübschen Frau etwas Fleisch und Met gebracht. Letzteres befand sich in einem großen Krug, aber Harrys Kehle war so trocken, dass es ihm egal war.<br/>Sofort richtete er sich auf und holte sich das Tablett ran, dann umfasste er das große Gefäß und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck vom heißen Met.<br/>Während er trank und aß, wobei er nicht einmal darüber nachdachte ob er vielleicht damit vergiftet wurde, musterte er den älteren Mann sehr genau.<br/>Dieser besaß nur ein gesundes Auge, trug graues Haar und wirkte sehr autoritär, als hätte er sich seinen Status in vielen Schlachten und Kriegen erworben, seine Kleidung glich auch ein wenig einer Rüstung.<br/>„Ihr nennt es Erde...“<br/>„Das weiß ich“ der Met war wirklich stark, aber irgendwie schien der Alkohol darin Harry in keinster Weise zu beeinflussen, dazu schmeckte er wirklich gut:<br/>„Aber niemand sagt mehr heutzutage Midgard...“<br/>„Ihr habt Euch noch nicht vorgestellt“ erinnerte Frigga den Vater ihrer vier großartigen Söhne:<br/>„Er denkt sicher noch, er wäre auf Midgard.“<br/>„Du befindest dich in Asgard, Junge“ plusterte sich der Mann sofort auf und Harry verschluckte sich an einem Stück Fleisch.<br/>Sofort war Frigga bei ihm und klopfte sanft auf seinen Rücken, bis es besser wurde und er wieder ordentlich atmen konnte.<br/>„Ich bin Odin, der Göttervater“ fuhr der, eindeutig Verrückte, fort:<br/>„Sicher glaubst du uns nicht, ich sehe es in deinen Augen und muss dafür nicht einmal deine Gedanken lesen. Was möchtest du sehen, um einen Beweis zu haben? Ich kann dir alles zeigen.“<br/>„Meine Eltern und alle meine verstorbenen Freunde.“<br/>„Hier“ Odin bewegte einmal kurz die Hand und vor Harry öffnete sich eine Art Fenster, es zeigte einen weißen Palast, worin sich tatsächlich eben diese geliebten Menschen befanden. Dumbledore der in der Bibliothek Bücher las, Sirius der sich gerade mit James und Remus unterhielt, sie sahen so aus als wollten sie gerade etwas aushecken...<br/>„Eine Täuschung“ stellte der junge Mann fest und nahm noch etwas vom Fleisch, das kannte er gar nicht, konnte aber so etwas wie Rind sein.<br/>„Es ist Ochse und das ist keine Täuschung, hier deine Mutter“ ein weiteres Zimmer erschien, Lily und Nymphadora Tonks, sie kümmerten sich gerade um die Wäsche und plauderten dabei fröhlich:<br/>„Dort wo sie sind, existieren sie ganz normal wie auf Midgard, ein ewiges Leben so wie sie es sich wünschen. Nur das sie dieses Heim selten verlassen können, doch sie mögen es. Es ist der Ort, den ihr Himmel, oder Paradies, nennt“ schnaubte Odin und ließ das Bild verschwinden, Harry zeigte sich in keinster Weise beeindruckt, aber wenn es wirklich so war, dann hatte seine Familie eine glückliche Existenz.<br/>„Nehmen wir einmal wirklich an, das hier ist Asgard“ Harry spülte das Fleisch mit Met hinunter:<br/>„Und du bist Odin... was mache ich hier?“<br/>„Es gibt da eine Prophezeiung...“ begann der Göttervater und der Held stöhnte daraufhin laut auf.</p><p>„Thor“ begrüßte Heimdall den Reisenden und grinste breit, als er auch den gefesselten, geknebelten Loki entdeckte:<br/>„Und Loki, schau, was für ein schönes Heim ich dir hier gebaut habe.“<br/>Er zeigte auf den Käfig und wurde von dem Unhold finster angesehen, etwas was Heimdall ganz heimlich sogar genoss.<br/>Was für ein schöner Anblick, Loki in dieser Situation... fantastisch.<br/>„Soll er nicht in das Gefängnis“ staunte Thor.<br/>„Nicht jetzt, dein Vater möchte das ich dir Loki, und den Tesserakt, abnehme, dich dann sofort wieder zurück nach Midgard schicke“ nickte Heimdall ernst.<br/>„Aber ich komme gerade erst von dort und es herrscht jetzt Frieden.“<br/>„In der Unterwelt brodelt es“ flüsterte Heimdall leise, Loki hörte es aber trotzdem und riss fast schon entsetzt die Augen auf... die Unterwelt...:<br/>„Aber das habe ich dir jetzt nicht gesagt, nimm es einfach als Grund für ein paar Tage länger bei den Menschen. Wieso besuchst du nicht deine Freundin?“<br/>„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin“ schnappte Thor, zeigte sich dabei leicht verlegen und schob Loki in den Käfig hinein:<br/>„Pass auf, dass er nicht flieht. Er verbreitet nur Ärger und sollte besser in unserem Gefängnis sitzen.“<br/>„Dorthin werde ich ihn auch bringen, wenn seine Zeit gekommen ist. Oder zweifelst du etwa an meinen Fähigkeiten als guter Wächter?“<br/>„Du wachst über Bifröst und Asgard, du hast aber noch nie darüber entschieden ob einer der Götter dir entkommen darf oder nicht“ versetzte Thor trocken:<br/>„Ich spüre sterbliche Anwesenheit hinter diesen Mauern...“<br/>„Kehre zurück nach Midgard“ polterte Heimdall los und schickte den Donnergott, mit Hilfe des Tesserakts, wieder zurück auf die Erde, dann wandte er sich grinsend an den eingesperrten Gott:<br/>„Ich bringe das hier weg und dann unterhalten wir uns ein wenig. Mache es dir inzwischen gemütlich.“<br/>Er wedelte grinsend mit dem Tesserakt und betrat dann die prächtigen Paläste von Asgard.</p><p>„Das ist wirklich Asgard, oder“ Harry stand an einem hohen Sims und sah auf die Paläste des Reiches hinab. Er konnte sich, jedenfalls in diesen einem Gebäude, frei bewegen, hatte jedoch immer Frigga an seiner Seite.<br/>„So ist es, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du deine Heimat vermisst.“<br/>„Nicht nur die, sondern auch meine Freunde dort. Und eigentlich hatte ich das mit den Prophezeiungen eigentlich abgehackt. Wie lautet sie?“<br/>„Das wissen nur Skadi, und Odin, selbst. Skadi hat sie gefunden und zusammen mit ihm geöffnet. Sie sprechen nur wenig darüber, aber sie ist sehr wichtig. Und dann diese Unruhen in der Unterwelt...“<br/>„Ich kenne mich nur schlecht mit der nordischen Mythologie aus...“<br/>„Hel herrscht dort, die Tochter Lokis, und mit diesem hatten wir in letzter Zeit sehr viel Ärger. Er wollte Midgard unterwerfen...“ Harry wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber mit einem Kopfschütteln unterbrochen:<br/>„Nicht dein Midgard, es ist ein anderes. Ein anderes... ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, ihr Menschen nennt es glaube ich „Paralleluniversum“ und ich glaube darunter kannst du dir etwas vorstellen. Auch wenn es nicht ganz so ist, aber es wird dir als Erklärung sicherlich reichen.“<br/>„Ich kann es mir jedenfalls etwas zusammen reimen. Aber was habe ich damit zu tun? Ich bin nur Harry Potter.“<br/>„Die Prophezeiung...“ Odin trat an sie heran und hatte einen hölzernen Stab, fast so lang wie Harry selbst, dabei. Nun erst fiel ihm ein, dass sein Zauberstab weg war.<br/>„Das hier ist dein Zauberstab, ich habe ihn nur ein wenig verändert. Das Midgard, welches deine Hilfe braucht, Junge, kennt keine Welt wie die, in der du bisher gelebt hast. Ich musste einige Zauber wegnehmen und ihn etwas größer machen, denn wir wollen ja nicht, dass er zerbricht, oder? Du kannst ihn aber auch weiterhin verschwinden lassen, so wie mit deinem Stab zuvor.“<br/>„Was ist das für eine Prophezeiung?“<br/>„Sie sagt das ein Junge, stark und schwach, ein Held in seiner Welt, gesegnet von Asgard, kommen wird und Frieden bringt für Midgard, und Asgard. Deine Narbe, sie verblasst schon langsam, aber sie zeigt den Segen unseres Reiches. Und auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was dich erwartet, so bin ich mir sicher, dass du dein Schicksal erfüllen wirst.<br/>Er hielt Harry den Stab hin, dieser nahm ihn sofort an sich und fühlte sich sicherer, versuchte dann auch gleich nach Hause zu apparieren.<br/>„Selbst wenn du noch apparieren könntest, von hier aus geht es nicht“ nickte Odin, leicht amüsiert wirkend:<br/>„Es tut mir leid. Aber wenn du es wirklich möchtest, kann ich dich heim schicken, sobald du dein Schicksal erfüllt hast. Doch einer meiner Söhne hat sich schon in Midgard verliebt, und in eine Frau dort, eventuell ergeht es dir ja genau so. Und du musst dich auch nicht sorgen, Thor ist dort und er hat gute Freunde, die dir bei stehen werden. Sie sind sehr mächtig, auch wenn sie „nur“ Menschen sind, doch sie wurden schon mit Loki fertig und das zeigt allein ihre Stärke.“<br/>„Nehmen wir einmal an, ich mache da mit...“<br/>„Du hast keine andere Wahl, Junge“ Odin schüttelte heftig den Kopf.<br/>„Nehmen wir einmal an, ich mache da mit“ wiederholte Harry sich:<br/>„Und werde auf diese Erde geschickt. Wenn ich zaubere, sperren sie mich doch direkt in das nächste Irrenhaus ein.“<br/>„Definitiv nicht“ lachte Frigga leise:<br/>„Denn nicht jeder Mensch dort, ist einfach nur ein normaler Mensch. Es gibt viele Ausnahmen, mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, du wirst einige von ihnen kennenlernen. Und die Menschen kennen diese Ausnahmen, sie werden dich vielleicht nicht gleich mögen und verehren, aber du wirst dafür auch nicht eingesperrt.“<br/>„Soll mich das jetzt beruhigen“ Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, wie es aussah hatte er wirklich keine andere Wahl und zuhause dachten sie alle, er wäre tot:<br/>„Ich will meine Freunde sehen, ich will sehen was sie gerade machen.“<br/>„Sie betrauern dich auf einer großen Beerdigung, willst du das wirklich sehen“ wollte Odin wissen.<br/>„Wie wollt ihr mich nach dieser Sache wieder heim schicken, wenn ich doch angeblich tot bin?“<br/>„Ich schicke dich zu dem Moment, in dem der Zauber dich traf. Er war harmlos, eine Lähmung, dein Freund wird dich retten können. Wenn du es dann wirklich willst, wird es so geschehen, doch zuerst einmal hast du anderes zu tun. Kümmere dich nicht um die Dinge die waren und dort geschehen, du hast ein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Sei offen und frei, nur so kannst du den Feind besiegen... wer auch immer es sein wird.“<br/>„Und wenn ich nicht erfolgreich bin?“<br/>„Dann ist alles vorbei. Dann wird jedes Midgard untergehen und Asgard aufhören zu existieren... mit ihm alle die darin leben. Die Prophezeiung sagt nichts genaues von Sieg oder Niederlage, Frieden liegt auch im Tod und in der finsteren Unendlichkeit. Und doch glaube ich fest an dich, Harry. Du bist unsere Hoffnung und doch wird die Last nicht allein von dir getragen. Sobald du bereit bist schicke ich dich hinunter, direkt vor das Haus eines Freundes, meines Sohnes, und eventuell triffst du diesen auch schon dort.“<br/>„Kann ich mich weiterhin verwandeln?“<br/>„Verwandeln“ fragte Frigga neugierig.<br/>„Ich bin ein Animagus, ich habe eine Tiergestalt, sie ist vielleicht nützlich“ es half ja doch nichts sich gegen diese Götter zu stellen, wenn sie wirklich welche waren, und eventuell war das ja wirklich alles sehr wichtig.<br/>„Ich habe dir nichts genommen“ nickte Odin ernst:<br/>„Bist du bereit?“<br/>„Ja.“<br/>„Dann komm mit zum Rand von Bifröst, unterwegs gebe ich dir auch neue Kleidung... das was du da trägst ist nicht mehr... passend.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jarvis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ich denke jetzt gibt es keinerlei Zweifel mehr“ Harry sah ernst am Rand von Bifröst hinunter, in das Universum hinein, unendliche Tiefe die er auf keinen Fall hautnah kennenlernen wollte. Wer da fiel, fiel solange bis er starb und wenn es sich dabei um einen Gott handelte, dann wohl auch ewig.<br/>„Das freut mich, du brauchst einen starken Glauben, wenn du auf Midgard bist. Und nicht nur das, sondern auch einen ebenso starken Willen... Menschen sind so verschieden, genau wie die Götter“ Odin stand vor dem Käfig, in dem wohl dieser Loki saß und Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass es sich bei ihm um einen sehr unangenehmen Gott handelte. Kein Wunder also auch, dass er gefesselt und geknebelt war und kein Wunder auch, das Odin mit Besorgnis auf ihn herab sah.<br/>„Lass mich nun sehen wie es gerade unten aussieht und ob ich dich gefahrlos schicken kann“ Odin trat neben ihn und blickte ebenfalls hinab und wandte sich dann leicht lächelnd an den jungen Helden.<br/>„Es ist sicher... Ich denke etwas aus schwarzem Leder wird dich erstmal auch schützen, und du solltest für den Anfang etwas Geld haben. Da Thor sich mittlerweile immer öfters dort unten herumtreibt, kenne ich mich auch etwas aus, hier nimm diese Dollar.“<br/>Er holte ein Bündel Scheine hervor, hundert Dollar, das reichte tatsächlich für den Anfang. Und an den Dollars konnte Harry schon einmal erkennen, dass es sich um eine moderne Zeit handelte, in der er geschickt wurde.<br/>„Der Freund meines Sohnes ist ein sehr reicher Mann, und auch er hat gegen Loki gekämpft, er wird dir also ganz sicher helfen. Jetzt deine Kleidung.“<br/>Der Göttervater berührte den Aurorenanzug des Helden, welchen er bisher trug, daraufhin verwandelte sich dieser in eine schwarze Lederhose, ein weißes Hemd und einen schwarzen Ledermantel.<br/>„Ich habe den Mantel so gesichert, dass mindestens keine Pfeile hindurch gehen, mehr kann ich nicht tun. Ich darf nicht zu sehr in das Schicksal eingreifen... jetzt kann ich dir nur noch viel Glück wünschen.“<br/>„Keine weiteren Ratschläge mehr, immerhin kenne ich die Welt nicht...“<br/>„Sie ist wie deine Erde, die der Muggel, wie du sie nennst, nur eben mit Ausnahmen und das Jahr ist... 2012. Du wirst einiges nachlesen müssen, aber bis zum Jahr 2000 ist dort auch all das passiert was auf deiner Erde auch geschah... mit Ausnahmen natürlich. Es gibt einige „Helden“ dort, die Ereignisse verschiedenster Art herbei führten, du musst dich nur darüber informieren“ Odin lächelte sanft und schickte den jungen Mann dann auf die recht holprige Reise nach Midgard.</p><p>„Sir, Sir bitte wachen Sie auf“ die Stimme der künstlichen Intelligenz, namens Jarvis, weckte Anthony Edward Stark aus seinen besonders süßen Träumen. Was sollte man auch anderes haben, wenn die schönste Frau des Universums neben einem lag und man vor dem Einschlafen noch einige vergnügliche Aktivitäten mit ihr hatte.<br/>Es war ein ruhiger Tag gewesen, keine Interviews, keine Ereignisse für die er zum Iron Man werden musste, einfach nur ein wenig arbeiten und dann am Abend gut essen... die Nacht mit seiner Angebeteten verbringen...<br/>„Was ist los“ stöhnte der Milliardär leise, so wollte er eigentlich nicht geweckt werden und eigentlich hatte Jarvis auch die Anweisung ihn ausschlafen zu lassen:<br/>„Bitte sag mir das es wichtig ist.“<br/>„Ein Besucher bittet um ein Gespräch.“<br/>„Egal wer es von Shield ist, schicke ihn nach Hause“ Tony warf einen Blick auf den nahen Wecker, sechs Uhr am Morgen, das würden diese Kerle noch büßen. Und nur sie waren es wirklich, die es wagten ihn um diese Zeit zu wecken.<br/>Dabei hatte Fury doch versprochen, dass er die Avengers nun erstmal in Ruhe ließ, solange bis er sie wieder brauchte...<br/>„Es ist niemand von Shield“ erklärte Jarvis ernst:<br/>„Es ist ein junger Mann der sich als Harry James Potter vorstellte und den ich in keiner Datenbank gefunden habe.“<br/>„Was will er?“<br/>„Er sagt er ist ein Freund.“<br/>„Jarvis, schick ihn nach Hause, es ist zu früh und ich habe keinen Freund mit diesem Namen. Was du eigentlich wissen solltest.“<br/>Stille trat ein.<br/>„Er sagt, Odin schickt ihn“ verkündete dann die künstliche Intelligenz.<br/>„Ja sicher, wahrscheinlich irgendein irrer Fan, der in den letzten Tagen all die Schundblätter in seinem Zimmerchen hortete und sich jetzt für einen Gott hält.“<br/>„Verschwindet, ich will schlafen“ kam es aus den Kissen und so musste Tony aufstehen und das Schlafzimmer verlassen, aber er hatte nicht lange vor wegzubleiben, die warmen Kissen riefen sehr eindeutig nach ihm und er wollte schnell zurück.<br/>„Schick ihn weg“ forderte er Jarvis auf und nahm sich ein Glas Whiskey von der Bar. Die Fenster wurden langsam repariert und man konnte schon den Sonnenaufgang beobachten ohne Angst haben zu müssen, von der Brüstung geweht zu werden.<br/>„Er lässt sich nicht wegschicken“ wehrte die Computer-Stimme ab und verstummte dann wieder:<br/>„Jetzt hat er sich gewaltsam Zugang verschafft. Soll ich den Anzug bereit machen, er hat einen eindeutig gefährlichen Stab dabei... er repariert damit die Tür, welche er zuvor noch zerstörte.“<br/>„Sieht er gefährlich aus?“<br/>„Ich vermag das nicht einzuschätzen.“<br/>„Wenn er die Tür wieder repariert... Jarvis, wecke Dr. Banner vorsichtshalber.“<br/>„Er wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn er wegen so etwas aus dem Schlaf geholt wird. Ich könnte einfach den Anzug in Bereitschaft versetzen und.. “<br/>„Ich bin auch nicht begeistert“ schimpfte Tony.<br/>„Aber Sie verwandeln sich nicht in ein großes, grünes Monster und drohen damit mich zu einem Schrotthaufen zu zerschlagen“ klagte Jarvis und verstummte dann, der Lift wurde benutzt und Tony berührte kurz das Armband, mit dem er seinen Anzug rufen konnte.<br/>Der Lift öffnete sich und ein tatsächlich recht junger Mann betrat den Raum. Er trug halblanges, braunes Haar, eine Brille, schwarze Kleidung aus Leder und einen hölzernen Stab. Die Stiefel und Handschuhe waren ebenfalls aus Leder, aber dunkelrotem, seine Augen tiefgrün wie Smaragde.<br/>„Anthony Stark, nehme ich an“ stellte er fest:<br/>„Stand jedenfalls unten an der Tür... mein Name ist Harry Potter, aber das wissen sie ja schon von Ihrem Türsteher, vermute ich jedenfalls.“<br/>„Was führt Sie zu mir, Mr. Potter? Shield?“<br/>„Was ist das“ fragte der junge Mann sofort und Tony hob eine Augenbraue, dieser Besucher schien noch interessant zu werden.<br/>„Also gut, fangen wir anders an... Sie sagten, Odin habe Sie geschickt?“<br/>„So ist es, er sagte Sie wären ein Freund seines Sohnes. Wobei er eigentlich nur sagte, dass er mich vor dessen Tür absetzen würde und nach dieser unangenehmen Reise, bin ich mir noch nicht mal sicher. Haben Sie gegen Loki gekämpft?“<br/>„Ja.“<br/>„Und Sie kennen Thor?“<br/>„Ja.“<br/>„Ich hatte ihn hier eigentlich erwartet, weil er wieder zurück auf die Erde geschickt wurde. Loki habe ich übrigens gesehen, gefesselt, geknebelt, in einem Käfig steckend. Bis gerade war ich noch in Asgard...“<br/>„Thor ist bis jetzt noch nicht hier aufgetaucht. Sicher, das du nicht einfach nur betrunken bist, junger Mann?“<br/>„Manchmal wünschte ich mir das tatsächlich, besonders in den letzten Stunden... oder Tagen... aber dem ist eindeutig nicht so. Der Met, den ich in Asgard bekam, war zwar stark, hat mich aber in keinster Weise beeinträchtigt.“<br/>„Du siehst aus als ob du einen Schluck gebrauchen könntest“ Tony hielt dem Besucher sein Glas hin, aber der Junge zögerte, gerade als er es nehmen wollte, wurde der Lift erneut benutzt.<br/>„Ich nehme an, du bist allein gekommen?“<br/>„Ja.“<br/>„Dann ist es Bruce. Jarvis, lebst du noch?“<br/>„Ich habe noch nie gelebt, Sir, aber ja, meine Schaltkreise funktionieren alle noch. Dr. Banner war jedoch nicht wirklich begeistert und drohte mir auf sehr unangenehme Weise.“<br/>„Du wirst es überleben, Jarvis“ schmunzelte Tony und sein Besucher nahm das Glas an:<br/>„Also Thor wurde wieder zurück hierher geschickt?“<br/>„So wurde es mir gesagt, und ich habe ja Loki, ohne ihn, dort gesehen. Das ist Whiskey, oder?“<br/>„Zu stark für dich, Junge?“<br/>„Wahrscheinlich zu schwach für das was ich erlebte“ er leerte das Glas auf Ex und beobachtete dann wie ein weiterer Mann, im gleichen Alter wie Tony, den Lift verließ. Er sah wirklich nicht glücklich aus und irgendwie tat es Harry schon leid, dass die Männer für ihn geweckt wurden... der Whiskey war zudem auch nicht minder stark wie der Met und setzte dem Helden ganz ordentlich zu.<br/>„Das ist Dr. Bruce Banner“ stellte Tony den Mann vor.<br/>„Und der ist nicht begeistert um sechs Uhr Morgens schon aufstehen zu müssen, immerhin habe ich bis vor drei Stunden noch gearbeitet“ erklärte dieser und strich sich dabei durch das leicht lockige, schwarze Haar.<br/>„Odin schickt ihn... angeblich.“<br/>„Angeblich trifft es doch recht gut, denn normalerweise würde er uns doch Thor schicken, oder?“<br/>„Thor ist angeblich auch zurück und unser junger Besucher hier vermutete ihn bei mir. Aber ich denke einmal, er besucht wohl zuerst seine Freundin, es ist ja mittlerweile recht ruhig und da kann er es sich erlauben. Wenn er schon hierher zwangsversetzt wurde.“<br/>„Wenn die Geschichte stimmt...“<br/>„Ich stehe hier und mag es nicht ignoriert zu werden“ stellte Harry trocken fest:<br/>„Besonders nicht wenn ich eigentlich lieber auch in einem Bett wäre, anstatt hier zu stehen und mir ein „angeblich“ anhören zu müssen.“<br/>„Woher stammst du“ wollte Bruce wissen.<br/>„London.“<br/>„Und doch hat Jarvis dich in keiner Datei“ überlegte Tony:<br/>„Ich mag keine Menschen ohne Identität.“<br/>„Da wo ich herkomme, habe ich tatsächlich eine Identität, aber Odin hielt es wohl nicht wichtig mir meine Papiere mitzugeben. Ich habe nur das hier.“<br/>Er holte eine kleine rote Karte hervor und hielt sie Bruce hin, der nahm sie und blickte nachdenklich darauf.<br/>„Auror Harry James Potter, Ministerium für Magie in London... wir könnten in London nachfragen aber irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass es so ein Ministerium dort wirklich gibt.“<br/>„Hier auch nicht, in dem London, aus dem ich komme aber schon. Schon mal was von Paralleluniversen gehört?“<br/>„Okay, jetzt wird es merkwürdig, rufen wir die Jungs mit der weißen Jacke“ forderte Tony und wollte eine entsprechende Anweisung geben, aber stattdessen fiel er gelähmt um.<br/>Er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren, nicht mehr sprechen und nur noch atmen, nicht einmal blinzeln war noch möglich. Der Angriff musste aus dem Stab des Jungen gekommen sein, blitzschnell und unerwartet.<br/>Nun lag er da, konnte nicht mal seinen Anzug rufen und war somit vollkommen hilflos.<br/>„Ich habe das nicht gern gemacht und bin eigentlich hierher geschickt worden um „Freunde“ zu finden.<br/>Odin sagte ihr habt gegen Loki gekämpft und hier würde sich mein Schicksal finden, irgendeine Prophezeiung meint wohl auch ich könne Midgard und Asgard den Frieden bringen. Nur deswegen wurde ich von Zuhause fort geholt, ich hatte eine Familie dort, und einen Job. Ich war Auror, das ist so etwas wie ein Polizist. Und dann holt mich Odin einfach nach Asgard und eröffnet mir, dass ich hier ein Schicksal zu erfüllen habe, das ist nicht lustig.“<br/>Er nahm die Lähmung wieder von Tony und der ließ sich von Bruce aufhelfen.<br/>„Ich empfand diesen „Zauber“ gerade nicht als sonderlich lustig“ stellte der Milliardär fest:<br/>„Dafür sollte ich dir den Hintern versohlen... was hat Odin noch gesagt?“<br/>„Das es in der Unterwelt brodelt, und ich weiß das Lokis Tochter Hel über diese herrscht. Aber sonst sagt die Prophezeiung nichts, sie sagt eigentlich nur das ich kommen werde, Midgard und Asgard den Frieden bringe. Aber Odin meinte auch, dass wäre kein Garant für einen Sieg, da auch im Tod und dem Nichts ein Frieden liegt. Aber ich werde von ihm auch wieder zurück geschickt, wenn ich es will und diese Sache hier beendet ist. Also ich brauche Hilfe, eine Unterkunft und mit den hundert Dollar von Odin komme ich sicherlich auch nicht weit. Dazu habe ich mir gerade noch Stiefel und Handschuhe gekauft, nachdem ich merkte wo ich bin und wie die zerstörten Straßen aussahen. Zum Glück schläft New York auch auf dieser Erde nie.“<br/>„Du hast mich gelähmt und ich soll dich jetzt durchfüttern“ schnaubte Tony, als er erkannte was da gerade auf ihn zukam.<br/>„Der da wird doch auch durchgefüttert“ zeigte Harry auf Bruce.<br/>„Der kann auch was und arbeitet für mich.“<br/>„Ich kann auch arbeiten, auch wenn ich nur Auror gelernt habe. Aber ich beherrsche ja nicht nur Lähmzauber.“<br/>„Reparieren kann er auch“ meldete sich Jarvis:<br/>„Aber mehr schlecht als recht, die Tür lässt sich von Innen nicht mehr öffnen. Ich werde richtige Arbeiter dafür rufen müssen.“<br/>„Für Handwerkszauber gab es in der Ausbildung keine Fächer“ schnappte Harry leicht schmollend, anscheinend hatte er geglaubt den Zauber richtig zu beherrschen:<br/>„Und in der Schule hatte ich auch anderes zu tun.“<br/>„Was kannst du denn noch so“ wollte Bruce wissen, er wirkte etwas nervös und leicht zittrig, hatte er Angst auch gelähmt zu werden?<br/>„Nun, ich kann das... wenn Odin es mir wirklich nicht genommen hat...“ Harry schloss die Augen und verwandelte sich vor den Augen der Beiden in einen recht großen Vogel.<br/>Ein Sekretär, Bruce kannte diese Tiere aus Afrika und diversen Zoos. Diese Greifvögel waren dafür bekannt, dass Schlangen zu ihren Leibspeisen gehörten und sie sich mehr auf dem Boden, als in der Luft, aufhielten.<br/>Aber flugfähig war das Tier auf jeden Fall und man verwandelte sich nicht in so etwas, wenn man nicht davon profitieren wollte.<br/>Harry verwandelte sich wieder zurück und hatte danach auch seine vollständige Kleidung wieder an.<br/>Eindeutig handelte es sich dabei um einen dieser Zauber.<br/>„Ich kann aber nur diese Gestalt, in meiner Welt nennt man das Animagus und das Tier ist vom Charakter abhängig.“<br/>„Also bist du ein Schlangentöter“ wollte Tony neugierig wissen, er kannte dieses Tier aus einem Zoo und hatte auch schon darüber gelesen.<br/>„Kann man tatsächlich so sagen und bis vor drei Jahren beherrschte ich auch die Sprache der Schlangen. Aber wir hatten eine Schlacht und mit dem Tod des Anführers der Bösen, verlor ich diese Fähigkeit.“<br/>Harry hatte schnell bemerkt, er durfte vor diesen beiden Männern nicht allzu sehr angeben, sonst verlor er schnell gegen sie. Fürs Angeben war nämlich eindeutig Mr. Stark zuständig und diesen Bruce konnte der junge Mann noch gar nicht einschätzen.<br/>Einerseits wirkte er etwas sehr nervös, andererseits aber auch recht intelligent und entschlossen.<br/>Und sie glaubten ihm immer noch nicht richtig, das machte die ganze Sache wesentlich schwerer als er es bei seiner Ankunft gedacht hatte.<br/>„Was kannst du mit dem Ding“ wollte Bruce nun wissen und zeigte auf den Stab.<br/>„Das weiß ich noch nicht ganz, da Odin mir einige Zauber genommen hat. Aber Essen kann ich mir zum Beispiel nicht zaubern.“<br/>„Und wie sieht es mit der Energie von dem Ding aus“ hakte Tony nach.<br/>„Mmh, wie soll ich das sagen, wenn ich keine Energie mehr habe, dann kann ich auch nicht mehr zaubern. Große Schmerzen können es auch unmöglich machen, die Energie dafür steckt in mir, ich wurde damit geboren. Und auf meiner Welt sind wir Millionen.“<br/>„Aber es gibt noch Menschen die das nicht können?“<br/>„Milliarden, und die meisten wissen nichts von uns. Wir halten uns gerne bedeckt... Merlin war einer der Ersten unserer Art, so steht es jedenfalls in unseren Geschichtsbüchern. Das ist aber auch alles was ihr über meine Art von Menschen wissen solltet, hier gibt es uns nicht, es ist unwichtig. Für die Animagus-Gestalt brauche ich übrigens den Stab nicht und und eigentlich bündelt er nur meine Zauber, ein Kaminfeuer kann ich auch mit einfacher Handmagie anzünden. Der Lähmzauber wäre aber unkontrollierbar ohne den Stab.“<br/>„Je nachdem wäre es vielleicht hilfreich sein ein kleines Feuer entzünden zu können“ überlegte Dr. Bruce Banner:<br/>„Aber noch können wir nicht sagen ob deine Geschichte stimmt und du, wenn überhaupt, einer der Guten bist. Aus Asgard kommen ja nicht immer nur freundliche Gesellen.“<br/>„Wenn ich böse wäre, hätte ich dann nicht statt eines Lähmzaubers, einen tödlichen genommen? Mr. Stark hier hat ihn ja noch nicht mal kommen sehen.“<br/>„Du könntest auch ein Spion sein und dich erstmal hier einschleichen“ schnaubte Tony:<br/>„Wir sind ja nicht nur zu zweit und... wir könnten ihn zu Shield schicken und wären ihn dann einfach los.“<br/>„Ich bin hier, weil Odin mir hier Kampfgefährten vorhersagte, ich will nicht irgendwo hingeschickt werden, nur damit man mich einfach los ist“ Harry runzelte ernst die Stirn und suchte wohl nach den richtigen Worten:<br/>„Ich wurde doch von Odin bewirtet, berührt und wahrscheinlich auch verzaubert. Schafft mir seinen Sohn hier ran und er wird das bestimmt bestätigen. Solange freue ich mich über eure Gastfreundschaft.“<br/>Er ließ den Stab einfach verschwinden und wandte sich der Bar zu, eine junge Frau betrat nun den Raum und musterte Harry neugierig.<br/>„Ein Gast“ wollte sie wissen und gab Tony einen leichten Kuss, der Held musterte sie nur ebenso kurz und untersuchte dann das Angebot.<br/>„Ja, erstmal“ schnaubte der Milliardär:<br/>„Solange bis seine Geschichte bestätigt ist, und wenn er die Wahrheit sagt, dann darf er auch länger bleiben. Kontaktiere bitte Shield, sie wissen sicher wo Thor sich gerade befindet. Und Jarvis, schau mal ob du irgendeine Abstellkammer für ihn findest.“<br/>„Wenn ich diverse Einrichtungszauber noch habe, bin ich tatsächlich mit einer Abstellkammer zufrieden“ kam es sehr von dem jungen Mann:<br/>„Aber normalerweise bin ich mindestens Zimmer gewohnt in denen ich ein Bett aufstellen kann. Und ein Frühstück wäre nicht schlecht.“<br/>„Kannst du das bezahlen“ fauchte Tony leicht böse:<br/>„Ich sollte dir wirklich den Hintern versohlen.“<br/>„Und ich dachte du wärst hier der reichste Typ... wobei, so wie es hier aussieht...“<br/>„Mir reicht es, jetzt gibt es wirklich was auf die Mütze“ schimpfte Tony und berührte sein Armband, gleichzeitig holte der junge Mann seinen Stab wieder hervor. Harry konnte nun auch beobachten wie ein metallisches Paket angeflogen kam, zu einem rot-goldenen Anzug wurde und der sich um Tony legte.<br/>Aber noch bevor dieser dann einen Angriff starten konnte, fiel er gelähmt und vermochte keine Schraube mehr zu bewegen.<br/>„Wir haben volle Energie“ meldete Jarvis:<br/>„Alle Systeme könnten arbeiten, ich finde den Fehler nicht.“<br/>„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das jetzt amüsant finden soll“ grinste die junge Frau:<br/>„Am Besten kontaktiere ich jetzt erstmal Shield und mache dann ein Zimmer für unseren Gast bereit... ja, ich glaube es ist tatsächlich lustig.“<br/>Sie verschwand im Lift und Harry nahm sich noch etwas vom Whiskey.<br/>„Willst du ihn nicht befreien“ wollte Bruce wissen, dieser Zauber interessierte ihn und er fragte sich ernsthaft wie stark er war.<br/>„Nein, er greift mich doch gleich mit seinem Anzug an, wenn er sich wieder bewegen kann. Du könntest ihm das Ding ausziehen, danach befreie ich ihn.“<br/>„Ich glaube nicht das es möglich ist“ Bruce sah sich das genauer an, bekam dann von Jarvis die Anweisung wie der Anzug entfernt wurde. Dieser wurde dann von Bruce weggebracht und Harry nahm den Lähmzauber wieder weg.<br/>„Ich bin wirklich friedlich, spätestens jetzt hätte ich doch einen tödlichen Zauber benutzen können... wobei ich sogar glaube, dass mir Odin diese nicht gelassen hat. Sonst gäbe es hier ganz schnell keine Bösewichte mehr, denn hier ist die Benutzung sicherlich nicht verboten und ich habe nicht vor hier in dieser Welt dauerhaft zu bleiben.“<br/>„Der Stab“ forderte Tony und streckte die Hand danach aus, in seinen Augen brodelte Wut:<br/>„Er kommt zum Anzug in die Kammer, ich habe keine Lust mehr auf Lähmzauber, am Ende bringst du mich damit noch um.“ Er berührte mit der anderen Hand das runde, leuchtende Ding auf seiner Brust.<br/>„Was ist das“ wollte Harry wissen.<br/>„Es hält mich am Leben, und sollte nicht gelähmt werden. Also den Stab, wenn du wirklich zu den Guten gehörst, dann gibt’s du ihn mir und er kommt zu dem Anzug.“<br/>„Hier“ Harry warf Tony den Stab zu und forderte dann erneut ein Frühstück:<br/>„Ich mag Pfannkuchen mit Erdnussbutter.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry lag auf seinem weißen Bett, in dem weißen Raum, mit Fußbodenheizung und einer schneeweißen Raufasertapete. Wahrscheinlich war es irgendein besonders teurer Vertreter seiner Art, aber was fehlte war eindeutig mehr Wärme.<br/>Wieso musste alles weiß sein?<br/>Wo war der Kamin?<br/>Das Bücherregal?<br/>Zwar gab es einen Schreibtisch, aber auch dieser war nur beige, ebenso wie der passende Stuhl dazu. Und von dem Kleiderschrank wollte er gar nicht erst reden, er hatte ja auch gar nichts um diesen zu füllen.<br/>Zwar hing sein Mantel nun da drin, die dunkelroten Stiefel standen davor... er hatte sie sich gleich nach der Ankunft kaufen müssen, da er auf der sehr holprigen Reise einen seiner Schuhe verlor. Das war aber auch zu erwarten gewesen, immerhin überschlug er sich dabei auch einige Male und der Aufprall war auch nicht sonderlich hübsch gewesen.<br/>Irgendwo auf dem Weg zwischen Asgard und Midgard schwebte nun sein Schuh herum, hoffentlich wurde das Ding nicht irgendwann zum Asteroiden und raste auf die Erde zu.<br/>Harry stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster heraus, runter auf die Straße. Zwar wurde daran noch gearbeitet, aber New York lebte schon wieder und der Laden mit Lederwaren befand sich in einer nahen Seitengasse. Diese war nicht allzu sehr beansprucht worden und der Laden hatte keinen Kratzer bekommen, sie war eine typische New Yorker Seitenstraße wie Harry sie aus seiner Welt her kannte.<br/>Zwar auch nur von Bildern, und teilweise aus dem Fernsehen, aber immerhin kam ihm so etwas einigermaßen bekannt vor und in London gab es das ja auch.<br/>Der Verkäufer war jedenfalls sehr nett gewesen und die Stiefel hatte es im Paket, zusammen mit den Handschuhen, für nur fünfzig Dollar gegeben. Die Handschuhe nahm Harry zusätzlich, weil sein Stab aus glattem Holz bestand und er ihn so besser halten konnte. Außerdem war es doch recht kühl, trotz der fehlenden Bäume in der näheren Umgebung, schätzte Harry die Jahreszeit auf Herbst ein.<br/>Er seufzte leise auf und sah dann stirnrunzelnd auf den nackten Raum vor ihm, zwar war es dann doch keine Abstellkammer geworden, aber wirklich wohl fühlte er sich nicht. Das musste geändert werden, er wollte unbedingt ein Stück Heimat in diesen ungemütlichen Gefilden und das schaffte er nur, wenn er zauberte.<br/>Deswegen trug er ja auch Leder, so wie zuhause und ein Hemd aus Leinen musste er sich auch unbedingt anschaffen. Das war einfach der bessere Stoff, wenn man durch laufen und kämpfen viel schwitzte. Zwar kannte er natürlich auch Jeans und normale Hemden, aber er hatte sich seit Jahren kaum noch in der Muggelwelt sehen lassen und kannte nun einmal die Vorzüge der magischen Welt.<br/>„Mir reicht es“ er trat an die Tür heran und sie öffnete sich von alleine, wie in einem Kaufhaus, Tony protzte sogar mit seinen Türen herum:<br/>„Accio Zauberstab!“<br/>Irgendwo klirrte es, das war wohl die Kammer gewesen und Harry musste auch diese sicherlich reparieren, aber egal, der Stab kam angeflogen, leider gefolgt von Bruce Banner.<br/>„Ich war gerade im Anzug-Raum, als mir die Kammer um die Ohren flog“ beschwerte er sich:<br/>„Aber ich sehe es dir nach, wenn du mir einen Gefallen tust.“<br/>„Kommt darauf an.“<br/>„Ich will wissen wie stark der Lähmzauber ist, du wirst mich lähmen.“<br/>Harry hob eine Augenbraue, war es das was dieser Mann die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte? War er deswegen so nervös gewesen, nicht aus Angst, sondern aus Neugier?<br/>„Du hast es doch gesehen“ erinnerte der Held ihn.<br/>„Das war Tony, ich... bin ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Du darfst dich nicht erschrecken, wenn ich fertig bin, gebe ich dir ein Zeichen und dann lähmst du mich.“<br/>„Ich...“ Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber er unterbrach sich als Bruce ganz plötzlich grüne Augen bekam und sein Körper muskulöser wurde, seine Haut grün, er zu einer beachtlichen Größe anwuchs und seine Kleidung fast ganz zerriss.<br/>Wieso hatte er sich nicht vorher ausgezogen?<br/>„Sir, es wurde Ihnen doch gesagt, sie sollen das hier nicht tun“ meldete Jarvis sich und erntete ein wütendes Knurren dafür:<br/>„Ich werde das melden, Mr. Stark wird nicht begeistert sein, er hasst es wenn Sie etwas kaputt machen.“<br/>Jarvis verstummte und das riesige, wilde Ungeheuer sah Harry wild an, diese Augen! Dieser Körper, so gigantisch... sicher drei Meter hoch und so stark wirkend.<br/>„Ich bin beeindruckt, aber ich weiß nicht wie sich der Zauber auf dich auswirkt. Zentauren sind zum Beispiel unempfindlich dagegen und Werwölfe können sich befreien.“<br/>Harry zauberte auf das grüne Ungeheuer, dieses fiel sofort gelähmt um und blieb so liegen. Das war es also was Odin meinte, mit diesen Ausnahmen, am Besten gab er den Stab nicht mehr ab. Denn vielleicht gab es noch so einen Kerl und dann war dieser nicht so nett.<br/>Einige von diesen Menschen schienen sich jedenfalls auf die Technik zu verlassen, so wie Tony Stark, andere aber hatten irgendetwas an sich was sie zu etwas Besonderem werden ließ.<br/>„Was treibt ihr hier für Spielchen“ Tony kam den Gang hinunter:<br/>„Hast du ihn gelähmt? Ich nehme an du hast Bruce nicht gereizt, sondern er hat sich wissentlich verwandelt. Jarvis war sehr aufgeregt und hat gesagt der Grünling würde hier rum laufen.<br/>Es gibt zwei Arten von diesem „Hulk“, die eine ist die, die entsteht wenn er verletzt wird, wütend ist, man ihn zu sehr reizt. Die andere kann er selbst herbei führen. Er ist manchmal ganz nützlich, Loki könnte dir sicher einige Liedchen von seiner Begegnung mit Hulk erzählen. Aber Bruce ist mir wesentlich lieber und für mich auch nützlicher.“<br/>Hulk, so nannten sie das Monster, welches gerade seine Muskeln anspannte und knurrte, dann knallte es und der Zauber war gebrochen.<br/>„Ich hätte es vorher wissen müssen, die meisten Werwölfe können sich auch daraus befreien“ stellte Harry fest:<br/>„Ihr habt hier keine Werwölfe und andere magische Wesen, oder?“<br/>„Nicht das ich wüsste“ wehrte Tony ab und sah dann ernst auf den Stab, während Hulk schwankend aufstand. Man sah ihm an, dass er sich sehr angestrengt hatte um sich zu befreien, er schnaubte und knurrte, verwandelte sich dann langsam zurück.<br/>„Es hat lange gedauert“ bestimmte er noch während der Rückverwandlung:<br/>„Aber wenn ich wirklich in Rage bin, könnte ich mich wahrscheinlich noch schneller daraus befreien. Die Zeit reicht dann bestimmt auch nicht um mich damit zu beruhigen.“<br/>„Ihr sucht nach einer Möglichkeit den unangenehmen Hulk aufzuhalten“ stellte Harry klug fest:<br/>„Ich kenne noch diverse Schlafzauber, Schwächezauber und ich kann den Stab eigentlich auch in ein magisches, unzerstörbares Seil verwandeln... jedenfalls konnte ich das in meiner Welt, ich weiß immer noch nicht was Odin mir genommen hat.“<br/>„Hast du deswegen die Kammer zerstört und dir den Stab wieder geholt, du hättest auch fragen können“ schnappte Tony:<br/>„Das reparierst du, oder bezahlst es.“<br/>„Gib mir Geld, dann bezahle ich das Ding“ schlug Harry vor und musste dann schnell, einem recht halbherzigen Angriff, ausweichen:<br/>„Ich habe nichts, nur das was ich am Leib trage und noch fünfzig Dollar. Wie soll ich damit irgendwas bezahlen? Wie kann man nur so reich sein und dann noch einem nackten Mann in die Taschen greifen wollen. So ein herzloser Kerl, frage mich gerade ob Odin mich vor der richtigen Tür abgesetzt hat.“<br/>„Ich kann dich nicht leiden und für irgendwas musst du doch gut sein“ fauchte der Milliardär:<br/>„Wieso suchst du dir nicht einen Job?“<br/>„Weil ich nichts gelernt habe, außer Auror, und weil ich keine Papiere besitze. Ich habe ja nicht einmal meine Geburtsurkunde.“<br/>„Ich glaube das ist ein Problem, dass man vielleicht lösen könnte. Ich kenne da jemanden, der mir auch derweil eine neue Identität verschafft hat“ meldete sich Bruce:<br/>„Aber jetzt gehe ich mich erstmal umziehen und dann warten wir auf Thor. Vorher sollte man noch nichts in die Wege leiten. War jedenfalls eine interessante Erfahrung, für uns Beide.“<br/>Er ging weg und Harry wandte sich seinem Zimmer zu, hoffentlich hatte ihm Odin keinen Einrichtungszauber genommen... erstmal das Bett.<br/>Der junge Mann richtete den Zauberstab darauf und... es explodierte.<br/>„Nein“ kreischte er auf:<br/>„Es sollte ein Himmelbett werden, kein Haufen Staub.“<br/>„Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Schlafen“ grinste Tony frech und floh schnell, wies Jarvis unterwegs an eine neue Kammer für den Anzug zu besorgen.<br/>„Kein neues Bett für Mr. Potter“ wollte die künstliche Intelligenz doch recht neugierig wissen und Tony blickte ernst auf seine Armbanduhr:<br/>„Um zweiundzwanzig Uhr kannst du ihm eines schicken, bis dahin kann er darüber verzweifeln, was er da angestellt hat.“<br/>Stille trat ein.<br/>„Commander Fury ist am Telefon“ verkündete Jarvis dann:<br/>„Und unser Gast möchte seine Verzweiflung wohl nach Draußen tragen, er verlässt gerade das Haus.“<br/>„Er wird uns nicht weglaufen und wir werden jetzt mal sehen ob Shield uns sagen möchte wo Thor sich befindet.“</p><p>„Wie ist das hier eigentlich so“ Harry saß im Ledergeschäft auf einem Stuhl und winkelte die Beine an, beobachtete den Inhaber bei seiner Arbeit:<br/>„Mit diesen Superhelden, gibt es viele davon?“<br/>Im Grunde kannte er ja nur diesen Mann, Bruce und Tony, Tony's Freundin Virginia „Pepper“ Potts. Und eben dieser nahm ihn noch vor einigen Stunden sehr freundlich auf, verkaufte ihm Stiefel und das, obwohl Harry den Betrunkenen mimte um den fehlenden Schuh zu erklären.<br/>„Genau so viele wie Superschurken“ schmunzelte der gute Mann:<br/>„Einer wohnt da oben im Stark-Tower, Iron Man.“<br/>„Den habe ich schon kennengelernt, aber das ist nur jemand der sich eine mechanische Rüstung anzieht. Wie sieht es mit Leuten aus die anders geboren wurden? Gibt es so etwas auch?“<br/>Natürlich wusste er nicht woher Harry genau stammte, aber der junge Mann erzählte ihm einfach er sei aus Texas, vom Land, gerade erst zuhause ausgezogen.<br/>„Es gibt die Mutanten“ erzählte der Inhaber:<br/>„Auch da existieren gute und böse, die Fähigkeit entwickelt sich in der Pubertät und dann liegt es an einem selbst, was man daraus macht.<br/>Und dann sind da natürlich noch solche wie Spiderman, er ist kein Mutant, hab mal gelesen er hätte es durch einen Unfall bekommen... Hast du schon eine Unterkunft?“<br/>„Ich bin im Stark-Tower untergekommen, aber es ist schrecklich ungemütlich. Ich vermisse Möbel aus Holz, weiche Teppiche und bunte Vorhänge. Und die Räume die etwas farbiger gestaltet sind, wirken trotz allem steril, weil der Hausherr scheinbar auf Glas steht.Und ich frage mich ernsthaft wie man Weihnachten feiern kann, ohne einen Kamin zu besitzen.<br/>Außerdem kann dieser elende Angeber mich nicht leiden, gut wir hatten einen schlechten Start, aber er hält mich wohl für irgend so ein verzogenes Gör. Dabei glaube ich fast dasselbe von ihm. Hübsche Freundin, hübsches Häuschen und dazu noch ein Held sein...“<br/>„Du kennst wahrscheinlich solch reiche Menschen gar nicht.“<br/>„Keine die...“ Harry stockte und verstummte als er an die Malfoys denken musste, welche so weit von ihm entfernt waren, dass er sie nicht mal mit einem Brief erreichen konnte.<br/>Und sie dachten alle auch, er wäre tot... wie gerne wäre er gerade lieber zuhause als in einem kleinen Ledergeschäft.<br/>Wie konnte der Mann eigentlich in diesem großen New York bestehen, kannte Tony diesen Laden?<br/>„Keine die sich so einen riesigen Turm in die Stadt setzen, das ist doch eine klare Schwanzverlängerung. Und ich wette er hat auch einige Sportwagen in seinem Türmchen, noch mehr Schwanzverlängerungen. Aber statt das er mal die Straße vor seiner Tür repariert...“<br/>„Die Maschinen da draußen sind alle von seiner Firma“ zeigte der Ladeninhaber nach draußen:<br/>„Aber es gibt wichtigere Straßen als diese hier... ich habe hier noch ein Kuhleder, welches ich nicht verarbeiten kann. Möchtest du es haben.“<br/>Er holte das große Leder hervor und hielt es Harry hin.<br/>„Danke“ staunte dieser:<br/>„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie dafür helfen... ich kann sehr gut etwas sauber machen.“<br/>Das hatte er schon an sich selbst ausprobiert, nach der Landung auf der Straße und dem Einkauf in diesem Geschäft. Er wollte seinem zukünftigen Gastgeber ja nicht schmutzig gegenüber treten, deswegen war das seine erste Handlung, mit dem neuen Zauberstab, gewesen.<br/>Gleich danach ging es darum die Tür der „Schwanzverlängerung“ zu öffnen, nachdem Jarvis ihn nicht freiwillig hinein ließ.<br/>Der Mann sah sich kurz um und nickte dann, nur zwei Minuten später strahlte sein ganzer Laden vor Sauberkeit und kein Krümel Staub war mehr zu sehen.<br/>„Bist du auch einer dieser Mutanten“ staunte er.<br/>„Ja, könnte man tatsächlich so sagen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, das war wohl die einfachste Erklärung für die Menschen auf dieser Erde:<br/>„Nur fing es bei mir schon mit elf an, ich war wohl frühreif. Und ich brauche den Stab um es zu bündeln.“<br/>Er rutschte von dem Stuhl runter und rollte das Leder zusammen, klemmte es sich unter den Arm.<br/>„Du kannst dir wöchentlich ein paar Dollar verdienen, wenn du mindestens einmal zum Putzen vorbei kommst. Aber ich nehme an Mr. Stark versorgt dich gut, auch wenn er dich scheinbar nicht leiden kann. Ich glaube aber du hast ihn einfach nur falsch eingeschätzt. Der Stark-Tower versorgt sich für ein Jahr selbst mit Energie und wenn das wirklich dauerhaft funktioniert, will er diese Technologie auch der Stadt ermöglichen. Es ist also nicht nur eine „Schwanzverlängerung“.“<br/>„Womöglich haben Sie recht, aber noch hat er mir selbst nicht das Gegenteil bewiesen... ich gehe wohl besser zurück, denn ich habe mich nicht abgemeldet. Danke für das Leder.“<br/>Er hob es kurz an und verließ den Laden wieder, betrat die Straße vor dem Turm und ließ seinen Blick darüber wandern. Eigentlich konnte er sich auch einmal etwas helfend betätigen, da das Loch zum Beispiel, in dem er bei seiner Ankunft landete.<br/>Das sah so aus als wäre der Hulk dort hinein gesprungen, und das mit all seiner Kraft. Harry richtete seinen Stab darauf und die Straße hob sich selbst wieder an, die Risse verschlossen sich langsam.<br/>Das war aber auch ein einfacher Zauber, die Tür war schwieriger gewesen, besonders mit den ganzen Schaltkreisen.<br/>Nun noch die nahe Straßenlaterne aufrichten und dann konnte er sich guten Gewissens auf den Weg zurück zum Turm machen.<br/>Er war ja wirklich ein guter Kerl, tat normalerweise keiner Fliege was zuleide... aber verdammt, er hatte ein paar echt fiese Tage hinter sich und dann sollte er gleich wieder zur Normalität übergehen?<br/>Das konnte man doch wirklich nicht von ihm verlangen.<br/>„Kann ich wieder rein, Jarvis, oder willst du erneut mit mir diskutieren“ fragte der Held die Tür.<br/>„Man erwartet Sie schon, Mr. Potter. Was bringen Sie da mit, ich hoffe es ist kein Dreck.“<br/>„Es ist ein Kuhleder, kein Dreck, ein Geschenk aus dem Ledergeschäft. Ich dachte wir wollten nicht mehr diskutieren?“<br/>„Ich versuche nur den Frieden im Haus zu wahren und Sie vertragen sich nicht sonderlich gut mit dem Hausherrn.“<br/>„Was mag er, ich habe noch fünfzig Dollar“ seufzte Harry leise auf, er hatte sich tatsächlich wie ein Hippogreif im Gewächshaus benommen:<br/>„Ich mache ihm ein Entschuldigungsgeschenk.“<br/>Stille trat ein, als ob Jarvis wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachdachte.<br/>Wie intelligent war dieser Computer und wieso hatte ihm Tony gerade diesen Charakter gegeben?<br/>Was vermisste der reichste Mann der Stadt?<br/>„Die Straße runter ist ein Zigarrengeschäft, schauen Sie was Sie dort Gutes für ihn finden. Und beeilen Sie sich, wir erwarten Thor in Kürze hier. Mrs. Potts macht schon das Zimmer für ihn bereit“ erklärte er einige Momente später, er war eindeutig darauf ausgerichtet nur das Beste für Tony zu wollen.<br/>„Ich werde nicht lange brauchen“ bestimmte Harry und machte sich eilig auf den Weg, die Straße runter. Irgendwie hätte er es sich ja auch denken können, das jemand wie Tony Stark Zigarren mochte.<br/>„Ein bisschen wie Lucius und dank ihm kenne ich mich auch aus“ murmelte Harry leicht lächelnd und betrat dann den entsprechenden Laden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Texas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ein Geschenk.“ Tony nahm das hölzerne Kästchen entgegen und musterte Harry sehr genau:<br/>„Will sich da jemand etwa einschleimen? Oder ist es am Ende gar eine Giftbombe?“<br/>„Es ist ein Entschuldigungsgeschenk, ein Einschleimen habe ich ganz sicher nicht nötig, genau so wenig wie die Giftbombe.“<br/>„Vielleicht, doch mindestens das Einschleimen, wobei ich Arschkriecher eher weniger bevorzuge“ der Milliardär öffnete das Kästchen und fand darin drei sehr gute Zigarren:<br/>„Beratung oder Wissen?“<br/>„Ich weiß tatsächlich einiges über Weine und Zigarren, aber nicht im Bereich der normalen Menschen, sondern eher der meiner Art. Ich weiß wie eine Zigarre riechen muss, damit sie gut ist, alles andere wurde mir von dem Geschäftsinhaber erklärt.“<br/>„Und woher dieses Wissen?“<br/>„Ich war...“ Harry zögerte, da tauchte gerade ein Problem auf, welches er in der letzten Zeit irgendwie verdrängt hatte:<br/>„Mit dem Sohn des reichsten Mannes meiner Welt... befreundet.“<br/>„Du warst mit ihm zusammen“ schlussfolgerte Tony, mit einem leicht amüsierten Lächeln im Gesicht, in diesem Fall hatte er den jungen Mann dann doch recht gut eingeschätzt:<br/>„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du nicht auf Frauen stehst, sogar Bruce schaut meiner Pepper immer wieder auf ihren hübschen Po. Und der hat normalerweise eher andere Sorgen, konzentriert sich voll auf seine Arbeit.“<br/>„Sie wäre mir auch definitiv zu alt“ bemerkte Harry und wirkte dabei sehr erleichtert, wenn Tony Stark nichts gegen seine sexuelle Einstellung hatte, dann gab es hoffentlich auch mit dem Rest der Welt keine Probleme... hoffentlich.</p><p>„Ich bin aber auch schon mit Frauen zusammen gewesen... trotzdem, ich bevorzuge grundsätzlich Männer. Ich hoffe das ist auf dieser Erde nicht ein allzu großes Problem...?“<br/>Er musste dann doch einmal nachfragen, eventuell waren nicht alle so tolerant wie Tony.<br/>„Ich sage es mal so, in Texas solltest du es nicht heraus posaunen, ansonsten aber, gibt es da eher weniger Probleme.“<br/>„Also wie bei uns, es gibt konservative und tolerante Orte, das nicht-magische Texas mag auch bei uns keine Schwulen und Lesben. Es erleichtert mich trotzdem ein wenig, denn immerhin ist das hier New York... Thor ist schon hier?“</p><p>„Ja, er ist gerade angekommen, gehen wir zu ihm“ Tony gab das Kästchen an einen seiner Roboter weiter und ließ es sich ins Arbeitszimmer bringen, dann betrat er mit dem jungen Mann den Lift.<br/>Der hatte zuvor noch sein neues Leder in das Zimmer gebracht und wie es aussah musste er wohl die kommende Nacht darauf schlafen, keiner dachte daran ihm ein neues Bett zu besorgen.<br/>Aber er hatte sein altes Bett auch selbst zerstört, es war also nur recht, dass er auf dem Boden schlafen musste.</p><p>Sie betraten den Raum mit der Bar, welcher wohl allgemein gerne als Wohnzimmer benutzt wurde, und darin befanden sich nun nicht nur Bruce und Pepper, sondern auch ein großer, blonder Mann.<br/>Ein sehr attraktiver, stark wirkender Mann, welcher eine Rüstung, ähnlich wie die von Odin, und einen Hammer bei sich trug.<br/>Der interessierte Harry aber gar nicht, eher die muskulöse Brust des Mannes, welcher wohl Thor war.<br/>„Ich erkenne seine Aura wieder“ stellte dieser sofort fest als Harry näher an ihn heran trat:<br/>„Ich spürte Sterblichkeit, innerhalb der Mauern von Asgard und es fühlt sich jetzt genau so an. Außerdem sehe ich an dem Mantel, dass dieser von meinem Vater verzaubert wurde. Wieso sieht er mich so an und sagt nichts?“</p><p>Harry lächelte tatsächlich ganz verzückt und seine grünen Augen strahlten Thor glücklich an, das kannte der Donnergott wohl gar nicht.<br/>Jedenfalls nicht von einem Mann.<br/>„Unser junger Freund hier ist schwul“ verkündete Tony ernst.<br/>„Was ist das“ wollte Thor wissen.<br/>„Er möchte einen Mann als Partner, nicht eine Frau“ übersetzte Bruce:<br/>„Und er findet dich wohl attraktiv.“</p><p>„Wenn er einen Mann will, dann kann er ja gar keine Kinder haben.... das ist wohl so eine menschliche Sache, ich habe eine Partnerin und bin sehr zufrieden mit ihr. Sieh mich nicht so an, ich habe kein Interesse an Männern.“<br/>Thor wirkte nun fast schon verzweifelt, noch nie zuvor war ihm Homosexualität unter gekommen und normalerweise ging er mit Männern in den Kampf, oder hob mit ihnen einen Humpen Met... ganz sicher aber teilte er mit ihnen nie das Bett.</p><p>„Du bist nun mal attraktiv für ihn“ schmunzelte Pepper:<br/>„Und er ist noch jung, da hat man seine Hormone nicht immer im Zaum... wobei das auch für Tony gilt, wie ich schon sehr oft feststellen musste. Ich bin mir aber sicher, es wird sich bald legen und dann wird sich Harry auch dir gegenüber normal verhalten.“<br/>„Nun wo bestätigt ist, dass er in Asgard war, müssten wir eigentlich nur noch seine Geschichte glauben können. Sag Thor, kann dein Vater einfach so einen Menschen von der Erde zu sich holen“ wollte Bruce wissen.</p><p>„Jetzt wo der Tesserakt in Asgard ist, werde sogar ich dies können. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass es noch ein weiteres Midgard gibt, doch mein Vater ist der Allvater, und sein Wissen ist unendlich.<br/>Trotzdem, ich möchte dem Jungen noch ein paar Fragen stellen, bevor ich mir sicher mit ihm bin. Er könnte mich auch mit seiner Aura täuschen und am Ende uns alle vernichten.“<br/>Thor packte den noch sehr verzückten Helden und schüttelte ihn, wobei er sich recht wirkungslos versuchte zu wehren und dabei böse schimpfte.</p><p>„Jetzt ist er wieder normal“ bestimmte der Gott und stellte Harry wieder ab, wurde weiterhin übel beschimpft:<br/>„Und er kennt Wörter, die ich niemals auch nur ansatzweise in den Mund nehmen würde. Hör mir zu, was war das Erste was dir an meinem Vater aufgefallen ist?<br/>“<br/>„Er hat nur ein gesundes Auge, das andere ist mit einer goldenen Augenklappe bedeckt, und sein graues Haar, der Bart und die silbern-schwarze Rüstung“ antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß, schüttelte sich dabei etwas und ordnete die Kleidung wieder.<br/>Thor war wirklich sehr kräftig, aber Harry würde ihn bestimmt nicht anmachen, selbst wenn er nicht zurück nach Hause könnte... er war niemand der versuchte irgendwem seinen Mann wegzunehmen.<br/>Und nach all dem was der Held hörte, war Thors Freundin wohl ein Mensch, diese recht ungewöhnliche Verbindung sollte niemand auseinander reißen.</p><p>„Das ist schon mal gut, eine letzte Frage, wie sah der Wächter von Bifröst aus?“<br/>„Da war niemand sonst an der zerstörten Brücke“ erinnerte sich Harry:<br/>„Nur Loki in seinem Käfig.“<br/>„Heimdall verlässt seinen Posten eigentlich nie“ zögerte Thor:<br/>„Andererseits gab ich ihm den Tesserakt, und er hat ihn eventuell in den Palast gebracht, als du mit meinem Vater draußen warst. Welche Farbe hatte der Käfig von Loki?“<br/>„Regenbogenfarben, daran erinnere ich mich noch genau. Ist es jetzt bestätigt?“</p><p>„Ja, jetzt glaube ich dir, dass du in Asgard warst und mit meinem Vater gesprochen hast. Und auch ich weiß, dass die Unterwelt unruhig geworden ist, Heimdall sagte mir dies, wohl wurdest du deswegen von deiner Heimat fort geholt. Aber sicher ist es nicht, vielleicht beruhigt sich Hel auch wieder und ein ganz anderes Schicksal wartet hier auf dich... wo schaust du mir hin?“<br/>Harrys Blick war an dem blonden Hünen hinunter gewandert und blieb auf dem haften, was sich unterhalb des Gürtels befand.<br/>„Auf deinen Hammer“ grinste Tony frech und Harry wurde knallrot, der Milliardär aber dann aber auch wieder ernst:<br/>„Also ist er auch so etwas wie ein Bote für neues Unheil, ich bin weniger begeistert, die Schäden von Loki sind noch nicht mal alle beseitigt und dann sollen wir schon wieder kämpfen.“<br/>„Es muss nicht unbedingt gleich Morgen kommen, wir fanden einst eine Prophezeiung in einem Apfelbaum und das darin vorhergesagte traf erst zehn menschliche Jahre später ein.“</p><p>Harry quietschte nun sehr erschrocken auf.<br/>„Das ist nicht das was ich mir wünsche“ schimpfte er daraufhin, sein Herz schlug nun wie wild:<br/>„Ich dachte eigentlich, ich könne die Sache hier schnell erledigen und dann bald wieder zuhause sein. Schon vergessen, Odin hat mir versprochen, dass er mich zurück schickt sobald das hier erledigt ist.  Ich habe dort eine Familie, auch wenn es mit meinem Freund zuletzt in die Brüche ging, mit seiner Familie verbindet mich immer noch sehr viel. Und meine anderen Freunde...“<br/>„Deine Eltern“ fragte Pepper besorgt nach.<br/>„Die starben schon als ich ein Jahr alt war, aber ich habe Freunde die für mich sehr wichtig sind, genau so wie Eltern und Geschwister für andere Leute.“</p><p>Zum ersten Mal, seit seiner Ankunft, spürte Harry wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete und er den Tränen nah war... er wollte einfach keine zehn Jahre auf sein Schicksal warten und nicht nach Hause zurück können.<br/>Was sollte er denn solange tun?<br/>Er hatte keinen Beruf für die nichtmagische Welt gelernt, wurde von Tony nur geduldet und überhaupt... er war Auror und kein Superheld. Er wollte auch nie einer sein, nicht Zuhause und erst recht nicht auf dieser Erde.</p><p>„Ich kann das verstehen“ bestimmte Pepper:<br/>„Er wurde einfach aus seiner Welt entführt, weg von seinen Freunden und allen Menschen die ihm wichtig sind, und hierher gebracht. Zusammen mit irgendeinem Schicksal das er irgendwann zu erfüllen hat.“<br/>„Es ist nicht nur das“ jaulte Harry nun los, in diesem Moment platzte alles aus ihm heraus:<br/>„Ich hatte schon einmal eine Prophezeiung am Hals und musste diese erfüllen.<br/>In meiner Welt gab es einen wirklich fiesen Zauberer, mit dem wärt Ihr noch nicht mal fertig geworden, er hatte eine ganze Armee und ich war der Einzige der ihn töten konnte.<br/>Die Prophezeiung hieß: „Er oder ich.“</p><p>"Und ich wurde schon von meinem elften Lebensjahr immer wieder daran erinnert, sie ist von ihm, als er kam und meine Eltern tötete, bei mir aber versagte. Ich war noch ein Baby, er wollte mich töten und nur die Liebe meiner Mutter rettete mich vor ihm. Wisst ihr eigentlich wie das ist, wenn man jeden Tag damit konfrontiert wird, dass man der einzige ist der den Feind der magischen Welt besiegen kann?</p><p>Und das meine ganze Schulzeit durch! Ständig drückte man mir die Erwartungen der Allgemeinheit auf!<br/>Ich sollte eine Frau heiraten, am Besten rothaarig wie meine Mutter, damit ich auch ja wie mein Vater werde, und ordentlich kleine Potters in die Welt setze.<br/>Nachdem ich den Zauberer dann besiegt habe, in der Schlacht zudem die Hälfte meiner Familie verlor, durfte ich dann täglich lesen wie es doch nun an der Zeit wäre, dass ich mir eine Frau suche.<br/>Ich war siebzehn verdammt!</p><p>Dann kam ich mit Draco zusammen und schon las ich in der Zeitung, dass ich sicher bald schwanger werde, und das Draco auch ja meinen Nachnamen annehmen sollte. Und ja, ich hätte dort schwanger werden können, wir haben einen Zaubertrank dafür. In meiner Welt ging es nur noch darum, dass ich mich ja fortpflanzen soll und mein Heldentum dann irgendwann auf meine Kinder übertragen wird. Und das allerschlimmste war, dass ich jedes Jahr zum Ministerium gehen musste, betteln damit sie mir keine Statue aufstellen!“</p><p>Die Anwesenden hatten sehr neugierig zugehört und kamen dann ziemlich schnell zu dem Entschluss, dass Harry in seiner eigenen Welt auch nicht wirklich zufrieden war.<br/>„Hier wird man dir sicherlich keine Statue aufstellen“ bestimmte Tony ernst:<br/>„Wenn dann höchstens dem Captain, der als Anführer unserer kleinen Gruppierung gilt, und der hätte damit auch ein ziemliches Problem. Davon einmal abgesehen, wir sollten Harry dem Commander vorstellen, und damit auch Steve. Das eilt aber erstmal nicht, der junge Mann hier braucht ein ordentliches Heim und eine Identität. Bruce, sagtest du nicht, du könntest da was arrangieren?“</p><p>„Meine Cousine“ nickte dieser leicht und wurde erstaunt angesehen:<br/>„Hey, ich habe auch Familie, wobei sie sich langsam, durch das höhere Alter, dezimiert. Aber meine Cousine ist jünger als ich und... mmh also sie ist etwas besonderes. Und zudem Anwältin, sie hat mir schon einige Identitäten verschafft.“</p><p>„Was meinst du mit besonderem“ hakte Tony besorgt nach.<br/>„Ich will eigentlich nicht zuviel verraten, bevor sie nicht hier ist“ Bruce lächelte nun ganz vergnügt, etwas was man gar nicht von ihm kannte:<br/>„Aber sie mag unseren grünen Freund sehr gerne und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Sie kann ihn auch beruhigen, egal in welcher Lage er sich gerade befindet.“</p><p>„Ich wusste gar nicht das Hulk eine Freundin hat“ stichelte der Milliardär:<br/>„Wieso hast du deine Cousine vorher nie erwähnt? Sie könnte, allein schon dadurch das sie den Grünen beruhigt, sehr nützlich sein.“<br/>„Weil sie sehr selbstständig ist und sich nicht gerne herum kommandieren lässt. Eventuell gefällt es ihr aber hier, wenn sie sieht das ich sesshaft geworden bin, dann kann man sie vielleicht dazu bewegen in New York zu bleiben. Aber versichern kann ich da gar nichts. Ich werde ihr eine E-Mail schreiben.“</p><p>Er ging weg und Tony wandte sich Harry zu.<br/>„Ich will mal nicht so sein, jetzt wo du hier bleibst, sollst du auch ein Zimmer nach deinen Wünschen bekommen. Aber denk daran, alles kann auch ich nicht beschaffen. Mach eine Liste mit den Dingen, die du brauchst und ich schicke Leute los. Bruce hat auch ein Zimmer, welches auf seine Bedürfnisse abgestimmt ist, da sollte ich dir das Gleiche bieten.“<br/>„Ich bin bescheiden“ lächelte Harry leicht und hoffte inständig, Tony kam irgendwie an einen Kamin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Und das hier ist der Raum mit den Anzügen, es wäre sehr gut, wenn du deine Finger davon lassen würdest. Das ist kein Spielzeug und einige davon haben wirklich sehr tödliche Waffen“ Tony und Harry betraten den großen Raum, welcher eindeutig auch als Werkstatt diente:<br/>„Bis vor einiger Zeit hatte ich das alles noch bei den Autos, aber mittlerweile wird mir das zu teuer, wenn mir ein Unfall passiert. Zuletzt erst durfte ich einen Porsche deswegen zum Schrotthändler bringen.“<br/>„Du hast sehr viele verschiedene Anzüge“ es war später Abend, das Essen schon seit einer Stunde vorbei und die Anderen saßen im Wohnzimmer zusammen, da gab es noch eine extra Führung für den neuen Bewohner, des Stark Towers.<br/>„Das da ist nicht meiner, er gehört einem Freund, War Machine, aber der benötigt ihn gerade nicht“ zeigte Tony auf ein grau-schwarzes Exemplar:<br/>„Und den dort entwickle ich gerade für Pepper. Sie war des Öfteren in Gefahr und ich möchte, dass sie sich im Notfall verteidigen kann. Nichts großartig, keine besonderen Waffen, aber doch flugfähig und mit dem Nötigsten ausgestattet. Rein zur Verteidigung und dem Schutz gedacht.“<br/>„Also braucht man nicht das Ding dort, um so einen Anzug tragen zu können“ Harry tippte auf Tony's Brust:<br/>„Was genau macht es genau?“<br/>„Es hält Granatensplitter davon ab mein Herz zu erreichen, und ja, es betreibt auch meinen Anzug mit. Aber notwendig wäre es nicht, War Machine hat ja auch keines. Sein Ark-Reaktor ist im Anzug mit drin, meiner in meinem Körper.“<br/>Harry wirkte einen Moment nachdenklich, sah sich dann um und bemerkte eine etwas sehr merkwürdige Brille. Sie war eindeutig eng anliegend, dezent und weder aus Plastik, noch aus Metall.<br/>„Was ist das“ wollte er dann wissen, es war ja nicht so, dass er sich gar nicht für diese Technologie interessierte. Sie war ihm einfach nur sehr fremd.<br/>„Ein Prototyp, probiere ihn aus“ forderte der Milliardär lächelnd.<br/>„Ich bin ohne Brille so gut wie blind...“ zögerte der junge Mann, nahm dann seine aber doch ab und legte die andere an. Sofort bemerkte er ein Interface, berührte fast instinktiv die Seiten der Brille und stellte so seine Sicht auf scharf ein.<br/>„Alles an der Brille ist vollkommen unzerstörbar, ich will sie für Menschen auf den Markt bringen die langsam ihre Sehkraft verlieren, egal ob durch Krankheit oder das Alter“ erklärte Tony ernst und wurde erstaunt angesehen:<br/>„Du könntest sie für mich testen, solange du hier bist, deine alte Brille legen wir derweil in den Safe. Was sagst du?“<br/>„Was ist wenn ich sie in einem Kampf verliere?“<br/>„Das können wir verhindern, berühre sie an der linken Seite, dort müsste ein Knopf sein.“<br/>Harry tat dies und tatsächlich spürte er daraufhin wie sich etwas um seinen Hinterkopf legte.<br/>Ein weiterer Bügel fuhr aus und positionierte sich so, dass die Brille nicht mehr abgenommen werden konnte, rein theoretisch hätte er nun damit auch ins Bett gehen können, denn sie saß wirklich fest und behinderte ihn nicht. Zudem war es auch noch sehr bequem zu tragen... nur für die magische Welt, seiner Heimat, eindeutig nichts, denn dort gab es eine solche Technik einfach nicht.<br/>„Sie hat übrigens auch eine Fernglaseinstellung“ Tony nahm die alte Brille und brachte sie tatsächlich zu seinem Safe, legte sie dort hinein und verschloss diesen mit einem Code:<br/>„Verschwindet alles was du trägst, wenn du dich verwandelst, und kommt es dann auch wieder zurück?“<br/>„Alles was ich am Leib habe, auch Brillen, Schlüssel in der Hosentasche und ähnliches. Es ist ein Zauber, Werwölfe zum Beispiel zerreißen ihre Klamotten wie Bruce, und verlieren alles. Es ist ihre Natur sich an Vollmond zu verwandeln, so wie es die Natur von Bruce ist. Animagus kann man aber lernen, wenn man das Talent dazu besitzt.“<br/>„Ich glaube nicht, dass der Hulk die Natur von Bruce ist.“<br/>„Wieso nicht? Er ist doch da und er kann ihn weitesgehend kontrollieren. Er erinnert mich an einen meiner Patenonkel, der leider in der Schlacht verstarb. Remus war ein Werwolf gewesen, nicht freiwillig, er wurde gegen seinen Willen gebissen und hasste sich selbst dafür sein Leben lang.<br/>Remus war zehn als er gebissen wurde...<br/>Seine Mutter wurde wahnsinnig deswegen, sein Vater verließ die Familie, Remus gab sich auf ewig selbst die Schuld daran. Und irgendwann fing er an den Wolf in ihm mit einem schrecklichen Trank zu unterdrücken, einen Trank der aus ihm ein Monster machte. Er war an Vollmond dann kein Wolf mehr, wie seine Artgenossen, sondern ein hässliches Monster, welches auf zwei Beinen lief und sich selbst verletzte, weil der innere Mensch den Wolf hasste.<br/>Es war grauenhaft ihn so zu sehen...<br/>Nach der Schlacht lernte ich dann den Beißer von Remus kennen und damit auch einen richtigen Werwolf. Jemanden der zwar ebenso gegen seinen Willen gebissen wurde, aber sich nicht gegen seine Natur wehrte.<br/>Werwölfe haben bei uns einen ganz wichtigen Sinn, sie sind die natürlichen Feinde der Vampire und ihnen auch überlegen, und das erkannte dieser Werwolf auch. Seine Existenz hat einen Sinn, und die der anderen Werwölfe auch, sie sind wichtig.<br/>Bruce sollte erkennen das auch seine Existenz einen Sinn hat und das der Hulk ebenso wichtig ist wie bei uns ein Werwolf... ich hasse Leute die sich dauernd selbst bemitleiden und versuchen sich für ihre Umwelt zu verbiegen. Am Ende kommt doch nur Mist dabei raus, hätte Remus den Trank nie genommen, wäre er vielleicht stark genug für die Schlacht gewesen und sein Sohn hätte nicht bei der Großmutter aufwachsen müssen.<br/>Egal ob Schicksal oder Natur, jeder sollte das nutzen was ihm gegeben wurde und damit auch klar kommen. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, der Hulk ist wichtig, für irgendwen oder irgendwas, er wird sein Schicksal genau so erfüllen wie ich.“<br/>Tony hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen, als Harry dann seine Rede mit einem Schnauben beendete, zeigte er auf die Tür zum Raum und der junge Mann ahnte schlimmes. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah dort wie Bruce gerade den Lift betrat und darin verschwand.<br/>„Ups“ brachte Harry leicht entsetzt hervor, normalerweise stand er zu seiner Meinung, aber er wusste ja auch nicht wie labil Dr. Banner war. Nicht das er dann Stunden später ganz grün, vor Wut, neben Harrys Bett stand.<br/>„Vielleicht war das gar nicht mal so schlecht“ schmunzelte Tony leicht amüsiert:<br/>„Komm, sehen wir uns an, ob dein Zimmer schon fertig ist.“<br/>Sie betraten ebenfalls den Lift und der Milliardär, und Held, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.<br/>„Ich frage mich gerade wie wir dich Morgen zu Shield bringen, wie hoch kannst du fliegen?“<br/>„Wie ein normaler Vogel, sind die in der Luft?“<br/>„Es ist ein Helicarrier, ein... Flugzeugträger der schwimmen und fliegen kann. Zur Zeit führen sie Reparaturen durch und sind deswegen ziemlich hoch.<br/>Thor und ich können fliegen, Bruce bleibt hier. Wenn wir ihn dort brauchen, dann wird er von Shield abgeholt, aber das ist ja nur ein Besuch um dich dem Commander, und dem Captain, vorzustellen... wenn er dort ist.“<br/>„Captain?“<br/>„Captain America, Steve, er ist so etwas wie unser Boss. Und der Commander ist so etwas wie unser Oberboss. Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass wir den Beiden bedingungslos gehorchen. Besonders ich nicht, ich erkenne nur an wenn jemand etwas besser kann als ich und ich bin eher weniger ein Anführer, und Taktiker. Außerdem braucht man ein gewisses Maß an Soldaten-Gen um eine solche Gruppe, wie uns, anführen zu können.“<br/>„Also ich komme nur so hoch wie ein normaler Vogel, aber wenn du einen Korb hast... ich würde dir da schon vertrauen...“<br/>„Du willst in einen Korb, verwandelt, und von mir getragen werden“ schlussfolgerte Tony nachdenklich:<br/>„Das wäre tatsächlich möglich, es ist ja nicht so als könnte ich nichts tragen, wenn ich im Anzug stecke. Es ist nur unhandlich, wenn ich einen ganzen Menschen durch die Gegend transportiere.“<br/>„Deswegen der Korb und ich da drin. Er muss nur so groß sein, dass ich mich hinein setzen kann, ich bin ja auch nicht gerade klein als Vogel. Und die Zeit ist auch nicht wichtig, ich kann auch über Tage hinweg ein Vogel sein, was aber nicht wünschenswert ist. Ich ekele mich immer, als Mensch, wenn ich daran denke was ich als Vogel so gefressen habe.“<br/>„Da finden wir sicher schon was passendes für dich, und ich denke der Flug wird nicht länger als zehn Minuten dauern. Sehen wir uns jetzt aber erstmal dein Zimmer an und Morgen früh um acht gibt es Frühstück.“<br/>Tony öffnete die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer, darin befanden sich nun tatsächlich flauschige Teppiche, ein Himmelbett aus Holz und Vorhänge an dem Fenster. Es gab sogar einen Kamin, darin flackerte ein eindeutig unechtes Feuer, aber es gab trotzdem leichte Wärme ab und es roch nach brennendem Holz.<br/>Die Stoffe waren alle aus Leinen, oder dicken Samt, die Tapete hatte ein altes Muster, die Decke zeigte sich in Holzoptik.<br/>Sofort fühlte sich Harry warm und wohl, es war nahezu perfekt geworden.<br/>„Ich musste einiges simulieren, deswegen ist hier eine Schalttafel für dich“ er berührte die Wand, neben einem leeren Bücherregal, und ein kleiner Computer erschien:<br/>„Feuer aus, an, verschiedene Gerüche und die Zimmertemperatur. Außerdem kannst du hier auch die Putzfrau rufen und Essen bestellen, und natürlich den Fernseher ausfahren.“<br/>„Den werde ich brauchen um mich über diese Welt hier zu informieren, auch wenn ich es wesentlich lieber nachlesen würde“ gab Harry zu:<br/>„In meiner magischen Welt gibt es keine Technologie, wir haben keinen Strom. Die normalen Menschen natürlich schon, dort gibt es auch Computer und Handys, aber wir Zauberer haben uns seit dem Mittelalter nur wenig weiter entwickelt. Die letzte große Sache war der magische Kühlschrank, ich habe fast geheult als ich mir einen kaufen konnte.“<br/>„Wieso?“<br/>„Ich bin bis zum elften Lebensjahr bei normalen Menschen aufgewachsen, da lernt man schon die Vorzüge eines Kühlschranks kennen und lieben. Und man muss viele Auflagen erfüllen, wenn man ein solches Gerät von der einen, in die andere Welt, mitbringen will. Die Verzauberung, dass er ohne Strom läuft, wäre nicht das Problem gewesen, eher der Papierkram im Ministerium.“<br/>„Also kennst du beide Arten zu Leben sehr gut.“<br/>„Es gibt tatsächlich auch Fälle wo eine Hexe, oder ein Zauberer, in eine ganz normale unmagische Familie geboren werden.<br/>Meine Mutter war so ein Fall, dann wird der Familie das ganz vorsichtig erklärt, spätestens am elften Geburtstag, wenn das Kind zur Schule soll.<br/>Und dann gibt es die Fälle, wie die Familie meines Ex, die seit Jahrhunderten reinblütig, magisch sind und das auch versuchen zu erhalten. Die betrachten dann die unmagische Welt mit sehr viel Argwohn, oder gar Angst, wenn sie wirklich noch nie dort waren. Ich war einmal mit meinem Ex, und dessen Vater, im unmagischen London und beim ersten Auto haben sie gekreischt wie kleine Mädchen.“<br/>„Und wovor hast du Angst?“<br/>Harry schwieg...<br/>„Ratten“ erklärte er dann und schloss die Tür, vor der Nase seines Gastgebers, zu:<br/>„Jarvis, bist du da?“<br/>„Ich bin immer da“ verkündete die künstliche Intelligenz.<br/>„Ich will Morgen das Frühstück für alle machen, wecke mich um sieben und mache mir eine Liste mit dem, was sie eventuell nicht essen mögen. Und ich hätte gerne die frische Morgenzeitung in der Küche liegen. Und noch etwas...“<br/>„Ja?“<br/>„Gute Nacht, Jarvis.“<br/>„Gute Nacht, Sir. Ich hoffe Sie haben angenehme Träume.“</p><p>„Was ist das hier“ Tony, Bruce und Pepper betraten das Esszimmer, nahe der Küche, gefolgt von einem noch recht verschlafenen Thor, der seine Rüstung noch nicht trug. Stattdessen aber ein verwaschenes, altes Shirt, welches er sich wohl geliehen hatte und dazu eine etwas zu enge Jeans. Ein Anblick welcher das schwule Herz des jungen Mannes vor Freude hüpfen ließ, aber er befahl sich selbst so etwas einfach zu ignorieren. Thor war nichts für ihn, er hatte eine Freundin und würde diese bestimmt nicht für einen Harry aufgeben... außerdem war er einfach nur attraktiv für eben diesen, ansonsten aber nur ein ungehobelter Wikinger.<br/>„Frühstück“ verkündete Harry ernst:<br/>„Ich habe mich genau an Jarvis' Liste hier gehalten.<br/>Pfannkuchen mit Ahornsirup für Tony, Müsli für Pepper, verschiedene Sandwiches für Bruce und... für Thor...“ er öffnete den Ofen und holte einen großen Schweinebraten hervor:<br/>„Den hier. Ich habe aber noch nie normales Schwein gemacht, deswegen musste ich ihn wie Wildschwein gewürzt, ich hoffe es schmeckt trotzdem. Wir haben in unserer Welt kein Rind und kein Schwein, nur Wildtiere, Hühner, Truthähne, Pferde, Schafe und Ziegen, und... Eulen.“<br/>„Ihr esst Eulen“ quietschte Pepper entsetzt auf.<br/>„Wir haben zwei Arten von Eulen, einmal die Haustiere und einmal die Tiere zum Essen. Zwei Züchtungen.<br/>Eulen tragen unsere Post aus, oder kommen eben auf den Teller. Ihr habt doch sicher auch Minischweine als Haustiere, oder? Und ihr esst bestimmt auch Pferd, wie wir auch, das ist das Gleiche. Außerdem essen wir noch Hippogreif, das ist ein magisches Wesen und das Fleisch sehr teuer.<br/>Und unser Hauptgemüse ist der Kürbis. Ich habe einen Angestellten schnell geschickt um ein paar zu kaufen, deswegen gibt es Heute zusätzlich noch Kürbissaft und Kürbiscreme. Die Sachen konnte ich zaubern, alles andere habe ich mit der Hand gekocht.“<br/>„Und was isst du“ Tony musterte den jungen Mann sehr ernst, wie er da stand in eine Schürze gekleidet und mit den Topfhandschuhen, eindeutig schien er zu wissen was er tat und der Schweinebraten glänzte als hätte er ihn mit Honig bestrichen.<br/>„Ich habe schon gegessen, los setzt euch hin, ich muss hier aufräumen, während ihr esst“ Harry ließ den Braten zum Tisch schweben und widmete sich dann dem Chaos, welches er hinterlassen hatte. Natürlich könnten das auch einige Roboter machen, aber er bestand darauf es selbst zu erledigen, für ihn gehörte das zum Kochen dazu.<br/>„Setzen wir uns und lassen es nicht verkommen“ bestimmte Thor und setzte sich an den Tisch, holte sich den Braten heran und probierte vorsichtig:<br/>„Es ist fantastisch!“<br/>„Da frage ich mich, ob ich nicht meinen Ernährungsplan umstellen soll“ staunte Pepper, als Thor sich mit dem Fleisch voll stopfte und sie sehr misstrauisch in ihre Schüssel blickte.<br/>„Ich habe sehr viel Mühe mit dem Müsli gehabt“ kam es aus der Küche:<br/>„Ach ja, und hier.“<br/>Harry ließ ihnen noch einen leeren Becher rüber schweben.<br/>„Was sollen wir damit.“<br/>„Da kommt der Betrag rein, der euch das Frühstück wert ist“ verkündete der junge Mann:<br/>„Umsonst ist nur der Tod und ich habe keinen Job hier. Ich nehme übrigens auch wertvolle Sachen, die ich dann zu Geld machen kann, ich bin ja nicht so und irgendwo wird sich mindestens ein Pfandleihhaus finden.“<br/>„Da ist der Haken dran“ stellte Bruce fest, der schon fast alle Sandwiches gegessen hatte, dann aber kramte er aber doch in seiner Tasche herum und legte nur wenig später zehn Dollar in den Becher.<br/>Nebenbei probierte er vom Saft und tauchte einen Löffel in die Kürbiscreme, das war aber auch sehr gut.<br/>„Kaffee wäre nicht schlecht“ stellte Tony fest und legte deswegen nur fünf Dollar in den Becher.<br/>„Die Maschine ist mir zu hoch“ erklärte Harry:<br/>„Denn es gibt noch einen Haken, ich bin 1980 geboren und zwanzig Jahre alt... folglich war bei mir das Jahr 2000. Dieses Ding hier sieht für mich aus wie irgendein Aliengerät. Ich habe eben fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als ich das Datum auf der Zeitung sah. Und Morgen ist der elfte September, was zum Teufel ist hier 2001 passiert... gäbe es hier eine magische Welt, das örtliche Ministerium hätte sicher eingegriffen. Die können das nämlich auch versteckt und haben auch immer ein Auge auf die Welt der „normalen“ Menschen. Wir verstehen ja, dass einige Dinge geschehen müssen, aber selbst in den zweiten Weltkrieg haben sich die Zauberer eingemischt.“<br/>„Ich koche schnell ein paar Tassen“ Pepper stand auf und machte für alle, außer Thor, noch Kaffee.<br/>„Das sind zwölf Jahre, die dir fehlen,  in diesen Jahren kann tatsächlich einiges passieren, was die Technologie angeht. Und nicht nur die wird anders sein, als bei dir, auch die ganze Zeitgeschichte... wie man ja an dem morgigen Datum sieht“ nickte Bruce ernst:<br/>„Selbst wenn sich beide Welten gleich entwickelt haben, irgendeinen Unterschied gibt es immer noch. Und was ist dir der Braten nun wert, Thor?“<br/>„Ich überlege noch“ kaute es von der anderen Tischseite her:<br/>„Weil ich kein Geld habe, und auch keine Wertsachen.“<br/>„Du bist mein Gast, ich bezahle den Braten“ bestimmte Tony und legte noch mal fünfzig Dollar in den Becher, von Pepper kamen zehn und am Ende freute sich Harry sehr über das eingenommene Geld.<br/>Damit kam er doch schon mal etwas weiter und konnte sich auch schon ein paar grundlegende Dinge wie Shorts, und eine Zahnbürste, kaufen. Zwar hatte er von Tony einiges bekommen, aber die eigenen Sachen waren einfach am Besten und die angebotene Zahnbürste auch viel zu hart.<br/>„Wieso kannst du so gut kochen“ wollte der Hausherr dann wissen, als der Tisch einfach leer gezaubert wurde und die Küche wieder vor Sauberkeit blitzte.<br/>„Kann ich das“ fragte der Held neugierig zurück:<br/>„Sagen wir es so, ich habe nicht bei meinem Ex gewohnt, sondern er bei mir. Und so ein verwöhntes Gör kann man sicher nicht mit Leberwurstbroten zufrieden stellen. Also ich wäre dann bereit, dieses Shield zu besuchen... habt ihr einen Korb für mich?“<br/>„Darum habe ich mich schon gekümmert, machen wir uns auf den Weg“ Tony stand auf und berührte sein Armband, was wohl der Commander zu diesem jungen Mann zu sagen hatte?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bildschirm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Wir werden uns einen kleinen Spaß erlauben“ grinste Tony Stark, der schon seinen Anzug, aber nicht den Helm, trug:<br/>„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass wir jemanden mitbringen, der von Odin geschickt wurde. Ich habe aber nicht gesagt, ob dieser Mensch oder Tier ist.“<br/>„Langsam verstehen wir uns“ freute Harry sich, für so etwas war er grundsätzlich immer zu haben, besonders dann wenn er sich gerade sehr wohl fühlte und etwas Ablenkung gebrauchen konnte.<br/>„Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich mir keinerlei Freuden im Leben gönnen.“<br/>„Du gönnst dir eigentlich sehr viele Freuden im Leben“ bemerkte Thor, der daneben stand und sich den Plan mit anhörte, er würde sie ja auch begleiten und musste deswegen eingeweiht werden:<br/>„Aber ich denke es wird keinem Schaden, wenn wir uns diesen einen kleinen Spaß erlauben... besonders mit dem Captain. Der wird uns sicher als Erster empfangen.“<br/>„Auf ihn habe ich es auch ganz besonders abgesehen, er ist doch ein sehr willkommenes Opfer, mit seiner ganzen Unwissenheit“ freute Tony sich und tippte dann auf den mitgebrachten Korb, der war aus Metall und Harry erkannte schon sehr gut, da passte er ganz gemütlich rein.<br/>Trotzdem warf er aber vorher noch einen Blick hinein und entdeckte auch eine weiche Decke, sowie einen kleinen Bildschirm.<br/>„Was ist das für ein Bildschirm?“<br/>„Eine Verbindung zu Jarvis.“<br/>„Ich kann nicht mit ihm reden und mein Krächzen wird er bestimmt nicht verstehen.“<br/>„Aber du kannst den Bildschirm berühren. Ich habe das Ding gestern noch eingebaut, keine große Sache, es ist nur falls du ein Problem bekommst. In so einem Korb kann alles passieren, Platzangst, Atemnot... du musst aufs Klo. Bitte mach mir da nicht rein, die Decke habe ich von Pepper nur ausgeliehen.“<br/>„Ich kann das danach sauber zaubern, das mache ich auch mit meinen Klamotten, seit ich hier bin. Ich hab ja nichts zum Wechseln und möchte euch trotzdem nicht anstinken.“<br/>„Noch hast du nichts zum Wechseln, sobald wir aber von Shield zurück sind, sorgen wir erstmal dafür das du ordentlich eingekleidet wirst. Also... wenn wir gelandet sind, verwandele dich noch nicht gleich zurück.“<br/>„Ihr seid noch da“ Bruce betrat den Raum:<br/>„Gut, denn ich habe gerade die Bestätigung von meiner Cousine bekommen, dass sie sich auf den Weg hierher macht. Das wollte ich euch noch sagen... sagt noch Fury deswegen Bescheid.“<br/>„Wieso sollten wir das tun“ wollte Thor verwirrt wissen.<br/>„Er kennt sie sicherlich und sie schrieb auch, in der Mail, dass wir ihr Shield von der Backe halten sollen“ schmunzelte Bruce leicht amüsiert und beobachtete dann wie Harry sich in seine geflügelte Gestalt verwandelte und in den Korb stieg, nur wenig später tönte dort ein Nachrichtensender heraus.<br/>„Er hat sofort den Fernseher gefunden“ stellte Tony lächelnd fest:<br/>„Und wie ich erwartet habe, gefällt es ihm. Sicher müssen wir ihn noch das ein oder andere Mal so transportieren, da wird der kleine Computer nicht das Schlechteste sein. Jetzt noch den Deckel drauf“ der Deckel war aus durchsichtigem Plastik und der ganze Korb mit Luftlöchern versehen, zudem konnte Jarvis darin alles messen und eine Veränderung gleich an Tony weitergeben, der nun seinen Helm aufsetzte.<br/>„Wieso kennt Fury deine Cousine und wieso sollen wir ihr Shield von der Backe halten, du sprichst in Rätseln“ beschwerte sich der Donnergott:<br/>„Ich mag das nicht.“<br/>„Und ich habe auch nie behauptet, sie wäre ein ganz normaler Mensch, oder“ Bruce lachte heiser und ging dann wieder, Tony öffnete das Dach und flog sofort los, Thor folgte ihm nur wenig später.<br/>Harry riskierte daraufhin einen Blick aus dem Korb heraus, den Deckel konnte er ganz einfach selbst öffnen, aber als ihm der scharfe Wind um die Federn flog, beschloss er sich doch lieber weiterhin dem Fernseher zu widmen.<br/>Wieso baute Tony so etwas für ihn?<br/>Nur weil er ihn noch ein paar Mal darin transportieren wollte?<br/>Im Grunde lohnte sich das doch gar nicht, denn Harry wollte immer noch in seine Welt zurück und davon würden ihn auch solche Dinge nicht abbringen.<br/>Andererseits schien es dem Milliardär auch öfters mal langweilig zu sein, überall im Turm fand man seine Roboter, Jarvis, die Anzüge und was er sonst noch so bastelte.<br/>Nun, wenn man alles hatte, dann musste man auch für nichts mehr arbeiten und konnte sich solchen Dingen widmen... und es war ja nicht so, dass Harry den Fernseher, und vor Allem die Brille, nicht zu schätzen wusste. Er spürte sie schon gar nicht mehr, seit er sie schon ein paar Stunden trug und sie sich auch problemlos mit verwandelt hatte.<br/>„Wir kommen in zwei Minuten an“ meldete Jarvis dem Vogel im Korb, Harry schaltete daraufhin mit dem Schnabel den Fernseher aus und gelangte, nach drei weiteren Berührungen, zur Außenansicht.<br/>Nun sah er den Helicarrier am Himmel fliegen und wie sie darauf zu rasten.<br/>Es war wirklich ein riesiger Flugzeugträger, fliegend und anscheinend auch sehr gut bewaffnet. Die Schäden sah man noch, laut Tony waren die Lokis Werk und der hatte somit nicht nur in New York gewütet.<br/>Hoffentlich war Harrys zukünftiger Gegner, der aus seiner Prophezeiung und seinem Schicksal, nicht auch so jemand starkes und göttliches.<br/>Andererseits, wieso sollte Odin sonst all dies auf sich genommen haben und ihn extra holen? Bestimmt nicht für einen dahergelaufenen, windigen, Halunken, den sein Sohn auch mit einem Schlag hätte umhauen können.<br/>Da musste einfach mehr dahinter stecken.<br/>Sie landeten und Harry schaltete den Bildschirm aus, verhielt sich vollkommen still und lauschte dem was draußen zu hören war.<br/>Man begrüßte einen Captain und dieser fragte natürlich sofort was in dem Korb sei.<br/>„Hat dir Fury nichts gesagt“ wollte Tony wissen und der Held, im Federkleid, konnte dessen Grinsen schon fast hören:<br/>„Wir bringen denjenigen mit, der uns von Odin geschickt wurde.“<br/>„In einem Korb?“<br/>„Sicher, wieso nicht. Er kann nicht so schnell und so hoch fliegen, wie wir“ Tony öffnete den Deckel und Harry sah neugierig hinaus, direkt zu dem Mann im hautengen, blauen-weiß-roten Anzug.<br/>Kein Wunder das er sich „Captain Amerika“ nannte, auch sein Schild zeigte dies genau an.<br/>Was er wohl für Fähigkeiten hatte, stark sah er jedenfalls schon einmal aus, aber reichte das um Captain Amerika zu sein?<br/>„Ein Vogel, ein sehr merkwürdiger Vogel...“<br/>„Ein Sekretär, ein Greifvogel der gerne Jagd auf Schlangen macht“ Tony stellte den Korb ab und Harry stieg heraus.<br/>Zwar konnte er in dem Ding bequem sitzen, aber seine langen, kräftigen Beine fühlten sich einfach besser an, wenn er darauf stand. Damit fühlte er sich jedem Schlangentier überlegen, eben weil die, und sein Schnabel, die gefährlichsten Körperteile an ihm waren.<br/>Sekretäre töteten ja ihre Beute auch meist mit einem Tritt in den Nacken, was wirklich sehr effektiv war.<br/>„Es ist ein Vogel, egal ob er Schlangen frisst oder nicht, es ist immer noch ein Vogel... und ein hässlicher dazu.“<br/>„Ich würde das nicht so sagen, er ist doch ganz niedlich. Gehen wir, Fury sollte ihn kennenlernen.“<br/>„Thor, wieso schickt Odin einen Vogel“ schnappte der Captain leicht erschrocken.<br/>„Ich hoffe du möchtest nicht die Entscheidung meines Vater nicht anzweifeln“ kam recht trocken von dem Donnergott und Harry krächzte lachend, was aber sich natürlich für keinen so amüsiert anhörte und er sich deswegen auch nicht verkneifen musste.<br/>Captain Amerika, Steve, zögerte und schien darüber nachzudenken welche Konsequenzen es haben konnte, die Entscheidung von Odin anzuzweifeln.<br/>„Ich bin mir sicher, er wird eine Bereicherung für uns alle sein“ setzte Tony noch einen drauf und Harry krächzte erneut, das war einfach zu köstlich und das Gesicht von Steve wäre nicht nur ein Foto wert gewesen.<br/>„Ihr wollt mich verarschen“ schnaubte dieser plötzlich, als er anfing den Braten zu riechen:<br/>„Ihr nehmt mich ganz ordentlich auf den Arm, was ist das für ein Typ? Ein Unsichtbarer.“<br/>„Nein, er ist hier“ sie zeigten nun gleichzeitig auf Harry und der untersuchte, ganz vogelartig, seine hübschen Federn am Bauch.<br/>„Das ist nicht wahr“ donnerte der Captain los:<br/>„Und das könnt ihr Fury auch nicht präsentieren, das ist ein verdammter Vogel!“<br/>„Ich bin...“ Harry verwandelte sich vor den Augen von Steve langsam zurück und als er fast fertig war, konnte er auch wieder reden:<br/>„...Sicherlich auch manchmal ein Vogel, aber ganz bestimmt kein verdammter.“<br/>Was für ein Auftritt!<br/>Dem Captain fielen erst die Augen aus dem Kopf, dann alles Leben aus dem Gesicht, so etwas hatte er bestimmt noch nie zuvor gesehen und die beiden anderen Helden grinsten von einem Ohr bis zum Anderen.<br/>Was für ein gigantischer Spaß.<br/>„Dafür sollte man euch alle Drei irgendwo aufhängen“ schimpfte das arme Opfer dann los:<br/>„Mich so hinters Licht zu führen, verdammt, kannst du noch andere Tiere? Nicht das die das nächste Mal ein Stinktier mitbringen und es mir als Abgesandten von Buddha präsentieren, oder sonst wem.“<br/>„Nein, die Gestalt ist vom Charakter her abhängig“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab, konnte sich aber sein eigenes Grinsen auch immer noch nicht vom Gesicht verbannen:<br/>„Und selbst wenn der sich jetzt noch ändern sollte, so nicht mehr die Gestalt. Aber es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich nur so etwas können... so verdammte Vögel sind wirklich sehr vielseitig.“<br/>„Ich finde das nicht lustig“ motzte Steve ungehalten und führte die Drei dann in das Innere des Helicarriers:<br/>„So etwas dürft ihr mit Fury nicht machen, er ist in letzter Zeit sowieso nicht gut gelaunt.“<br/>„Wieso? Haben sie ihm wieder die Augenklappe gestohlen“ schnaubte Tony:<br/>„Mir kann er mit seinen Launen jedenfalls keine Angst machen. Übrigens sollen wir ihm auch sagen, dass die Cousine von Bruce nach New York kommt... warum auch immer. Und sie will nichts mit Shield zu tun haben.“<br/>Steve schwieg.<br/>„Du weißt also auch mehr darüber?“<br/>„Ich habe ihre Akte gelesen, aus reiner Langeweile und weil ich gerne wissen möchte was es noch sonst an Superhelden gibt. Sie ist eine davon... und nebenbei Anwältin.“<br/>„Ja, er meinte sie könne Harry hier eine Identität verschaffen. Odin hat nicht daran gedacht ihm seine Papiere mitzugeben.“<br/>„Also kommt er wirklich von ihm.“<br/>„Nein, eigentlich komme ich von der Erde“ mischte Harry sich ein:<br/>„Aber von einer anderen Erde, wo es nicht nur normale Menschen gibt, sondern auch solche wie mich.“<br/>„Eine andere Erde“ Fragezeichen bildeten sich in Steves Gesicht, woraufhin Tony ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte.<br/>„Nimm es einfach so an... du musst wissen, Harry, unser Captain ist auch nicht von hier. Nur hat er einfach über fünfzig Jahre im Eis verbracht und deswegen einiges verpasst.“<br/>„Also ein Dinosaurier“ bestimmte der junge Mann trocken und musste dann einem halbherzigen Angriff ausweichen:<br/>„Das hatte ich doch schon mal, willst du mir auch den Hintern versohlen, wie unser Dosenmann hier?“<br/>„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr, weil du ihn als Dosenmann bezeichnet hast“ lachte Steve fröhlich auf:<br/>„Das gefällt mir sehr gut... komm Dosenmann, Fury wartet.“<br/>„Ich falte euch gleich alle Beide so zusammen, dass ihr ausseht wie eine Sardine“ schnaubte Tony ungehalten und Thor wollte dann natürlich sofort wissen was das denn überhaupt sei.<br/>„Das zeigen wir dir, wenn wir zurück im Stark Tower sind“ versprach Steve und wurde verwirrt angesehen:<br/>„Ich komme natürlich gleich mit, immerhin bin ich auch gerade freigestellt und habe keine Lust mehr mir hier die dünne Luft anzutun.“<br/>„Ich glaube fast, dass ich noch kein Hotel eröffnet habe“ schnappte Tony sofort:<br/>„Meine Gastfreundschaft hat auch Grenzen.“<br/>„Ich bin sehr neugierig auf die Cousine von Bruce, eine Akte sagt manchmal sehr wenig aus.“<br/>„Die Cousine von Bruce“ vor ihnen öffnete sich gerade ein Lift und ein großer, dunkelhäutiger, glatzköpfiger Mann, mit nur einem Auge, trat heraus:<br/>„Soweit ich mich erinnere, hat er nur eine, ich würde ihr das größte Zimmer bereit stellen, Stark. Je nachdem in welcher Gestalt sie auftaucht wird sie es brauchen.“<br/>„Gestalt?“<br/>„Bruce hat also nichts erzählt... Jennifer Walters wurde einmal von Dr. Doom gefangen genommen, der zum Glück derzeit in unserem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis sitzt. Dadurch wollte Doom an den Hulk kommen, was ihm auch gelang. Bruce eilte ihr zu Hilfe und da sie stark verletzt war, musste er ihr von seinem Blut geben. Doom nahm ihn gefangen, verpasste ihm ein Implantat und...“<br/>„Haben Sie gerade gesagt, er transferierte ihr sein Blut“ unterbrach Tony ihn:<br/>„Das welches voll mit dem grünen Zeugs ist und regelmäßig in ihm verrückt spielt?“<br/>„Genau das, natürlich aber in einer sehr niedrigen Dosis.<br/>Es sollte Mrs. Walters auch eigentlich nur am Sterben hindern, erschuf aber etwas was wir She-Hulk nennen. Sie konnte Hulk von dem Implantat befreien und damit auch aus der Hand von Doom, der ihn gerade zum weißen Haus schickte.<br/>Jennifer verwandelt sich nur wissentlich und hat auch in der grünen Gestalt ihre menschliche Intelligenz, ist nur stärker und größer. Deswegen bleibt sie manchmal über Wochen hinweg darin und fühlt sich recht wohl dabei. Und sie kann den Hulk beruhigen, da er sie erkennt und akzeptiert... ich traf sie, zweimal, aber sie war nie dazu zu bewegen sich zum Beispiel den Avengers anzuschließen... ist das der, welcher von Odin kommt?“<br/>Er zeigte nun auf Harry und musterte ihn nachdenklich.<br/>„Sieht mir ziemlich gewöhnlich aus...“<br/>„Und mir sieht das hier alles ziemlich unhöflich aus, denn ich kann immer noch für mich selbst sprechen“ konterte Harry ruhig:<br/>„Und so gewöhnlich bin ich gar nicht, was noch nicht mal arrogant, oder übertrieben, ist.“<br/>„Dann will ich mal sehen was du kannst, gehen wir in den Übungsraum... und ich würde mich sehr erkenntlich zeigen, wenn man Jennifer, oder She-Hulk, dazu bewegen kann mindestens in New York zu bleiben. Sie ist fast so nützlich wie Bruce, und das nicht nur wegen ihres grünen Daseins.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Garage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ich habe schon soviel gesehen, da kann mich so eine Geschichte schon gar nicht mehr schocken und im Grunde ist ja alles möglich“ stellte Commander Nick Fury ernst fest:<br/>„Davon aber einmal abgesehen, deine Anwesenheit hier, warnt uns vor einer neuen Bedrohung. So können wir uns auf diesen Feind vorbereiten, soweit es jedenfalls irgendwie möglich ist. Ich werde auch sehen, dass der Helicarrier dann auch bereit ist, in diesem Zustand könnte uns sogar eine Fliege schon zum Absturz bringen.“<br/>„Ich verstehe das, zwar immer noch nicht wirklich“ warf Steve ein:<br/>„Aber wenn ein Feind kommt, werde ich es sicherlich verstehen ihn zu bekämpfen. Schlimmer als Loki, kann der doch sicherlich nicht sein, nicht schlimmer als er, und was er uns alles mitgebracht hat.“<br/>„Das wissen wir aber auch noch nicht, denn seine Armee war sicherlich nicht die Einzige, welche sich noch im Universum befindet und da könnte allein deswegen noch einiges, schlimmeres auf uns warten“ wehrte Fury sofort ab:<br/>„Wir sollten aber nun erfahren welche Fähigkeiten in dem Jungen stecken, dort ist der Übungsraum, wir bleiben hier hinter dem Fenster.“<br/>„Habt ihr irgendwas lebendiges zur Hand, was man nicht mehr braucht? Kakerlaken, Spinnen? Irgendwas, was ich vielleicht töten kann. Ich will drei gefährliche Zauber ausprobieren.“<br/>„Da der Helicarrier die meiste Zeit fliegt, und das sehr hoch, bevorzugen solche Tiere diesen nicht gerade“ erklärte Fury ernst.<br/>„Dann muss ich das ein anderes mal, unten auf dem Boden machen... wobei, wenn sich jemand für den Zauber bereit erklärt, mit dem ich einen Verstand kontrollieren kann...“ Harry grinste leicht böse und und wurde etwas sehr entsetzt dafür angesehen:<br/>„Die Zauber sind nicht ohne Grund bei uns verboten, der zweite ist zur Folterung gedacht und der Schmerz ist vom Grad der Wut, des Zaubernden, abhängig. Und der dritte Zauber tötet dann schnell, aber mit höllischen Schmerzen. Ich dachte mir, vielleicht beherrsche ich sie hier auch, aber ich bin mir auch fast sicher, dass Odin sie mir nicht gelassen hat. Ich würde sie wegnehmen, das Schicksal darf nicht mit so etwas herausgefordert werden...“<br/>Der junge Mann betrat den Übungsraum und die Helden beobachteten ihn dann vom Fenster aus.<br/>„Sein Mantel ist zwar von meinem Vater verzaubert worden“ erklärte Thor ernst:<br/>„Aber trotzdem sollte er mehr geschützt sein, wir haben alle so etwas wie eine Rüstung... außer Bruce, aber der braucht auch keine. Seine Brust ist vollkommen ungeschützt und wir wissen auch nicht was mein Vater alles gemacht hat. Am Ende schützt der Mantel nur vor Pfeilen und dann erschießt ihn irgendwer, mit einer Pistole oder so etwas.“<br/>„Das ist wahr, ah das Seil kann er also machen, er sagte es wäre unzerstörbar“ stellte Tony fest:<br/>„Und etwas schweben lassen kann er eindeutig auch. Ich will keinen Anzug für ihn machen, das dauert zu lang und er hat dann auch kaum Bewegungsfreiheit. Immerhin muss er diesen Stab halten und sich jederzeit verwandeln können.“<br/>„Verwandeln“ fragte Fury nach, er hatte ja nicht gesehen was draußen geschah.<br/>„Er kann sich in einen Vogel verwandeln, Sekretär, ein Greifvogel“ erklärte der Milliardär ernst:<br/>„Aber nur in dieses Tier, trotzdem erscheint es mir sehr nützlich.“<br/>„Ich bin immer noch beleidigt deswegen“ meldete der Captain sich:<br/>„Und allein deswegen freue ich mich schon auch sehr auf deine Gastfreundschaft... trotzdem muss auch ich zugeben, so eine Fähigkeit kann tatsächlich sehr nützlich sein. Und er braucht wirklich so etwas wie eine Rüstung, keine klobige Dose, eher etwas bequemes und doch schützendes. So wie bei mir.“<br/>„Ich glaube aber auch nicht das wir ihn in so etwas blaues, hautenges stecken können... er ist schon schwul, da will er bestimmt nicht auch noch so aussehen“ grinste Tony frech und bekam fast den Schild von Steve um die Ohren geschlagen.<br/>„Drei Wochen, drei Wochen quartiere ich mich jetzt bei dir ein“ schnaubte dieser böse:<br/>„Mindestens. Mein Anzug sieht nicht schwul aus!“<br/>„Ich muss meine Garage abschließen“ schnappte Tony leicht gereizt, aber noch bevor sie sich dann endgültig streiten konnten, schob Thor sie auseinander.<br/>„Er braucht die Garage für sein Motorrad“ knurrte der Donnergott entschlossen:<br/>„Streitet euch nicht, schaut was der Junge macht.“<br/>Harry hatte nun ein grelles Licht geschaffen, welches sich langsam zu einem mächtigen Adler formte und durch den Raum flog. Der Adler wurde kleiner, durchdrang die Wand und setzte sich bei Fury auf die Schulter, dort löste er sich in Luft auf.<br/>„Was war das“ wollte Tony daraufhin von Harry wissen.<br/>„Mein Patronus, er ist mein stärkster Zauber... leider hier vollkommen nutzlos“ verkündete der junge Mann und verließ den Raum:<br/>„Ich kann leider nicht viel hier, wie ich gerade feststellen musste. Dinge schweben lassen, ist zwar gut und schön, aber es geht nur bis sechzig Kilo etwa, soviel wie ich selbst wiege. Das Seil wird nützlich sein, dann noch ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten, aber so große Zauber, wie zum Beispiel das Apparieren, ließ er mir eindeutig nicht.“<br/>„Was ist Apparieren“ fragte Thor nach.<br/>„Ihr nennt es Teleportieren, zu einem anderen Ort reisen und das innerhalb einer Sekunde, nur durch einen einzigen Zauber. Es wäre sicher nützlich gewesen, hätte mich aber wahrscheinlich auch übermächtig gemacht, genau wie der Tötungszauber. Im Grunde aber darf man auch das nicht sein, wenn man sich mit dem Schicksal anlegt, oder mit einer Prophezeiung. Ich bin mir da ganz sicher, Odin weiß was er tut. Heilzauber müsste ich noch ausprobieren, möchte sich dafür jemand zur Verfügung stellen, ein kleiner Schnitt nur...?“<br/>Fury zog einen Dolch hervor und schnitt sich wortlos in die Hand, Harry richtete seinen Stab darauf und konnte tatsächlich zumindest die Blutung stoppen.<br/>„Mehr habe ich auch nicht erwartet, es reicht zur ersten Hilfe und verhindert das Verbluten.“<br/>„Ich sehe darin tatsächlich auch einen Vorteil“ stellte der Captain fest:<br/>„Du kannst im Kampf schnell kommen und einen Verletzten retten, deine anderen Zauber sind auch sehr nützlich, als Hilfestellung für uns. Ein Alleinkämpfer wirst du wahrscheinlich nie sein.“<br/>„Ich war auch als Auror nie allein“ nickte Harry zustimmend:<br/>„Aber da war ich der Anführer meiner Gruppe.“<br/>„Das kannst du hier gleich vergessen“ kam von Steve, Tony und Thor gleichzeitig, Nick Fury bedachte Harry nur mit einem sehr ernsten Blick, war aber sicherlich der gleichen Meinung. Und irgendwie hatte der junge Mann dies auch erwartet, er musste sich unterordnen und war eigentlich auch ganz zufrieden damit.<br/>Wenn er wieder heimging, hinterließ er wenigstens keine allzu große Lücke... höchstens bei ihm, denn langsam fing er an diese Männer irgendwie zu mögen.<br/>„Du brauchst wirklich einen Anzug“ bestimmte der Commander nach einigen Momenten:<br/>„Irgendetwas was dich besser schützt, oder beherrschst du einen Rüstungszauber?“<br/>„Wenn es so etwas gibt, dann hat man ihn mir nicht beigebracht. Aber normalerweise war es so, wenn man von einem Zauber angegriffen wird, dann wehrt man sich auch mit einem Zauber... ich kann vielleicht...“<br/>Er richtete seinen Stab auf Fury und tatsächlich schaffte er es diesen von seinen ganzen Waffen zu befreien. Diese fielen alle auf den Boden und er musste sie, mit finsterer Miene, aufsammeln.<br/>„Wunderbar, das funktioniert auch“ freute der Held sich.<br/>„Das kann ebenfalls sehr nützlich sein“ bestimmte Steve sofort, als dann plötzlich ein Alarm durchging:<br/>„Wir sollten uns das ansehen.“<br/>„Wir werden doch hoffentlich nicht angegriffen“ fragte Tony besorgt, Fury schüttelte nur den Kopf und sie gingen zusammen auf die Brücke, den Kommandoraum, des Helicarriers.<br/>„Wir haben einen Ausbruch“ meldete sofort einer der Soldaten dort:<br/>„Rhino hat es geschafft die Gefängnismauern zu durchbrechen!“<br/>„Wie kann das passieren“ schimpfte der Commander sofort:<br/>„Er ist doch angekettet gewesen.“<br/>„Wahrscheinlich war einer der Wärter etwas nachlässig gewesen...“ mutmaßte eine junge Soldatin und Harry konnte sich, dank Tony und dem Captain, das Bild des Ausbrechers auf einem Schirm ansehen.<br/>„Diese unfähigen Idioten“ schimpfte Fury und gab etliche Anweisungen weiter.<br/>„Er sieht so aus, wie er heißt“ stellte der junge Mann inzwischen fest:<br/>„Und ich nehme an, er ist auch so stark.“<br/>„Ich hatte noch nicht mit ihm zu tun“ überlegte Tony kurz:<br/>„Aber das könnte sich jetzt ändern, wir werden uns darum kümmern. Als Test für dich, und Bruce lassen wir zuhause. Auch wenn der eigentlich eher das Kaliber von Rhino ist.“<br/>„Ich muss den aber nicht, als Test, allein erledigen, oder“ fragte Harry besorgt, der Kerl war nicht nur grau, sondern auch riesig und muskulös, mit einem Horn versorgt und deswegen allein schon etwas furchteinflößend.<br/>„Hier wird niemand je etwas allein erledigen“ bestimmte der Captain und schnallte sich seinen Schild auf die Schulter:<br/>„Ich mache mich schon mal auf den Weg nach Unten.“<br/>Er lief eilig weg, was nun auch Fury bemerkte.<br/>„Wir kümmern uns um Rhino“ verkündete Tony und setzte seinen Helm wieder auf:<br/>„Du brauchst dich nicht zu verwandeln, Harry, ich klemme dich schnell unterm Arm, das geht schneller. Das Gefängnis ist auch nicht weit entfernt, wenn ich unsere Position richtig sehe.“<br/>Fury nickte nur schweigend, dann liefen auch die Drei nach draußen, wo Steve gerade vom Rand des Helicarriers sprang.<br/>„Kann er auch fliegen“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen:<br/>„Er sah nicht danach aus, als hätte er irgendwo Flügel, einen Antrieb, oder etwas was ihn zieht.“<br/>„Nein, so etwas hat er tatsächlich nicht, aber er ist eben auch nicht nur ein normaler Mensch“ erklärte Thor und schwang seinen Hammer, folgte dem Captain fliegend.<br/>„Halt dich an mir gut fest“ Tony hob Harry hoch und er klammerte sich an ihm fest:<br/>„Kannst du dich auch im Sturz verwandeln?“<br/>„Wenn ich genügend Zeit habe, ja.“<br/>„Und wie lange brauchst du?“<br/>„Dreißig Sekunden.“<br/>„Gut zu wissen“ er schoss los und Harry blieb dabei vollkommen ruhig, sah der Stadt unter ihm gelassen entgegen und hielt sich einfach nur gut fest.<br/>„Sein Puls geht ganz normal“ meldete Jarvis bei Tony im Helm.<br/>„Dann wollen wir mal sehen“ er legte noch einen Zahn zu und auch das schien den jungen Mann nicht zu stören, selbst nicht als es an Loopings und Schrauben ging, da quietschte er nur fröhlich auf.<br/>„Interessant, nur an seinem geflügeltem Dasein kann es ja nicht liegen“ stellte der Milliardär, in seinem metallischen Anzug, fest.<br/>„Kannst du noch schneller“ wollte der Junge plötzlich wissen.<br/>„Ein anderes Mal, wir sind jetzt da“ Tony landete langsam auf einer Straße und in der Nähe hörte man schon die Leute kreischen.<br/>„Wir könnten ihn umkreisen“ schlug Thor vor.<br/>„Nein, einzelne Personen sind bei ihm zu sehr gefährdet“ wehrte Steve entschieden ab:<br/>„Er rennt mit Vorliebe in einen rein und wenn man dann alleine steht, macht man eine sehr unfreiwillige Reise.“<br/>„Dann frontal drauf“ brummte der Donnergott ernst:<br/>„Müssen wir etwas beachten?“<br/>„Er ist nicht besonders intelligent, aber auch nicht sehr böse“ erinnerte Steve sich an die Akte:<br/>„Im Grunde nutzt er seine Fähigkeiten nur um Banken auszurauben und kleinere Delikte, wie Gebäude zum Einstürzen zu bringen. Getötet hat er meines Wissens noch keinen, Spiderman kümmert sich meistens um ihn. Und der hat ihn auch endgültig in das Gefängnis gebracht.“<br/>„Ich muss mir diesen Spiderman nicht vorstellen, oder“ fragte Harry neugierig:<br/>„So mit acht Beinen, oder ähnliches?“<br/>„Zwei Beine, zwei Arme, ganz normal. Er ist nur... ein sehr klebriger Geselle“ lachte Tony, überlegte dann aber ernst:<br/>„Du könntest versuchen ihn wenigstens kurzzeitig zu lähmen, eventuell denkt er auch gar nicht daran sich daraus befreien zu wollen. Dann nehmen wir ihn fest und bringen ihn zurück in seine Zelle. Könnte schnell gehen, wenn es keine Probleme gibt.“<br/>„Können wir gerne versuchen, aber dafür müsste ich näher ran...“</p><p>„... Helft mir, schnell, schnell, helft mir“ kreischte Harry entsetzt, nur zwei Minuten später war er auf der Flucht vor Rhino und musste so schnell rennen wie noch nie zuvor. Da war einiges schief gegangen, plötzlich stand er dem Feind allein entgegen und das Einzige was der Lähmzauber bewirkte, war das dieser Kerl verdammt sauer wurde.<br/>Nun lief der Held um sein Leben und wollte ganz sicher nicht aufs Horn genommen werden, dabei kreischte er wie ein kleines Mädchen.<br/>„Verwandele dich, verdammt“ rief Tony von irgendwo her, der musste sich aber gerade auch erstmal aufsammeln, denn er hatte es schon ordentlich mit Rhino's Stärke zu tun bekommen.<br/>„Ich kann nicht, nicht in diesem Zustand, nicht wenn dieser Kerl hinter mir her ist“ kreischte Harry rennend und sah sich entsetzt um, er musste Rhino mindestens für ein paar Sekunden loswerden, sonst machte er gleich die Reise, welche Steve ihnen prophezeit hatte.<br/>Da eine enge Gasse... gerade mal so breit, dass eine Mülltonne hinein passte und man daneben gehen konnte!<br/>Harry schlug einen Haken, bog in die Gasse, Rhino immer noch hinter ihm her, folgte ihm unaufhaltsam. Die Mülltonne machte, unter der donnernden Gewalt des Feindes, einen Satz in die Luft, das aber reichte auch schon.<br/>Harry fing an sich zu verwandeln, zu langsam, verdammt das war eine Sackgasse!<br/>Mauer!<br/>Da war eine verdammte Mauer!<br/>Harry verlor die Konzentration, keine Verwandlung mehr, nur noch die blanke Angst.<br/>„Hab dich“ der kreischende Held wurde gepackt und mit über die Mauer genommen, blauer Ärmel, rote Handschuhe, das war Steve. Rhino durchbrach die Mauer, der Captain lief mit Harry auf dem Arm auf die Hauptstraße zurück.<br/>„Verwandele dich“ forderte er und der junge Mann machte sich wieder daran, Steve spürte nun wie dieser kleiner wurde und sich dann in den Vogel verwandelt hatte.<br/>Dann konnte er losgelassen werden und einfach wegfliegen, Rhino entgegen wo er kreischend dessen Kopf immer wieder angriff.<br/>Das irritierte Rhino und er versuchte den nervigen Vogel irgendwie loszuwerden, blieb stehen und schlug nach diesem, aber Harry war zu schnell und viel zu flink.<br/>Und genau das verschaffte den anderen Zeit sich zu sammeln und dann geschlossen anzugreifen, was dazu führte, dass Rhino irgendwann am Boden lag und vollkommen sichere Handschellen angelegt bekam.<br/>Harry verwandelte sich keuchend zurück, dieser Kampf war wirklich heftig gewesen, nun musste er sich einfach erstmal setzen und Tony zählte seine Schäden am Anzug.<br/>Da warteten einige Stunden Arbeit auf ihn und dann musste er darüber nachdenken, wie er zukünftig so etwas vermied.<br/>Aber er war noch wesentlich besser weggekommen als der junge Mann, der war nämlich ein sehr willkommenes Opfer für den Verbrecher gewesen und zudem nicht sonderlich schnell auf seiner Flucht. Rhino war einfach nur schwerfällig und kam deswegen schlecht hinter Harry her, aber der nächste Feind konnte da schon ganz anders aussehen.<br/>„Da kommen schon die Jungs von Shield, um Rhino wieder einzusammeln“ stellte Steve fest und tatsächlich saß der riesige Verbrecher schon bald in einem entsprechendem Auto und wurde abtransportiert.<br/>„Wenigstens etwas... wir haben ihn unterschätzt und Harry überschätzt“ bestimmte Tony ernst:<br/>„Aber jetzt wissen wir was unser neuer Freund hier kann, und was nicht, und wozu wir ihn gebrauchen können.“<br/>„Gebrauchen“ ist so ein unschönes Wort“ lachte der junge Mann leicht gequält und strich sich etwas verzweifelt durch das Haar.<br/>Wie gerne wäre er in diesem Moment zuhause und würde sich stattdessen mit zaubernden Bankräubern abmühen, die waren wenigstens nicht so stark und schnell gewesen.<br/>„Wir werden alle gebraucht“ bestimmte Thor:<br/>„Vor den Menschen hier... diesmal fliegst du mit mir und zwar gleich zum Stark Tower. Und für das nächste Mal brauchst du unbedingt eine Rüstung.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Besen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Verfluchte Eulenkacke, dafür hasse ich dich, Odin“ ein zerfetzter Besen flog aus dem Zimmer von Harry heraus und traf fast den Captain der, in ziviler Kleidung, gerade auf dem Weg zu eben diesem jungen Mann war.<br/>Eindeutig war da jemand gerade eher weniger begeistert.<br/>„Was machst du mit dem Besen“ wollte er neugierig wissen, die Tür war ja offen und so nahm er an, dass Harry nichts gegen Besuch hatte. Man konnte sich ja auch einschließen, da Jarvis überall war, war dies kein Problem und sollte einem wirklich etwas passieren, hatte auch Tony Zugang zu jedem Zimmer.<br/>Es war das erste Mal, dass Steve dieses Zimmer so sah und zeigte sich tatsächlich beeindruckt, er hatte jedenfalls keinen Teppich... aber andererseits, Tony achtete schon darauf das alles nach den Bedürfnissen der jeweiligen Person eingerichtet wurde, bei Harry konnte man keinen Sandsack finden.<br/>Obwohl der junge Mann diesen wohl gerade sehr gut gebrauchen konnte.<br/>„Nichts“ maulte der Held, welcher auf dem Teppich hockte und gerade seinen Zauberstab verschwinden ließ:<br/>„Komm setze dich neben mich, ich hab schon seit Stunden keine Gesellschaft mehr gehabt. Das dieser riesige Turm so ausgestorben sein kann... aber das liegt wohl daran, dass hier fast nur Roboter die Arbeit machen.“<br/>„Es liegt aber auch daran, dass Thor seine Freundin noch einmal besucht, Bruce arbeitet und Tony ist mit Pepper ausgegangen ist. Es ist gerade ruhig und das wollen sie nutzen, aber du hättest auch zu mir kommen können, oder Jarvis mich rufen lassen.“<br/>„Ich will mich auch niemanden aufdrängen, außerdem war ich bis gerade noch mit diesem Besen beschäftigt“ er zeigte seufzend darauf:<br/>„Wahrscheinlich klappt es nicht, weil er aus Metall ist... aber es ist auch egal, eigentlich brauche ich es gar nicht. Es war nur ein Versuch, nicht weiter wichtig.“<br/>Steve setzte sich tatsächlich neben Harry auf den Teppich, und dessen Blick fiel direkt auf die Muskeln des Captains, auf denen sich gerade das Shirt sehr spannte.<br/>Und natürlich bemerkte dieser die Blicke sofort, Harry gab sich ja auch keinerlei Mühe diese zu verbergen.<br/>„Also... ich... verdammt! Ich bin hetero, lass das Starren“ klagte er sofort und Harry musste schmunzeln. Weder der Captain, noch Thor, konnten wirklich gut mit so etwas umgehen und Bruce war wohl ganz froh, dass Harry ihn verschonte.<br/>Aber der junge Mann verstand es auch, Steve war siebzig Jahre eingefroren gewesen und zu seiner Zeit stand so etwas noch unter Strafe, Thor stammte aus einer ganz anderen Welt und Bruce war hauptsächlich nur mit sich, und dem Hulk, beschäftigt.<br/>„Ihr seht alle so gut aus“ verteidigte Harry sich lächelnd:<br/>„Auch Tony, aber da habe ich ständig Pepper im Nacken und darf ihn deswegen nicht anstarren. Bruce sieht sogar auch recht gut aus, aber er wirkt nicht gut auf mich und Thor starre ich zwar an, aber er denkt nur an seine Freundin. Ich bin eben Single und jung, da starrt man etwas öfters.“<br/>„Und was machst du, wenn du dich verliebst? Du willst doch zurück in deine Welt.“<br/>„Ich werde mich sicher nicht verlieben“ Harry schob trotzig das Kinn vor:<br/>„Und ich wette, ich werde sowieso niemanden kennenlernen der schwul, oder mindestens bisexuell ist, auch wenn New York sicherlich ein guter Platz dafür wäre. Nachdem alles repariert ist jedenfalls... draußen sieht es immer noch als wäre die Straße ein schweizer Käse und irgendwelche Ratten darüber hergefallen. Ich habe schon ernsthaft überlegt ob ich da nicht vielleicht mithelfen soll, damit ich wenigstens eine gute Aussicht, von meinem Fenster aus, habe.“<br/>Er atmete tief durch und stand dann auf, holte den Fernseher hervor und setzte sich auf das Bett, Steve nahm auch dort neben ihm Platz. Dabei achtete er tatsächlich darauf, das sein Shirt nicht allzu sehr spannte, aber es gelang ihm nicht wirklich und Harry warf einen sehr musternden, amüsierten Blick auf die Muskeln.<br/>„Thor sagte schon, es könnte Jahre dauern bis die Prophezeiung sich erfüllt“ murmelte der junge Mann dann aber, winkelte die Beine an und schlang die Arme darum:<br/>„Ich ahne schon, dass ich ewig hier sitzen bleibe... dabei gehöre ich doch gar nicht hierher. Man könnte mich schon fast als Alien bezeichnen, meine Welt ist eine andere und auf dieser hier gibt es keinen Einzigen, der so ist wie ich. Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr weiterbilden, dabei hätte ich doch noch lange nicht ausgelernt.“<br/>„Man muss nicht von der gleichen Art sein, um jemand anderes ähnlich zu sein... ich weiß ein wenig wie du dich fühlst, denn immerhin war meine Welt auch ganz anders. Aber es gibt immer wieder kleine Feinheiten, die sind einfach nicht anders als das was ich damals auch hatte... die Freundschaft zum Beispiel, ich habe hier genauso Freunde gefunden wie dort. Und ich wette, du hattest dort auch sehr gute Freunde.“<br/>„Die besten, und ich hatte eine Familie, Menschen die mir sehr wichtig waren und zu denen ich aufgesehen habe. Odin sagte, ich würde schon beerdigt sein, wenn er mich zurückschickt, dann an den Zeitpunkt an dem er mich geholt hat.“<br/>„Und was würde dir das bringen? Stell dir vor diese Sache geschieht in zwanzig oder fünfzig Jahren... wenn du dann noch zurück wolltest, wärst du auch bereit ein Leben noch einmal zu bewältigen? Und würdest du das aufgeben wollen, welches du dir in zwanzig, oder fünfzig, Jahren aufgebaut hast?<br/>Und ich glaube fast, du würdest nicht zurück wollen und Odin weiß das auch... ich will jetzt schon nicht mehr zurück, auch wenn ich es anfangs wirklich gehasst habe und mein „Auftauen“ noch gar nicht so lange her ist.“<br/>„Aber es ist immer noch deine Erde...“<br/>„Sie war auch ganz anders, als ich zu Captain America wurde. Das war 1943 und Tony's Vater hatte eine großen Anteil daran. Ich war sehr schwächlich, wollte unbedingt in die Armee, aber sie nahmen mich nicht. Jedoch habe ich wohl einige Leute beeindruckt und mein jetziges Dasein ist das Resultat davon, ein Experiment... etwas was bei Bruce dann später einmal gehörig schief ging.“<br/>„Und dann warst du siebzig Jahre eingefroren?“<br/>„Ja, was meinst du was das für ein Schock war. Ich dachte ich bin in der Hölle, oder sonst wo, gelandet. Aber je länger ich hier bin, umso besser arrangiere ich mich damit und es gibt ja auch immer noch etwas zu tun.<br/>Die Leute brauchen einen Captain America und sie brauchen auch dich.<br/>Du warst wirklich nicht schlecht gegen Rhino, aber ich teile Tony's Meinung, du bist jemand den man nicht frontal auf den Feind schicken darf. Du... du bist ein Teil der Kette, aber kein Glied, sondern eher der Verschluss. Sehr wichtig, denn ohne dich kann man die Kette nicht wirklich gebrauchen, aber sie ist trotzdem weiterhin stark. Das klingt hoffentlich nicht schlecht für dich. Du bist wichtig, aber es geht auch ohne dich.“<br/>„Ich hatte schon gehofft, dass ich nicht das unnütze Anhängsel bin. Wie ein Kettenanhänger, den man nach belieben austauschen kann.“<br/>„So verbeult wie Iron Man aussah, hättest du schon eher Rhino ablenken müssen, damit wir ihn erledigen können. Aber du bist ein neuer Verschluss, der muss erstmal genau so rosten wie der Rest der Kette, dann sind wir auch ein gutes Team. Und du bist sicherlich kein Kettenanhänger, du bist ein Verschluss, ja das ist wirklich der richtige Vergleich dafür.“<br/>„Das klingt irgendwie merkwürdig, ich aber ich verstehe was du meinst“ schmunzelte Harry leicht amüsiert. Er mochte Steve, der bemitleidete sich in keinster Weise und das obwohl seine Situation auch nicht gerade die beste war.<br/>Es war wirklich fast so wie bei ihm selbst, auch der Captain landete in einer, ihm fremden, Welt und musste sich erstmal zurecht finden.<br/>„Morgen kommt die Cousine von Bruce“ überlegte Steve ernsthaft, er sollte den Jungen ein wenig ablenken:<br/>„Wir sollten sie so empfangen, dass sie sich gleich wohl fühlt, oder was denkst du?“<br/>„Ja“ Harry runzelte die Stirn:<br/>„Und ich glaube ich habe da schon eine Idee für.“</p><p>„Was... zum Teufel... ist hier los“ Tony und Pepper betraten am späten Abend die Küche des Stark Towers, nachdem Bruce ihnen sagte, dass Harry und Steve sich darin befanden... mit diesem Anblick hatten sie wirklich nicht gerechnet.<br/>Die Beiden waren voller Mehl und Teig, überall standen schmutzige Schüsseln und Formen, auf dem Küchentisch ungefähr fünfzehn verschiedene Kuchen und Torten.<br/>Und sie sahen alle sehr gut aus, dufteten lecker süß und an Sorten schien auch alles dazu sein, von Käsekuchen bis Erdbeertorte... es klingelte von irgendwo her und der zuvor noch erstarrte Harry holte schnell noch zwei Backbleche voller Plätzchen aus dem Ofen. Sie hatten die Form von Iron Man's Maske, Captain America's Schild, Thor's Hammer und Harry's Stab... und Hulk's Hose.<br/>„Wieso seine Hose“ staunte Pepper, sie fand das aber eher amüsant, als das sie sich entsetzt zeigte.<br/>„Weil Steve erzählte, es wäre immer genau das was er noch an behält, nach der Verwandlung. Wir dachten wir machen seiner Cousine eine kleine Freude, aber ich glaube es ist ausgeartet“ Harry warf einen Blick auf die Kuchen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern:<br/>„Es hat eben Spaß gemacht und die Küche ist wirklich wunderbar, dazu hat Steve mir geholfen, es gab genug Zutaten... er kann wirklich sehr gut Teig kneten.“<br/>„Das können wir doch gar nicht alles essen“ schnappte Tony nun nach Luft:<br/>„Und erst recht nicht diese Cousine alleine.“<br/>„Ich sagte ja, es ist ein wenig ausgeartet. Aber wenn mein Zauber funktioniert hat, dann sind sie auch noch in drei Wochen frisch. Doch ich kann das wirklich erst sagen, wenn es soweit ist, denn bisher konnte ich es ja nicht testen.“<br/>„Wir sollten es auch nicht testen, es wäre wirklich zu schade darum, wenn sie verderben“ bestimmte Pepper, die gerade eine der Hosen aß:<br/>„Am Besten suchen wir die besten Sachen für uns aus und der Rest geht an Angestellte und Arbeiter, was meinst du, Tony?“<br/>„Ich meine... was soll das... schmeckt es wenigstens?“<br/>„Die Plätzchen sind ganz wunderbar. Hier zwanzig Dollar für die beiden Bleche“ Pepper zückte ihre Geldbörse und die Scheine wanderten in Harrys Besitz, der aber dann brav mit Steve teilte.<br/>„Keine Krümel im Bett“ ächzte der Milliardär, immer noch vollkommen fassungslos:<br/>„Jarvis, rufe Bruce hierher. Er muss uns sagen, was seine Cousine davon mögen könnte, und was nicht.“<br/>Es dauerte nicht lang, da betrat auch Dr. Banner die Küche und musterte die Kuchen sehr interessiert.<br/>„Ich sehe das Problem nicht“ verkündete er dann, als ihm erklärt wurde worin die ganze Aufregung lag:<br/>„Jennifer isst sicher drei davon, ich auch, Thor ebenfalls. Dann sind schon mal neun weg und sechs bleiben übrig. Die kriegt ihr wohl doch gefuttert, oder? Ansonsten, schickt Fury einen, vielleicht zeigt er dann mal ein Lächeln. Ist das Käsekuchen?“<br/>„Ja, nach deutschem Rezept“ verkündete Harry strahlend, er wusste das die Aktion gut ankam, das hatte er einfach im Gefühl gehabt.<br/>Und schon war der Käsekuchen im Besitz von Bruce, womit aber nicht alle zufrieden waren, sogar Tony wollte mindestens einmal probieren.<br/>„Ihr möchtet euch doch nicht wirklich mit mir anlegen“ grinste Bruce unheilvoll und ging zum Lift zurück:<br/>„Denn nicht nur ich habe gerade Hunger auf diesen Kuchen.“<br/>Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Aufzug und hörte die wilden Beschimpfungen wohl nicht mehr.<br/>„Ich kann gerne noch einen machen, zwar heute nicht mehr, aber die Tage vielleicht“ schlug Harry vor, um die Anwesenden etwas zu besänftigen:<br/>„Aber eigentlich wollte ich mindestens die Arbeit schon bezahlt haben.“<br/>„Das sind meine Zutaten“ bemerkte Tony ernst.<br/>„Wir haben uns die Mühe gemacht und du die Küche wahrscheinlich noch nie benutzt“ wehrte Steve gelassen ab:<br/>„Es ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es für mich von irgendwoher Gehalt. Ich habe nur meinen Sold von Damals noch und die Zinsen, welche ich in siebzig Jahren sammelte. Und Harry braucht das Geld noch nötiger als ich.“<br/>„So ist es, der Kuchen wäre wirklich schon die fünfzehn Dollar wert gewesen, aber ich möchte mich auch wirklich nicht mit Hulk anlegen, solange seine Cousine noch nicht da ist“ überlegte der junge Mann ernsthaft:<br/>„Ich werde das Geld Morgen von ihm einfordern, jetzt ist es schon zu spät und ich möchte schlafen gehen. Schickt doch einen Roboter, der das aufräumt, oder ich mache es schon Morgen.“<br/>Die Kuchen und Torten fingen an zu schweben und wanderten entweder in den geräumigen Kühlschrank, oder unter eine Glasglocke.<br/>„Machst du Morgen wieder Frühstück“ wollte Tony leicht besorgt wissen:<br/>„Dann lasse ich jemanden vorher zum Einkaufen gehen.“<br/>Es war ja nicht so, dass es ihm nicht schmeckte und sonderlich viel kostete, aber irgendwie war es schon sehr ungewöhnlich.<br/>„Ich wollte ausschlafen“ bestimmte Harry und gähnte herzhaft, verschwand dann mit kleinen Augen im Lift.<br/>„Er hatte die Idee“ erklärte Steve ernst und klopfte sich das Mehl ab:<br/>„Und ich dachte es lenkt ihn vielleicht von seinem Heimweh ab, deswegen hielt ich ihn nicht auf und habe auch mitgeholfen.“<br/>„Gib Pepper ihr Geld zurück, so arm bist du nicht“ schnaubte Tony, Steve hatte ja Recht, der Junge sollte nicht leiden. Und wenn ihm die Tätigkeiten in der Küche gefielen, es war immer noch besser als andere, gefährlichere Hobbys... und sie hatten ja auch etwas davon.<br/>„Ich behalte es und wenn es irgendwann einmal klappt, dann kaufe ich Harry etwas nettes davon, etwas was ihn auch von seinem Heimweh ablenkt. Gute Nacht.“<br/>Er ging und Tony öffnete langsam den Kühlschrank, darin standen nun die Torten, Erdbeer-Sahne, Nuss... das sah wirklich sehr lecker aus.<br/>„Komm, gehen wir ins Bett“ schlug seine Freundin amüsiert vor:<br/>„Du darfst dann auch mal an einem der Hammer knabbern... wobei, vielleicht hebe ich die ja extra für Thor auf.“<br/>Sie kicherte fröhlich, füllte die Kekse in eine Box und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer... dieser junge Mann war eindeutig nicht nur für die Avengers eine kleine Bereicherung.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bedürfnisse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennifer Walters war eben nur diese unscheinbare Anwältin, als sie am Morgen recht früh vor dem Stark-Tower stand und um Einlass bat.<br/>Sie trug ein braun-graues Kostüm, eine große, braune Brille und hatte ihr langes, hellbraunes Haar leicht hochgesteckt. Unscheinbar, alles andere als sexy und recht schwach wirkend, so war sie nun mal und irgendwie mochte sie es. Mindestens seit dem sie auch anders sein konnte, groß, stark, sexy... grün... mit langen schwarzen Haaren und einem hautengen Anzug, den sie immer unter ihrer Kleidung trug. Er war aus dehnbarem Stoff, denn im Gegensatz zu ihrem Cousin, wollte sie am Ende nicht nur in einer Hose herum laufen. Wenn sie sich verwandelte, zog sie schnell das Nötigste aus und trug dann nur noch diesen Anzug.<br/>Als Frau musste man eben auf Kleidung und Anstand achten, selbst dann wenn man eine Superheldin war... oder vielleicht auch dann erst recht, denn man galt ja als Vorbild und stand in der Öffentlichkeit.<br/>„Wen darf ich ankündigen“ fragte die Stimme eines Computers, nachdem sie höflich klingelte.<br/>„Jennifer Walters, ich denke, ich werde erwartet.“<br/>„Können Sie sich ausweisen“ wollte die Stimme wissen und sie hielt ihre Ausweiskarte einem Scanner entgegen:<br/>„Man erwartet Sie tatsächlich, im dritten Stock, der Aufzug ist gleich gerade aus.“<br/>Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Jennifer betrat den großen Turm, entdeckte sofort den Zugang zum Lift.<br/>„Ich lasse meinen Koffer lieber hier“ bestimmte sie und stellte ihn in eine Ecke:<br/>„Und ich nehme stark an, dass der Hausherr auch ein paar Angestellte dafür hat.“<br/>„Ich lasse das Gepäck in Ihr zukünftiges Zimmer bringen, es wurde schon nach Ihren Bedürfnissen eingerichtet“ verkündete die Stimme und ein Roboter kam angefahren, welcher den Koffer vorsichtig auflud und dann mitnahm.<br/>Woher wusste der Computer was die Bedürfnisse der Anwältin waren?<br/>Niemand hatte sie gefragt, andererseits, Bruce kannte sein kleines Cousinchen doch recht gut und allein deswegen gefiel ihr das Zimmer bestimmt sehr gut.<br/>Jennifer betrat daraufhin den Lift und als dieser sich schloss, atmete sie erstmal durch.<br/>Als Jennifer Walters hatte sie mit einigen Ängsten und Problemen zu kämpfen, welche sie als She-Hulk eher nicht quälten. Gerade war sie verdammt nervös, ihr Magen drehte sich um und die Hände zitterten, es war also kein Wunder, dass sie manchmal Wochen lang nicht einfach nur Jennifer sein wollte.<br/>Aber andererseits wusste sie auch, dass sie diese Seite ihrer Existenz nicht verleugnen durfte und manchmal war es auch besser sich in der menschlichen Gestalt zu bewegen. Besonders dann wenn man von Los Angeles nach New York flog und als grüne, große Lady sicherlich nicht einfach so in den Flieger kam.<br/>Als Anwältin hatte sie jedenfalls keine Probleme, jedenfalls nicht seit sie in Los Angeles lebte und man sie schon sehr gut kannte. Derweil unterschied sie auch, je nach Fall, ob sie diesen Klienten selbst übernahm, oder es She-Hulk machen ließ.<br/>Der Lift öffnete sich und sie betrat vorsichtig eine große Küche, samt Esstisch, und überall standen Kuchen, Torten und Männer herum.<br/>Aber noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, kam ihr Cousin angestürmt und umarmte sie fröhlich, sofort quietschte sie lachend und drückte ihn ebenso.<br/>„Meine kleine Jennifer“ freute er sich, da steckte gerade auch sehr viel Hulk mit drin, der da umarmte und sie vermisst hatte.<br/>Als Bruce sie dann losließ, stellten sich auch die anwesenden Männer vor, ein gewisser Steve schien nicht gerade wenig begeistert von ihr zu sein und gab ihr sogar einen Kuss auf den Handrücken.<br/>„Alles Gentleman hier“ stellte sie vergnügt fest, wandte sich dann an Harry:<br/>„Und du junger Mann, bist wohl derjenige, der eine Identität braucht. Das machen wir Morgen, ich bin erschöpft von der Reise und sehr hungrig... wofür sind diese Kuchen und Torten?“<br/>„Die hat Harry hier gestern noch gemacht... ich habe ihm geholfen“ verkündete Steve und plusterte sich dabei ordentlich auf, Jennifer hob leicht amüsiert eine Augenbraue und probierte dann, mit einem Finger, von der Erdbeertorte.<br/>Es war ja für sie, da konnte sie auch mal auf einen Löffel verzichten.<br/>„Das ist wirklich lecker“ stellte sie dann fest:<br/>„Man merkt die harte Arbeit darin, danke, aber ich glaube alle schaffe ich nicht. Nicht mal einen halben.“<br/>„Bruce meinte gestern noch, du würdest drei Kuchen schaffen“ staunte Tony:<br/>„Um die anderen werden wir uns dann schon kümmern. Such dir einfach die aus, welche du magst.“<br/>„Ich habe vor mich nur im Notfall zu verwandeln“ erklärte Jennifer daraufhin sachlich:<br/>„Es riecht hier förmlich nach Shield und die sind schon seit Jahren hinter mir her, aber Fury bekommt mich nicht, weder für irgendwelche Avengers, noch als Einzelkämpferin. Ich bin Anwältin, wenn er einen prügelnden Hulk sucht, da ist einer.“ Sie zeigte ernst auf ihren Cousin und wurde dafür fast schon erstaunt angesehen.<br/>„Fury ist nicht hier“ erklärte Tony daraufhin:<br/>„Und er überwacht uns hier auch nicht, das ist mein Tower und nichts kommt herein, was ich nicht drin haben will.“<br/>„Deswegen die Schäden, sieht aus als wollte da jemand rein und wurde aufgehalten“ Jennifer legte den Kopf leicht schief, woraufhin eine, ihr unbekannte, junge Frau in die Küche kam und sich als Pepper vorstellte.<br/>Sie kochte Kaffee und tat dies sehr gewissenhaft, nur für sich.<br/>„Die Schäden haben damit nichts zu tun und bald ist ja auch alles hier repariert“ nickte Tony ernst:<br/>„Wo sind deine Koffer?“<br/>„Ich habe nur einen mitgebracht, er wurde gerade schon von einem Roboter abgeholt. Also Fury hat hier keine einzige Kamera installiert?“<br/>„Das wüssten wir aber“ kam es von den Männern sofort, selbst von dem, den sie aus der Zeitung als Thor kannte.  Es war ja nicht so, dass sie sich nicht informiert hätte, aber er war gerade auch der einzige, der seine Rüstung trug. Die anderen, außer Bruce natürlich, konnte sie nicht bestimmen... wobei, Tony Stark war Iron Man, aber dieser Steve... Gut, sah er ja aus...<br/>Er lächelte ihr auch immer wieder zu, richtete sich dauernd das Haar, eindeutig empfand er sie mehr als nur hübsch. Da fühlte sie sich doch tatsächlich geschmeichelt, denn normalerweise fuhren die Männer eher auf ihre grüne Seite ab.<br/>„Also gut, ich vertraue euch mal. Die Erdbeertorte ist super, dann noch den Zitronenkuchen und... die Nusstorte dort... stellt sie mir zur Seite“ schmunzelte sie:<br/>„Jetzt erstmal beziehe ich mein Zimmer, ich habe einen sehr langen Flug hinter mir und konnte keine Sekunde schlafen. War nett euch alle kennengelernt zu haben.“<br/>Sie betrat den Lift wieder und Steve schnappte hörbar nach Luft.<br/>„Wieso hast du nicht gesagt, dass sie so hübsch ist“ beschwerte er sich dann bei Bruce.<br/>„Ist sie hübsch“ wollte dieser neugierig wissen:<br/>„Ich finde sie eher... gewöhnlich.“<br/>„Du hast ja auch keine Ahnung von Frauen“ lachte Tony:<br/>„Ich bin mir sicher, sogar Harry hat gesehen wie hübsch sie ist.“<br/>„So etwas interessiert mich gar nicht“ wehrte dieser recht gelassen ab.<br/>„Dich interessieren nur unsere Muskeln und Hintern“ grinste Tony frech:<br/>„Es ist ja nicht so, als würde uns so etwas nicht auffallen, selbst dann auch wenn du es heimlich machst. Du hast Angst vor Pepper.“<br/>Sie war nicht mehr da, Pepper führte die Firma zum größten Teil und arbeitete deswegen etliche Stunden am Tag. Im Grunde hatte sie sich nur einen Kaffee gemacht, Jennifer begrüßt und sich dann in ihr Büro verzogen.<br/>„Ich habe keine Angst vor Pepper, ich respektiere nur eine Beziehung, sonst würde Thor hier auch ganz anders von mir behandelt werden“ schnurrte Harry fröhlich und präsentierte dann dem Milliardär eine sehr lange Einkaufsliste:<br/>„Ich will Heute zum Mittag kochen und brauche noch einiges dafür.“<br/>„Wieso gehst du nicht selbst einkaufen?“<br/>„Weil ich nicht genügend Geld habe und meines gebe ich sicher nicht aus um euch zu verköstigen.“<br/>Stille trat ein, dann holte Tony eine Kreditkarte hervor und legte sie vor Harry auf den Tisch.<br/>„Ich bin es langsam leid, nicht nur das du dauernd nach Geld fragen musst, nein du verlangst auch etwas für das gute Essen. Davon kannst du dich bedienen, aber übertreibe es nicht. Bezahle die Sachen für dich und die Lebensmittel davon, sie hat kein Limit.“<br/>„Ich bin bescheiden“ strahlte der junge Mann und steckte die Karte ein:<br/>„Aber wird man nicht misstrauisch, wenn ich mit deiner Karte herum laufe. Ich gebe zu, ich weiß gar nicht so richtig wie das funktioniert. Zwar kenne ich das, vorzeigen, einscannen lassen und fertig...“<br/>„Bei einem normalen Menschen würde man tatsächlich misstrauisch sein. Aber jeder weiß, dass ich Iron Man bin und da setzt man voraus, dass ich einen Dieb meiner Karte gleich einsacke, oder nicht? Außerdem gehst du bestimmt nicht alleine einkaufen, nimm dir mit wen du willst, irgendeiner wird dir schon beim Tragen helfen. Sie essen ja auch was du kochst, da können sie dir auch helfen.“<br/>Harry runzelte die Stirn, dann nickte er zustimmend und betrachtete die anwesenden Herren neugierig, Tony fiel ja eindeutig weg.<br/>Er wollte nicht einkaufen, nichts tragen und hatte wahrscheinlich auch anderes zu tun. Sein Anzug war immer noch verbeult und musste repariert werden, zudem arbeitete er auch noch an anderen Dingen.<br/>„Thor“ bestimmte Harry dann:<br/>„Und lass den Hammer hier, du wirst beide Hände frei brauchen. Und ziehe dir auch etwas anderes an, damit du nicht allzu sehr auffällst.“<br/>„Ich ahne schlimmes“ brummte der Donnergott, wehrte sich aber auch nicht gegen die heldenhafte Wahl:<br/>„Ganz viel schlimmes...“</p><p>„Du siehst gut aus in dieser Kleidung“ stellte Harry fest, als er mit einem Einkaufskorb den umgezogenen Thor am Eingang empfing.<br/>„Das hat mir Tony geliehen, er hat auch gesagt du sollst dir ein paar Kleidungsstücke kaufen, deswegen erwartet er eher ein Abendessen. Lass den Korb hier, der sieht merkwürdig aus.“<br/>„Ich habe Heute keine Lust darauf mir Klamotten zu kaufen und ich will Jennifer ein ordentliches Essen bieten, ihr macht ja nichts für sie. Sie wird Hunger haben, nach dem Flug und „nur“ Kuchen... findest du sie hübsch?“<br/>Sie verließen den Tower und machten sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Supermarkt.<br/>„Ich habe eine Freundin“ verkündete der Donnergott ernst:<br/>„Aber sie sieht schon sehr gut aus. Da du aber nur Männer magst... meine Freundin hat mir erklärt das es mehrere Arten von Schwulen gibt.“<br/>„Hat sie das“ Harry kicherte fröhlich.<br/>„Ja, sie sagte es gibt Schwule die richtige Kerle sind, so wie ich, und dann gibt es eher weibliche Schwule und dann gibt es ganz weibische Schwule. Was für einer bist du?“<br/>„Ein weiblicher Schwuler, wenn ich ihre Unterteilung richtig verstanden habe. Ich möchte meinen Mann verwöhnen und Abends mit dem Essen empfangen. Als ich noch in einer Beziehung war, habe ich auch schon überlegt meine Arbeit aufzugeben. Ich war auch bereit das Kind auszutragen, was bei uns durchaus möglich ist.“<br/>Es war nichts schlechtes daran, es ihm so zu erklären, denn Thor würde in seiner Heimat nie auf einen Homosexuellen treffen und es sonst auch nicht verstehen.<br/>Da sie aber wohl zukünftig öfters miteinander zu tun hatten, sollte er auch wissen was in Harry so vor sich ging.<br/>„Also bist du eine Frau“ überlegte der Gott daraufhin:<br/>„Das hat mir meine Freundin auch erklärt, es gibt Männer die sind eigentlich eine Frau und im falschen Körper gelandet.“<br/>„Nein, ich fühle mich sehr männlich“ schnaubte Harry, aber eher amüsiert:<br/>„Aber... also ich... ich möchte gerne beschützt werden, das ist es wohl. Ich musste meine ganze Jugend hindurch stark sein und es wurde sehr viel von mir verlangt. Ich musste eine ganze Nation retten, und danach konnte ich einfach nicht mehr. Einerseits wollte ich weiter stark sein, andererseits aber auch mal jemand anderes mich beschützen lassen.“<br/>„Das verstehe ich“ stellte Thor fest und sie betraten den Supermarkt:<br/>„Und dafür das dein Mann auf dich achtet, kochst und backst du, wäschst seine Kleidung und putzt die Schuhe.“<br/>„So kann man das tatsächlich sehen, wobei ich mir natürlich nicht auf der Nase herum tanzen lasse. Ich habe im Haus das Sagen, wenn er etwas absichtlich dreckig hinterlässt, muss er selbst zum Lappen greifen. Deine Freundin würde ja auch nicht deine Sachen waschen, nachdem du dich nur aus Spaß geprügelt hast.“<br/>„Sie wäscht zur Zeit gar nichts, sie ist Wissenschaftlerin wie Bruce und arbeitet für Shield. Aber sie hat einmal ein Loch in meiner Rüstung genäht, das empfand sich als sehr lieb, da sie sowieso immer sehr viel zu tun hat und eigentlich keine Zeit hatte.“<br/>„Was machst du denn, wenn du bei ihr bist?“<br/>„Ich bin bei ihr, wir können auch reden wenn sie nebenbei arbeitet. Es ist wichtig, dass ich Zeit mit ihr verbringe und ihre Arbeit respektiere, denn irgendwann werde ich sie mit nach Asgard nehmen und dann kann sie das nicht mehr tun.“<br/>„Du willst mit ihr dort leben?“<br/>„Ich kann nicht auf Midgard bleiben, nicht dauerhaft, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Irgendwann werde ich Asgard regieren und wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr hierher kommen können. Sie weiß das, aber sie hat sich noch nicht entschieden.<br/>Nimm viel von allem mit, wir essen viel und du wirst viel kochen müssen... solange es dir Spaß macht. Tony meinte auch, er wolle nicht, dass du etwas tust, was du nicht willst.“<br/>„Ich koche sehr gerne, besonders für euch, noch nie zuvor hat jemand mein Essen so wertgeschätzt.“<br/>„Und dein ehemaliger Freund?“<br/>„Ich konnte seine Bedürfnisse nicht immer erfüllen. Seine Familie ist sehr reich, er ist Essen gewöhnt, welches ich nicht immer bekam. Besonders Fleisch zum Beispiel, von besonderen Tieren, umgerechnet hat ein Kilo vielleicht eintausend Dollar gekostet. Wir konnten es vielleicht zahlen, aber es war schwierig zu bekommen.“<br/>„So etwas kenne ich, selbst in Asgard bekommt man nicht immer alles was man will. Nimm hier von dem Fleisch mit, am Besten alles, ich esse sowieso alles und bin nicht so verwöhnt... solange es gutes Fleisch ist.“<br/>„Das wirst du nicht alles tragen können“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:<br/>„Meinst du es ist auffällig, wenn ich es zum Tower dann schweben lasse?“<br/>„Hältst du mich jetzt für schwach?“<br/>„Nein, das nicht, aber es wird sehr unhandlich sein, da reichen zwei Hände nicht für und ich neige dazu nichts schleppen zu wollen. Ich kann ja noch nicht mal mein Bett verschieben.“<br/>„Du musst nicht stark sein, du musst nur klug und gesund sein, das reicht schon vollkommen um ein Held zu sein“ bestimmte Thor:<br/>„Wir sind stark für dich, genügend stark um die Menschen zu beschützen.“<br/>„Also gehöre ich jetzt dazu?“<br/>„Solange du hier bist und solange du es willst. Du brauchst nur noch eine Rüstung.“<br/>Harry schwieg und ließ dann, von einem Angestellten des Supermarktes, das ganze Fleisch zur Kasse bringen.<br/>„Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis“ erklärte er dann:<br/>„Aber du darfst es Tony nicht sagen.“<br/>„Ich werde schweigen.“<br/>„Ich denke ich könnte ihn heilen.“<br/>„Heilen?“<br/>„Ja, die Granatensplitter, die sein Herz bedrohen, ich denke ich könnte sie entfernen. Mit einem Zauber, alles was ich dafür brauche beherrsche ich, ich habe es schon getestet. Ich muss sie nur sehen können und das ist mit der Technologie hier möglich.“<br/>„Was würdest du tun?“<br/>„Sie heraus schweben lassen, dafür müsste ich noch nicht mal den Ark-Reaktor vorher entfernen, es gäbe also keinerlei Risiko wenn es nicht klappen sollte. Dann bleibt alles so wie es ist.“<br/>„Und du willst ihm das nicht sagen?“<br/>„Weil ich mir sicher bin, dass er es nicht wollen würde. Ich... sagen wir... ich behalte es im Hinterkopf, falls der Ark-Reaktor einmal ausfällt, oder ähnlich schlimmes passiert. Für den Notfall, dann holst du mich schnell und wir machen das, dafür muss er dann auch in einem Krankenhaus sein. Denn nur dort gibt es die Technologie und Sauberkeit dafür.“<br/>„Du sagst mir das, damit ich dich schnell dafür hole, um sein Leben zu retten?“<br/>„So ist es. Alles was Technologie ist erscheint mir immer noch als sehr unsicher und besonders dieses Ding in seiner Brust. Wenn also irgendetwas ist, dann holst du mich schnell und ich mache das.“<br/>„Und wenn ich nicht hier bin?“<br/>„Dann bin ich doch sicher bei ihm. Oder ich erzähle es einem der Anderen, falls du wirklich länger weg bleibst.“<br/>„Und wenn du nicht mehr hier bist?“<br/>Harry schwieg einige Momente lang, bezahlte in der Zeit die Einkäufe und ließ alles in Tüten packen.<br/>„Wann immer sich diese Prophezeiung erfüllt, mit jedem Tag den ich länger hier bin... ich weiß nicht ob ich dann noch zurück kehren kann. Jetzt leide ich noch unter Heimweh, aber meine Träume zeigen mir auch immer mehr die schlechten Seiten meiner Heimat an... und dein Vater ließ mir die Möglichkeit offen. Und ich fühle mich schon etwas gebraucht, mehr als in meiner Heimat. Und doch, dort ist meine Familie, meine Freunde, Leute die so sind wie ich.“<br/>„Du bist hier sehr wichtig, das haben wir schon gesehen. Gib mir so viele Tüten wie möglich, den Rest kannst du schweben lassen. Es wird sich niemand beschweren, sie kennen mich aus der Zeitung und werden es mir zuschreiben. Und du musst dich nicht verstecken, in keinster Weise, es weiß ja auch jeder das Tony der Iron Man ist, oder Steve, Captain America. Nur bei Bruce ist es schwieriger, Hulk ist nicht wirklich beliebt, er macht viel kaputt.“<br/>„Und das ist es, was ich schon einmal sagte. Mein Freund, der Werwolf, hat auch viel zerstört und sehr viele Menschen verletzt, und wieso? Weil er seine Werwolfsgestalt hasste und gegen sie ankämpfte. Würde Bruce nicht gegen den Hulk kämpfen, wäre dieser auch sicher besser zu kontrollieren. Sie wären dann eine Einheit, nicht ein Wesen, geprägt von Hass.“<br/>„Du hast recht“ nickte Thor und betrat dann, zusammen mit dem jungen Helden, den Stark-Tower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fische</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Harry“ Tony Stark, auch sehr gut bekannt als Iron Man, klopfte gegen den Türrahmen und sah dann in das Zimmer des jungen Mannes hinein.<br/>Der neue Held ließ eigentlich nur Nachts die Tür nicht auf, ansonsten hoffte er wohl immer das jemand vorbei kam und ihm Gesellschaft leistete. Und es war ja nicht so, als würden sie das nicht auch wollen, irgendwann kam mal immer jemand vorbei und setzte sich mindestens für ein paar Minuten in das gemütliche Zimmer hinein.<br/>Aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien er wirklich nicht allein sein zu können.<br/>Harry sah nun von seinem Tun auf, er befand sich am Schreibtisch und schrieb gerade etwas, räumte daraufhin die Sachen weg und Tony konnte einen Ballen schwarzen Stoff auf den Tisch legen.<br/>Dieser Stoff sah nach mattem Leder aus, aber irgendwie wieder auch nicht, zudem nahm der Besucher Harry die Brille ab und öffnete sie an der Seite.<br/>„Ich gebe dir eine Verbindung zu Jarvis hinein“ erklärte der Milliardär sein Tun, fügte eine Chip in den vorhandenen Computer ein:<br/>„Nicht nur für den Notfall, auf Wunsch hast du ihn dann immer bei dir, selbst beim Einkaufen, oder auf dem Helicarrier. Und so haben wir auch eine ständige Verbindung zu dir, falls wir dich mal verlieren sollten, mindestens ich kann dann immer direkt zu dir sprechen. Wie bei einem Telefon... übrigens kannst du uns damit auch auf dem Handy anrufen, Bruce und Steve haben auch jeweils eins und tragen es auch immer mit sich... nur der Hulk verzichtet eher darauf.“<br/>„Und der Stoff“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen, zeigte auf den Ballen und strich darüber, fühlte sich weich und anschmiegsam an.<br/>„Der ist für deinen Anzug, es muss ihn nur jemand für dich schneidern... und das nach deinen Vorstellungen. Er ist wasserfest, atmungsaktiv und selbst Thors Blitze kommen nicht hindurch. Wir haben das getestet, aber natürlich ist er nicht unfehlbar. Irgendein Feind wird sicherlich etwas haben, womit er da hindurch kommt, doch dann sind wir da um ihn davon abzuhalten.“<br/>„Das klingt sehr gut und ich habe auch schon zwei Zeichnungen vorbereitet, für den Anzug“ der junge Mann holte ein Papier hervor und zeigte sie Tony:<br/>„Das hier ist meine Auroren-Uniform gewesen und das andere mein Quidditsch-Anzug.“<br/>„Was ist Quidditsch?“<br/>„Eine magische Sportart, in der ich sehr gut war. Sie wird... fliegend ausgetragen, ein wenig wie Handball und Rugby.“<br/>„Da ist eine Art Helm dabei, wäre nicht schlecht, aber die andere sieht mir passender aus. Du darfst dich auch nicht lächerlich machen, das was Steve trägt ist ja schon grenzwertig... finde ich jedenfalls.“<br/>Tony grinste frech und Harry schüttelte leicht amüsiert den Kopf... langsam fing er an diese Männer, und Frauen, wirklich zu mögen. Und auch ihre kleinen Rivalitäten, Steve gegen Tony, Bruce ein wenig gegen Thor, vielleicht war da irgendwann mal etwas vorgefallen...<br/>Harry atmete tief durch und bekam seine Brille wieder, eigentlich wollte er niemanden mögen und ganz schnell wieder nach Hause, aber mit jedem Tag länger und jeder Minute mehr...<br/>„Woran denkst du“ wollte Tony wissen und setzte sich einfach auf das Bett.<br/>„Ich hätte gerne wenigstens Fotos von meiner Familie“ seufzte Harry leise:<br/>„Aber alles was ich habe ist mein Patronus und meine Erinnerungen.“<br/>„Dieser Adler? Was hat der damit zu tun?“<br/>„Er basiert auf meiner schönsten Erinnerung, wenn diese sich ändert, dann verändert sich auch mein Patronus. Er war erst ein Hirsch, wegen meiner Eltern, dann kurzzeitig ein Sekretär... das war die Zeit als ich ein Animagus wurde... und als Draco kam, da wurde er zum Adler. Ein Adler repräsentiert sehr gut seinen Charakter, wobei seine Animagus-Gestalt ein Frettchen ist, was eigentlich sogar noch besser passt.“<br/>„Ist jeder bei euch so ein Animagus?“<br/>„Nein, nur diejenigen die das Talent haben und es auch nutzen wollen. Ein ehemaliger Lehrer von mir hatte definitiv das Talent dazu, aber er lernte nie die Fähigkeit eine Tiergestalt anzunehmen... vielleicht weil er Angst vor der eventuellen Gestalt hatte. Man kann es nicht vorhersagen, es gibt ja auch Käfer, Spinnen... Ratten.“<br/>Das letzte Wort presste Harry förmlich hervor, etwas was Tony natürlich sofort bemerkte.<br/>„Dir hat also eine Ratte, oder mindestens ein solcher Animagus, etwas schlimmes angetan.“<br/>„Er hat meine Eltern an den Zauberer verraten, den ich Jahre später vernichtete... ohne ihn hätten sie noch gelebt.<br/>Ich habe gelitten, meine Verwandten hassten mich, sie hassten mich weil ich der Sohn meiner Mutter war, weil ich ein Zauberer bin und sie nur normale Menschen. Sie haben mich diesen Hass jeden Tag spüren lassen... ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie oft ich hungrig ins Bett ging, wenn ich überhaupt ein Bett hatte... verdammt, wenn ich meine Familie hier hätte, die Menschen die ich vermisse und liebe, ich würde gar nicht mehr dorthin zurück wollen. Mir ist doch mein Job egal, und das alle um mich herum zaubern können auch, ich vermisse einfach nur die Leute die mir wichtig sind.“<br/>„Du bist zwanzig, oder?“<br/>„Ja.“<br/>„Mit zwanzig ist man eigentlich in die Jahre gekommen, in denen man auszieht und ein eigenes Leben anfängt. Ich habe das nie gemacht, aber Steve oder Bruce zum Beispiel sicherlich.“<br/>„Aber wenn man zuhause auszieht, dann ist es so, dass man mindestens ein Foto mitnimmt, oder noch Kontakt zu seiner Familie hat. Das ist nicht mit dem hier zu vergleichen, und davon abgesehen bin ich schon mal zuhause ausgezogen. Mit siebzehn, nachdem ich in der Schlacht gewann und meine Sachen von meinen Verwandten holte. Das ist wirklich keine gute Erklärung für das hier, ich hatte mir schon eine neue Familie aufgebaut... und ich vermisse sie wirklich sehr. Ich mag euch, richtig und ehrlich, aber es ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem was ich hatte.“<br/>„Liebeskummer.“<br/>„Wir haben uns in Freundschaft getrennt, und ich sehe seine Familie immer noch als auch meine an.“<br/>„Eine ständige Bettelei, dass sie dir keine Statue aufstellen... hier wurde übrigens wirklich noch keinem Helden eine Statue aufgestellt. So was machen die hier nicht, niemand wird dich je hier so sehr verehren wollen. Ich glaube ich hätte noch nicht mal gerne eine, auch wenn sie... wie Pepper immer sagt... zu meinem Ego passen würde.“<br/>„Es war okay, und ich kann sie auch irgendwie verstehen, ich habe sie alle vor dem Tod gerettet... vor einer Schreckensherrschaft gegen die, die Hitler-Diktatur, zum Beispiel, wie ein Sommerurlaub aussieht. Wir haben Möglichkeiten zur Folter, zu töten, die könnt ihr euch gar nicht vorstellen...“<br/>„Und dahin willst du wieder zurück? Wie war deine Arbeit als Auror?“<br/>„Anstrengend, ich...“ Harry unterbrach sich als ein roter Alarm das ganze Haus lautstark durchdrang, Tony war daraufhin sofort auf den Beinen und aus dem Zimmer raus.<br/>„Der Stark-Tower wird angegriffen“ meldete Jarvis knallhart, und schon waren die Beiden unterwegs, Tony rief nach seinem Anzug und Harry holte den Zauberstab hervor.<br/>„Wer ist es“ schimpfte Iron Man, als er seinen Anzug anlegte und den Helm auf hatte.<br/>„Skorpion, er klettert an der Außenwand hoch“ meldete Jarvis und nun bekam auch Harry ein Bild davon auf seine Brille.<br/>„Der Schwanz, mit dem Stachel, ist wohl das gefährlichste, oder“ fragte er nach.<br/>„Ich habe ihn selbst noch nicht getroffen, aber ja, angeblich hat er da nicht nur Klingen drin“ erklärte Tony ernst:<br/>„Er denkt wohl, weil hier noch Baustelle ist, sind wir verwundbarer und er kann sich meine Technologie holen. Und er ist nicht der Einzige, der da ran will, jeder Idiot weiß das hier meine ganzen Anzüge drin sind.“<br/>„Ich gehe raus“ bestimmte Harry:<br/>„Und lenke ihn ab, bis ihr kommt.“<br/>„Bist du dir sicher?“<br/>„Ich muss einfach nur aufpassen, dass er mich nicht trifft“ der junge Mann lief zu einem Fenster, öffnete es und verwandelte sich, dann flatterte er hinaus und hatte damit auch keine Verbindung mehr zu Jarvis.<br/>Die Brille war weg, nicht aber die Kameras am ganzen Turm und dadurch konnte mindestens Iron Man ihn immer sehen.<br/>Da war der Kerl, kletterte gemütlich am Turm hoch und wehrte alle Angriffe von Jarvis mit dem Schwanz ab.<br/>Sogar Laser konnte er abwehren, der Schwanz war eindeutig das gefährlichste an ihm, aber vielleicht lag auch genau darin seine Schwäche, denn ohne den Stachel war er nichts.<br/>Harry raste nun im Sturzflug auf ihn zu, während er noch mit den Angriffen beschäftigt war und pickte ihm kraftvoll ins Gesicht, der Skorpion schrie auf und wollte Harry packen, der war aber schon wieder weg.<br/>Das war gefährlich gewesen, zum Glück tauchte Iron Man nun auf und schoss auf den Skorpion, der daraufhin auswich und etwas grünes, ekliges auf Tony abschoss.<br/>Der konnte gerade selbst noch ausweichen, Harry schoss wieder auf das Gesicht des Skorpions zu, welcher doch im Grunde auch nur ein Mann im Anzug war...<br/>Das waren doch nur kleine Fische im Gegensatz zu Loki, zum Beispiel, der bestimmt ganz andere Waffen hatte... Harry konnte es sich gut vorstellen.<br/>Ein Fenster ging auf und eine große, grüne Frau, mit langen schwarzen Haaren, kletterte heraus. Das war She-Hulk, sie krabbelte die Hauswand entlang, indem sie ihre Finger hinein bohrte, und tatsächlich trug sie einen silbernen, dehnbaren Anzug.<br/>Schnell war sie bei dem Skorpion und er wollte sie mit seinem Stachel angreifen, aber Tony lenkte ihn mit neuen Angriffen ab.<br/>„Komm her du“ donnerte sie:<br/>„Dich zertrete ich wie eine kleine Spinne, ganz schnell und schmerzlos.“<br/>„Ihr könnt mir gar nichts“ lachte der Skorpion dreckig, woraufhin sich Harry auf seinen Kopf setzte und ihm seine kräftigen Krallen in die Haut bohrte.<br/>Wenn er nun mit dem Stachel angriff, würde der Held wegfliegen und der Kerl traf sich selbst, das wusste er wohl auch und kümmerte sich deswegen lieber um Iron Man und She-Hulk.<br/>„Argh“ schrie der Angreifer immer wieder, da packte She-Hulk ihn am Arm und pflückte ihn förmlich von der Wand ab, Harry flog schnell auf das nächste Sims und verwandelte sich zurück, zückte den Zauberstab.<br/>„Halte ihn so“ rief er ihr zu und schnitt dem Kerl den Stachel, mit einem Zauber, ab. Sofort schrie der noch mehr, der Stachel schoss dem Boden entgegen und wurde dort von Thor aufgefangen.<br/>„Sehr gut, Harry“ freute Iron Man sich:<br/>„Jetzt können wir ihn gefahrlos in sein neues Heim bringen, ein hübsches Terrarium im Gefängnis von Shield. Ich mache das.“<br/>Er holte sich den Skorpion von She-Hulk ab und flog mit ihm weg, ging dabei sicherlich nicht zimperlich mit ihm um. Da zappelte der Feind im Anzug herum, schrie und fluchte, aber nützen würde ihm das auch nichts mehr.<br/>„Das hast du gut gemacht, Junge“ freute sich She-Hulk und kam zu Harry geklettert, holte ihn sich auf die Arme und brachte ihn so sicher ins Haus zurück:<br/>„Ohne dich hätten wir länger gebraucht, der hat mir schon mal Ärger gemacht und danach sah ich nicht so gut aus, wie jetzt.“<br/>„Ich wusste noch nicht mal ob ich den Zauber überhaupt noch beherrsche, aber bei einem anderen Gegner hätte er wohl nichts bewirkt“ nickte Harry lächelnd:<br/>„Du bist wirklich... beeindruckend.“<br/>„Sonst höre ich immer nur sexy und scharf, beeindruckend hat mich noch keiner genannt. Danke“ lachte sie fröhlich und wurde dann langsam kleiner, die Haut und Haare wurden heller, solange bis dann wieder Jennifer vor ihm stand. Da erreichten auch Thor, Steve und Bruce sie, Steve trug seinen Anzug und war wohl bereit gewesen sich einzumischen.<br/>„Ich muss sagen, Harry, alleine was du da als Vogel gemacht hast...“ nickte der Captain ernst:<br/>„...war schon sehr hilfreich. Aber du brauchst dringend einen Anzug, und einen Heldennamen dazu.“<br/>„Den Stoff für einen Anzug habe ich schon von Tony bekommen, gerade eben, aber auch nur den Stoff. Ich denke er kann schlecht mit Nadel und Faden umgehen. Und einen Namen? Wieso?“<br/>„Stell dir vor du eilst jemandem zu Hilfe, was meinst du? Sollen die Leute dann rufen „Da kommt Harry Potter“ oder lieber nach Oben zeigen und dich bei deinem heroischen Namen nennen. Du könntest damit in die Geschichte eingehen“ nickte Jennifer fröhlich:<br/>„Und ich kann diesen auch als Künstlernamen in deinen neuen Pass eintragen. Es ist auch immer klug, wenn nicht gleich jeder seinen Feind im Telefonbuch findet, so kannst du als Harry Potter normal leben und trotzdem ein Held sein. Nur Leute wie Tony können es sich leisten, so etwas ganz öffentlich zu machen. Wir sollten uns wirklich darüber Gedanken machen und für deinen Anzug bestellen wir einen Schneider. Es müsste etwas sein, was du unter der normalen Kleidung tragen kannst, oder ganz schnell anziehen. Also entweder Marke „Captain America“ oder Marke „Iron Man“ das kannst du dir dann aussuchen. Ich würde dir aber empfehlen, etwas zu haben was du drunter tragen kannst.“<br/>„Jeder Krieger braucht einen Namen, der seine Taten anzeigt“ bestimmte Thor ernst:<br/>„Eine Rüstung, eine Waffe und einen Namen. Die Waffe hast du schon, den Rest werden wir dir verschaffen und dann bist du auch ein Avenger.“<br/>„Ein Avenger, ein Rächer... klingt gut... klingt irgendwie ziemlich gut“ lächelte Harry leicht, er hatte doch im Grunde auch keine andere Wahl:<br/>„Bestellen wir den Schneider.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Aliens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Unterwegs habe ich mir Gedanken über Harrys „Rüstung“ gemacht und tatsächlich ist mir da etwas eingefallen, was mir ein alter Freund erzählte. Er wollte damals seinen gelben Latex-Anzug loswerden und kam deswegen extra nach New York“ vor Tony, und seinen Freunden, standen ungefähr vier Liter Eintopf und sicherlich würde davon nicht ein Krümel zurück bleiben. Es war wirklich fantastisch, mit ganz viel Fleisch und Gemüse, sehr lecker und sogar für Thor was, der eigentlich nur gebratenes Fleisch und gekochte Kartoffeln gerne aß.<br/>„Hier in New York gibt es jedenfalls einen alten Schneider, der macht ganz diskret Anzüge für Helden und Schurken zugleich. Lass mich überlegen, ich glaube Dienstag, Donnerstag und... Samstag sind die Helden dran. Wir können aber nur hingehen und ihn nicht hierher bestellen, da er schon sehr alt ist und sein Zeug nicht durch die Gegend schleppen will. Trotz allem sollten wir ihn aber unbedingt aufsuchen und den Stoff mitbringen.“<br/>„Er arbeitet auch für die böse Seite“ Harry hob leicht erstaunt eine Augenbraue und Steve reichte Jennifer das frisch gebackene Brot, sofort zeigte sie dem Captain ein sanftes Lächeln und der wurde daraufhin knallrot.<br/>„Er ist neutral und macht keinen Unterschied, und wir sollten ihn auch als neutrale Person behandeln“ bestimmte der Milliardär ernst:<br/>„Es ist allein seine Sache mit welchen Leuten er sich umgibt und auch von der anderen Seite wird er als neutral angesehen. Sie stören sich ja auch nicht daran, dass er für uns die Sachen macht. Sollte ich mich mit den Tagen geirrt haben, wird ihn etwas mehr Geld eine Ausnahme machen lassen.“<br/>„Nehmen wir einmal an, du hast dich mit den Tagen geirrt und... Magneto steht gerade im Laden, was machst du dann“ fragte Jennifer neugierig.<br/>„Wenn Magneto da drin steht, können wir sowieso alle nichts gegen ihn ausrichten. Erst recht nicht ich mit meinem Anzug, wir werden also wieder gehen und ein paar Stunden später zurück kommen.“<br/>„Magneto scheint auch recht unangenehm zu sein und sein Name ist wohl Programm“ bestimmte Harry und holte noch mehr Brot aus der Küche.<br/>„Er kann mich wahrscheinlich zusammen falten und dann als Würfel auf den nächsten Schrotthaufen bringen“ schnaubte Tony:<br/>„Ich bin ihm aber auch noch nicht begegnet, zum Glück, kenne ihn nur aus Erzählungen eines Freundes. Hast du schon mal mit ihm zu tun gehabt, Jennifer?“<br/>„Ihr wisst, ich war eine Zeitlang bei den fantastischen Vier, da trifft man schon auf einiges... aber hauptsächlich beschäftigen sie sich mit außerirdischer Gefahr. Sie sind auch eine Heldengruppe, Harry, ebenfalls in New York. Aber sie sind auf einem ganz anderen Gebiet.“<br/>„Es gibt also Aliens hier“ stellte der junge Mann fest.<br/>„Nicht zu wenige, doch da gibt es auch gut und böse. Die Erde scheint eine recht hohe Anziehungskraft für allerlei Pack zu sein“ nickte Steve ernst:<br/>„Und deswegen sind wir ganz froh, dass die fantastischen Vier da gerne einmal eingreifen. Ihre Kräfte verdanken sie ja auch einem Unfall im All. Wenn du möchtest, besuchen wir sie irgendwann einmal, dann wenn gerade nichts los ist. Sie haben eine Frau im Team, die sich unsichtbar machen kann.“<br/>„Das wäre für mich nichts besonderes, bis vor etlichen Jahren war ein Tarnumhang in meinem Besitz, damit habe ich mich auch sehr oft verschwinden lassen. Leider hat der Feind ihn irgendwann bekommen, konnte aber nicht wirklich etwas damit anfangen und vernichtete ihn.<br/>Trotzdem wäre es interessant einmal eine andere Heldengruppe kennenzulernen, rein um zu wissen wie es woanders so aussieht... New York scheint ein guter Ort für Helden zu sein? Dieser Spiderman läuft ja auch irgendwo hier herum.“<br/>„Ja, aber er ist ein Einzelkämpfer und kümmert sich hauptsächlich um Kleinganoven, zudem hat er vor Kurzem eine Familie gegründet und tritt deswegen etwas kürzer. Für die meisten ist New York nur der Wohnort, oder das Hauptquartier steht hier“ erklärte Tony sachlich:<br/>„Wir kommen uns weder in die Quere, noch sehen wir uns sonderlich häufig und Heldengruppen haben sowieso eine größere Reichweite als Einzelkämpfer. Die X-Men, zum Beispiel, sind überall zu finden. Sie haben kleine Gruppen in der ganzen Welt verteilt und helfen sich untereinander.“<br/>„Diese Mutanten... ich musste mich auch schon als einer ausgeben um nicht aufzufallen.“<br/>„Mache das nicht zu oft, wenn so etwas öffentlicher wird, könnte es sein das irgendwann ein Mutant vor der Tür steht und dich in die Schule holen will. Sie haben eine Ausbildungsstätte, ein Internat für junge Mutanten und suchen überall nach ihnen. Denn immerhin bilden sich die Fähigkeiten schon in der Pubertät“ warnte Jennifer sachlich:<br/>„Wir besuchen also Morgen diesen Schneider? Dann können wir auf dem Hinweg noch ein Geschäft aufsuchen, um ein Passfoto zu machen.“<br/>„Ich habe eines da“ Harry holte seine Aurorenkarte hervor und trennte das Bild darauf ab:<br/>„Ein neues ist wirklich nicht nötig und ich wette, der Ausweis soll nicht das Datum von Morgen tragen, da wäre es doch besser wenn er etwas abgegriffen aussieht und das Foto nicht mehr das Jüngste ist.“<br/>„Das Bild wird tatsächlich reichen“ stellte die junge Frau fest und nahm es an sich:<br/>„Damit kann ich den Pass erstellen, aber was ist mit deinem Heldennamen, du brauchst immer noch einen. Selbst wenn der Name nicht auf den Pass kommt, du solltest nicht mehr ohne rum laufen. Meine besonderen Freunde von Shield können dich dann auch eintragen... und viel besser schön überwachen.“<br/>„Ich fühle mich in keinster Weise von Shield überwacht“ bestimmte Harry und leerte dann seinen Teller:<br/>„Nicht hier drin und auch nicht dort draußen. Und wenn sie es tun, mich stört es nicht, sie mischen sich ja eindeutig nicht ein.“<br/>„Sie sind hartnäckig wie alter Kaugummi“ klagte Jennifer sofort:<br/>„Ich kann sie, und besonders Fury, nicht leiden. Lasst mich mit dem in Ruhe... wie wäre es mit, der Auror!“<br/>„Schwachsinn“ schnaubte Bruce über seinem Teller:<br/>„Das hört sich nicht gut an und erinnert ihn nur wieder an seine Heimat, so etwas kann schmerzen. Stell dir vor er eilt zu einem Schurken und die Leute rufen „Da kommt der Auror“ Ich würde mir dabei nicht nur blöd vorkommen.“<br/>„Ach und da ist es besser wenn sie vor dir kreischend davon laufen und die Polizei rufen... oder gleich die Armee“ schnappte seine Cousine leicht beleidigt:<br/>„Mach einen besseren Vorschlag.“<br/>„The Bird“ brummte Bruce und wurde sofort sehr ernst angesehen, das war noch dämlicher als „Der Auror“.<br/>„Ich hätte schon gerne etwas was meine Fähigkeiten wenigstens versteckt anzeigt, aber auch nichts was dämlich klingt und zu offensichtlich ist“ bestimmte Harry ernst und stand dann auf um den Tisch abzuräumen. Sofort war auch Pepper auf den Beinen und half ihm, Tony ließ sich, von einem Roboter, eine Flasche Wein bringen.<br/>„Der Magier“ schlug er daraufhin vor und schenkte auch den Anderen etwas Wein ein. Nur Bruce bekam nichts, er durfte keinen Alkohol trinken um nichts zu unangenehmes, grünes herbei zu führen. Wobei er es sich auch meistens nicht verbieten ließ, ein Glas Wein schadete eigentlich eher selten.<br/>Trotzdem, er schüttelte nur den Kopf und blieb beim Wasser.<br/>„Gibt es sicher schon“ wehrte Steve ab:<br/>„Irgendwo sitzt bestimmt ein Held, oder Schurke, der sich so nennt. So was ist sehr beliebt und Harry sollte einen wirklich individuellen Namen tragen. Ich glaube, hätte man mich vor siebzig Jahren nicht „Captain America“ genannt, heute gäbe es heute sicherlich fünf davon. Ich habe da nur das Recht des Ersteren... Der Engländer!“<br/>„Was ist das denn für ein Vorschlag“ schimpfte Tony los:<br/>„Sag du etwas, Thor.“<br/>„Der Götterbote“ schlug der Donnergott sofort vor:<br/>„Kam ja von meinem Vater und hat uns eine Nachricht mitgebracht.“<br/>„Bin ich eine Eule, oder was“ maulte Harry:<br/>„Ich bin doch nicht nur hierher gekommen um euch eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Und jetzt gehe ich ins Bett, wir können Morgen weiter darüber nachdenken, bei dem Frühstück, welches ich nicht gemacht habe. Ich will ausschlafen.“<br/>Und weg war er, schnaubend und schmollend, aber auch ein wenig darüber lachend...</p><p>„Das ist der Laden“ Tony und Thor begleiteten Harry zum Schneider und eben dieser Milliardär sah nun vorsichtig hinein:<br/>„Da steht tatsächlich eine Dame drin, aber eine Heldin, begrüßen wir sie.“<br/>Jennifer wollte ja eigentlich erst mitkommen, kümmerte sich dann doch lieber um den neuen Pass und Steve leistete ihr dabei Gesellschaft.<br/>Bruce arbeitete, Pepper kümmerte sich um die Firma... da begleiteten eben diese beiden Männer den jungen Mann.<br/>Und Tony wollte auch dabei sein um zu sehen was mit dem Stoff geschah.<br/>„Wer ist es“ wollte Harry sofort wissen, das war aufregend, eine fremde Heldin zu treffen, und folgte den Männern sehr neugierig in das Geschäft.<br/>Es war ein dunkler Laden, mit vielen Stoffballen in den Regalen und einer uralten Theke. Irgendwie erinnerte es den jungen Mann an das Zauberstabgeschäft von Mr. Ollivander und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er sich gleich heimisch fühlte.<br/>Die anwesende Heldin war groß und schlank, trug einen rot-gelb-schwarzen Anzug und hatte ebenso schwarzes Haar wie She-Hulk.<br/>Ihre Augen waren mit einer Maske bedeckt, eindeutig wollte sie ihre wahre Identität nicht preis geben.<br/>„Spider-Woman“ begrüßte Tony sie und drückte kurz ihre Hand:<br/>„Was führt dich hierher?“<br/>„Ein neuer Anzug, Mr. Jacob hat ganz neue Stoffe da, atmungsaktiver und stabiler“ erklärte sie sanft:<br/>„Deswegen bin ich extra aus Boston her gekommen, mmh was haben wir denn da für ein Schnuckelchen?“<br/>Sie zwinkerte Thor zu und der brummte daraufhin leicht ungemütlich.<br/>„Ich habe eine Freundin“ verkündete er dann und beobachtete einen alten Mann, der mit einem neuen Anzug, für die Heldin, aus dem Hinterzimmer kam.<br/>„Ich verarbeite keine Metalle, Mr. Stark“ hustete er sofort, als er den Milliardär sah:<br/>„Und Mr. Thor hat doch sicher schon etwas passendes. Hier Lady, das macht dann tausend Dollar, war nicht einfach wegen der Flügeldinger. Aber er wird seine Dienste tun.“<br/>„Mit dem Preis habe ich gerechnet“ sie gab dem Mann ein paar Scheine und wickelte dann den neuen Anzug in einen Beutel, welchen sie schnell aus Spinnweben herstellte:<br/>„Jetzt besuche ich noch meinen Lieblingsfreund und dann geht es Morgen wieder nach Boston. War schön euch zu treffen, dich auch stiller Junge.“<br/>Sie schenkte Harry ein Lächeln und verließ dann recht elegant den Laden, Thors und Tony's Blicke wanderten dabei natürlich sofort auf ihren Po.<br/>„Habt ihr nicht irgendwo noch Freundinnen“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen, grinste dann frech als sie Beide sich ertappt fühlten und dann schnell dem Schneider zu wandten.<br/>„Unser junger Freund hier braucht etwas“ erklärte Tony ernst und legte den Stoffballen auf den Tisch:<br/>„Daraus sollte mindestens der Anzug bestehen, die Farbe kann man ändern.“<br/>„Dunkelbraun“ forderte Mr. Jacob sofort und musterte dabei Harry von Oben bis Unten, Tony änderte die Farbe mithilfe von Jarvis:<br/>„Kenne dich noch nicht, ist also dein erster Anzug, nehme an der Mantel soll bleiben?“<br/>„Er wurde von meinem Vater verzaubert“ erklärte Thor ernst.<br/>„Hab ich gleich gesehen, dieses Leder gibt es nirgends auf der Erde“ nickte der alte Schneider ernst:<br/>„Lass dich mal abmessen und...“ Er unterbrach sich als Harry mehrere Papiere vorlegte und darunter auch seine Maße waren.<br/>„So mag ich das“ lachte Mr. Jacob daraufhin, sah sich dann aber auch die Zeichnungen der Uniformen an:<br/>„So etwas mag ich eigentlich nicht, aber das hier gefällt mir.“<br/>Er tippte auf die Aurorenuniform und sah sich dann die Maße an.<br/>„Du brauchst auch noch etwas für den Kopf“ bestimmte er:<br/>„Ich lasse mir da was nettes einfallen, da drüben ist ein Cafe, geht dort hin und kommt in einer Stunde zurück. Dann bin ich fertig.“<br/>Harry zögerte, aber Thor und Tony zogen ihn raus, schoben ihn förmlich in das Cafe hinein.<br/>„Hören wir auf den Mann und warten hier, möchtest du ein Stück Torte, Harry“ sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und Tony bestellte erstmal Kaffee für sie drei.<br/>„Nein, wir essen ja zuhause noch an denen von mir... verdammt, wieso machen wir einfach was der alte Mann uns sagt...“<br/>Harry verstummte, dann erinnerte er sich wieder an das Gefühl, welches er sofort in dem Laden hatte.<br/>Mr. Ollivander vertraute er damals auch vollkommen, als er seinen ersten Zauberstab bekam, und jeder der zu ihm ging handelte genau so. Vollkommenes Vertrauen, auch wenn man sich eigentlich nicht kannte und wahrscheinlich war es auch der gleiche Grund wie bei den Zauberstäben, man hatte ja selbst keine Ahnung davon.<br/>Die meisten Leute, welche dorthin gingen, ließen sich einen Anzug machen weil sie es selbst nicht beherrschten und Harry war bestimmt nicht der erste Neu-Held.<br/>Im Grunde war es dieselbe Situation, nur musste der Held diesmal nichts ausprobieren, sondern später nur noch anprobieren.<br/>„Er versteht sein Handwerk, nur wenige gehen nicht zu ihm“ erklärte Tony ernst und der Kaffee wurde ihnen gebracht:<br/>„Wir trinken jetzt den Kaffee, unterhalten uns ein wenig und gehen dann wieder rüber. So ein Schneider braucht auch Ruhe um zu arbeiten. Er scheint sich auch recht gut auszukennen, immerhin hat er uns sofort erkannt und Spider-Woman hervorragend versorgt.“<br/>„Ihr habt nicht erzählt, dass es auch eine weibliche Version von Spiderman gibt“ erinnerte Harry sich.<br/>„Man trifft sie aber auch recht selten, besonders seit sie von ihrem normalen Arbeitgeber nach Boston versetzt wurde. Aber das ist auch ganz gut so, in Boston ist sie der einzige Held und auch dort gibt es Verbrechen“ nickte Tony ernst:<br/>„Und sie ist sicherlich nicht seine weibliche Version, ihre Entstehungsgeschichten und Fähigkeiten sind teilweise recht unterschiedlich. Spider-Woman kann fliegen, Spiderman nicht, das ist einer der Unterschiede. Aber natürlich kennen sie sich und wahrscheinlich, sitzen sie jetzt schon beim Kaffee zusammen.“<br/>„Die Fähigkeiten einer Spinne zu haben, stelle ich mir auch ziemlich lustig vor“ schmunzelte Harry:<br/>„Aber weben die nicht ihre Spinnenseide im Hintern und da kommt sie auch heraus?“<br/>Stille trat ein, eindeutig stellte sich Tony dies nun bei den beiden Spinnenhelden vor und musste breit grinsen.<br/>„Zum Glück haben sie nur ihre Fähigkeiten, Spiderman kann zum Beispiel gar keine Seide produzieren, er macht es mit einer selbst entwickelten Technik“ lachte er dann:<br/>„Trinken wir unseren Kaffee und essen vielleicht doch noch ein Stück Kuchen, und dann sehen wir mal was Mr. Jacob für uns hat...“<br/>Eine Stunde später standen die Drei dann wieder in der Schneiderei und der alte Mann holte ein Paket aus seinem Hinterzimmer, dunkelbrauner Anzug und eine ebenso dunkelbraune Mütze.<br/>„Setze die mal auf, Junge, will sehen wie sie zu deiner Brille passt“ forderte Mr. Jacob und Harry betrachtete die Mütze sehr ernst. Sie hatte einen kurzen Schirm und ein Gummi, damit sie nicht weg flog.<br/>Zögerlich setzte er sie auf und empfand sie tatsächlich dann, im Spiegel betrachtend, recht gut aussehend.<br/>Der Stoff war leicht und warm, bedeckte fast seinen ganzen Hinterkopf.<br/>„Sehr schön“ freute sich der Schneider:<br/>„Hab dafür Reste von einer Jacke für die menschliche Fackel genommen, ist also feuerfest. Er hat ja immer so Probleme mit spontanen Entzündungen.“<br/>„Also machen Sie auch Alltagskleidung“ stellte Harry staunend fest.<br/>„Ausnahmen, einige der Jungs und Mädels haben ihre Kräfte nicht immer unter Kontrolle, da kommen sie zu mir und klagen mir ihr Leid. Würde auch eine Hose für Hulk machen, wenn er mal vorbeikommt, könnt ihr ihm sagen. Habe noch einiges an dehnbarem Stoff da. Nur muss der Hulk mal hier vorbei kommen, damit ich sehe wieviel ich brauche. So jetzt, Junge, zieh mal diesen Anzug hier an. Hab ihn so gemacht, dass du ihn unter normaler Kleidung tragen kannst... hast du denn schon einen neuen Namen? Immerhin bist du ja jetzt ein Held.“<br/>„Leider noch nicht“ seufzte Harry, ging mit den Sachen in die Umkleide und kam wenig später heraus, trug die Uniform und darüber den Mantel, seine schwarzen Lederstiefel und bekam vom Schneider noch schwarze Lederhandschuhe gebracht.<br/>„Sieht sehr gut aus und scheint wie angegossen zu passen“ freute Tony sich und Harry holte den Stab hervor, stellte sich damit in eine überlegen-wirkende Pose:<br/>„Sehr heroisch, aber irgendwie auch... merkwürdig... wir sollten noch einmal über das Design deiner Brille nachdenken. Aber ansonsten ist es sehr passend. Jetzt brauchst du wirklich nur noch einen Namen.“<br/>„Was ist denn deine Hauptfähigkeit“ wollte Mr. Jacob wissen, als er die Rechnung vorbereitete, Harry verwandelte sich daraufhin in seine Vogel-Gestalt und wieder zurück:<br/>„Nett, nett, ein Sekretär. Da habt ihr es doch, wird ein schöner Name sein: The Clerk. Damit blamiert ihr den Jungen dann auch nicht so, hab da schon einiges anderes abwehren müssen. Er wäre auch nicht der Erste, der sich nach einem Tier benennt, dem er sich verbunden fühlt.“<br/>„The Clerk“ Tony und Thor standen andächtig vor Harry und schienen diesen Namen dann für sehr gut zu halten:<br/>„Das passt perfekt. Er ist der Sekretär, er bringt Nachrichten von Odin und hilft uns bei der Bekämpfung der Bösewichte. Im Grunde erleichterst du uns ja auch nur die Arbeit, so wie es eben ein Sekretär auch macht. Und es hält die Welt davon ab dir irgendwelche, wenn auch nur geistigen, Statuen aufzustellen. Du wirst der Held des kleinen Mannes sein, der welchen sich gemobbte Kinder an die Wand hängen und sich von dem sie sich wünschen gerettet zu werden.“<br/>„Ich weiß nicht...“ Harry runzelte die Stirn und stellte sich dann vor wie ein Fünfjähriger einen Zeitungsausschnitt mit dem Helden an die Wand heftete, sich von seiner Mama Geschichten über „The Clerk“ erzählen ließ.<br/>Er war ein ganz einfacher Held, keiner mit großartiger Stärke oder imposantem Aussehen, einfach nur ein junger Mann der etwas zaubern, und sich in einen Vogel verwandeln, konnte. Und selbst der Vogel war nichts heroisches, immerhin handelte es sich bei ihm nicht um einen Adler, oder Falken.<br/>„Okay“ erklärte er dann plötzlich:<br/>„Aber ich brauche eine Brille, die ich auch im Aussehen verändern kann, denn ich will nicht, dass man mich sofort erkennt. Ich will meine Uniform drunter tragen und die Brille brauche ich immer, sie muss sich also mit einem Knopfdruck verwandeln lassen, während ich mich „umziehe“. Vielleicht das sich etwas um den Rahmen legt, oder so.“<br/>„Das lässt sich tatsächlich machen und ist eine sehr gute Idee“ bestimmte Tony:<br/>„Wir verpassen dem Rahmen einen goldenen Panzer, den du per Knopfdruck aktivierst. So wirst du deine Identität einigermaßen geheim halten können und beim Umziehen wenig Zeit verbringen. Wie viel kostet der Anzug?“<br/>„Da ihr mir den Stoff schon gebracht habt, seid ihr mit tausend Dollar dabei, war einiges an Arbeit und ich behalte die Reste hier... für Ausbesserungen.“<br/>„Ist gut“ Tony zückte seine Geldbörse und Harry ging in die Kabine zurück, dort zog er seine Klamotten über den Anzug und nahm die Mütze ab.<br/>Er war nun wirklich einer dieser vielen Helden auf dieser Erde und irgendwie... war es doch nichts anderes als Auror zu sein. Sie waren so etwas wie Polizisten und beschützten die Menschen vor allem Schlechtem und doch, er hatte immer noch Heimweh und das schmerzte ihn noch genau so stark wie am ersten Tag.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Damit ihr euch alles in etwa vorstellen könnt, hier die Klamotten von Harry in Links:<br/>Mütze: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Zik-305955301<br/>Anzug (nur in braun und etwas enger anliegender): http://www.deviantart.com/art/auror-Potter-283433812</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Whiskey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Wieso sitzt du hier drin und bläst Trübsal“ Steve betrat ganz einfach das Zimmer von Harry und nahm neben ihm auf dem Bett platz:<br/>„Du bist jetzt ein Held, hast eine Rüstung und einen Namen, jetzt auch wieder einen Ausweis...“ er zeigte auf das Ding, welches Harry in den Händen hielt und von Jennifer noch kurz zuvor bekam. Eine kleine Karte mit seinem neuen Geburtsdatum, denn normalerweise wäre er in 2012 zweiunddreißig Jahre alt, und nicht einundzwanzig, seinem Geburtsort und seinem Foto.<br/>„Ich wäre immer noch lieber Harry Potter, der Auror und Held meiner Heimatwelt, es ist alles so... schwer“ murmelte der junge Mann und lehnte sich einfach gegen Steve, ließ sich sanft durch das Haar streicheln:<br/>„Und wieso hat sie mich ein Jahr älter gemacht? Ich bin doch erst zwanzig...“<br/>„Weil du hier erst ab einundzwanzig Alkohol trinken darfst und damit kommen wir gleich auch zum Thema des heutigen Abends. Tony möchte deinen Einstand feiern und deswegen gehen wir auf Tour, nur die Damen möchten nicht mitkommen. Sie sagten etwas von Champagner und einem Liebesfilm, dabei kicherten sie ganz komisch. Ich denke sie werden über uns lästern und Pepper wird Jennifer einiges unangenehmes über erzählen.“<br/>„Hast du Angst, dass sie dir Jennifer versaut?“<br/>Sofort wurde der sonst so heroische, starke Captain America rot wie ein kleiner Schuljunge. Da war eindeutig etwas im Gange und Harry empfand das als recht amüsant, fast schon niedlich.<br/>„Ich denke nicht, dass es über mich viel zu erzählen gibt, was mir Jennifer versaut. Und so gut kennt Pepper mich auch wieder nicht... glaubst du das es was mit Jennifer und mir wird?“<br/>„Wenn du auch mit She-Hulk klar kommst, du weißt das sie manchmal wochenlang so ist“ nickte Harry ernst:<br/>„Wenn du das ertragen kannst, ohne sie ständig zu bitten wieder Jennifer zu werden, dann wird es sicher was. In diesem Fall bekommst du zwei Frauen in einer.“<br/>„Ich sehe da so keine Probleme, aber ihr wird wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen, dass ich direkt für Shield arbeite... Pepper könnte ihr das sagen und dann habe ich ganz schlechte Karten.“<br/>„Dann geh jetzt hin und sage es ihr, bevor sie es über Pepper erfährt“ schlug der junge Mann gelassen vor:<br/>„Was für eine Tour meint Tony?“<br/>„Eine Kneipentour, wir fangen in einer an und wenn es langweilig wird, gehen wir zur nächsten. Bruce darf nichts trinken, er fährt uns.“<br/>„Er darf doch grundsätzlich nichts trinken, oder?“<br/>„Er darf schon, nur betrunken sollte er nicht werden. Wir mögen ihn alle, und Hulk ist ja auch ganz nützlich, aber wir wollen keinen betrunkenen, randalierenden Hulk in einem Lokal haben... eigentlich überhaupt nirgends. Also, zieh dich um und dann kommst du in die Garage, ich rede noch schnell mit Jennifer.“<br/>Steve ging eilig weg und Harry sah nachdenklich an sich runter.<br/>Er war mittlerweile dazu gekommen das Nötigste zu kaufen und wechselte deswegen von Lederhose auf Jeans, ließ die Uniform aber trotzdem drunter.<br/>Sie störte nicht und vielleicht wurde sie aus irgendeinem Grund notwendig, Tony hatte doch bestimmt nicht seinen Anzug im Kofferraum und den sollte er auch nicht betrunken tragen...<br/>Zehn Minuten später stand Harry in der Garage und durfte einmal wieder Tony's fahrende Schwanzverlängerungen bewundern. Und die waren wirklich welche, denn der Turm hatte wenigstens seine Notwendigkeit, sechs Lamborghinis aber nicht.<br/>„Du könntest auch den Führerschein machen, dann leihe ich dir mal was aus, fürs Einkaufen oder so“ schlug der Milliardär vor und verstaute einen Koffer in einem Hummer, er nahm also doch seinen Anzug mit und Harry bereitete das irgendwie Sorgen.<br/>„Ich denke ein Führerschein wird nicht notwendig sein“ wehrte der Held ab:<br/>„Und ich möchte Iron Man nicht betrunken erleben.“<br/>„Iron Man war schon mal betrunken, vor einer versammelten Partygesellschaft, er hat sich sogar in den Anzug gepinkelt“ verkündete Steve, der gerade ebenfalls die Garage betrat:<br/>„Eine der schönen Geschichten, die man hört wenn man bei Shield arbeitet.“<br/>„Ich denke ich muss mit Natascha noch ein ernstes Wörtchen reden“ brummte Tony leicht ungehalten:<br/>„Sie hat zu der Zeit bei mir gearbeitet und war somit die Einzige, die das auf den Helicarrier tragen konnte. Pepper hat keinen Kontakt zu Shield und Warmachine erst recht nicht.“<br/>„Ja, Natascha möchte hin und wieder die allgemeine Laune etwas lockern, deswegen weiß es mittlerweile auch die gesamte Besatzung“ grinste Steve breit und musste einem Lederlappen ausweichen, mit dem schien Tony seine Autos polieren zu lassen... Harry mochte den Milliardär wirklich sehr gerne, aber diese Autos, und dieser Protz...<br/>Lucius Malfoy hatte einfach nur einen Weinkeller, einen Whiskeykeller und ein Zigarrenlager. Mehr brauchte er nicht um anzugeben, das Malfoy Manor war schon seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz der Familie, das konnte man nicht ändern, und selbst in der letzten Absteige wäre er immer noch Lucius Malfoy gewesen.<br/>Tony Stark wäre in irgendeiner Bude sicherlich ganz klein und unscheinbar, er strahlte einfach nicht genügend Autorität und Selbstbewusstsein aus... eigentlich nur Arroganz... und doch mochte Harry ihn, wusste das unter dem leuchtenden Ark-Reaktor ein großes Herz steckte.<br/>Und doch, man pinkelte einfach nicht betrunken in seinen Anzug, erst recht nicht vor einer Partygesellschaft...<br/>„Der Anzug hat Wasseraufbereitung, ich stecke manchmal stundenlang in dem Ding, da muss ich noch nicht mal für betrunken sein“ motzte Tony und riss Harry so aus seinen Gedanken:<br/>„Du willst dich schon wieder unbeliebt bei mir machen.“<br/>Der junge Mann würde nie einen Lucius Malfoy, oder Severus Snape, in dieser Welt finden, dessen musste er sich bewusst werden und es wurde auch Zeit, dass er langsam einmal losließ.<br/>Fast zwei Wochen war er nun schon bei den Avengers untergekommen und gehörte mittlerweile auch zu dieser Gruppe, da war es wirklich Zeit... nein, er konnte es noch nicht, es war einfach noch zu frisch.<br/>Seufzend setzte er sich hinten in den Hummer und musste zugeben, bequem war das Auto auf jeden Fall, und natürlich mit einer Minibar ausgestattet.<br/>Harry öffnete sie neugierig, in dem Moment in dem Thor und Steve neben ihm einstiegen, Bruce nahm hinter dem Lenkrad platz und Tony daneben.<br/>„Ich mag keine Autos“ verkündete der Donnergott sachlich:<br/>„Aber ich habe schon in schlimmerem gesessen, als das hier. Was ist da drin?“<br/>„Champagner, das ist aber nichts Richtiges“ bestimmte Harry:<br/>„Dort wo ich herkomme gibt es Feuerwhiskey, oder richtigen Whiskey und die Werwölfe von Island brauen den besten Met.“<br/>„Met“ lachte Thor sofort fröhlich:<br/>„Met ist genau das was Richtige für einen ordentlichen Kerl. Aber wieso sind sie von Island?“<br/>„Dort gibt es eine Kolonie, ein Gebiet welches nur ihnen gehört und wo auch keine Menschen hin dürfen. Es ist magisch gesichert, normale Menschen sehen dort nur Felsen und Einöde. Und die Werwölfe leben im magischen Kanada, dort mit nur noch wenigen Menschen in Einklang. Aber die brauen keinen Met... in meiner Welt war ich mit siebzehn schon volljährig.“<br/>„Dann dürftest du ja die ein oder andere Kneipe schon kennen, auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich nicht mit unseren zu vergleichen sind. Am Besten fangen wir mit einem englischen Pub an“ bestimmte Tony ernst, während Bruce aus der Garage heraus fuhr und Steve den Champagner öffnete:<br/>„Was machst du mit dem Weiber-Wasser?“<br/>„Harry braucht etwas um sein Heimweh zu vertreiben, hier trink aus der Flasche“ bestimmte der Captain fröhlich und hielt dem jungen Helden das, sicher nicht gerade billige, Getränk hin.<br/>„Ich weiß nicht“ staunte dieser und hatte dann doch keine andere Wahl.</p><p>„Ihr trinkt nichts mehr, verdammt, wer soll uns jetzt heim fahren“ Harry James Potter, das neue Mitglied der Avengers und bald ganz sicher bekannt unter dem Namen „The Clerk“, stand recht verzweifelt vor einem Haufen betrunkener Helden und wusste einfach gerade nicht was er tun sollte.<br/>Selbst Bruce hatte schon einen ganz verklärten Blick und sie waren auch nicht über den englischen Pub hinaus gekommen.<br/>Mittlerweile war es mitten in der Nacht, Harry war noch einigermaßen klar, aber seine Freunde rülpsten im Akkord und Tony war nahe dran in seinem Bierglas einzuschlafen.<br/>„Handy“ nuschelte Steve und schob ihm das Ding hin, etwas was Harry noch nie in der Hand hatte und verdammt, das besaß ja noch nicht mal Tasten.<br/>„Was soll ich damit, ich weiß nicht wie so etwas funktioniert“ kreischte der junge Mann voller Entsetzen und erhielt nur irgendwelches Gurgeln als Antwort:<br/>„Und Geld habe ich auch keines, für ein normales Telefon. Ihr Idioten, könnt Ihr euch nicht zusammen reißen...!?“<br/>„Ruf ein Taxi“ brachte Bruce mühsam hervor und Harry betete gerade zu allen Göttern, dass Hulk keine Lust bekam ein Tänzchen aufzuführen... zu Thor betete er gerade nicht, denn der lag stöhnend auf der Eckbank.<br/>Natürlich hatte Harry selbst auch etwas getrunken, aber das war nur Bier, und dazu schlechtes, mehr Alkohol als im Feuerwhiskey war da sicher nicht drin und zudem leistete er Lucius des Öfteren im Whiskeykeller Gesellschaft.<br/>Besonders bei irgendwelchen Verkostungen, zusammen mit Ministern und anderen hohen Tieren.<br/>„Wie denn bitte“ donnerte Harry und die Gruppe zuckte erschrocken zusammen.<br/>„Handy“ gurgelte Steve und schob ihm das Gerät wieder hin, eines ohne Tasten!<br/>„Nein, verdammt, ich kann damit nicht umgehen. Ich habe mit elf das letzte Mal ein Telefon benutzt und dieses Ding hat ja nicht mal Tasten.“<br/>„Weil es ein... Smartphone ist“ stöhnte Tony und verdrehte die Augen merkwürdig:<br/>„Lass Jarvis ein Taxi rufen.“<br/>„Jarvis“ Harry atmete tief durch und schon hatte er dessen Interface auf den Brillengläsern, dass ihm das nicht selbst eingefallen war:<br/>„Rufe ein Taxi für die Brut hier, nein, besser, Pepper soll mit einem Taxi her kommen und dann die Jungs mit dem Hummer heim fahren.“<br/>„Nein“ jaulten die betrunkenen Herren sofort auf:<br/>„Nicht Pepper!“<br/>„Ihr habt es nicht anders verdient“ zischelte der Held schlangenhaft:<br/>„Und Jennifer soll ebenfalls mit hierher fahren, falls wir doch noch grüne Probleme bekommen. Ich hoffe die Ladys haben selbst nicht zuviel getrunken.“<br/>„Dann passen Sie aber nicht mehr ins Auto, Sir“ erklärte Jarvis ernst.<br/>„Ich kann noch heim fliegen, benachrichtige Pepper, ich werde die Rechnung hier bezahlen.“<br/>Brummend und schimpfend ging er durch das Lokal, sie hatten sich einen Platz ganz weit hinten ausgesucht, und zückte unterwegs die Kreditkarte.<br/>„Verfluchte Brut“ schnappte er wütend und legte die Karte auf den Tresen, vor dem Wirt. Der aber schien gerade erstmal einen anderen Gast abfertigen zu wollen, Harry wartete und dabei fiel ihm jemand auf, welcher in einer sehr dunklen Ecke saß.<br/>Er war groß, schlank und hatte nur ein Auge, aber es war definitiv nicht Fury, eher sah er wie das genaue Gegenteil aus... böse, hässlich, gnadenlos.<br/>„Soll ich den Mann überprüfen“ wollte Jarvis neugierig wissen, nur Harry konnte die künstliche Intelligenz hören, ein großer Vorteil seiner Brille.<br/>„Ja bitte“ seufzte er und bezahlte dann alles was sie verzehrt hatten, dazu gehörte auch ein ordentliches Essen, eigentlich wollte ja Harry nach dem Rezept für das Kaninchen fragen...<br/>„Ein Kleinganove namens Jack Flora, hält sich für was ganz Großes und ist gerade erst aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden“ meldete Jarvis:<br/>„Mrs. Potts und ihre Begleitung treffen gleich ein, sie sind nicht damit einverstanden, dass Sie allein nach Hause fliegen wollen. Sie sollten in dem Taxi zurück zum Tower fahren.“<br/>„Ich werde fliegen“ bestimmte Harry und aktivierte einen leichten Zoom an seiner Brille, sah sich damit diesen Kleinganoven genauer an, da lugte tatsächlich eine Pistole unter seiner Jacke hervor.<br/>„Wie Sie wünschen, eventuell sollten Sie dem Wirt wegen Mr. Flora Bescheid geben, er scheint nichts Gutes im Sinn zu haben“ Harry sah zur Tür, wo gerade Pepper und Jennifer rein kamen, er winkte ihnen nur kurz zu und beobachtete dann wie die betrunkenen Helden abtransportiert wurden.<br/>„Bist du dir sicher“ wollte Jennifer noch wissen, Harry nickte nur und weg waren sie.<br/>Und was sollte er jetzt tun?<br/>Noch etwas trinken und damit warten?<br/>Den Wirt benachrichtigen?<br/>Oder den Ganoven einfach ansprechen?<br/>Harry runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich, dann setzte er sich einfach zu dem Mann an den Tisch. Sofort zuckte dieser zusammen und legte die Hand auf die Stelle, wo die Pistole war.<br/>„Ich weiß ja nicht was Sie hier suchen... ist das Whiskey, der ist hier sehr gut“ Harry nahm ihm das Glas ab und kippte es auf Ex:<br/>„Wissen Sie, ich mag diesen Pub sehr gerne, er erinnert mich an meine Heimat und der Abend mit meinen Freunden war auch sehr lustig. Also, ich schlage vor, Sie bezahlen jetzt einfach Ihre Rechnung und gehen, dann wird nie jemand erfahren, dass Sie hier waren und eine Waffe dabei hatten.“<br/>„Und wenn nicht“ zischte der Kerl, zeigte dabei seine dreckigen, schwarzen Zähne und die Augen blitzten gefährlich.<br/>„Mir gefällt das nicht“ meldete Jarvis:<br/>„Sie haben zwar den Anzug drunter, können aber nicht mehr hier weg.“<br/>„Wissen Sie“ Harry stand langsam auf, der potentielle Gegner ebenfalls:<br/>„Ich habe eine Kreditkarte ohne Limit dabei, ich kann... das hier bezahlen.“ Er schnappte sich einen Stuhl und schlug dem Kerl diesen, ohne Vorwarnung, um die Ohren.<br/>Der Stuhl zerbrach, der Verbrecher schwankte, blieb aber stehen und zog die Pistole hervor, sofort kreischten irgendwo Frauenstimmen.<br/>Harry war nun blitzschnell, packte die Waffe, drehte den Arm mit ihr um, rammte dem Kerl seinen Ellbogen in das Gesicht. Laut Tony war die Uniform, welche er drunter trug, Schusssicher, darauf pochte der junge Mann gerade.<br/>Ein Schuss ging los, traf aber nur den Boden, der Kerl flog über Harry hinweg und landete donnernd neben dem Einschussloch.<br/>„Drei Jahre Ausbildung“ keuchte Harry:<br/>„Ich erkenne einen Kerl wie Sie sofort und man bringt keine Waffe mit, wenn man sich amüsieren will. Was ist das?“<br/>Er griff in die Jacke, etwas was er fast schon instinktiv machte, aber statt das er weitere Waffen fand, holte er einen Beutel mit weißem Pulver hervor.<br/>„Auf den Dealer gewartet, was?“ Harry drehte den Kerl auf den Bauch und drückte ihm auf dem Rücken die Arme zusammen, so das der schrie, Harry bekam Kabelbinder gereicht. Den kannte er gut und wusste ihn auch anzuwenden, schnell war der Verbrecher gefesselt und die Waffe entladen.<br/>„Ruf einer die Polizei, und ich bin nicht hier gewesen“ forderte Harry, trat dem Kerl noch in den Rücken, dass er erneut aufschrie:<br/>„Ansonsten könnte ich einen meiner Freunde vorbei schicken, grün, groß, wütend. Ihr kennt ihn aus der Zeitung.“<br/>Seine Stimme war eiskalt, seine Züge zuckten gefährlich, der Wirt nickte und Harry verließ dann einfach das Lokal. Der zerstörte Stuhl war gerade egal, er musste weg sein bevor die Polizei ankam und ihn befragen wollte.<br/>„Ich schicke dem Wirt einen kleinen Betrag, für seinen Stuhl und das Loch im Boden“ verkündete Jarvis, der die Gedanken wohl erraten hatte:<br/>„Das war sehr gut gewesen, man merkt das Sie einmal so etwas wie ein Polizist waren.“<br/>„Danke“ murmelte Harry leicht lächelnd, verwandelte sich dann in einer Gasse und flog, etwas schwankend, zurück zum Stark-Tower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Lavendel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Was ist das“ vor Thor, dem mächtigen Donnergott, stand ein Teller mit Salat, Gemüse und gekochten Eiern. Das war eindeutig nicht das, was er zum Frühstück bevorzugte und zudem brummte sein Schädel als würde eine ganze Horde Riesen darauf herum tanzen. Der Kater, am Morgen nach der Sauftour, war gigantisch und nur Harry schien nicht darunter zu leiden.<br/>Ob er einen Zauber benutzte, oder es einfach nur ignorierte?<br/>Falls es letzteres war, dann konnte der Kater nicht so schlimm sein, denn die Schmerzen von Thor waren wirklich gigantisch und die Anderen sahen auch nicht besser aus.<br/>Harry war jedenfalls sehr böse auf die anwesenden Herren, denn jeder von ihnen bekam ein solches Frühstück vorgesetzt, bei diesem Anblick wurde Bruce ganz grün... aber zum Glück nur weil ihm übel war.<br/>„Frühstück“ verkündete Harry ernst:<br/>„Fett ist Gift, bei einem Kater, das macht es nur noch schlimmer und deswegen müsst ihr euch damit begnügen. Und hier...“<br/>Er ließ vier Gläser, mit einer dunkelgrünen Flüssigkeit, zu ihnen rüber schweben, die sollten sie wohl austrinken.<br/>„Und was ist das“ stöhnte Tony auf seinem Platz herum.<br/>„Ein Fitnessgetränk, damit kommt ihr schnell wieder auf die Beine“ kam es aus der Küche:<br/>„Da ist viel Gemüse drin, Avocado und so was. Esst und trinkt, ich habe mir Mühe gegeben. Und ihr wollt doch etwa mein Essen nicht verschmähen, oder? Immerhin habe ich mir nicht nur Heute sehr viel Mühe damit gegeben.“<br/>Stille schwang dem jungen Helden nun entgegen, Thor fischte mühsam ein gekochtes Ei aus seinem Salat und schob es sich in den Mund.<br/>„Wahrscheinlich ist das die Strafe für gestern Abend“ mutmaßte Steve:<br/>„Wo sind eigentlich die Ladys?“<br/>„Sie essen im Wohnzimmer gebratenen Speck, Rühreier und leckere Sandwiches. Sie sollen euch nichts vor essen und von Pepper habe ich auch den Tipp mit dem Getränk bekommen. Ich gehe jetzt übrigens zu ihnen, mit meinem Frühstück.“<br/>Harry holte einen Topflappen hervor und öffnete damit den Backofen, holte dort einen kleinen Speck-Kuchen und mehrere frische Brötchen hervor. Dann nahm er sich noch Schinken aus dem Kühlschrank und verschwand damit im Aufzug.<br/>„Es ist eine Strafe, eindeutig“ brummte Tony das wirklich schreckliche Frühstück an:<br/>„Und wenn wir es nicht essen, dann kocht er mindestens drei Wochen nicht mehr für uns... ist das da gedünsteter Brokkoli?“<br/>„Sieht danach aus“ stöhnte Bruce leise:<br/>„Er wird es merken, wenn wir es einfach wegwerfen, oder? Ich trau mich nicht mal dieses Getränk zu probieren.“<br/>„Wir werfen es weg und versuchen das irgendwie wieder gut zu machen“ schlug Steve vor:<br/>„Ich meine, er kocht ja nicht nur für uns, er kümmert sich auch anderweitig um unser Wohl und hat zudem gestern dafür gesorgt, dass wir heile nach Hause kommen. Er hätte uns auch einfach im Lokal liegen lassen können und ich ziehe ein Bett wirklich dem Tisch vor.“<br/>„Sir, die Tageszeitung“ meldete Jarvis und ein Roboter brachte das Blatt zu Tony.<br/>„Ich will jetzt nicht lesen, hier gibt es ja nicht mal Kaffee“ klagte der Milliardär.<br/>„Sie sollten sich die Schlagzeile, auf der Titelseite, einmal zumindest ansehen.“<br/>Der Roboter legte die Zeitung vor Tony auf den Tisch und fuhr wieder davon.<br/>„Unbekannter verhindert Drogendeal im Neu-London-Club“ stand da groß und dazu gab es ein Bild, von dem Verbrecher und das wirklich nicht gerade kleine Paket voll mit Kokain.<br/>„Waren wir nicht gestern im Neu-London-Club“ nuschelte Bruce, als Tony das vorlas:<br/>„Hab gar nichts davon bemerkt, was steht da noch?“<br/>„Laut Aussagen des Wirtes war der Unbekannte ungefähr zwanzig Jahre alt, trug eine futuristische Brille und einen... schwarzen Ledermantel“ ganz plötzlich war Tony hellwach und der Kater vergessen:<br/>„Er kam in Begleitung mehrerer Männer, darunter Tony Stark, und bezahlte das Verzehrte auch mit einer dessen Kreditkarten. Als seine Freunde gegangen waren, fiel ihm wohl Jack Flora auf und er sprach ihn an, dann schlug er ihm einen Stuhl um die Ohren. Jack Flora zog daraufhin eine Waffe, wurde aber schnell von dem jungen Mann entwaffnet und gefesselt. Der Wirt sagt aus, es habe ausgesehen wie bei einem Polizisten, dem NYPD ist aber ein solcher Mann nicht bekannt... Harry. Er muss das gemacht haben nach dem wir weg waren.“<br/>„Dieser Junge... aber es ist auch kein Wunder das ihm ein solcher Verbrecher auffällt, immerhin war er ja so ein Auror, was wirklich so etwas wie ein Polizist ist“ überlegte Steve ernsthaft:<br/>„Was steht da noch?“<br/>„Noch während die Polizei unterwegs zu dem Lokal war, traf der Dealer von Jack Flora ein. Als er seinen gefesselten Geschäftspartner am Boden sah, wollte er fliehen, doch die Gäste hielten ihn gemeinsam auf und fesselten ihn ebenfalls.<br/>Die Polizei brauchte die Beiden nur noch festzunehmen.<br/>Ohne dem Eingreifen des Jungen, hätten die Gäste sicher nicht den Mut gefunden sich den Dealer zu holen, der ungefähr dreitausend Dollar dabei hatte... Der Stuhl, sowie ein Einschussloch im Boden, wurden nur eine Stunde später von Tony Stark, per Überweisung, bezahlt. Jarvis... du hast das doch alles gesehen?“<br/>„Natürlich, Sir. Und ich habe auch die Überweisung getätigt. Anscheinend hat der Wirt sich nicht an das Versprechen gehalten, Mr. Potter nicht zu erwähnen, ich hoffe er macht daraufhin seine Drohung nicht wahr.“<br/>„Welche Drohung?“<br/>„Er drohte dem Wirt damit, seinen großen, grünen, wütenden Freund vorbei zu schicken, wenn das an die Öffentlichkeit käme.“<br/>„Ich denke das war eine doch recht leere Drohung und Jennifer ist nie wütend“ Bruce schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf und kippte dann den Gemüsedrink auf Ex runter:<br/>„So schlecht ist das Zeug gar nicht, schmeckt wie süße Gurke.“<br/>„Harry sollte so etwas nicht tun“ bestimmte Tony ernst und gab die Zeitung zurück an den Roboter:<br/>„Irgendwann kommt es doch raus, wer er ist, und dann habe ich hier die Presse vor der Tür stehen. Nicht das mich so etwas stören würde, aber angenehm ist es auch nicht. Essen wir das hier und hoffen, dass er uns zum Mittag wieder gut ist.“</p><p>„Bruce, Bruce“ Harry lief aufgeregt durch den Stark-Tower und hatte eine Tageszeitung in der Hand, als er bei dem Wissenschaftler im Labor ankam. Dort verbrachte dieser die meiste Zeit des Tages und auch in diesem Moment schien er sehr beschäftigt zu sein.<br/>Er saß jedenfalls an seinem Schreibtisch und studierte irgendwelche Papiere.<br/>„Ich gehe nicht zu dem Lokal und mache den Wirt rund“ erklärte Bruce trocken, er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass der junge Mann seine Drohung doch wahr machen wollte.<br/>„Aber... kannst du nicht ein bisschen... nur mal so vor der Tür rum brüllen, oder so was“ jaulte Harry auf:<br/>„Ich habe ihm gesagt, was passiert wenn er das macht. Ich will nicht, dass so etwas öffentlich wird!“<br/>„Das ist New York, die werden nie auf dich hören und ich habe besseres zu tun als vor einem Lokal herum zu brüllen. Außerdem könnte es passieren, dass der Wirt die Polizei ruft und dann geht es vielleicht nicht so gut für mich aus.“<br/>„Ich bleibe auch dabei“ jaulte Harry weiter.<br/>„Dann erkennen sie dich erst recht und schon sitzen wir Beide in einer Zelle. Das dürfte Tony auch nicht gefallen. Es war gut was du gemacht hast, belasse es jetzt einfach dabei.“<br/>„Zuhause hätten sie auf mich gehört.“<br/>„Bist du dir sicher? Nach allem was du erzählt hast, hätten sie dir daraufhin erst recht eine Statue aufgestellt. Hier bist du nur einmal auf der ersten Seite und Morgen schon wieder vergessen“ Bruce stand auf:<br/>„Ich muss zu Shield, willst du mitkommen?“<br/>„Du kannst nicht fliegen...“<br/>„Es gibt auch noch andere Möglichkeiten um zu Shield zu gelangen... sie holen mich ab. Meine Forschungsergebnisse sind sehr wichtig für Fury und du solltest dich auch mal als Held zeigen, dann kann man dir gleich eine Akte anlegen. Nicht alles an ihnen ist schlecht, so wie es meine Cousine denkt, sie wissen immer Bescheid und informieren uns über eventuelle Bedrohungen. Und Fury hat tatsächlich irgendwo ein gutes Herz versteckt. Also kommst du mit?“<br/>„Ja, ich habe eh nichts besseres zu tun“ nickte Harry und fing an sich auszuziehen, er wollte wirklich in seinem Heldenoutfit bei Fury eintreffen und wahrscheinlich war dies sogar auch angenehmer.<br/>Denn immerhin befand sich der Helicarrier immer noch in der Luft.<br/>Zum Glück trug er wirklich die Uniform immer drunter und musste deswegen nur seine Klamotten zusammen falten, die Stiefel herbei zaubern und hinein schlüpfen.<br/>Dann noch die Mütze auf und die Brille verändern, fertig, eine Sache von einer Minute und das auch nur weil er im Tower meistens nur auf Socken herum lief.<br/>„Dann lass uns jetzt los“ Bruce sammelte seine Akten zusammen, betrat mit Harry dann den Lift und fuhr mit ihm auf das Dach des Stark-Towers.<br/>Dort befand sich ein Hubschrauber-Landeplatz und tatsächlich kam gerade auch ein recht großer angeflogen.<br/>„Ich hoffe du hast keine Angst“ sorgte Bruce sich, als der Hubschrauber landete und sie einstiegen.<br/>„Wenn ich vor eines keine Angst habe, dann sicherlich vor dem Fliegen“ bestimmte der junge Mann und musste dann einen Kopfhörer aufsetzen:<br/>„Wozu sind die gut?“<br/>„Hier ist es doch ziemlich laut drin, oder“ sie flogen los und Harry bemerkte, dass er sich bei Tony nicht abgemeldet hatte.<br/>„Das ist nicht weiter schlimm, wir sind sicher in ein oder zwei Stunden zurück und Jarvis hat es ja gesehen“ wehrte Bruce gelassen ab und sah dabei etwas besorgt auf die Stadt hinunter, über die sie gerade flogen:<br/>„Ich bin nicht gerne in der Luft, und auch nicht unter Wasser. Das ist einfach nichts wohin ich gehöre, bringt nur Stress.“<br/>„Ich mag den Hulk“ verkündete Harry und wurde erstaunt angesehen:<br/>„Ja wirklich, wieso auch nicht? Er ist ein bisschen groß geraten, aber sonst kann ich an ihm nichts Schlechtes sehen.“<br/>„Du bist ziemlich naiv.“<br/>„Nein, ich habe es nur auch schon mal mit einem drei Meter großen Zentauren zu tun gehabt, der durch gegangen ist, weil ihn eine Biene in den Hintern stach. Das Problem bei Zentauren ist, wird ihr Pferdeteil irgendwie verletzt, geht dieser mit ihnen durch und sie haben keine Kontrolle mehr darüber. Glaube mir, dieser Zentaur hätte den Hulk mit einem Tritt in die ewigen Jagdgründe schicken können und ich musste ihn, mit meinen Jungs, davon abhalten auf eine magische Siedlung zuzulaufen. Und Zentauren sind gegen die meisten Zauber immun.“<br/>„Und wie habt ihr es geschafft?“<br/>„Mit Hilfe von Thestralen, magische, flugfähige Pferde, wir haben ein wenig Cowboy gespielt und ihn mit sehr vielen Seilen eingefangen. Er war stark und schwer, sein Pferdekörper mit einem Shire Horse vergleichbar... aber im Grunde ein herzensguter Kerl... ich vermisse solche Abenteuer.“<br/>„Und deswegen hast du den Kerl gestern nicht einfach sitzen lassen, sondern gleich mal für die Polizei zusammen geschnürt.“<br/>„Ich bin eben immer noch Auror, so etwas kann man nicht einfach abschalten. Und vielleicht will ich ja wirklich derjenige sein, dessen Zeitungsberichte von Fünfjährigen an die Wand geheftet werden. Langsam wird mir wirklich bewusst, dass ich hier nicht mehr weg komme... auch wenn ich immer noch Heimweh habe... aber wenn es dann soweit sein sollte, ich könnte es sicher nicht mehr. Noch nie hat man so geachtet was ich tue, und wenn es nur am Herd ist und noch nie wurde ich so bedingungslos aufgenommen. Gut, der Anfang war schwer, aber ich habe mich auch nicht ordentlich benommen.<br/>Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte hier jemanden finden der mich so liebt wie ich bin und mich auch akzeptieren kann. Aber allein schon das ich mindestens noch hundertdreißig Jahre zu leben habe, wird es schwer machen.“<br/>„Hundertdreißig Jahre“ staunte Bruce.<br/>„Ja, das ist weil mein Vater ein ziemlich reinblütiger Zauberer war, und meine Mutter eine Hexe, aber mit normalen Eltern. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich noch mehr Lebenszeit, so ist es etwas eingeschränkt.<br/>Fakt ist, mein alter Direktor war hundertfünfzig als man ihn tötete, und da ging er noch nicht mal am Stock.<br/>Und mein Ex wird sicher jetzt noch die hundertfünfzig Jahre Lebenszeit haben. Denk doch mal nach, wir hatten nicht mal Strom und unsere Magie, die so gut wie alles heilen kann.<br/>Es gab keine Umwelteinflüsse, wie Abgase und ähnliches, alle Krankheiten wurden sofort geheilt.<br/>Ich selbst bin wahrscheinlich gegen jeden Krebs immun, ebenso gegen Aids und was ihr hier alles noch habt, weil ich als Auror auch gegen die üblichen Krankheiten normaler Menschen geimpft wurde. Aus reiner Vorsicht, weil ich auch mal rüber musste... da ist der Helicarrier. Sie arbeiten immer noch daran.“<br/>„Also habt ihr Impfungen gegen Krebs und Aids?“<br/>„Die nur die Heiler kennen und auch nicht weitergegeben wurden. Die andere Welt sollte sich alleine weiter entwickeln und mit dem selbst klar kommen, was sie sich aufgehalst haben. Wir haben ja auch unseren größten Feind förmlich selbst geschaffen und ihn ohne Hilfe anderer besiegt.<br/>Jeder muss sein eigenes Päckchen tragen... aber wenn einer von euch mal eine Grippe bekommt, ich brauche nur Lavendel, Waldmoos, Minze und einen Kupfertopf. Dann braue ich euch einen Trank und innerhalb von zwei Stunden seid ihr wieder fit. Den kriege ich gerade noch hin... falls ich den Zauber dafür noch beherrsche, wenn Odin ihn mir genommen hat, wird es nichts.“<br/>Harry schwieg nachdenklich, er war fast schon dazu entschlossen in dieser Welt zu bleiben, denn irgendwie fing es wirklich an ihm zu gefallen.<br/>Zwar schmerzte ihn immer noch der Verlust seiner Freunde, seiner Arbeit und seiner Welt, aber da war auch etwas anderes, etwas wirklich tieferes und schöneres... etwas was er nur in dieser, neuen Welt bekam.<br/>Er konnte an diesem Ort wirklich glücklich werden, zusammen mit den Avengers und vielleicht einer neuen Beziehung.<br/>„Es gibt Mutanten...“ erklärte Bruce plötzlich:<br/>„Die haben ein ziemlich langes Leben. Ich selbst kenne einen, der wurde 1870 geboren und sieht jetzt noch aus wie vierzig. Es ist nicht unmöglich für dich und wenn... in zwanzig Jahren könntest du dir schon einen jüngeren Liebhaber suchen. Es gibt immer eine Möglichkeit um glücklich zu werden.“<br/>Sie landeten auf dem Helicarrier und stiegen aus, Fury erwartete sie eindeutig schon recht ungeduldig, und sah wie zudem nicht sonderlich begeistert aus.<br/>„Und wieso suchst du nicht nach dieser Möglichkeit“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen.<br/>„Das tue ich doch.“<br/>„Aber auf der falschen Seite. Du denkst du kannst nur glücklich werden, wenn du den Hulk los wirst, aber eventuell schaffst du es nur, wenn du dich einfach mit ihm anfreundest... mmh ich wette, Fury hat hier auch irgendwas auf dem fliegenden Ding, wo man sich amüsieren kann.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sekunden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ich denke nicht, dass sich Heute hier amüsiert wird“ begrüßte Commander Fury seine beiden Besucher:<br/>„Wir haben gerade Nachricht bekommen, dass die Echse in einer Kneipe Ärger gemacht hat und dann runter in die Kanalisation abgetaucht ist.“<br/>„Die Echse“ staunte Harry, langsam kamen ihm diese ganzen Verbrecher irgendwie merkwürdig vor, nach Rhino und Skorpion, nun schon wieder ein Tier.<br/>Oder sie waren einfach nur einfallslos und benannten sich nachdem was gerade anstand. Grundsätzlich waren ja Verbrecher entweder dumm wie Brot, oder gefährlich intelligent... jedenfalls hatte es Harry bisher so erlebt und das nicht nur in seiner neuen Heimat.<br/>„Er ist schwierig“ erklärte Fury ernst:<br/>„Eigentlich steckt dahinter ein gewisser Dr. Connors und er verlor bei einem Unfall einen Arm. Mit Hilfe eines Mittels, welches er...“<br/>„Ich kann es mir vorstellen, bei euch scheint ja öfters einmal was schief zu gehen“ winkte Harry seufzend ab und sah dann vom Rand des Helicarriers hinunter:<br/>„Ich kenne mich noch nicht so gut in New York aus, aber ich könnte mich schon mal auf den Weg zur Kneipe machen.“<br/>„Während wir die anderen Avengers rufen“ nickte Bruce ernst:<br/>„Und du auf sie wartest, nichts machst ohne mindestens Tony an deiner Seite. Mit der Echse ist nicht zu spaßen, ich selbst werde hier oben bleiben, da es einfach zu lange dauert.“<br/>„Natürlich“ der junge Mann schmunzelte leicht, er konnte ja sich ja wenigstens schon mal die Situation ansehen:<br/>„Also, wo finde ich diese Kneipe?“<br/>„Wir müssten ungefähr darüber sein, ein Lokal am Ufer des Hudson. Das River-Inn“ erklärte Fury ernst, anscheinend wollte er sowieso Leute hinschicken, oder war rein zufällig gerade in der Nähe gewesen.<br/>„Jetzt brauche ich nur noch eine Information“ Harry rückte seine Mütze zurecht und überprüfte noch mal seine Brille:<br/>„Wenn hier jemand springen würde, wie lange Zeit hätte er, bis er unten zu Matsche wird? Ich brauche dreißig Sekunden um mich zu verwandeln und kann es auch erst ab einer gewissen Höhe. Hier Oben ist ja schon das Atmen verdammt schwer.“<br/>Fury sah Harry einen Moment lang fast schon erstaunt an, dann aber überlegte er wie lang es dauern würde den Jungen, mit einem Hubschrauber, nach Unten zu bringen. Und er war ja im Grunde auch ein Vogel.<br/>Außerdem konnte er bestimmt dort Unten was ausrichten, eventuell auch schon die Echse festhalten, bis die Anderen dazu kamen.<br/>Deswegen rief er einen seiner Fallschirmspringer herbei und gab die Frage an ihn weiter.<br/>„Aus dieser Höhe, fünfzig bis sechzig Sekunden, du bist recht leicht, ich würde dir wirklich eine Minute geben“ nickte der Mann ernst:<br/>„Wenn man nicht unterwegs den Fallschirm öffnet.“<br/>„Ich brauche keinen Fallschirm, ich hab Flügel“ Harry nahm etwas Anlauf und...<br/>er schoss auf den Boden zu und zählte dabei bis zwanzig, langsam und sorgfältig, alles um ihn herum trotzdem beobachtend.<br/>Er liebte es einfach zu fliegen, dieses Gefühl durch die Luft zu rasen, eigentlich fehlte ihm nur noch ein Besen unterm Hintern. Aber egal was er in der letzten Zeit versucht hatte, es war ihm nicht möglich gewesen einen Besen zu verzaubern, selbst nicht einen aus Holz.<br/>Das Odin ihm dies genommen hatte, würde er ihm nie verzeihen. Alles war gut, diese Welt, die neuen Freunde, seine Zauber... aber diese eine Sache...<br/>Immer konnte er doch auch nicht als Vogel fliegen und mit einem Besen gab es einfach keine größeren Einschränkungen. Da konnte man selbst entscheiden wie hoch man ging, ein Vogel war allein schon von seiner Art her in die tieferen Höhen verbannt.<br/>Zwanzig, Harry sah schon New York, und den Hudson River, auf sich zukommen, als er anfing sich zu verwandeln. Er hatte keine Angst, hätte er sie, er würde in diesem Moment sicher keine Verwandlung schaffen, aber stattdessen wurde er fast schon gemütlich zu einem Sekretär und schlug dann heftig mit den Flügeln.<br/>Er musste langsamer werden, sonst verbeulte er sich noch den Schnabel und ein schlechter Schwimmer, im Fluss, war er auch.<br/>Wie gut das er zudem seinen Anzug trug, in diesen Klamotten erkannte ihn dann auch keiner, wenn er sich vor den Augen aller zurück verwandelte.<br/>Da war das Lokal, sehr gut, Harry landete davor und verwandelte sich sofort zurück. Natürlich sahen ihn die Leute dabei sehr erstaunt an, beobachteten sein Tun genau und tuschelten leise, aber das störte den jungen Mann gerade gar nicht.<br/>Stattdessen lief er direkt in das Lokal und fand einiges an Zerstörung vor, da hatte jemand aber ganz ordentlich gewütet.<br/>Und was war das?<br/>An den Wänden befanden sich Kampfspuren, die aussahen als hätte sie jemand mit drei scharfen Krallen aufgerissen.<br/>Diese Spuren befanden sich wirklich überall, sogar am Boden und in der Theke.<br/>Kamen diese auch von der Echse?<br/>Eventuell hätte Harry den Commander mal lieber ausreden lassen sollen... egal, er wollte, und musste, unbedingt hinter dem Verbrecher her.<br/>Dieser schien seine Verwandlungen ja nicht mal auch nur im Ansatz kontrollieren zu können und war deswegen auch besser in einem Gefängnis von Shield aufgehoben.<br/>„Wo ist die Echse hin“ rief Harry dem Wirt zu, der gerade aus seinem Versteck kam.<br/>„Gleich in die Kanalisation, im Hinterhof“ winselte der verängstigte Mann und zeigte auf eine offene Tür:<br/>„Und da ist noch jemand hinterher, sie haben gekämpft... er war erst ein normaler Gast und ist dann der Echse gefolgt. Er hat ordentlich was eingesteckt und diese Krallen...“<br/>Harry runzelte besorgt die Stirn und lief dann, durch die Küche, in den Hinterhof. Dort war der Weg zur Kanalisation offen und er konnte über eine Leiter hinunter steigen.<br/>Es war dunkel und stank...<br/>„Die Avengers sind auf dem Weg hierher“ meldete Jarvis sich:<br/>„Sie sollten der Echse nicht alleine folgen. Das ist kein Kleinverbrecher und deswegen gefährlicher als der Skorpion, oder Rhino.“<br/>„Ich brauche mehr Informationen über die Echse“ forderte Harry und bekam das Bild des Mannes auf sein rechtes Auge gezeigt, lautlos holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und machte erstmal Licht:<br/>„Und kannst du dir vorstellen wer diese Krallenabdrücke, in dem Lokal, verursacht hat?“<br/>Ein paar Ratten liefen vor ihm weg, quietschend und irgendwie wirr erscheinend, als würde sie etwas in die Irre führen.<br/>„Da kommen mehrere in Frage, aber da er gegen die Echse gekämpft hat, könnte er auch zu den Guten gehören. Dann ist es möglich, dass es sich um Wolverine handelt.“<br/>Auch dessen Bild bekam Harry nun gezeigt, während er langsam eine Wand entlang ging und sich ernsthaft einen Ortungszauber wünschte... aber wen sollte er damit orten, er kannte weder diesen Wolverine, noch die Echse.<br/>„Er ist ein Mutant“ staunte Harry, das wäre seine erste Begegnung mit einem von diesen besonderen Menschen.<br/>„Ja, namentlich erwähnt wurde er das erste Mal 1870, er altert langsamer und sein Skelett wurde mit Adamantium ummantelt, dem härtesten Metall, welches es gibt“ erklärte Jarvis:<br/>„Sie sollten wirklich auf die Avengers warten, mindestens auf Mr. Stark, auch mit Wolverine ist nicht immer zu spaßen. Und die Beiden kennen sich.“<br/>„Er sieht gut aus“ bemerkte Harry nur, auf das Bild kurz achtend:<br/>„Ich wette auch dieser Wolverine hat eine Schwachstelle.“<br/>„Die, dass sein Skelett mit Adamantium versehen ist, es ist Metall, er reagiert nicht gut auf Magnete.“<br/>„Dann sollte er sich nicht mit Magneto anlegen, ich habe leider keinen passenden Zauber dafür und kann nur hoffen, dass er mir gut gesinnt ist... da ist jemand.“<br/>Harry hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, verschwand hinter einem dicken Rohr und schaute vorsichtig dahinter hervor.<br/>Vor ihm, im Gang, hockte ein Mann, er trug eine braunschwarze Lederjacke, eine schwarze Jeans und hatte wirres, braunes Haar.<br/>Das war eindeutig nicht die Echse, konnte aber sehr gut Wolverine sein, welcher gerade etwas auf dem Boden untersuchte.<br/>Ob er so etwas wie eine Spur aufgenommen hatte?<br/>„Das ist Wolverine“ meldete Jarvis sich:<br/>„Sie sollten sehr vorsichtig sein, laut Mr. Stark hat dieser her auch einige...“ Jarvis unterbrach sich und das Gesicht von Tony, in seinem Anzug, erschien auf der Brille.<br/>„Ich habe von Jarvis gehört, dass du auf Wolverine getroffen bist...“<br/>Harry schnaubte leise und  drückte den „Anruf“ einfach weg, dann trat er langsam auf den potentiellen Feind zu.<br/>„Hey“ der junge Mann war niemand, der einen Mann von Hinten angriff und es konnte ja auch sein, dass dieser Wolverine im freundlich gesonnen war.<br/>Der stand nun auf und drehte sich langsam zu Harry um, er war groß und trug einen wilden Drei-Tage-Bart, seine dunklen Augen blitzten gefährlich.<br/>„Hier ist es gefährlich, Junge“ knurrte er Harry ein wenig bedrohlich an:<br/>„Kein Platz für Kinder.“<br/>Eindeutig reizte ihn etwas in diesen Gängen, etwas was nicht von Harry ausging, Wolverine atmete schwer und das Knurren klang verdammt gefährlich.<br/>„Das glaube ich auch, aber ich dachte, ich könnte hier vielleicht die ein oder andere Echse für mein Terrarium fangen.“<br/>„Das muss dann aber ein sehr großes sein“ knurrte Wolverine, immer noch sehr bedrohlich und etwas unkontrolliert. Aber er schien sich selbst im Zaum halten zu können, fragte sich nur wie lange noch.<br/>Hatte dieser Echsenkerl vielleicht irgendetwas mit Wolverine gemacht, etwas was ihn genauso verwirrte wie die Ratten?<br/>„Ich denke schon, dass Shield ein passendes dafür hat.“<br/>Der große, starke Kerl wirkte für einen Moment erstaunt und Harry musste zugeben, er empfand ihn als richtig attraktiv.<br/>Besonders wenn man das hautenge Shirt, unter der Jacke, beachtete.<br/>Schade das in seiner Brille keine Kamera eingebaut war, das könnte Tony wirklich noch machen.<br/>„Schickt Fury jetzt schon Kinder um die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen“ schnaubte er, nun war es eindeutig, dass er Harry nicht angreifen wollte.<br/>„Ich bin zwanzig“ bemerkte der junge Mann ernst, aber keinesfalls in einem Ton, welcher seinen Gegenüber noch zusätzlich reizen könnte:<br/>„Und ich kann einiges, was man von mir nicht erwartet. Und jetzt würde ich gerne die Echse einsammeln, bevor meine Freunde kommen, denn ich neige dazu vor ihnen angeben zu wollen.“<br/>„Also doch ein kleiner Junge“ lachte Wolverine dreckig:<br/>„Dann komm mal mit, die Echse fängt derweil gerne Menschen ein, um sie zu seinen Sklaven zu machen. Eventuell werden wir unterwegs auch von diesen angegriffen.“<br/>Harry erschrak fast unmerklich, dies hatte er natürlich nicht erwartet.<br/>„Ist er nicht eigentlich ein guter Mensch, jedenfalls hatte ich das so angenommen.“<br/>„Mensch ja, die Echse selbst ist aber alles andere als angenehm“ knurrte Wolverine und ging dann vor, immer öfters schnuppernd und so wohl die Spur des Feindes suchend.<br/>„Du hast dich nicht vorgestellt“ verkündete er dann plötzlich, als wolle er sich selbst von dem ablenken, was ihn verwirrte.<br/>Und dann immer diese Ratten, die alle in dieselbe Richtung liefen, zog die Echse sie etwa an? Wenn ja, mit was, und wie sehr konnte es sich auf Wolverine auswirken?<br/>„The Clerk“ antwortete Harry nur und entdeckte, im Dreck, große Spuren von einer Echse, welche wohl auf zwei Beinen lief.<br/>„Lächerlich.“<br/>„Berechtigt“ nickte der junge Mann:<br/>„Und ich habe mich wenigstens nicht nach einem Tier benannt, was besonders unter den Bösewichten wohl häufiger vorkommt. Nach Rhino und Skorpion...“<br/>„Ich bin auch böse“ grinste Wolverine und zeigte dabei seine scharfen Zähne vor, Harry musste instinktiv lächeln. Das kannte er doch irgendwoher, dieser Mann war wie ein Werwolf, wild, böse... aber sicherlich im Grundkern ein guter Kerl.<br/>„Deswegen der Tiername“ mutmaßte der junge Held leicht amüsiert und blieb dann plötzlich stehen, ebenso wie Wolverine, der wohl etwas gehört hatte.<br/>Aber Harry sah etwas und berührte seine Brille, zoomte etwas näher ran, da war doch gerade was gewesen...<br/>„Schritte“ zischte Harrys Begleiter:<br/>„Was hast du gesehen?“<br/>„Einen Echsenschwanz, wir sollten ihm zu seinem Quartier folgen, eventuell kann man seinen Opfern noch helfen.“<br/>„Du denkst mit.“<br/>„Ich bin ein Avenger, das Mitdenken ist bei dieser Gruppe eine Grundvoraussetzung für die Aufnahme.“<br/>„Also bist du bei Shields niedlicher, kleinen Eingreiftruppe, zu der auch mein alter Freund Iron Man neuerdings gehört. Sie wollten mich auch anwerben, ich bin aber nicht interessiert.“<br/>„Also ich empfinde sie als nicht sonderlich niedlich und es ist auch nicht schlecht ein Mitglied zu sein.“ Dieses Gespräch schien den Mutanten wenigstens etwas abzulenken und damit sicherte es auch die Unversehrtheit des jungen Helden.<br/>„Ich kenne bessere“ grinste Wolverine böse und Harry musste wieder lächeln, für einen Moment fühlte er sich wie zuhause und fast vollkommen sicher:<br/>„Was kannst du mit dem Stäbchen noch, außer Licht machen?“<br/>„Alles mögliche, und unmögliche. Kommt auf die Situation an, also folgen wir ihm jetzt, leise.“<br/>„Lautlos wäre besser, aber das kann ich von dir nicht verlangen.“<br/>„Er nimmt wahrscheinlich an, dass mindestens du ihm gefolgt bist. Und das bedeutet auch, dass er uns entsprechend empfangen wird.“<br/>„Du denkst erneut mit, fast könnte man glauben, dass Fury dich nur deswegen aufgenommen hat. Der Rest seiner Truppe kann das nämlich nicht so gut, wie du es glaubst. Gehen wir ihm weiter nach.“<br/>Sie schlichen durch das System der Kanalisation und Harry wurde erneut von Tony angerufen, ließ ihn diesmal auch ausreden.<br/>„Wolverine ist ein schwieriger Kerl, aber bei ihm bist du einigermaßen sicher. Trotzdem folgen wir euch oberhalb der Kanalisation und greifen ein, falls es ein Problem gibt. Lege dich bloß nicht mit Wolverine an, du bist ihm nicht gewachsen, keiner von uns ist ihm gewachsen. Und was das Schlimmste ist, die Echse sondert irgendwelche Pheromone aus, ich weiß nicht wie sehr das Auswirkungen auf Wolverine hat.“<br/>Das war es also was auch die Ratten dazu zwang, der Echse zu folgen.<br/>„Man warnt dich vor mir“ stellte Harrys Begleiter fest, er hatte Tony wohl gehört.<br/>„Ja, aber ich bilde mir grundsätzlich lieber selbst eine Meinung über die Personen, mit denen ich mich umgebe. Sorgen machen mir nur die Pheromone, der Echse“ erklärte Harry trocken, beendete das „Telefonat“, als sie eine Tür erreichten.<br/>„Ich kann damit umgehen“ knurrte Wolverine und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, im nächsten Moment schossen jeweils drei lange, scharfe Krallen heraus... durch die Haut, es musste wirklich wehtun. Außer er war jemand der keinen Schmerz empfand, aber davon hatte Jarvis nichts gesagt.<br/>Und mit den Dingern konnte Wolverine sicher auch jemanden ganz schnell in die ewigen Jagdgründe schicken.<br/>„Er sollte am Leben bleiben“ bemerkte Harry ernst und sah dabei nachdenklich auf die Krallen:<br/>„Vielleicht hat Shield ein Gegenmittel für ihn, und wenn nicht, dann ist ein Gefängnis sicher nicht der schlechteste Platz. Irgendwo in diesem Echsenkerl steckt noch ein guter Mensch.“<br/>„Willst du mir jetzt Vorschriften machen? Oder gar an mein Gewissen appellieren, glaub mir, ich habe keines mehr.“<br/>„Ich könnte nur etwas ungehalten werden, wenn man jemanden unnötig tötet und du weißt nicht wozu ich fähig bin. Am Ende kann ich meinen Stab in einen großen Magneten verwandeln und dir deine Gräten ordentlich verbiegen.“<br/>Harry bluffte, natürlich, so was war ihm doch definitiv nicht möglich, aber er pochte auch sehr darauf, dass Wolverine ihm glaubte.<br/>Ansonsten hatte er vielleicht am Ende ganz schlechte Karten.<br/>„Du bluffst“ grinste Wolverine und säbelte dann die Tür förmlich auf:<br/>„Jetzt weiß ich wozu du nicht fähig bist... ich werde ihn nicht töten, dann hast du was zum Angeben. Echsenfleisch schmeckt auch nur in Australien gut.“<br/>„Jetzt bluffst du“ bestimmte Harry und wich dann blitzschnell einem Schuss, mit einem Laser, aus. Eindeutig beschränkten sich die etwas klügeren Schurken nicht nur auf normale Pistolen.<br/>Zudem war dieser hier auch eindeutig ein Wissenschaftler, ein „Beruf“ den er auch in der Schuppenhaut und als Verbrecher weiter ausführte.<br/>Sie hatten ein Labor betreten und tatsächlich befanden sich auch, nicht weit entfernt, ein paar halb verwandelte Menschen, in einem Käfig.<br/>Sie wirkten aggressiv...<br/>Einige trugen Schuppen, andere hatten einen Echsenschwanz... hoffentlich konnte Shield den Leuten helfen.<br/>Die Echse ließ sie nun frei, sofort wollten sie angreifen, aber Harry konnte sie mit einem gestreuten Lähmzauber außer Gefecht setzen.<br/>Wolverine stürzte sich daraufhin sofort auf die Echse, Harry beschloss auch das schnell zu beenden und schoss einen Lähmzauber auf den Feind ab. Dummerweise war Wolverine sehr schnell und lief dem Helden voll in den Zauber, kippte gelähmt um, die Echse lachte dreckig.<br/>„Verdammt“ brüllte Harry und muss einem weiteren Angriff ausweichen:<br/>„Was läufst du mir in den Zauber.“<br/>Er sprang davon und befreite Wolverine schnell wieder.<br/>„Du hast dich nicht beliebt gemacht“ knurrte Harrys derzeitiger Kampfgefährte, der junge Held selbst versuchte gerade die Echse zu lähmen, aber der war nun vorbereitet und konnte immer wieder ausweichen.<br/>„Du bist mir da rein gelaufen“ schimpfte Harry und verwandelte seinen Stab schnell in ein Seil:<br/>„Hilf mir.“<br/>„Keiner kann dir mehr helfen“ lachte die Echse dreckig und packte den jungen Mann, in diesem Moment aber legte sich, wie von selbst, das Seil um den Körper des Feindes. Und dieses war wirklich unzerstörbar, die Echse kippte um und zappelte, konnte sich aber nicht befreien.<br/>„Und wo brauchst du jetzt Hilfe“ wollte Wolverine, unheilvoll grinsend, wissen:<br/>„Wir sollten uns jetzt einmal über diese Lähmung unterhalten, nun wo dein Stäbchen ein Seil für den Feind ist.“<br/>„Die anderen Avengers warten oben“ fiepte Harry sofort und ging rückwärts, bis zu dem Käfig, schnell kletterte er darauf:<br/>„Und sicher hättest ohne mich viel mehr Probleme gehabt. Denk an die Pheromone, oder was auch immer der Kerl da aussendet. Los, sei mir dankbar.“<br/>Wolverine schien nun etwas zu hören und ließ seine Krallen wieder verschwinden.<br/>„Ein anderes Mal“ bestimmte er und lief dann eilig weg, Harry wollte noch hinterher, da war der Mutant aber schon verschwunden und She-Hulk kam in das Labor hinein.<br/>Ihr folgten Thor, Captain America und Iron Man, aber eindeutig hatten sie nichts mehr zu tun.<br/>„Er ist nicht mehr hier, oder“ wollte Letzterer wissen:<br/>„Und besonders viel getan hat er auch nicht. Denn normalerweise hinterlässt er mehr Spuren.“<br/>„Ich finde schon, dass er mir geholfen hat... und ich brauche dringend eine Kamera in meine Brille.“<br/>„Für was?“<br/>„Er war sehr attraktiv, das wäre mindestens ein Foto wert gewesen“ strahlte Harry und schon wurde ihm dieser Zusatz verwehrt:<br/>„Sei nicht so gemein.“<br/>„Für so etwas gibt es keine Kamera“ motzte Tony sofort und betrachtete ernst die gelähmten Opfer, der Echse:<br/>„Befreien wir diese Menschen von der Lähmung und bringen sie zu Shield hoch... wahrscheinlich muss ich das alleine machen... nein, besser ein Hubschrauber, denn sie sind aggressiv und ich kann sie nicht alle transportieren. Ich rufe an und dann werden sie gleich abgeholt... warst du nicht mit Bruce bei Fury? Wie bist du hier so schnell hinunter gekommen.“<br/>„Ich bin gesprungen“ strahlte Harry und betrachtete dann nachdenklich einen der Krallenabdrücke an der zerfetzten Tür. Wolverine war schon etwas besonderes gewesen, ob sie sich je wieder trafen?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Flügelchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Du hättest nie allein hinter der Echse her laufen dürfen“ Tony wedelte sehr ernst mit einem Hähnchenschenkel:<br/>„Nicht alle Feinde sind solche geistigen Kleinkaliber wie Rhino, es gibt etliche die haben ganz schön was im Kopf und dann sieht es für einen Einzelkämpfer immer sehr schlecht aus. Du kannst froh sein das Wolverine dir geholfen hat. Die Echse lässt sich auch normalerweise nicht so einfach fangen, ihr habt Glück gehabt.“<br/>„Schmecken euch die Hähnchen“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen, es gab gebratene Hähnchen, dazu Klöße, Sauce und Salat, und so wie er es dem Schmatzen nach deutete, waren alle sehr zufrieden damit.<br/>Er selbst hatte schon gegessen, ein halbes Hähnchen und etwas Salat, mehr schaffte er nicht, aber Thor nahm auch sehr gerne seine Reste an.<br/>In diesem Haushalt wurde nichts verschwendet, wenn er daran dachte wie oft er Lebensmittel wegwerfen musste, als er mit Draco zusammen wohnte...<br/>Ein zustimmendes Brummen ertönte und Tony stöhnte leise auf, er hatte schon wieder gegen den Jungen verloren. Trotzdem aber hoffte er das sich dieser die Warnung wenigstens ein bisschen zu Herzen nahm.<br/>„Sonst ist ja auch immer einer von euch bei mir“ erklärte Harry lächelnd:<br/>„Jedenfalls dann wenn es um so etwas geht, aber Bruce hätte wirklich ewig gebraucht um wieder vom Helicarrier hinunter zu kommen. Immerhin kann er nicht fliegen.“<br/>„Das würde auch lächerlich aussehen“ schmunzelte Jennifer:<br/>„So ein Hulk mit Flügelchen, oder irgendeinem Antrieb unter den Füßen... nein, dass ist definitiv nichts, und für alles andere können wir Beide auch sehr hoch springen. Trotzdem hättest du auf uns warten müssen, bevor du in die Kanalisation hinab steigst. Laut dem was ich gehört habe, ist auch Wolverine nicht immer ganz auf der guten Seite. Er tötet auch derweil jemanden und selbst wenn es nur ein Feind ist... man macht so etwas, wenn überhaupt, nur aus Notwehr. Da läuft es auch mir, als Anwältin, kalt den Rücken runter. Ich bin auch nicht immer ganz sauber, dein Pass ist vollkommen illegal, aber ich töte nicht einfach so Leute.“<br/>„Er ist halt etwas wilder“ winkte Harry gelassen ab, er konnte aber auch nicht aufhören an seinen kurzzeitigen Kampfgefährten zu denken:<br/>„Und es gibt Zeiten, da kann man solche Leute recht gut gebrauchen. Bei unserer großen Schlacht waren die Werwölfe sehr willkommene Gesellen, sie töteten die Feinde schneller, mit ihren Händen, als wir sie mit irgendwelchen Zaubern außer Gefecht setzen konnten. Und ihr habt doch erzählt, dass dieser Loki eine ganze Armee hierher geschafft hat, was meint ihr wie gut Wolverine da gepasst hätte.“<br/>„Da hast du schon recht, aber die meisten Schurken hier haben eben keine Armee“ nickte Bruce ernst:<br/>„Und man schlitzt nicht jemanden auf, wenn dieser eigentlich ins Gefängnis gehört.“<br/>„Hör auf für ihn zu schwärmen, und ihn zu verteidigen, er ist doch eh nicht schwul“ motzte Tony zudem.<br/>„Aber er wäre perfekt für mich... schon allein das er 1870 geboren wurde“ schnurrte Harry grinsend.<br/>„Das wissen wir doch gar nicht, er wurde damals zum ersten Mal namentlich erwähnt, aber es kann auch ein ganz anderer gewesen sein. Er selbst weiß es nicht mehr, hat einige Male seine Erinnerungen nicht ganz freiwillig verloren. Und jetzt wird nicht mehr von ihm geredet, er verlässt sicher bald schon die Stadt und dann sehen wir ihn nie wieder.“<br/>„Du bist also ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf ihn“ stellte Harry fest und musste einem abgenagten Knochen ausweichen, das war die Bestätigung und da er sowieso fertig war, floh er schnell aus der Küche und überließ seinen Freunden das Aufräumen.<br/>Das war wirklich ein sehr ereignisreicher Tag gewesen, aber trotzdem hatte ihm das Kochen nichts ausgemacht... er betrat sein Zimmer und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster raus, er sollte sich am nächsten Tag vielleicht einmal beliebt machen und diese Straße endlich reparieren.<br/>Das da sah immer noch aus wie Schweizer Käse... wirklich schrecklich.<br/>Zwar waren schon ein paar Fahrzeuge zugange, aber sie brauchten ewig und dazu war doch die halbe Stadt zerstört, es gab woanders auch wichtigeres zu tun als diese eine Straße. Da reparierte Harry sie doch lieber selbst, oder besser „The Clerk“, und zeigte sich so auch den Nachbarn gegenüber nett. Denn die wollten bestimmt nicht mehr in irgendwelchen Einschlagslöchern ihre Autos parken.<br/>In seiner Heldenidentität hatte Harry auch keine Probleme damit öffentlich zu zeigen, was er konnte, er würde einfach die Straße reparieren und dann am nächsten Tag wohl in der Zeitung stehen.<br/>Aber als „The Clerk“ und nicht als unbekannter, junger Mann.<br/>Zufrieden entzündete er das künstliche Feuer und zog sich etwas bequemeres an, hängte die Uniform auf. Er hatte in dieser Welt wirklich alles was er sich je gewünscht hatte, eine gute Arbeit, ein normales Leben und ganz wunderbare Freunde.<br/>Nur eine Beziehung war noch nicht in Sicht und gestaltete sich etwas schwieriger, aber auch dafür gab es sicherlich eine Lösung... oder er holte sich in zwanzig Jahren wirklich einen jüngeren Liebhaber.<br/>Aber dann sollte er vielleicht schon eigenes Geld haben und nicht mehr aus Tony's Topf schöpfen... aber konnte er wirklich noch nebenbei einen anderen Job haben?<br/>So als Superheld war man doch dauernd auf Abruf und wenn man dann schlecht vom Arbeitsplatz weg konnte... das war fast schon unmöglich.<br/>Und wenn man da bedachte was die Anderen machten... Jennifer arbeitete nur noch selten im Gerichtssaal und wenn, man kannte sie ja... Steve und Bruce arbeiteten für Shield, Tony nur für die Allgemeinheit...<br/>Ob Harry vielleicht auch Arbeit bei Shield fand? Möglich war es sicher, andererseits, er war noch nicht lange in dieser Welt und sollte sich noch keine Gedanken über die Zukunft machen. Eventuell war der nächste Feind ja schon sein Schicksal, die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung.<br/>Und danach kehrte er einfach, ohne Erinnerungen an die Avengers, zurück nach Hause.</p><p>„Ich mag es nicht, wenn er uns einfach nur das Frühstück hinstellt und dann nicht dabei ist“ Tony schnaubte den üppig gedeckten Tisch etwas ungehalten an und gab dann erstmal Pepper einen Kuss.<br/>Diese hatte die halbe Nacht gearbeitet und war dann wohl auf dem Sofa, im Büro, eingeschlafen, etwas was sie öfters machte und auch nicht als wirklich schlimm empfand.<br/>Ihr Freund aber ärgerte sich derweil schon darüber, wenn er sie nicht neben sich liegend hatte, doch er war es auch gewesen, der den Großteil der Arbeit an sie übergab. Deswegen durfte er sich ja eigentlich nicht beschweren.<br/>Und auch nicht darüber, dass Harry nicht da war, der junge Mann war weder ihr Koch, noch wurde er eingesperrt. Eventuell gab es nur wenig später wieder eine Belastung des Kontos und am Mittag dann ein ordentliches Essen.<br/>Harry war bescheiden, er nahm nicht zuviel und griff nur kräftig in den Geldtopf, wenn es um Lebensmittel für sie alle ging. Dabei hätte Tony sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn der Junge sich auch mal etwas gönnte, einfach mal einkaufen ging und nicht auf die Preise schaute.<br/>„Mr. Potter ist draußen und repariert die Straße“ verkündete Jarvis auf Nachfrage, wo denn Harry sei:<br/>„Er hat mittlerweile ein paar Zuschauer, und die Presse ist auch anwesend.“<br/>„Ich hoffe er trägt seine Uniform, so das ihn niemand erkennt“ überlegte Jennifer ernsthaft:<br/>„Gehen wir raus und sehen uns das an?“<br/>„Nein“ Steve schüttelte ernst den Kopf:<br/>„Wenn wir jetzt rausgehen, und das Frühstück nicht anrühren, dann denkt er, wir würden ihn überwachen und gleichzeitig nicht essen wollen. Lassen wir es uns lieber schmecken und die Straße von ihm allein reparieren. Hier, er hat Speckbrötchen gebacken, die dürfen nicht kalt werden.“<br/>„Du hast Recht“ nickte Tony und setzte sich hin, ließ sich die Zeitung bringen:<br/>„Ich muss zugeben, er ist unverzichtbar geworden, und das nur in diesen wenigen Tagen. Er kocht, er hilft uns gegen die Verbrecher und ist zudem immer recht gelassen... das bringt Ruhe in die Gruppe...“<br/>„Außer er hat ein Objekt für seine Begierde gefunden“ schmunzelte Bruce, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:<br/>„Irgendwann wird er merken, dass es nicht so einfach ist ein Held zu sein und gleichzeitig eine funktionierende Beziehung zu führen.“<br/>„Also ich empfinde es als sehr einfach“ wehrte Tony gelassen ab:<br/>„Du glaubst nur es ist schwer, aber jeder von uns kann sich einen Partner ins Haus holen, du hättest sicher auch die Möglichkeiten. Du musst nur jemanden finden, der den Grünen auch mag.“<br/>„Und das ist die Schwierigkeit dabei.“<br/>„Aber unmöglich ist es nicht, selbst „das Ding“ hat eine Beziehung“ erinnerte Jennifer ihren Cousin:<br/>„Ich habe es selbst erlebt, dass die Dame blind ist, hat damit nichts zu tun. Er hätte sicherlich auch trotz seines Aussehens eine sehende Lady gefunden gefunden, nur wäre die Suche länger gewesen. Aber du suchst nicht einmal, selbst bei mir kommen die Männer nicht angeflogen, Leute wie wir müssen uns selbst die Arbeit machen. Und das weiß sicher auch Harry, selbst wenn er wahrscheinlich der Traum aller schwulen Kerle ist.“<br/>„Wenn die schwulen Kerle dann sehen was er so nebenbei arbeitet, und wozu er so fähig ist, dann sind die meisten da auch sicher schnell weg“ nickte Steve ernst:<br/>„Es ist wirklich nicht einfach, und dauert länger, aber es ist machbar.“<br/>„Er wird hundertfünfzig Jahre alt“ erklärte Bruce und wurde leicht erstaunt angesehen:<br/>„Das hat er mir gestern erzählt, stammt wohl von seiner magischen Abstammung. Da diese aber nicht ganz rein ist, sieht es ab hundertfünfzig schon schlecht für ihn aus. Reinblütige können da wohl locker noch älter werden.“<br/>„Deswegen hält er Wolverine für den perfekten Partner“ staunte Tony:<br/>„Und ich habe mich schon gefragt was er damit immer hat, dass Wolverine um 1870 schon lebte... das hätte ihm keiner erzählen dürfen und natürlich hält er sich jetzt an dem Strohhalm fest. Denn niemand sonst auf dieser Erde wird mit ihm alt werden können.“<br/>„Und wenn er krank wird“ Pepper runzelte kauend die Stirn.<br/>„Laut seiner Aussage ist er gegen Aids, und alle Krebsarten, geimpft. Sie haben die Mittel in ihrer magischen Welt und er sollte sich, als Auror, nichts einfangen, wenn er mal zu den normalen Menschen musste.“<br/>„Keinen Strom haben, aber dafür Impfungen gegen Aids und Krebs, aber gut, dann wird er wohl wirklich sehr alt werden. Dazu leidet er nicht an Übergewicht und bewegt sich viel, er kann also gar nicht krank werden“ überlegte Steve ernst:<br/>„Er raucht nicht, trinkt nur selten... ich frage mich gerade wie alt wir werden... am Ende muss er uns noch die Schnabeltasse halten.“<br/>„Ich werde wahrscheinlich auch etwas älter, als der normale Mensch“ überlegte Bruce:<br/>„Und das gilt auch für dich und Jennifer. Und unser Donnergott hier, fällt sowieso aus der Regel heraus. Wenn uns kein Feind in die ewigen Jagdgründe schickt, werden wir wohl noch in neunzig Jahren hier sitzen.“<br/>„Was ist wenn Harry irgendwann wieder zurück will“ kaute Thor auf seinem Brötchen herum. Es war fett belegt mit Schweinebraten und Käse, genau das was er Morgens brauchte.<br/>„Ich finde er hat sich schon sehr gut hier eingelebt und wird nicht mehr weg wollen, seine Welt ist ja auch nicht wirklich perfekt“ wehrte Steve recht gelassen ab:<br/>„Er hat hier doch alles was er braucht, außer eben einen passenden Partner, aber der wird sich bestimmt auch noch finden. Wieso auch nicht?“<br/>„Er kann dort schwanger werden“ erinnerte Pepper sich:<br/>„Und hat auch ganz andere Möglichkeiten, zum Beispiel alle seine Zauber, nicht nur die, welche ihm Odin gnädigerweise ließ.“<br/>„Mein Vater wird gute Gründe dafür haben, und bis jetzt hat Harry im Kampf noch nichts vermisst“ Thor stand auf:<br/>„Ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg und bin Morgen früh zurück.“<br/>Natürlich wollte er seine Freundin so oft besuchen wie es nur ging, und da gerade nichts anstand, hatte er auch die Zeit dafür. Die Freunde nickten nur und schon verschwand der Donnergott im Lift, Harry wusste es schon, er konnte sich also direkt auf den Weg machen und beim Abflug sah er tatsächlich wie der Junge gerade das letzte Loch schloss.<br/>Nun war die Straße repariert, die Zuschauer applaudierten und die Presse machte noch ein paar Fotos. Es waren nicht allzu viele Reporter, aber das war ja auch nicht wirklich etwas besonderes, Harry nickte ihnen zu und betrat dann den Stark-Tower wieder. Er hatte genug Aufmerksamkeit erreicht, und das mit einer guten Sache, nun konnte er sich wieder dem einigermaßen normalen Leben widmen.<br/>Ob die Anderen schon gefrühstückt hatten, Thor sah er gerade abfliegen und das wohl auf dem direkten Weg zu seiner Freundin. Ihm machte es nichts aus, Asgard eine Weile nicht zu sehen, aber er hatte auch etwas auf der Erde, worauf er sich freuen konnte.<br/>Harry hätte auch gern etwas, worauf er sich freute, wenn er heim kam. Seine Freunde waren natürlich toll, auch das Zimmer und Jarvis, aber er brauchte noch etwas persönliches, etwas was nur ihm gehörte.<br/>Ein Haustier vielleicht.<br/>„Jarvis, würde Tony ein Haustier erlauben“ wollte er neugierig wissen, man konnte ja mal darüber nachdenken.<br/>„Das müssen Sie ihn direkt fragen, ich denke aber ein Hund, oder eine Katze, wären eher problematisch. Allein schon wegen der ganzen Computer und Roboter hier.“<br/>Jarvis war wirklich unverzichtbar für Harry geworden, und auch wenn es sich bei ihm um eine künstliche Intelligenz handelte, er wusste immer Rat und konnte auch mal selbst entscheiden.<br/>„Also eher so etwas wie eine Schildkröte“ stellte der junge Held fest, Vögel fielen damit auch weg, selbst sein Zimmer war ja voller Technik und das war alles nun mal sehr empfindlich.<br/>„Er hat sicher nichts gegen alles was in einem Käfig, Terrarium oder Aquarium gehalten werden kann... Aber da müssen Sie ihn wirklich selbst fragen, da noch nie jemand hier auf die Idee kam sich ein Tier anzuschaffen. Er ist noch in der Küche und liest die Zeitung.“<br/>„Ich werde ihn fragen“ Harry nahm die Mütze ab und veränderte die Brille wieder, betrat den Lift und fuhr damit in die Küche, dort saßen noch alle am Esstisch, außer eben Thor.<br/>„Kann ich ein Haustier haben“ fragte er neugierig, als er sich dazu gesellte und Pepper noch Kaffee machte.<br/>„Keine Hunde, keine Katzen, keine Vögel“ erklärte Tony ernst:<br/>„Ich habe erst vor einem Monat an ein gutes Tierheim gespendet, da kann man mal hingehen.“<br/>„Also hast du nichts dagegen?“<br/>Eine so schnelle Zustimmung hatte Harry nicht erwartet und nun machte er sich tatsächlich ernsthafte Gedanken über ein Tier. Zwar  gab es keine magischen in dieser Welt, aber allein schon das jemand auf ihn zuhause wartete, war doch schon ein guter Grund dafür. Er würde es sicherlich bedingungslos lieben und sich gewissenhaft darum kümmern.<br/>Eine niedliche Schildkröte vielleicht, oder ein flauschiger Hamster...<br/>Und das wäre dann auch der Grund für immer in dieser Welt zu bleiben, selbst dann wenn sich die Prophezeiung erfüllte und es für sie alle ewigen Frieden gab.<br/>Ob Odin dies alles schon geahnt hatte?<br/>„Wieso sollte ich“ Tony legte die Zeitung weg:<br/>„Jeder soll sich hier wohl fühlen und du machst sehr viel für uns, also kannst du dir auch ein Tier ins Zimmer holen. Je nach Größe müsstest du dann in ein geräumigeres Zimmer umziehen, aber das dürfte dann auch kein Problem sein. Doch wie schon gesagt, nichts was hier im ganzen Turm herum läuft, es geht um die ganze Technik und du willst auch sicher nicht deinen flauschigen Freund gegrillt vorfinden. Also, wer begleitet Harry zum Tierheim? Er sollte nicht allein in New York herum irren.“<br/>„Das mache ich“ meldete sich Jennifer, und sofort war auch Steve dabei:<br/>„Ich denke das wird ein sehr amüsanter und interessanter Vormittag.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Hamster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hier ist es“ Jennifer parkte den Porsche, welchen sie sich ausleihen durften, vor dem Tierheim und machte den Motor aus:<br/>„Denk daran, keine Hunde, keine Katzen und keine Vögel.“<br/>„Ich würde sowieso keinen anderen Vogel wollen, als eine Eule, und das haben die hier bestimmt nicht“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab, er dachte eher an etwas wie eine Schildkröte, nichts mit Fell oder Federn:<br/>„Nach dem Tod meiner Hedwig hatte ich erst überlegt Eulenzüchter zu werden, um es ruhig angehen zu lassen, deswegen kaufte ich Unmengen von Büchern dazu. Aber dann wurde ich doch zum Vorstellungsgespräch im Ministerium eingeladen und schon war ich in der Aurorenausbildung.“<br/>„Woran ist deine Hedwig gestorben“ wollte Steve wissen, Harry erzählte ihnen unterwegs viel von seiner geliebten Eule und was man alles mit diesen Tieren machte, dort wo er herkam.<br/>„Auf der Flucht vor den Feinden wurde ich von Hinten angegriffen und sie flog zwischen mich und den tödlichen Zauber, woraufhin sie sofort starb“ erklärte der junge Held sachlich, man sah aber sofort, dass der Gedanke daran ihn immer noch schmerzte.<br/>Es war wahrscheinlich die schlimmste Art ein Tier zu verlieren, wenn es sich für einen opferte und man sich dann sogar mit für den Tod verantwortlich fühlte.<br/>Deswegen nickten die Beiden ernst und stiegen dann aus, betrachteten das Tierheim neugierig.<br/>„Man merkt das Tony hier Geld rein gesteckt hat, er macht einfach keine halben Sachen“ stellte Steve fest:<br/>„Das ist wahrscheinlich das ordentlichste Tierheim von hier bis Los Angeles.“<br/>„Damit könntest du sogar recht haben“ kicherte Jennifer leise und betrat dann als Erste das Heim, ihr folgte Harry und dann auch Steve.<br/>Auch drinnen sah es ordentlich aus, es gab mehrere Bereiche für die verschiedenen Tiere und im Hinterhof auch etwas für die, welche gerne draußen waren.<br/>Harry warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die Hunde, alles Chihuahuas und andere kleine Rassen, die Katzen sahen aus als hätten sie schon mehrere Preise gewonnen.<br/>New York eben, wenn man sich ein Tier leisten konnte, dann wollte man es auch zeigen und entsprechend musste es aussehen.<br/>„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen“ fragte sofort eine Angestellte und strahlte sie dabei an, als wären sie die einzigen „Kunden“ der letzten drei Wochen.<br/>Dabei sah Harry mindestens noch drei weitere, die sich gerade etwas aussuchten, und das war für ein Tierheim doch sicher sehr viel.<br/>„Wir suchen nach einem Reptil, oder etwas wie einen Hamster“ erklärte Steve ernst:<br/>„Aber ich glaube auch, wir möchten uns erstmal umschauen.“<br/>„Ja“ nickte Harry ernst:<br/>„Sehen wir uns erstmal um, wenn ich eine Frage habe, melde ich mich.“<br/>„Wie Sie möchten“ nickte die Angestellte und ging wieder, Harry atmete tief durch und ging dann an Jennifer vorbei, in den Hof. Erstmal wollte er sehen wie die Tiere dort so gehalten wurden, es gab mehrere Volieren und einen Bereich für die Hunde, zum Laufen und Spielen.<br/>Was war das?<br/>Eine Voliere, in der sich nur eine Stange befand und da saß doch tatsächlich... eine kleine Eule drauf.<br/>Harry ging einen Schritt darauf zu, es war ein sehr junger Waldkauz, die gab es aber in New York doch bestimmt nicht wild. Der junge Mann ging nun ganz an die Voliere ran und sah, dass der rechte Flügel verbunden war, wahrscheinlich gebrochen.<br/>„Hey“ machte er auf sich aufmerksam, die Eule schien nicht zu schlafen, wie denn mit dem Flügel und sicher auch voller Angst, sie drehte sich zu ihm um und schwieg.<br/>Natürlich war sie kein magisches Tier, man konnte aber mit einfachen Tests mindestens schon mal die Intelligenz herausfinden.<br/>Harry hob die Hand über seinen Kopf, die Eule folgte ihm mit dem Blick, er bewegte den Arm zur linken Seite und sie folgte der Bewegung tatsächlich auch mit dem linken Flügel.<br/>Sie verstand also mindestens schon mal seine Gesten, er nahm die Hand wieder runter, schloss sie zur Faust und sie kniff kurz die Augen zu.<br/>Eindeutig, genügend Intelligenz wäre da und vielleicht hatte Odin ihm den Zauber zur Verwandlung, in ein magisches Tier, gelassen.<br/>„Dieses Tier ist nicht zur Abgabe, sie ist nur hier um sich zu erholen“ eine weitere Angestellte trat energisch neben ihn und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften:<br/>„So etwas ist kein Haustier.“<br/>„Ich glaube fast, sie gehörte einem Falkner“ murmelte Harry nur und hob beide Hände, der kleine Kauz hob nun nur den linken Flügel, gurrte leise klagend:<br/>„Sie ist entweder ein sehr intelligentes Wildtier, oder wurde in Gefangenschaft geboren.“<br/>„Sie wurde so verletzt im Central Park gefunden, dort sind Waldkäuze schon möglich...“ staunte die Frau:<br/>„Sind Sie Falkner?“<br/>„Nein, aber ich kenne mich mit Eulen aus. Ich nehme sie mit und kümmere mich um sie.“<br/>„Das kann ich nicht erlauben“ bestimmte die Frau sofort:<br/>„Nicht ohne vorhandenen Falknerschein.“<br/>„Haben Sie einen“ schnappte Harry, er konnte den Kauz unmöglich in dieser Voliere lassen, er war auch geistig vollkommen unterfordert.<br/>„Das Tierheim braucht keinen“ schnappte die Angestellte zurück.<br/>„Was ist hier los“ Jennifer und Steve kamen in den Hinterhof und Harry zeigte, mit bösem Blick, auf den Kauz in der Voliere:<br/>„Tony hat doch gesagt, keine Vögel.“<br/>„Das ist eine Ausnahme“ zischelte Harry schlangenhaft:<br/>„Helft mir, sonst geht das Tier hier ein, das ist ein Notfall.“<br/>„Er hat keinen Schein, er darf das Tier nicht halten“ fauchte die Angestellte.<br/>„Möchten Sie ihn verklagen“ entgegen Jennifer ernst:<br/>„Ich bin bereit dafür bis vor das oberste Gericht zu ziehen, öffnen Sie die Voliere.“<br/>„So einen Prozess kann sich doch niemand leisten.“<br/>„Tony Stark schon, und er wird gern für Harry bezahlen“ bestimmte die Anwältin und stemmte ebenfalls die Fäuste in die Hüften.<br/>Sie konnte also auch in dieser Gestalt sehr taff sein, kein Wunder das Steve gerade die Herzchen schon förmlich aus den Ohren schossen.<br/>Er war verliebt und verliebte sich dadurch noch mehr.<br/>„Ich werde das hier öffnen“ entschlossen packte er das Schloss und riss es einfach auf, sofort war Harry bei der Eule im Käfig und holte sie sich auf die Hand, entfernte den Verband ganz vorsichtig.<br/>„Ein gebrochener Flügel muss nicht unbedingt verbunden werden, die meisten Eulen wissen es genau, wenn sie etwas nicht bewegen dürfen“ erklärte er und befühlte den Flügel vorsichtig:<br/>„Nur angeknackst, da ist ein Verband grundsätzlich nicht notwendig. Was haben Sie gefüttert?“<br/>„Tote Mäuse, die haben wir für die Schlangen da“ die Angestellte war nun schon fast sprachlos, wahrscheinlich auch weil sie auch Tony erwähnten und dieser ja an das Heim gespendet hatte.<br/>„Wohl das Einzige was Sie richtig gemacht haben“ motzte Harry und der kleine Kauz kletterte währenddessen auf seine Schulter, lehnte sich an seinen Kopf und gurrte leise:<br/>„Ich kaufe Ihnen zwanzig tote Mäuse ab, es gibt doch sicher hier einen Vorrat.“<br/>Zwanzig Mäuse, zwanzig Tage, wenn alles gut ging konnte er die kleine Eule dann schon auf die Jagd schicken. Der Central Park war nicht ganz soweit entfernt und normalerweise hatten diese Tiere auch ein festes Jagdgebiet.<br/>Egal wie sie dorthin gelangt war, sie hatte eventuell schon ein paar Tage dort verbracht und damit ein Revier.<br/>„Und die Stange nehmen wir auch mit“ meldete sich Steve:<br/>„Es ist natürlich möglich, dass Tony etwas entsprechendes da hat, aber es kann eben auch nicht so sein und dann müssen wir nicht noch mal extra los gehen.“<br/>„Wir können das nicht tun“ brachte die Frau hervor, ihr letzter Funken Mut und Sinn für vermeintliche Gerechtigkeit. Der kleine Kauz hatte es bei Harry definitiv besser, dies sahen auch seine beiden Begleiter ein.<br/>„Ich rufe Tony an“ bestimmte daraufhin Jennifer und holte den Milliardär tatsächlich ans Telefon, die Angestellte wurde bleich wie ihre toten Mäuse.<br/>„Ein Waldkauz“ kam es aus dem Smartphone, dann wurde es still:<br/>„Wenn Harry verspricht, dass dieses Tier nicht an die Technik geht, erlaube ich es... ist nur ein Kabel angefressen, fliegt es raus...“<br/>„Das Tierheim will es nicht freiwillig abgeben, da Harry keinen Schein dafür hat.“<br/>„Habe ich nicht an das Tierheim gespendet? Was soll der Mist, wieso werde ich jetzt damit behelligt? Pepper hat mich auf ein Meeting bestellt... es geht um irgendeine wohltätige Sache, sagt dem Tierheim, wenn Harry die Eule nicht kriegt, spende ich eine Million an die Konkurrenz.“<br/>Die Angestellte röchelte und der junge Held ahnte schon, dass es unter den New Yorker Tierheimen tatsächlich einen recht großen Konkurrenzkampf gab.<br/>Da durfte man sich so etwas nicht erlauben.<br/>Wenn es woanders edler und besser aussah, gingen die Interessenten alle dort hin und die anderen blieben auf ihren Tieren sitzen.<br/>„Er kriegt die Eule“ atmete sie dann tief durch:<br/>„Ich hole die Mäuse.“<br/>Die Angestellte ging leicht schwankend weg und Harry bedankte sich brav bei Tony.<br/>„Ich habe doch gesagt, keine Vögel, keine Katzen und keine Hunde... aber ich hätte es mir auch denken können, dass du dich nicht daran hältst“ war die Antwort darauf:<br/>„Meine Drohung gilt auf jeden Fall, selbst wenn in deinem Zimmer was angefressen ist, sie fliegt sofort im hohen Bogen raus. Brauchst du einen größeren Raum?“<br/>„Nein, ich denke nicht. Sie kann noch nicht fliegen und wird dann bald die ganze Nacht draußen sein, tagsüber die meiste Zeit schlafen.“<br/>„Das klingt nach einem guten Deal, wir sehen uns zum Mittagessen“ der Anruf wurde von Tony beendet, die Angestellte kam mit den Mäusen, und auch die Stange wurde eingepackt.<br/>„Ich glaube sie ist eingeschlafen“ kicherte Jennifer leise und kraulte dem Tier, auf Harrys Schulter noch sitzend, sanft den Bauch. Dafür erntete sie ein leises Gurren, welches selbst dann noch anhielt als sie in den Porsche einstiegen.<br/>„Wie alt kann so eine Eule werden“ fragte Steve nach.<br/>„Achtzehn bis dreißig Jahre“ erinnerte Harry sich und nahm das Tier sanft auf seinen Schoß, untersuchte das Geschlecht:<br/>„Es ist ein Mädchen. Ich werde sie „Daisy“ nennen, das passt sehr gut zu ihr. Lasst uns kurz bei einem Supermarkt anhalten, ich will Tony sein Lieblingsessen kochen.“</p><p>„Sieht ja ganz niedlich aus“ Bruce stand, zusammen mit Pepper und Tony, in Harrys Zimmer und zu dritt bewunderten sie den neuen Mitbewohner. Mittlerweile hatte der kleine Kauz ein Tuch um den verletzten Flügel gebunden, daher roch es im Zimmer leicht nach Minze und Wärmegel, aus der Apotheke.<br/>Eindeutig kein normaler Verband, eher etwas um die Heilung zu erleichtern.<br/>„Sieht nicht nur niedlich aus, ist auch sehr niedlich“ fiepte Pepper ganz verzückt:<br/>„Endlich ist mal ein Tier in diesem sterilen Turm, das macht alles gleich viel wohnlicher. Und sie ist wirklich intelligent?“<br/>„Nach allem was ich schon getestet habe, ja, in meiner Welt könnte ich sie mit einem Zauber zum magischen Tier umwandeln, hier habe ich etwas Angst das zu versuchen“ seufzte Harry leise:<br/>„Ich habe lang darüber nachgedacht, am Ende explodiert sie mir noch, weil es nicht funktioniert.“<br/>„Dann lass es lieber“ nickte Tony ernst:<br/>„Du musst hier keine Briefe mit einer Eule verschicken, wir haben E-Mails und Telefon, sogar Telefon mit Videoübertragung, wir schreiben schon gar nichts mehr auf Papier. Und alles andere kannst du ihr, dank der vorhandenen Intelligenz, sicher auch so beibringen. Wie alt wird die, hast du gesagt?“<br/>„Bis dreißig Jahre.“<br/>„Wunderbar, Odin wird sie dir bestimmt nicht mitgeben, wenn du wieder zurück in deine Welt gehen willst. Du musst sie dann also hier lassen und wir können alle nicht mit einer Eule umgehen, also landet sie einsam und traurig wieder im Tierheim. Das willst du doch sicher nicht.“<br/>„Du brauchst mir nicht damit drohen“ maulte Harry anklagend:<br/>„Ich weiß schon, dass sie eine Art Endgültigkeit bedeutet. Aber wäre ich mir dessen nicht bewusst gewesen, hätte ich sie einfach nur dort heraus geholt und dann einen Falkner für sie gesucht. Das geht spätestens dann nicht mehr, wenn sie wieder gesund ist und ich sie auf mich geprägt habe. Ihr seid schuld, dass ich nicht mehr zurück will, ihr mögt mich zu sehr und seid zu gut zu mir.“<br/>„Du hast es verdient. Was gibt es zum Mittag?“<br/>„Für dich dein Lieblingsessen, der Rest bekommt Lachs-Lasagne. Kommt, gehen wir in die Küche, es dürfte alles schon so gut wie fertig sein.“<br/>Harry streichelte seiner kleinen Daisy noch einmal über den Kopf und verließ dann auch das Zimmer. Nun war es endgültig, er kam nie wieder heim... der Schmerz darüber war noch groß, aber ebenso auch das Glück, welches er in dieser neuen Welt gefunden hatte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Geschwindigkeit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neuer Held in der Stadt! The Clerk hilft bei der notwendigen Straßensanierung!</p><p>Gestern hat der neu hinzugekommene Mitstreiter der Avengers die Straßenlänge von der Second Avenue bis zur River Lane saniert.<br/>Ja, Sie lesen richtig, liebe Leser.<br/>Zwar weiß noch niemand ob er ein Mutant ist, aber es wäre eine recht nützliche Kraft für unsere Stadt, nachdem sie vor Kurzen so grausam auseinander genommen wurde! Es bleibt auch abzuwarten wie Bürgermeister J. Jonah Jamesson reagieren wird. Bisher war seine vornehmliche Reaktion Neuhelden erst einzuladen und dann auf den Problemfaktor Spiderman aufmerksam zu machen.<br/>Wie man weiß eine Privatfehde sondergleichen, die sich immer weiter ausgedehnt hat.  The Clerk soll übrigens auch für die Festnahme der Echse verantwortlich gewesen sein, deren Gefangene sind mittlerweile auf dem Weg der Besserung.<br/>Ihre Reporterin Betty Brant wird weiterhin an der Story dranbleiben.</p><p>… Harry breitete die Zeitung auf seinem Bett aus und holte Daisy von ihrer Stange runter.  Vorsichtig legte er sie auf das Papier und kniete sich dann davor. Der kleine Waldkauz ließ alles sehr brav mit sich machen, wohl weil sie wusste, dass es ihr half und Harry nur das Beste für sie wollte.<br/>Und auch wenn es wirklich nicht angenehm war, sie gurrte nur leise und berührte den warmen Wickel nie.<br/>„Bald kannst du wieder fliegen“ schmunzelte der junge Mann und trug frisches Wärmegel auf ihren Flügel auf:<br/>„Dann amüsieren wir uns ein bisschen im Park.“<br/>Er hatte sich schon mehrmals vor ihren Augen verwandelt, einfach um ihr zu zeigen wozu er fähig war und das sie keine Angst haben musste.<br/>Es war aber auch unwahrscheinlich, dass sie genau verstand, wieso sich ihr Besitzer verwandeln konnte und das es sich bei dem fremden Vogel um ihn handelte.<br/>Aber immerhin wollte er auch einmal mit ihr zusammen fliegen, Harry atmete tief durch und seufzte dann leise auf, sofort wurde er von Daisy fast schon besorgt angesehen.<br/>Es war einfach nicht dasselbe wie auf einem Besen zu fliegen, die Geschwindigkeit fehlte, der Wind, die Möglichkeiten zu kleinen Kunststücken... Als Vogel konnte er nur wie ein Vogel fliegen, Loopings oder in der Luft stehen bleiben, so etwas war einfach nicht drin.<br/>„Wieso hat Odin mir gerade das genommen“ murmelte Harry traurig und legte Daisy ein frisches Tuch um, setzte sie wieder auf die Stange zurück:<br/>„Ich weiß, es würde lächerlich aussehen wenn ich hier mit einem Besen herum düse, aber ich könnte doch eventuell nur Nachts... Der Verwandlungszauber für Besen ist der dem des Verwandelns von Dingen ähnlich, er gehört zur gleichen Gruppe... vielleicht hat Odin einfach nur eine bestimmte Art von Zaubern heraus genommen.<br/>Er wollte das ich keine Dinge mehr verwandele, damit hat er mir aber auch alles andere, was gleichwertig ist, genommen.<br/>Die Verwandlung von normalen Eulen in magische Tiere gehört aber nicht zu dieser Gruppe, eventuell klappt es doch noch irgendwann. Ich sollte es vielleicht einmal an einer Kakerlake, oder ähnlichem, ausprobieren.“<br/>Er räumte die Zeitung weg und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, sah dabei fast schon sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster heraus, um festzustellen das Iron Man sich gerade auf den Weg in den Himmel machte.<br/>„Wohin fliegt er, Jarvis“ wollte Harry gähnend wissen, dieser Anzug war schon irgendwie toll und damit konnte man bestimmt auch Loopings machen.<br/>Und schnell konnte der sein... unsagbar schnell...<br/>„Er hat einen Termin in Washington D.C. und möchte zum Abendessen zurück sein, deswegen fliegt er mit dem Anzug. Damit muss er sich nicht an die Gesetze halten, welche für Flugzeuge gelten und ist so schneller wieder da“ meldete die künstliche Intelligenz.<br/>Der Anzug, Tony hatte ganz viele davon und die meisten waren auch funktionstüchtig, der für Pepper war aber zum Beispiel auch noch nicht ganz fertig.<br/>„Was macht Bruce gerade“ wollte der junge Held wissen.<br/>„Er arbeitet in seinem Labor.“<br/>„Und Jennifer?“<br/>„Ist mit Mr. Rogers spazieren gegangen.“<br/>„Also bin ich gerade alleine?“<br/>„Ich denke, so könnte man es tatsächlich sehen. Aber das dürfte Sie doch nicht stören, Sie können sich auch gerne mit mir unterhalten, oder gehen Sie einkaufen...“<br/>Harry stand auf und zog alles aus, außer seine Uniform. Es war ein wahnsinniger Gedanke, aber vielleicht auch etwas was ganz neue Perspektiven eröffnete.<br/>„Was haben Sie vor“ Jarvis' Stimme klang nun leicht besorgt, aber Harry antwortete nicht und verließ fast lautlos sein Zimmer, schlich förmlich zum Lift.<br/>Bruce sollte nichts davon mitbekommen.<br/>„Du wirst das Niemandem erzählen“ zischelte Harry finster, und das war eindeutig für Jarvis bestimmt.<br/>„Was haben Sie vor“ klang die Stimme nun noch besorgter.<br/>„Nichts schlimmes“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab, fuhr aber auch direkt in den Raum, mit den Anzügen für Iron Man.<br/>„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher“ meldete sich Jarvis sofort:<br/>„Sie sollten wirklich lieber einen anderen Raum aufsuchen.“<br/>„Ich finde diesen hier aber gerade sehr gut“ Harry ging an den Kammern, mit den Anzügen, langsam vorbei und öffnete dann einfach eine die er für passend hielt:<br/>„Der hier.“<br/>„Nein“ kam es sofort von Jarvis.<br/>„Wenn du jetzt Bruce holst, verwandele ich deine Schaltkreise in Kaugummi“ zischelte Harry schlangenhaft, während er den Anzug untersuchte und dann langsam anzog:<br/>„Ich will nur ein paar Runden fliegen.“<br/>„Mr. Stark wird Sie dafür umbringen!“<br/>„Er ist gerade weit weg und wenn er zurück kommt, steht das Essen schon auf dem Tisch.“<br/>„Aber...“<br/>„Schweig und öffne das verdammte Dach.“<br/>„Nein.“<br/>„Denk an den Kaugummi“ das war natürlich eine leere Drohung, Harry konnte rein gar nichts in irgendetwas verwandeln, aber das wusste Jarvis ja auch nicht.<br/>Jedenfalls hoffte er, dass die künstliche Intelligenz es nicht wusste.<br/>Stille trat ein, tatsächlich aber wurde das Dach geöffnet und der diebische Held wollte den Helm aufsetzen, er passte aber nicht mit der Brille.<br/>Seufzend nahm er sie ab und setzte den Helm auf, alles war verschwommen.<br/>„Jarvis.“<br/>„Ich will dabei nicht helfen“ klagte die Stimme, im nächsten Moment aber wurde der Anzug aktiviert und Jarvis stellte die Sicht, für Harry, scharf. Um die Brust des Helden herum wurde es angenehm warm, das war wohl der Ark-Reaktor, der sich im Anzug befand.<br/>Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, sah hoch und schoss dann mit einem fröhlichem Kreischen in den Himmel hoch.<br/>Was für ein Gefühl!<br/>Wahnsinn!<br/>Er flog über New York, macht Loopings und drehte Schrauben, sah sich die ganze Stadt von Oben herab an und sauste zwischen den Hochhäusern umher. Und das mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die er auf einem Besen nie erreicht hätte.<br/>„Jarvis, wie hoch komme ich mit dem Anzug“ wollte er dann wissen, während er nur Zentimeter über der Wasseroberfläche des Hudson River flog.<br/>„Alle Anzüge sind mit einem hundertprozentigem Kälteschutz versorgt“ meldete dieser:<br/>„Sie könnten rein theoretisch bis zum Mond... aber diese Anzeige dort...“<br/>„Ich will gar nicht bis zum Mond“ Harry schoss unter eine Brücke hindurch und dann gerade nach Oben:<br/>„Was interessieren mich gerade irgendwelche Anzeigen, komm schon, Jarvis, das macht doch Spaß.“<br/>Harry jauchzte vor Glück.<br/>„Diese Anzeige dort... ich benachrichtige Mr. Stark jetzt, er wird schon dafür Sorgen, dass ich nicht zu Kaugummi werde“ eindeutig war die künstliche Intelligenz beleidigt, Harry aber hörte ihn schon gar nicht mehr richtig, er flog gerade höher als jedes Flugzeug und jeder Helicarrier.<br/>Über die Wolken, solange bis er die Sterne sehen konnte und...<br/>Irgendwas zuckte, ruckelte, der Anzug schien plötzlich stehen zu bleiben und dann ging es nur noch abwärts!<br/>Harry fiel!<br/>Er trudelte und fiel, kreischte, versuchte immer wieder los zu fliegen, aber nichts funktionierte mehr.<br/>„Jarvis, Jarvis“ brüllte er, der Himmel wurde wieder hellblau, keine Anzeige mehr, kein Jarvis, alles tot.<br/>Er musste sich verwandeln, sobald er auf der richtigen Höhe war, sonst konnte der Sturz etwas sehr unangnehm für ihn werden.<br/>Alles tot, alles verschwommen, Harry musste sich nach dem richten was er sehen konnte, dann versuchte er sich zu verwandeln, aber es geschah nichts.<br/>Er konnte es nicht, wieso konnte er sich nicht verwandeln!?<br/>Harry kreischte wieder, versuchte erneut sich zu verwandeln und sah schon verschwommene Häuser auf sich zukommen, zu spät, zu spät...<br/>Kräftige Arme packten Harry an den Hüften und dann kam eine Hauswand ganz nah, ein großer, grüner Arm war zu sehen und wie sich eine entsprechende Hand in den Beton bohrte.<br/>Dann schoss er dem Boden entgegen und wurde abgesetzt, vor Harry stand Hulk und knurrte leise.<br/>„Hulk gut darin Dosenmänner zu retten“ freute er sich grinsend, es war also Bruce der sich ganz normal verwandelt hatte um ihn zu retten. Harry stöhnte auf und ließ sich dann einfach auf den Boden sinken, von wo er aus beobachten konnte wie der große, grüne Kerl langsam wieder zu Bruce wurde.<br/>Und da kam auch schon Iron Man angeflogen, Jarvis hatte seine Drohung also wahr gemacht, das gab nun ordentlich Ärger, Tony landete und nahm seinen Helm ab.<br/>Sein Gesicht zeigte, jedenfalls das was Harry davon erkennen konnte, dass er nicht sonderlich begeistert war. Etwas ruppig nahm er dem jungen Helden den Helm ab und verzog das Gesicht recht wütend.<br/>„Es tut mir leid“ fiepte Harry leise:<br/>„Ich wollte nur fliegen.“<br/>Tony schwieg, packte Harry an der Brust und hob ihn einfach hoch, trug ihn wie eine Handtasche dem Stark-Tower entgegen, hörte sich unterwegs das Gejammere und Wimmern an. Die tausendfachen Entschuldigungen und Versprechungen, dass man es nie wieder tun würde.<br/>Tony ging dafür extra langsam und flog nicht, benutzte die normale Haustür und trug Harry auch über die Treppe hoch zum Raum mit den Anzügen.<br/>Dort setzte er den jungen Mann auf einem Stuhl ab und hielt ihm die Brille hin, Harry setzte sie seufzend auf und sah Tony dann mit seinem Welpenblick besonders lieb an.<br/>Der aber legte nur den eigenen Anzug ab und half dann Harry aus seinem raus.<br/>„Die Anzüge haben nicht unendlich Energie“ erklärte er sehr langsam und packte Harrys Diebesgut wieder in die Kammer zurück:<br/>„Und diesen hier habe ich länger nicht mehr benutzt, gleich danach einen besseren entwickelt. Deswegen war er einfach nicht voll aufgeladen. Wieso musste Hulk dich retten?“<br/>„Ich konnte mich nicht verwandeln, es war wie blockiert, irgendwas... hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich mich nicht verwandeln konnte“ Harry probierte es, wurde zu einem Sekretär und verwandelte sich auch problemlos wieder zurück, nun ging es.<br/>„Hier nimm das in die Hand und versuche es erneut“ forderte Tony und öffnete eine Schublade, holte einen kleineren Ark-Reaktor hervor und drückte ihn Harry in die Hand, sofort ging nichts mehr:<br/>„Ich nehme an, es liegt an dem was im Ark-Reaktor steckt, das blockiert deine Verwandlung. Da ist einiges drin, was deine Art von Menschen wahrscheinlich noch nie, auch nur gesehen hat. Lass ihn schweben.“<br/>Harry holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und ließ das leuchtende Ding problemlos schweben.<br/>„Die Animagie ist eine andere, als die welche normalerweise eingesetzt wird, deswegen haben auch nur wenige das Talent dazu. Es ist also tatsächlich möglich, dass der Ark-Reaktor wirklich nur diese blockiert“ erklärte er leise:<br/>„Verzeihst du mir?“<br/>Tony schwieg einen Moment lang, musterte Harry ganz genau und nickte dann, dem jungen Mann fielen sofort tausend Steine vom Herzen.<br/>„Du wirst diese Anzüge nie wieder, ohne meine Erlaubnis, berühren“ erklärte der Milliardär ernst:<br/>„... du wolltest also fliegen. Wieso hast du dich nicht einfach verwandelt?“<br/>„Als Vogel kann ich auch nur wie ein Vogel fliegen, keine Loopings, keine hohe Geschwindigkeit, nichts... Zuhause, dort wo ich herkomme... wir fliegen auf Besen. Es gibt welche die vielleicht fünfzig km/h erreichen, und dann Sportbesen mit über hundert km/h. Ich war sehr gut auf diesen Besen und habe das einfach vermisst... man hat mir immer gesagt, dass ich zum Fliegen geboren bin. Deswegen bin ich auch ein Vogel geworden, nicht nur wegen dem Schlangentöten, sondern eben auch wegen dem Fliegen.“<br/>Harry wurde erneut von Tony gemustert, dann berührte dieser einen Computer und schien etwas darauf zu zeichnen, metallische Flügel. Schnell und präzise entwickelte er welche, die man zusammen falten konnte, wie seine Anzüge in einem Koffer.<br/>„Ich mache dir etwas, damit du fliegen kannst“ erklärte er dann und dem jungen Mann klappte der Mund auf:<br/>„Die Flügel werde ich an deinem Mantel befestigen, aber sie werden von einem Ark-Reaktor angetrieben. Mit Hilfe der Brille wirst du sie deswegen abnehmen müssen, bevor du dich verwandelst, Jarvis kann dann die Kontrolle darüber übernehmen und du rufst sie mit der Brille zurück, wenn du wieder in menschlicher Gestalt bist. Ich denke das du damit sicher hundertfünfzig km/h erreichen könntest... aber einfach so bekommst du sie nicht von mir. Es ist viel Arbeit und ich habe wegen dir einen Termin in Washington verpasst. Ich musste den Präsidenten anlügen und ihm sagen das ein Notfall mich zurück ruft. Hast du schon mal einen Präsidenten angelogen?“<br/>Harry winselte sofort los, klimperte mit den Wimpern und wurde nur angeschnaubt,  aber Tony war dafür einfach nicht empfänglich und das musste sich der junge Held unbedingt merken.<br/>„Du wirst etwas kochen was wir alle am Liebsten essen, wobei ich da nicht für Jennifer reden kann, aber ansonsten mögen wir es sehr gerne. Thor wird dann auch zurück sein und sich ebenfalls freuen. Sonst essen wir es auswärts, aber in diesem Fall machen wir eine schöne Ausnahme, du bist ja da.“<br/>„Was ist es“ Harry war sofort bereit alles zu kochen was ihm möglich war.<br/>„Shawarma.“<br/>„Ich weiß nicht was das ist!“<br/>„Dann solltest du es kennenlernen, schnell, denn sonst könnte ich doch noch etwas ungehalten werden. Ich war schon nahe dran dir den Hintern zu versohlen, los! Heute Abend gibt es Shawarma und wehe es ist nicht gut“ donnerte Tony und Harry stürzte förmlich aus dem Raum heraus.<br/>„Jarvis“ ächzte er entsetzt.<br/>„Ich bin eigentlich immer noch beleidigt“ kam von der künstlichen Intelligenz:<br/>„Mr. Stark sagte, Sie könnten mich gar nicht in Kaugummi verwandeln.“<br/>„Es tut mir leid“ wimmerte Harry:<br/>„Du musst mir unbedingt sagen was dieses Shawarma ist, oder besser, wo gibt es das? Ich muss es wahrscheinlich vorher probieren und dann die Zutaten kaufen.“<br/>„Dann sollten Sie sich etwas ordentliches anziehen und sich auf einen kleinen Spaziergang vorbereiten.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Gewürze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„The Clerk, also...“ leicht behaarte, kräftige Hände hielten die Zeitung so hoch, dass man das Gesicht des Lesers nicht erkennen konnte, eigentlich nur noch das die Arme des Mannes in einer dunkelbraunen Lederjacke steckten, sonst nichts mehr...<br/>Die Tür des Shawarma-Imbiss sprang förmlich aus den Angeln, als ein junger Mann eben diesen recht hektisch betrat.<br/>„Das Rezept“ forderte der eilige Gast von den Betreibern des Imbiss, die Stimme kannte er doch, und dann dieser Geruch:<br/>„Bitte. Das ist schon der dritte Imbiss, wo ich es versuche. Keiner will es mir geben.“<br/>„Auch hier werden sie kein Glück haben, es ist ein altes Familienrezept und das Geheimnis unseres Erfolgs“ verkündeten die Inhaber, ja das war er eindeutig, der Geruch... einerseits so vertraut und dann auch irgendwie fremd.<br/>Er sah, mit einem Auge, an seiner Zeitung vorbei, an der Theke stand ein junger Mann in Jeans und Hemd, mit merkwürdiger Brille und wuscheligem braunen Haar.<br/>Die Brille war anders, der schwarze Mantel aber nicht und das verriet ihn erneut.<br/>„Also gut“ er atmete tief durch:<br/>„Ich habe keine Zeit mehr, denn ich muss danach noch einkaufen, also hätte ich jetzt gerne zwei Shawarma, einen Block und einen Stift.“<br/>„Selbst wenn sie genau alle Gewürze und Inhaltsstoffe herausfinden, kein Rezept wird so fantastisch wie unseres sein“ wehrten die Leute ab, machten dem Jungen aber doch seine zwei Shawarma, gaben ihm dazu einen Block und Stift.<br/>„Das macht fünf Dollar“ erklärten sie und er wollte mit einer Karte bezahlen:<br/>„Karte erst ab einem Kauf von zwanzig Dollar.“<br/>„Ich habe kein Kleingeld dabei.“<br/>„Dann gehen die Shawarma wieder zurück...“<br/>Nun stand er auf, legte die Zeitung zur Seite und trat an die Theke, legte fünf Dollar in die Schale.<br/>Natürlich erkannte ihn der Junge sofort, seine tiefgrünen Augen weiteten sich, dabei versuchte er sich aber nichts anmerken zu lassen und seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten.<br/>Etwas was ihm aber wirklich nur schwer gelang.<br/>„Danke“ schluckte er schwer, setzte sich dann schnell mit seiner Beute an einen Tisch und fing an die Dinger eilig auseinander zu nehmen. Alles was der junge Held schmeckte, und erkannte, schrieb er auf, dachte nicht einmal daran genauer nachzufragen.<br/>Er selbst stand noch einige Momente an der Theke, dann verließ er den Imbiss langsam, wartete vor der Tür bis der junge Mann heraus kam.<br/>In seiner Hand hielt er nun den Zettel, fragte ins Leere wo der nächste Feinkostladen sei. Sicher sprach er mit seiner Brille, die sah doch nicht grundlos so merkwürdig aus und er hatte es ja auch schon in der Kanalisation getan, sogar Antwort bekommen.<br/>„Dort hinten“ er zeigte darauf und der junge Mann erschrak heftig:<br/>„...ist ein arabischer Supermarkt, sicher wirst du da eher alles für ein Shawarma bekommen.“<br/>„Danke...“<br/>„Ich habe dich schon erkannt“ nickte er ihm zu und dem jungen Mann schien daraufhin erleichtert zu sein. Eindeutig besaß er seine geheime Heldenidentität noch nicht so lange, dass ihm diese Geheimhaltung in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war.<br/>„Sicher am Geruch, wenn ich dich richtig eingeschätzt habe.“<br/>„Unter anderem, ja“ James „Logan“ Howlett, genannt Wolverine, stemmte sich von der Wand ab, an der er bisher lehnte, und ließ kurz die Fingerknochen knacken:<br/>„Meistens werde ich ja falsch eingeschätzt... wir sehen uns.“<br/>Er ging weg und spürte sehr nachdenkliche Blicke noch einige Momente in seinem Nacken, dann verschwand er in einer Gasse und beobachtete wie der Junge auf den arabischen Supermarkt zu stürmte.<br/>Er verschwand darin und kam nur einige Zeit später mit sechs Tüten heraus, mühte sich damit die Straße hinunter ab.<br/>Logan hatte nun die Wahl, folgte er dem jungen Mann unbemerkt, oder ging er hin und half ihm mit den Tüten. Besonders stark schien er ja nicht zu sein, schon am Ende der Straße musste er alles abstellen und sich die Hände reiben.<br/>Es sah auch aus als müsste er die Shawarma für eine ganze Kompanie zubereiten, andererseits aber... er wohnte doch sicherlich im Stark-Tower und wenn da noch die anderen Avengers lebten, dann war es wohl wirklich eine ganze Kompanie.<br/>Mit drei schnellen Sätzen war der Mutant bei dem jungen Mann und nahm ihm alle Tüten ab.<br/>„Ich hätte es geschafft“ erklärte dieser sachlich, ließ sich dann aber auch widerstandslos die Tüten tragen:<br/>„Danke.“<br/>„Wir haben den gleichen Weg“ knurrte Logan leise:<br/>„Und du scheinst mir auch nicht der Kräftigste zu sein.“<br/>„Meine Stärken liegen woanders“ nickte er und stellte sich dann vor:<br/>„Harry...“<br/>„Logan.“<br/>„Du bist noch in New York, man sagte mir du würdest die Stadt schnell verlassen wollen“ wieder fühlte sich Harry unsagbar wohl in der Nähe des wilden Mutanten, so heimisch und beschützt.<br/>„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Jemandem, und vielleicht kann mir mein alter Freund dabei helfen, er kennt sich ja recht gut aus in der Stadt.“<br/>„Also kommst du mit, möchtest du zum Essen bleiben?“<br/>„Darfst du mich einfach so einladen?“<br/>Harry schwieg, das wusste er eigentlich gar nicht und zudem waren seine Freunde nicht sonderlich begeistert von Wolverine... und davon das der junge Held sich mit ihm abgab.<br/>„Ich koche“ erklärte er dann ernst:<br/>„Und der Koch darf auch die Gäste bestimmen.“<br/>„Und wer hat das Essen bezahlt?“<br/>„Dein alter Freund, und er wird dich sicher auch zum Essen einladen.“<br/>„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt“ Logan zeigte ein recht freches Lächeln und Harry musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Er mochte den wilden Kerl schon ganz gerne, und das lag nicht nur an dessen gutem Aussehen... war das etwa schon wieder ein hautenges T-Shirt, unter der Jacke da?<br/>Und schon flog Harry wieder, diesmal dem Boden entgegen, er hatte eindeutig zu sehr auf die Brust seines Begleiters gestarrt und deswegen nicht auf die Straße geachtet. Tüten landeten auf dem Bürgersteig und dann wurde der junge Mann, noch bevor er sich sein Näschen verbiegen konnte, gepackt und festgehalten.<br/>Logan hatte ihn einfach an der Hüfte geschnappt und vor dem Sturz bewahrt, entsprechend rot wurde der junge Mann daraufhin.<br/>„Normalerweise bin ich nicht so nett und bewahre Menschen vor ihrer eigenen Dummheit, aber wie man auch an den Tüten sieht, habe ich heute meinen sozialen Tag“ verkündete er und stellte Harry wieder auf die Beine, der war mittlerweile kirschrot und das bis in die Fingerspitzen runter.<br/>„Mir kamst du letztes Mal nicht so tollpatschig vor, lag es an der Uniform und der anderen Brille?“<br/>„Ich bin jetzt einfach nur Harry und der ist schwul“ nickte der junge Mann verlegen:<br/>„Und Harry steht auch auf... animalische Kerle mit Muskeln.“<br/>„Animalische Kerle mit Muskeln“ Logan sah an sich herunter, deswegen starrte ihm der Junge also auf die Brust:<br/>„Ich fasse das jetzt mal als Kompliment auf, aber auch nur weil ich meinen sozialen Tag habe. Wenn du schlecht kochst, ist der auch schon wieder vorbei, das sage ich dir.“<br/>„Ich koche nie schlecht“ schnappte Harry sofort:<br/>„Und auch wenn ich noch nie Shawarma gemacht habe, heute Abend habe ich es gelernt. Gehen wir weiter, bevor ich noch vor Scham im Boden versinke.“<br/>„Davor rette ich dich dann nicht“ Logan nahm die Tüten wieder und zusammen brachten sie diese zum Stark-Tower.<br/>„Wen bringen Sie da mit, Mr. Potter“ wollte Jarvis an der Tür wissen.<br/>„Logan“ erklärte Harry sachlich:<br/>„Er bleibt mindestens zum Essen, sag doch bitte Tony schon einmal Bescheid.“<br/>„Ich weiß nicht ob Sie einen Gast mitbringen dürfen, nachdem was Sie sich heute Morgen geleistet haben.“<br/>„Du bist also immer noch beleidigt.“<br/>„Natürlich.“<br/>Jarvis verstummte und Harry spürte einen neugierigen Blick in seinem Nacken.<br/>„Ich habe einen von Tony's Anzügen gestohlen“ gab er zu:<br/>„Und eine Runde über die Stadt gedreht.“<br/>„Einen Iron Man - Anzug?“<br/>„Ja.“<br/>Nun lachte der Mutant dreckig und laut auf, zeigte dabei seine leicht spitzen Zähne und Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, wie es sich anfühlte so einen Mann zu küssen. Dabei war es ihm egal, dass er gerade ausgelacht wurde, irgendwie hatte er das ja auch verdient.<br/>Diese Sache war nicht gerade eine Glanzleistung gewesen und würde noch sehr lange Thema bleiben, aber das war dann auch wirklich die Strafe dafür, er hätte damit einfach rechnen müssen.<br/>Die Tür wurde ihnen geöffnet und Logan übergab die Tüten an einen Roboter, welcher sie sofort in die Küche brachte.<br/>„Du gehst es jetzt sicher zu Tony“ nickte Harry leicht:<br/>„Wenn... du... vielleicht... ich bin in der Küche.“<br/>Eilig lief er los und Logan sah ihm noch einige Momente nach, dann fragte er Jarvis nach dem Aufenthaltsort des Hausherrn und fuhr mit dem Lift in die Werkstatt.<br/>Dort fand er Tony arbeitend, an etwas was wie bronzene Flügel aussahen.<br/>„Was wird das“ wollte er, nicht wirklich neugierig, wissen.<br/>„Flügel“ arbeitete Tony:<br/>„Du hast also Harry unterwegs getroffen.“<br/>Er legte seine Werkzeuge weg und wandte sich dem Gast zu.<br/>„Ich nehme an die Flügel sind nicht für dich“ Logan ging gar nicht auf die Frage ein, es war ja offensichtlich und deswegen musste er auch gar nicht antworten.<br/>„Nein, sie sind für...“<br/>„The Clerk, ich weiß das schon, auch das Shield jetzt neuerdings Kinder für sich arbeiten lässt.“<br/>„Er arbeitet nicht für Shield, sondern für Odin. Von dem wurde er uns auch geschickt, wegen irgendeiner Prophezeiung“ wenn Wolverine eines nicht wahr, dann eine Tratschtante, deswegen konnte man ihm so etwas schon anvertrauen.<br/>Und vielleicht war es etwas, was ihn dazu brachte seine Hilfe mindestens schon einmal vorsichtig anzubieten.<br/>„Die natürlich nichts Gutes sagt, immerhin schickt er euch einen weiteren „Helden“ zur Unterstützung, hast du diesen Thor auch hier, sonst wäre ich doch misstrauisch“ es war ja nicht so als wäre Wolverine nicht informiert, viel erfuhr man ja auch aus der Zeitung und die hatte schon öfters über den Donnergott berichtet.<br/>„Er ist auch hier und er hat uns einiges bestätigt, außerdem mögen wir Harry... meistens.“<br/>„Wenn er dir nicht gerade einen deiner Anzüge klaut... und trotzdem machst du Flügel für ihn.“<br/>„Er ist eben ein junger Mann, mit einem besonderem Talent zum Fliegen geboren... du bist nicht wegen ihm hier?“<br/>„Ich wäre auch ohne ihn vorbei gekommen, du hast nicht zufällig etwas von...“ Logan schwieg einige Momente, dann fing er noch einmal an:<br/>„Habe gehört das Daken in der Stadt ist... deswegen bin ich hier nach New York gekommen.“<br/>„Wenn du jemanden in der Stadt suchst, dann bist du bei mir an der falschen Adresse. Ich würde mich an Spiderman wenden, er kennt sich wesentlich besser aus, da er einfach mit mehr Leuten zu tun hat. Er hat auch Kontakt zu Menschen, die ich nicht mal mit der Kneifzange anfassen würde.“<br/>„Immer noch der eitle Milliardär von früher“ lachte der Mutant böse:<br/>„Du könntest deine Beziehungen einmal spielen lassen, um meinen Sohn zu finden und einem alten Kampfgefährten damit einen Gefallen zu tun.“<br/>„Er wird sich nicht in den Kreisen meiner Beziehungen bewegen“ Tony nahm den Schraubenzieher wieder zur Hand:<br/>„Wieso übernachtest du nicht hier bei mir und Morgen besuchst du Spiderman. Er hat sich zwar familiär niedergelassen, aber das muss nicht bedeuten, dass er sich nicht mehr auskennt.“<br/>Tony bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen hatte er plötzlich Wolverine's Krallen vor den Augen und wurde leise angeknurrt.<br/>„Willst du mir jetzt drohen? In meiner Werkstatt, in der ich innerhalb von zwei Sekunden einen Anzug anlegen kann und dir dann damit ordentlich Feuer unterm Hintern mache?<br/>Also gut, ich frage Shield nach ihm, die haben ja solche Figuren, wie deinen Sohn, immer im Blick. Das könntest du aber auch tatsächlich selbst machen.“<br/>„Wenn ich Fury das nächste Mal sehe, verpasse ich ihm ein neues Gesicht“ erklärte Logan ruhig und die Krallen verschwanden wieder:<br/>„Und jetzt gehe ich in die Küche, ich glaube der Junge wartet dort auf mich.“<br/>„Er ist schwul und er ist noch sehr jung, und er ist ein guter Freund. Ich könnte also etwas ungehalten werden, wenn er unglücklich ist.“<br/>„Als ob mich das alles stören würde“ knurrte Wolverine und betrat den Lift mit einem finsteren Grinsen.</p><p>„Shawarma“ Thor betrat als Erster die Küche, als Harry zum Essen rief und sich die arabischen Döner auf dem Tisch stapelten:<br/>„Und dann auch noch selbst gemacht?“<br/>„Natürlich, ich hoffe nur ich habe sie wenigstens einigermaßen so hinbekommen wie im Imbiss“ seufzte der junge Mann. Logan hatte ihm die ganze Zeit über Gesellschaft geleistet, ihn schweigend vom Tisch her beobachtet, da war das Kochen wirklich zu einer schwierigen Aufgabe geworden.<br/>Dann irgendwann war er auf die Terrasse gegangen und kam noch nicht wieder rein, trotzdem bemerkte ihn Jennifer dort.<br/>„Wer ist das“ wollte sie neugierig wissen.<br/>„Ein Gast“ erklärte Tony nur und setzte sich dann, zusammen mit den Anderen, an den Tisch:<br/>„Warten wir kurz auf ihn. Er ist auch zum Essen eingeladen.“<br/>„Er hat gesagt, er isst mit“ verkündete Harry und gesellte sich dann auch zu ihnen an den Tisch:<br/>„Und alles was er bisher probieren durfte, hat ihm geschmeckt.“<br/>„Ist das Wolverine“ Steve kniff die Augen, zu einem Schlitz, zusammen, um den Mann auf der Terrasse genauer zu erkennen.<br/>„Ja, ist er“ nickte Tony ernst:<br/>„Wir haben schon zusammen gekämpft, ich kenne ihn also auch schon länger.“<br/>„Ist er nicht Harrys Freund aus der Kanalisation“ kicherte Jennifer leicht amüsiert und schon wurde der junge Held wieder rot:<br/>„Und war er nicht eigentlich viel zu gefährlich, doch jetzt ist er trotzdem hier und wird mit uns essen.“<br/>„Wenn er Ärger macht, gibt’s was auf die Mütze“ verkündete Thor und konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, schob sich gleich einen halben Shawarma in den Mund:<br/>„Leffer!“<br/>Nur zwei Sekunden später waren alle, außer Harry selbst, am Essen und freuten sich über den fantastischen Geschmack.<br/>„Ich bringe ihm einen raus“ der junge Mann stand auf und nahm einen Shawarma mit:<br/>„Bevor er gar keinen mehr bekommt.“<br/>So ging er auf die Terrasse und hielt Logan den arabischen Döner unter die Nase.<br/>Er konnte sehr gut verstehen wieso sich der Gast nicht mit am Tisch auf das Essen stürzen wollte, und er verlangte es auch nicht von ihm.<br/>„Du kommst nicht um mich dazu zu holen“ stellte der Mutant fast schon erstaunt fest. Harry sah daraufhin in die Küche hinein wo Jennifer sich gerade verwandelte um gegen Thor eine Chance zu haben.<br/>„Ach weißt du“ schmunzelte er dann:<br/>„Ich habe im Laufe der Zeit gelernt, dass nicht jeder Wolf ein Rudel braucht und ich wette, in diesem Fall habe ich dich auch richtig eingeschätzt.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sollte sich jemand wegen der Comicverse Timeline wundern: Es ist alles sehr durcheinander<br/>Ich bin an allem schuld und Peter Parkers Familienleben sehr durcheinander. Spinnchen hat ihm ein Familienleben gegeben, hat mir aber nie erzählt wer seine Frau und Kinder sein könnten. Da ich die neuen Comics nie Gelesen habe, gibt es auch keinerlei Spuren von Miles Morales, oder den Rest der Spinnengemeinschaft, ausser ein paar von denen ich weiß. Bitte verzeiht mir.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Mülleimer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Wohin gehst du“ Harry kam sofort aus seinem Zimmer, als er Schritte daran vorbei gehen hörte und die stammten eindeutig nicht von einem der sonstigen Bewohner.<br/>Wolverine war ja doch ein unruhiger Geist, einer der mal gute und mal schlechte Momente hatte, die guten teilte er gerne mit Freunden, die schlechten machte er mit sich selbst aus.<br/>Der junge Mann hatte es noch am Abend erlebt, einerseits blieb Logan gerne mal abseits, andererseits aber leerte er auch mit Tony zusammen einen halben Kasten Bier. Und dabei kam auch das Thema Spiderman auf, welcher wohl nachts eine feste Route, für seine Patrouille durch die Stadt, hatte. Und wie erwartet wollte der knurrende Gast sich nun auf den Weg dorthin machen, aber so lief das nicht, Harry wollte mit und auch einmal Spiderman treffen.<br/>Wieso denn auch nicht, sie besuchten ja keinen finsteren Bösewicht, nein, es handelte sich dabei um einen Helden wie Steve oder Jennifer, jemand der aber zudem noch viel länger im Geschäft war als sie alle.<br/>„Spazieren“ knurrte es aus der Lederjacke heraus, da fühlte sich wohl jemand erwischt:<br/>„Überwachst du mich?“<br/>Natürlich tat Harry dies, aber für diese Frage hatte er sich schon eine passende Erklärung parat gelegt, man musste ja immer auf alles vorbereitet sein.<br/>Logan konnte gerade nur einen kurzen Blick in das Zimmer werfen, bevor die Tür sich hinter dem jungen Mann schloss, ein Kamin, ein leeres Bücherregal und ein Himmelbett. Dazu eine Stange auf der irgendwas saß was er nicht ganz erkennen konnte... aber egal, die Blicke von Harry wurden gerade sehr ernst und spießten ihn förmlich auf.<br/>„Wenn man nicht fliegen kann und raus will, kommt man hier meistens vorbei. Ich habe dich nur gehört und die Art der Schritte nicht sofort identifizieren können. Bruce zum Beispiel geht sehr langsam, fast schon schlurfend, Jennifer hat einen sehr leichten und leisen Schritt...“<br/>„Dir ist oft sehr langweilig, oder?“<br/>„Nein, ich bin nur ungern alleine, eine Nachwirkung meines recht unschönen Lebens bisher. Deswegen kommt es öfters vor, dass ich Leute hier abfange und sie mir dann Gesellschaft leisten müssen. Aber das ist doch jetzt nicht das Thema, oder“ er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust:<br/>„Du willst Spiderman treffen... und ich auch.“<br/>„Ich nehme dich nicht mit.“<br/>„Aus welchem Grund?“<br/>„Es könnte gefährlich werden.“<br/>„Das ist die dümmste Ausrede, die ich in meinem Leben je gehört habe. Nicht nur weil ich ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Avengers bin, sondern auch weil ich eine Ausbildung als eine Art Polizist hinter mir habe und deswegen weiß wie ich mich Gefahr gegenüber zu verhalten habe.“<br/>„Polizist“ der Mutant musterte ihn sehr ernst, der Junge war doch gerade mal zwanzig, wenn überhaupt.<br/>„Dort wo ich herkomme ist man schon mit siebzehn volljährig und es gibt keinerlei Arten von Studium“ erklärte Harry sachlich und hatte wirklich keinen Grund um zu lügen.<br/>Logan wusste aber bisher auch nur, dass der Held von Odin „entführt“ wurde und zu den Avengers gebracht, mehr aber nicht und eigentlich interessierte ihn das auch nicht wirklich.<br/>„Also entweder du nimmst mich jetzt mit, oder ich bitte Jarvis die Anderen zu wecken. Dann diskutieren wir das mit ihnen zusammen aus. Ich bin mir sicher, selbst Tony sieht darin keinerlei Gefahr und er wird nicht begeistert sein, nach dem Bier und der Tatsache das er auf dem Sofa schlafen muss.“<br/>Pepper hasste Biergeruch, sie hatte ihn verbannt und Harry war nicht gerade wenig schadenfroh darüber.<br/>Nun verzog Wolverine das Gesicht recht missmutig und zeigte auf das Zimmer.<br/>„Du hast eine Minute um dich umzuziehen und als The Clerk mitzukommen“ bestimmte er dann, Harry drehte sich sofort um und verschwand im Zimmer.<br/>Wolverine wollte nun schnell loslaufen, abhauen, aber kaum ging er einen Schritt kam der Junge fertig umgezogen wieder raus.<br/>Seine Brille wurde gerade noch golden und er richtete die Mütze, das ging eindeutig zu schnell und passte dem Mutanten gerade gar nicht.<br/>Aber ansonsten hatte er damit wohl einen Vorteil, denn nicht jeder Held war so schnell umgezogen.<br/>„Wo ist dein Stab“ wollte Logan leicht ungehalten wissen... wenn er das gewusst hätte...<br/>„Habe ich immer dabei, ich kann ihn verschwinden lassen. Also gehen wir, ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf Spiderman.“<br/>„An dem ist nichts besonderes, nur sein hässlicher Anzug und das er sehr lästig werden kann“ knurrte der Mutant missmutig und verließ dann mit Harry den Stark-Tower, lief sofort los und hoffte ein wenig das der Junge nicht mit ihm mithalten konnte. Aber da er selbst nicht mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit gesegnet war, Harry zudem noch körperlich etwas jünger, liefen sie recht gut nebeneinander durch die Straßen von New York.<br/>„Wie können wir ihn treffen“ wollte Harry wissen, als Wolverine langsamer wurde und immer wieder nach Oben blickte.<br/>„Mit Glück, oder wir randalieren ein wenig hier herum“ schlug er vor:<br/>„Spiderman schnappt sich gerne die Kleinganoven, ein paar zerstörte Mülleimer werden ihn schon vom Dach holen.“<br/>„Und es würde dir Spaß machen“ stellte Harry grinsend fest und folgte den Blicken von Wolverine, benutzte aber zusätzlich noch den Zoom seiner Brille, und tatsächlich, da bewegte sich etwas auf sie zu. Eine blau-rote Gestalt, sich mit weißen „Seilen“ zwischen den Hochhäusern hin und her schwingend.<br/>„Ich denke da kommt er“ stellte der junge Held fest und holte seinen Stab hervor:<br/>„Mal sehen ob ich ihn hinunter locken kann, bevor er uns abhaut. Er scheint ja doch recht schnell zu sein.“<br/>Er zielte auf einen Mülleimer und ließ ihn schweben, schoss das Objekt dann förmlich hoch in den Himmel und direkt dem Spinnenhelden vor die Nase.<br/>„Heute fliegen die Mülleimer aber hoch“ wunderte sich dieser und folgte diesem dann neugierig hinunter, wo der Eimer wieder landete und er sich auf eine Laterne setzte.<br/>„Wolverine“ lachte er fröhlich:<br/>„Und the Clerk, bekomme ich ein paar Fotos?“<br/>Er zog eine Digitalkamera hervor und knipste Harry ein paar Mal:<br/>„Ist nur für die Arbeit, auch die freundliche Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft muss sein täglich Brot ganz normal verdienen. Was führt euch hierher? Besonders dich, du alter Knurrer, wo hast du deinen gelben Latexanzug gelassen?“<br/>Logan war es also gewesen, der Tony von dem Schneider erzählte und Harry musste sich den attraktiven Mutanten sofort in einem hautengen, gelben Anzug vorstellen... und dann grinsen.<br/>„Der sah immer noch besser aus als deine blau-rote Strumpfhose“ motzte Wolverine sofort, eindeutig mochte er es nicht darauf angesprochen zu werden:<br/>„Ich habe ein paar Fragen an dich, können wir uns hier irgendwo etwas ungestörter unterhalten?“<br/>Spiderman trug einen Ganzkörperanzug, etwas was es für Harry schwer machte diesen Helden irgendwie einzuschätzen. Man sah ja noch nicht mal seine Augen, nur diese weißen Schlitze, welche wohl so durchlässig waren, dass Spiderman genügend sehen konnte.<br/>Aber selbst wenn nicht, er verriet so niemandem wer in dem Anzug steckte.<br/>„Es gibt hier in der Nähe ein kleines Cafe, die rufen nicht sofort die Polizei, wenn eine Spinne zur Tür reinkommt. Und es hat die ganze Nacht offen... trefft mich in der Henry Street.“<br/>Er schoss einen Faden ab, dieser traf ein Hochhaus und schon war die Spinne weg.<br/>„Er scheint mir ein recht lustiger Geselle zu sein“ stellte Harry fest, musste wieder neben dem eiligen Mutanten herlaufen. Das machte ihm aber auch gar nichts aus, er war viel zu aufgeregt um irgendwelche Erschöpfung zu zeigen.<br/>„Er ist eine nervige kleine Spinne, die sich immer dort abseilt wo man sie gerade nicht haben will. So etwas zerquetsche ich normalerweise zwischen zwei Fingern, aber er ist zudem auch sehr flink, und deswegen schlecht zu erwischen.“<br/>„Du fühlst dich nur angegriffen, weil er den gelben Latex erwähnt hat. Was hat es damit auf sich?“<br/>„Haben die X-Men früher getragen, mittlerweile haben sie aber auch etwas angenehmeres. Sahen immer gut aus darin, nur ich Idiot wirkte wie eine haarige Leberwurst auf Beinen. Das waren eben die Neunziger, scheiß Zeit mit scheiß Klamotten.“<br/>Harry schwieg, dann kicherte er plötzlich und auch Wolverine ließ ein Grinsen sehen.<br/>Er hatte Humor, nur zeigte er ihn eher selten und gerade das machte diesen auch wohl so wertvoll.<br/>Sie erreichten das Cafe und wie schon erwartet, nahm Spiderman gerade platz, sie traten ein und gesellten sich zu ihm.<br/>Es war ein gemütliches, kleines Cafe, der Besitzer noch jung und gerade dabei seine Theke zu polieren. Es sah ganz danach aus als hätte er sich darauf eingestellt hin und wieder Gäste zu haben, die sich nicht mit der Polizei unterhalten wollten, denn es gab auch einen Bereich, worin man keine Einsicht von Außen hatte.<br/>Spiderman schien es aber nicht zu stören, wenn man ihn sah, zwar wurde auch er manchmal verfolgt, konnte aber immer gut entkommen und hatte sich auch noch nie etwas zu schulden kommen lassen.<br/>Es war wohl eine Sache von Missverständnissen und wie man ja aus der Zeitung erfuhr, hegte der Bürgermeister von New York einen gewissen Groll gegen ihn.<br/>Deswegen sagte er wohl auch Niemandem, wer da in dem Anzug steckte und Harry ahnte nicht einmal im Geringsten für was der Held diese Fotos brauchte.<br/>„Bestellt doch etwas“ forderte er und Harry nahm tatsächlich einen Kakao, diesmal hatte er sogar Kleingeld in der Tasche und würde nicht wieder nur dumm da stehen. Außerdem wollte er als the Clerk nicht unbedingt mit Tony's Karte bezahlen, eventuell kam irgendwann heraus, dass nur Harry Potter diese benutzte und dann wurde er bestimmt schnell enttarnt.<br/>Wolverine bestellte natürlich nichts, er kam gleich zur Sache und Harry erfuhr von einem gewissen Daken, woraufhin Spiderman sehr nachdenklich wurde.<br/>„Ich meine ich habe zuletzt von ihm gehört“ überlegte er ernsthaft und machte dann noch ein Foto von Harry und dem Kakao:<br/>„Tut mir leid, Junge, aber du bist nun mal der neueste Held in der Stadt und da sind die Fotos ordentlich was wert.“<br/>Er verkaufte sie also, wahrscheinlich an eine Zeitung, aber Harry machte sich da keine Sorgen, sicherlich tauchte er nicht in irgendeinem Schundblatt auf.<br/>„Hör auf ihn zu knipsen“ knurrte Wolverine:<br/>„Ich brauche Informationen über meinen Sohn!“<br/>Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, Daken war Logan's Sohn, aber dann entspannte er sich auch wieder. Jemand der 1870 das erste Mal namentlich erwähnt wurde, hatte sicher genügend Zeit gehabt um ein paar Kinder in die Welt zu setzen und eventuell plagten ihn dann auch ein paar Vatergefühle für diesen Daken.<br/>Der junge Mann wurde sehr nachdenklich und stellte sich Wolverine dann in seiner Heimatwelt vor, dort wäre dieser sicher ein Werwolf gewesen und sie hätten sich in einer anderen Situation das erste Mal getroffen.<br/>Wenn sie sich dann ineinander verliebten... nein, jemand der schon einen Sohn hatte, war sicherlich heterosexuell und das tat dann Harry doch ein wenig weh.<br/>Nicht das er sich Hoffnungen gemacht hätte... okay, ein paar waren da schon aufgekommen... aber er hatte eben auch damit rechnen müssen.<br/>„Er hat eine Weile für Osborn gearbeitet“ erklärte Spiderman dann plötzlich und Logan wurde hellhörig:<br/>„Aber dann war er plötzlich wieder weg, entweder weil es ihm zu langweilig war, oder Osborn ihn nicht mehr brauchte. Wohin er gegangen ist, weiß ich nicht, aber du kannst hier einmal fragen“ er zog ein Streichholzheftchen hervor, darauf befand sich die Werbung einer Bar, in der Bronx:<br/>„Da wirst du sicher einige unangenehme Gesellen treffen, aber es herrscht Angriffsverbot. Hab zuletzt gegen den Geier gekämpft und dabei verlor er dieses Ding, und ich war natürlich neugierig, solange du dich benimmst, kannst du da einiges erfahren. Es ist das Einzige was ich dir dazu noch sagen kann.“<br/>„Ich gehe sofort hin“ Wolverine steckte das Heftchen ein, Harry bezahlte seinen Kakao:<br/>„Du kommst nicht mit.“<br/>„Wieso nicht?“<br/>„Weil das nichts für dich ist. Und diesmal kannst du mich nicht überreden. Der Laden ist nichts für jemanden der mal so etwas wie ein Polizist war, selbst wenn du dich beherrschen könntest, wohl fühlt sich so einer wie du da bestimmt nicht. Spiderman, bringe ihn sicher zum Stark-Tower und warte bis er drin ist. Ich will nicht das er mir heimlich folgt.“<br/>„Ja, ja die Junghelden“ lachte die freundliche Spinne fröhlich:<br/>„Wird gemacht.“<br/>„Gut, ich bin morgen früh sicher zurück.“<br/>„Du kommst bestimmt wieder?“<br/>Logan schwieg, betrachtete einen Moment lang die leuchtend-grünen Augen des Jungen und nickte dann, verließ eilig das Cafe.<br/>Harry seufzte und Spiderman stand auf.<br/>„Du musst mich nicht dorthin bringen“ erklärte der junge Mann dann:<br/>„Ich komme ganz gut zurecht und kann mich auch im nächtlichen New York gut verteidigen.“<br/>„Aber willst du wirklich auf eine Reise mit dem Spidey-Express verzichten“ lachte dieser fröhlich und Harry schüttelte den Kopf, da ging es auch schon los. Er wurde an den Hüften gepackt und befand sich im nächsten Moment in der Luft, hin und her schwingend zwischen den Hochhäusern, vor Glück und Spaß jauchzend.<br/>Das war fast so gut wie fliegen, dazu konnte Spiderman seine Fäden sehr präzise abschießen und traf immer irgendeine Hauswand, eine Laterne oder gar einen fahrenden Truck.<br/>„Das scheint dir Spaß zu machen“ lachte Spiderman fröhlich und erreichte dann auch schnell den Stark-Tower, landete davor:<br/>„Wolverine hat Recht, diese Bar wäre nichts für dich gewesen. Nicht nur weil du mal so etwas wie ein Polizist warst... was auch immer das genau bedeutet... junge Helden werden dort nur verdorben. Du bist bei den Avengers, oder?“<br/>Harry nickte, ein wenig erstaunt und nachdenklich.<br/>„Siehst du, das sind alles sehr ehrenwerte Leute, die würden so eine Bar sofort dem Erdboden gleich machen und nicht mal ansatzweise irgendwelche Informationen darin suchen. Halte dich lieber weiterhin an sie, da kann man nichts falsch machen. Aber wenn du doch einmal Hilfe brauchen solltest“ er schoss einen Faden auf das nächste Hochhaus ab:<br/>„Dann frag ruhig nach der freundlichen Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft. So ein wenig Zusammenarbeit mit den Avengers würde mir wahrscheinlich auch mal gut tun.“<br/>Und weg war er, irgendwo zwischen den Hochhäusern verschwunden und sich durch die Straßen schwingend.<br/>Als Avenger selbst war er sicher nicht geeignet, er liebte es bestimmt die Kleinganoven einzusammeln und der Polizei vor die Tür zu hängen, aber trotzdem... so einen Held durfte man nicht unterschätzen und wurde sicher auch oft genug gebraucht.<br/>Harry dachte nun tatsächlich darüber nach, ob er doch in die Bronx fliegen sollte... aber er hatte doch bekommen was er wollte.<br/>Er traf einen weiteren, interessanten Helden und konnte den Anderen davon erzählen. Nichts war gefährlich gewesen und sie hatten ja Beide recht gehabt, Harry gehörte zu den Avengers und nicht in irgendeine stinkende Verbrecher-Bar.<br/>Er musste dort nicht nach Informationen suchen, er konnte Tony fragen oder zur Not Fury anrufen, so eine Bar war eher etwas für Helden die ganz tief im Sumpf stochern mussten.<br/>Hoffentlich hatte Logan Erfolg, denn egal ob er dann die Stadt, und somit Harry, verließ, er sollte seinen Sohn finden und somit auch ein wenig glücklicher werden.<br/>Das war alles was sich der junge Mann für diesen Abend noch wünschte, das und einen erholsamen Schlaf.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Gehirnzellen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was für eine Nacht!<br/>Logan wurde von Jarvis in den Stark-Tower gelassen und strich sich dort erstmal durch das wirre Haar, er war erschöpft, hatte Stunden in diesem Loch von einer Bar verbracht...<br/>„Mr. Potter und die Anderen sind in der Küche“ verkündete Jarvis, auf Anfrage des Mutanten, sicher saßen sie gerade beim Frühstück und Logan hoffte sogar sehr darauf, dass etwas für ihn übrig blieb.<br/>Aber als er in der Küche ankam, war das Frühstück schon weggeräumt, der Tisch auch, und alle Avengers standen um den jungen Helden herum... alle und diese Jennifer, die auch grün werden konnte und dann wohl diese She-Hulk war. Sie hatten noch nicht miteinander gesprochen, und dazu würde es wohl auch nicht mehr kommen, aber ganz ohne Grund war sie ja bestimmt nicht da.<br/>„So das müsste bombenfest halten, solange jedenfalls bis du dich ausklingst“ bestimmte Tony, der schon halb in seinem eisernen Anzug steckte, nur die Handschuhe, und den Helm, trug er noch nicht.<br/>Logan kam nun näher ran und sah das eine bronzene Vorrichtung an dem schwarzen Mantel, von the Clerk, befestigt wurde. Der steckte auch in den entsprechenden Klamotten und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.<br/>„Logan, du bist zurück... Frühstück ist für dich im Kühlschrank“ freute sich der junge Held und erhielt als Antwort ein leicht erstauntes Brummen.<br/>Da musste Wolverine doch gleich mal nachsehen und tatsächlich fand er da nicht nur einen Teller mit Sandwiches, sondern auch eine Kanne mit Kakao... Kakao? Beides mit seinem Namen beschriftet, also war auch das Getränk eindeutig für ihn.<br/>„Was soll der Kakao“ wollte er wissen.<br/>„Magst du keine Schokolade, ich dachte du brauchst etwas ordentliches, wenn du zurück kommst“ erklärte der junge Held und in dessen Stimme schwang etwas hoffnungsvolles mit, aber da musste Logan ihn enttäuschen.<br/>„Nein“ erklärte er tonlos und nahm nur die Sandwiches raus, setzte sich damit an die Anrichte in der Nähe.<br/>„Dann wird sich jemand anderes dafür begeistern können“ Harry wirkte nun tatsächlich sehr enttäuscht, aber er würde sich schon wieder fangen... Logan war sich aber noch nicht sicher ob die Flügel eine gute Idee waren.<br/>Da kam ihm ein Anflug von Sorge in ihm auf, normale Menschen gehörten auf den Boden und laut der Erzählungen war Harrys Flug in der Iron Man – Dose auch nicht so erfolgreich gewesen.<br/>Andererseits... Harry war auch nicht wirklich unvernünftig, einfach nur jung und manchmal etwas zu impulsiv. Wäre er unvernünftig gewesen, hätte er sich in der Nacht nicht einfach so abschütteln lassen und selbst der alte Netzweber könnte ihn dann nicht mehr davon abhalten in die Bar zu gehen.<br/>Unvernünftige Menschen konnten auch sehr stur, und hartnäckig, sein.<br/>„Fahr sie aus“ Tony berührte noch einmal Harrys Brille und der „breitete“ tatsächlich die Flügel aus, bronzefarben, vollkommen metallisch und mit einem Ark-Reaktor ausgestattet.<br/>Das sicherte dann wohl den Antrieb.<br/>„Und jetzt fahr sie wieder ein“ forderte Tony, der nun seine Handschuhe anzog, Logan schob sich das erste Sandwich in den Mund und musste feststellen, die Soße war auf jeden Fall selbst gemacht.<br/>Harry gab sich selbst mit banalen Broten sehr viel Mühe.<br/>„Sehr gut, klinke dich aus, Jarvis übernimm die Kontrolle“ die Flügel lösten sich vom Mantel und schwebten hinter Harry in der Luft:<br/>„Jarvis, jetzt legst du Harry die Flügel wieder an. Und zwar so schnell wie du kannst.“<br/>Es dauerte nur zwei Sekunden bis der junge Mann die Dinger wieder trug, solange brauchte Logan für das zweite Sandwich... auch sehr lecker.<br/>„In der Regel kannst du jetzt damit ungefähr hundert Stunden fliegen, dann muss der Ark-Reaktor ausgetauscht, oder aufgeladen, werden“ erklärte der Milliardär ernst:<br/>„Achte auch mal auf die Anzeige, sonst klappt nämlich auch das Ausklinken nicht mehr und dann dürfte es im Notfall übel ausgehen.“<br/>„Wir müssen das sowieso ausprobieren“ nickte Harry ernst und hob dann ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden ab, blieb so in der Luft stehen und wurde gleich dafür gelobt.<br/>„Wenn ich mich da an Tony's erste Versuche erinnere“ schmunzelte Pepper:<br/>„Er trauert immer noch den Autos nach, auf die er geknallt ist... und den Gehirnzellen, die er bei den Flügen durch die Decke verloren hat.“<br/>Sie lachte gehässig und floh dann schnell zur Arbeit, man durfte so etwas nicht zu sehr ausreizen, aber die anderen Freunde konnten sich das Grinsen auch nicht wirklich verkneifen.<br/>„Ja, lacht ihr nur, es ist eben nicht jeder so ein Flugtalent wie unser junger Freund hier“ klagte er und setzte dann den Helm auf:<br/>„Ich denke jetzt können wir raus, Jarvis öffne das Fenster, wir fliegen gleich von hier aus los. Wir üben ein paar Kunststückchen, das aus- und einklinken in der Luft, das Übliche halt.“<br/>Logan hob eine Augenbraue und wischte sich dann mit dem Ärmel über den Mund, ausklinken in der Luft hörte sich ziemlich gefährlich an. Aber Iron Man war ja dabei und so schlimm konnte es ja nicht sein, Harry zeigte nicht mal einen Anflug von Angst.<br/>Normalerweise würde er das irgendwie wahrnehmen, aber da war wirklich nur die Vorfreude, die er im Gesicht des jungen Mannes sehen konnte.<br/>Und da waren sie auch schon aus dem Fenster raus, flogen mit einem Affenzahn in den Himmel hoch und blieben auf Wolkenhöhe förmlich stehen.<br/>„Späßchen oberhalb der Flugzeughöhe solltest du dir nicht erlauben“ erklärte Iron Man sehr ernst:<br/>„Ab da wird dich der Anzug nicht mehr vor der Kälte schützen und dein Gesicht ist ja zudem frei. Den Helicarrier kannst du also noch besuchen, höheres lass einfach.“<br/>„Wie ist die Tragfähigkeit“ wollte Harry wissen, drehte sich dabei um die eigene Achse, machte einen Looping und „stellte“ sich auf den Kopf.<br/>Er hatte absolute Bewegungsfreiheit, sicher konnte er so auch etwas transportieren... schade nur das die Flügel eine „The Clerk Sache“ waren und er als Harry sie nicht nutzen durfte. So wäre das Einkaufen wirklich einfacher geworden.<br/>„Dein Gewicht noch einmal, mehr als hundertzwanzig Kilo schaffen die Flügel aber nicht und davon einmal abgesehen, du willst dir doch auch nicht die Arme ausrenken, oder ähnliches. Ich hätte sie für mehr Gewicht, größer machen müssen, aber du bist sowieso nicht der Stärkste. Überlasse das Transportieren von Menschen lieber uns, wir sind auch geübter darin. Jarvis bist du bereit?“<br/>„Ich bin immer bereit“ verkündete die künstliche Intelligenz.<br/>„Und er ist wohl auch überall“ staunte Harry nun, bisher hatte er noch angenommen das Jarvis immer nur bei einer Person sein konnte, aber dem war definitiv nicht so.<br/>„Er redet jetzt auch gerade gleichzeitig mit Pepper. Mach dir keine Gedanken über Jarvis, er ist ab jetzt immer bei dir und wird von dir auch nicht mehr ignoriert, sonst gibt es Ärger und die Flügel wandern in den Safe.<br/>Er könnte dein Leben retten, spätestens dann wenn wieder die Energie ausfällt. Deine Brille ist nicht von dem Ark-Reaktor in den Flügeln abhängig, aber du kannst dadurch darauf achten. Also, jetzt gehen wir erstmal auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit und dann versuchen wir das Ausklinken, Verwandeln, Landen. Dann Ausklinken, Verwandeln, Zurückverwandeln und wieder Einklinken. Ich bleibe bei dir, falls irgendwas schief geht, kann ich dich auffangen.“</p><p>„Und wie ist es gelaufen“ Bruce empfing die beiden fliegenden Helden sehr neugierig im Wohnzimmer.<br/>Sie waren dort gelandet und kamen ganz normal durch den Terrasseneingang rein. Mittlerweile war dort auch alles repariert, und Bruce nutzte diesen Ort gerne um die Zeitung zu lesen und sich an einen kleinen Spaß mit Loki zu erinnern. Dieser hatte in dem Wohnzimmer nicht nur einmal den Boden geküsst, etwas was er allein dem Hulk zu verdanken hatte und sich bestimmt nicht gern daran zurück erinnerte.<br/>Im Gegensatz zu Bruce eben.<br/>Und es war ja nicht so, dass er überhaupt keine Freude an seinem grünen Ich hatte, manchmal war es tatsächlich recht amüsant.<br/>Nun legte der Wissenschaftler die Zeitung weg und stand vom Sofa auf, Tony nahm den Helm ab und atmete tief durch.<br/>„Entweder ich werde zu alt, oder Harry ist zu jung für mich. Es hat jedenfalls alles geklappt und ich musste ihn nicht einmal retten. Die Flügel funktionieren einwandfrei, und auch die schwierigen Sachen haben alle geklappt.<br/>Er kann sich ausklinken, verwandeln, wieder zurück verwandeln und wieder einklinken. Und das alles sogar auf Flugzeughöhe, nur wenn er ein Vogel ist, muss er tiefer gehen... sonst erstickt er noch.“<br/>„Es war so kalt, dass ich diese Höhe definitiv nicht mehr allzu oft aufsuchen möchte“ fügte Harry hinzu:<br/>„Teilweise dachte ich mir fallen irgendwelche Ohren, Nasen und Finger ab.“<br/>„Das hätte tatsächlich passieren können, wenn du länger in der Höhe geblieben wärst. Aber dein restlicher Körper ist geschützt, und das erhält dich auch im Notfall dort am Leben. Und jetzt wirst du brav kochen gehen, denn ich muss nach dem Essen einen Termin in Washington D.C. wahrnehmen. Du erinnerst dich bestimmt, der Präsident... wieso ich nicht hin konnte...“<br/>Harry wurde augenblicklich knallrot und nahm, sich immer noch ein wenig schämend, erstmal die Mütze ab.<br/>„Es tut mir doch leid“ seufzte er:<br/>„Und ich bin dir natürlich dankbar. Ich ziehe mich jetzt sofort um und mache mich dann ans Kochen, es wird euch bestimmt schmecken.“<br/>Er lief sofort zum Lift, und stieg ein, die Brille veränderte sich und er zog den Mantel aus.<br/>„Jarvis, ist Logan noch hier“ wollte er wissen.<br/>„Mr. Wolverine befindet sich in seinem Gästezimmer. Er macht noch keine Anstalten den Stark-Tower zu verlassen, und er hat mir gedroht mich mit seinen Krallen zu „kitzeln“, wenn ich ihn weiter überwache.“<br/>„Mach es einfach so, dass er es nicht merkt. Das schaffst du doch bei uns allen auch. Frage doch bitte einmal Thor auf was er Heute, zum Mittag, Lust hat.“<br/>Stille trat ein, Harry betrat sein Zimmer und begrüßte erstmal Daisy, dann meldete Jarvis das Thor sich Fleisch wünschte.<br/>Wieso fragte er eigentlich nach?<br/>Der Donnergott konnte auch von Morgens bis Abends einfach nur Fleisch essen.<br/>„Frage Logan bitte“ seufzte Harry und bekam nur wenig später die gleiche Antwort.<br/>„Steve?“<br/>„Auch Mr. Rogers möchte Fleisch essen“ nun war der junge Mann auf dem Weg zur Küche.<br/>„Jennifer?“<br/>„Fleisch.“<br/>„Pepper?“<br/>„Mrs. Potts isst Heute auswärts.“<br/>„Bruce?“<br/>„Fleisch.“<br/>„Also gut... Tony?“<br/>„Schokoladenpudding.“<br/>„Dann mache ich wenigstens das als Dessert... ich glaube Heute gibt es Fisch. Haben wir noch etwas da?“<br/>„Es ist noch Kabeljau und Seeteufel im Gefrierschrank, soll ein Roboter diesen auftauen?“<br/>„Ja, Beide. Ich werde sie braten, dazu gibt es leckere Knödel und Dillsoße. Das wird Allen schmecken und ist auch mal etwas anderes als nur Fleisch.“<br/>„Fisch ist sehr gesund“ Jarvis schickte Harry nun eine Liste auf die Brille, was sich alles gesundes in diesen Fischen befand, der Held schmunzelte und legte dann seine Schürze an.<br/>„Ich frage mich ob Tony mir irgendwann eine neue Küche gönnt“ seufzte er:<br/>„Eine die nach meinen Bedürfnissen eingerichtet ist, bei einigen der Schränke wünschte ich mir wirklich die Flügel ständig tragen zu dürfen.“<br/>„Sie sollten so etwas nur für die Arbeit nutzen, Kochen erscheint mir eher ein Vergnügen zu sein. Besonders dann wenn Sie damit die Anwesenden ärgern können, und statt dem gewünschten Fleisch einfach Fisch machen.“<br/>„Ich amüsiere mich eben gerne“ schmunzelte der junge Held, erstarrte aber dann kurzzeitig als plötzlich Logan in die Küche kam.<br/>„Das ist kein Fleisch“ stellte dieser, leicht grinsend, fest, denn ein Roboter brachte Harry gerade die aufgetauten Fische.<br/>„Es gibt heute Fisch“ der Junge schob trotzig das Kinn vor, er wollte seinen Willen unbedingt durchsetzen, auch dem Gast gegenüber.<br/>„Ich habe nichts gegen Fisch“ nickte er und setzte sich an eine der Anrichten.<br/>„Wie lief es in der Bar“ Harry nahm den Fisch entgegen und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit.<br/>„Die Spur ist weg. Daken wurde zwar gesehen, aber das war auch alles. Er hat nichts gesagt, nichts auch nur angedeutet, kam rein, trank was und ging wieder. Jetzt habe ich einmal wieder keinen Anhaltspunkt. Aber das ist schon öfters passiert, langsam ärgere ich mich nicht mehr darüber. Ich muss nur weiter suchen.“<br/>„Dein Sohn ist nicht gerade... von der netten Sorte...?“<br/>„Ein kleiner Familienzwist, mehr nicht, nur in einer anderen Dimension, wie du es vielleicht gewohnt bist. Nichts was dich irgendwie sorgen sollte.“<br/>„Nichts was mich irgendwie interessieren sollte“ schmunzelte Harry und setzte die Soße an, fütterte Logan über die Anrichte hinweg mit einer Scheibe Speck.<br/>Darin wollte er den Fisch einwickeln, so ganz ärgern konnte er seine Freunde dann doch nicht.<br/>„Ja“ kaute der Mutant langsam:<br/>„Wie war dein Flug?“<br/>„Es ist wunderbar“ strahlte der junge Mann sofort und kochte dabei geschäftig weiter:<br/>„Auch wenn ich das alles wahrscheinlich gar nicht verdient habe, doch ich freue mich natürlich trotzdem.“<br/>„Man entscheidet nie selbst was man verdient, das machen immer diejenigen um einen herum“ brummte Logan gemütlich, er mochte es irgendwie Harry beim Kochen zu beobachten:<br/>„Und ich finde du hast die Flügel allein dafür verdient, dass du damit Menschen rettest. Tony hat mir ein wenig von dem Kampf gegen den Skorpion erzählt. Er hat zwar einiges ausgelassen... ihr verheimlicht noch etwas vor mir.“<br/>„Nichts schlimmes, aber jeder Held hat doch irgendwie sein Geheimnis, oder?“<br/>Harry grinste frech, wurde aber wieder ernst als eine einzelne, silberne Kralle noch mehr Speck klauen wollte.<br/>„Mach das nicht immer“ seufzte Harry und legte seine Hand die Kralle.<br/>„Was denn? Speck klauen“ grinste Logan, zog die Kralle aber nicht ein und wollte wohl seine Diebesbeute nicht aufgeben.<br/>„Diese Krallen...“<br/>„Fürchtest du dich vor ihnen?“<br/>„Nein, ich möchte nicht das dir irgendetwas weh tut“ bestimmte Harry ernst:<br/>„Nicht wenn du sie nicht unbedingt brauchst. Ich habe noch ein ganzes Kilo Speck, du kannst auch einfach fragen.“<br/>Logan's Grinsen verschwand, er schwieg, dann ließ er die Kralle verschwinden und wurde mit noch einer Scheibe Speck gefüttert.<br/>„Ich wurde schon oft gefragt ob es wehtut, aber noch niemand hat mich gebeten es deswegen zu lassen“ stellte er fest.<br/>„Ich mag dich eben und möchte nicht, dass du Schmerzen hast“ bestimmte Harry kochend:<br/>„Und ich werde traurig sein, wenn du uns wieder verlässt.“<br/>„Dich?“<br/>„Wenn du mich wieder verlässt...“ Harry öffnete den Kühlschrank und sah prüfend hinein:<br/>„Hier ist noch was von Tony's italienischem Schinken, der würde dir doch bestimmt viel besser schmecken, oder?“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Hydranten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Willst du so mit uns am Mittagstisch sitzen“ Harry musterte Tony, der in seinem Iron Man – Anzug steckte, sehr ernst und warf dann einen Blick auf die etwas dünnen Küchenstühle.<br/>„Ich esse nur und fliege dann hier zum Fenster raus, der Präsident erwartet mich pünktlich“ erklärte der geschäftige Milliardär eilig.<br/>„Du stehst beim Essen, und zwar hier an der Anrichte“ bestimmte der jüngere Held daraufhin sofort:<br/>„Einmal weiß ich nicht ob die Stühle das Gewicht aushalten und zum Anderen, stört das Ding die Anderen. Ich habe nichts dagegen wenn du im Anzug isst, weil du es eilig hast, aber wir wollen ganz normal essen und uns dabei ungestört unterhalten.“<br/>„Du verbannst mich an die Anrichte... das ist mein Haus, mein Tisch, mein Stuhl und...“<br/>„Deine Anrichte, ehre sie auch mal mit deiner Anwesenheit, sicher fühlt sie sich schon vernachlässigt“ wehrte Harry trocken ab und Jennifer musste, in der Nähe, leise kichern:<br/>„Du hast es doch sowieso eilig, iss schnell und mach dich dann auf den Weg. Der Präsident wird sich bestimmt freuen, wenn du überpünktlich bist.“<br/>Der Koch des Hauses füllte einen Teller mit dem Fischgericht und stellte diesen auf die Anrichte.<br/>„Ich bin nicht einverstanden damit, und auch nicht das es Fisch gibt. Wieso hast du uns alle fragen lassen, wenn du doch was anderes machst.“<br/>„Da ist Speck dran und ihr seid alle Bauern, ihr esst nur was ihr kennt“ versetzte Harry leicht schmollend, er hatte nun mal seinen eigenen Kopf, besonders wenn es ums Kochen ging:<br/>„Selbst Thor wird es schmecken.“<br/>„Mir schmeckt alles was du kochst, selbst in Asgard gibt es nicht so gutes Essen“ kam es von dem Donnergott sofort:<br/>„Und Fisch kenne ich von dort auch, aber anders und nicht in Speck eingewickelt.“<br/>„Es ist eben was neues und Fisch ist sehr gesund, er gibt Kraft“ bestimmte der junge Mann und ließ die vollen Teller zum Tisch schweben.<br/>„Wieso deckt ihr nicht den Tisch“ wollte Logan plötzlich wissen:<br/>„Er kocht und muss euch dann noch bedienen. Und für das Schweben lassen muss er vorher umständlich seinen Stab hervor holen. Bewegt eure Hintern und holt den Teller in der Küche ab.“<br/>„Es ist okay“ überlegte Harry:<br/>„Aber andererseits, er hat schon recht. Ab heute Abend könnt ihr euch die vollen Teller hier vorne abholen, dann bleibt mir wenigstens das erspart und ich komme auch schneller zu meinem Essen.“<br/>Er schnappte sich seinen Teller und setzte sich zu den Anderen, Iron Man blieb alleine an der Anrichte zurück und zeigte sich deshalb auch nicht sonderlich begeistert. Aber Harry hatte schon recht, er musste schnell weg und steckte schon im Anzug, da war es besser wenn er im Stehen aß.<br/>„Ich bin nicht zum Abendessen zurück“ verkündete er:<br/>„Und egal was kommt, ich will nicht zurückgerufen werden. Sollte irgendein Verbrecher auftauchen, wird Wolverine mich eben vertreten. Zwar nur halb so gut, aber immerhin etwas.“<br/>„Du möchtest unbedingt unsanft aus deiner Dose geschält werden“ stellte der Mutant kauend fest:<br/>„Iss und verschwinde, sonst kitzel ich dich gleich ein bisschen.“<br/>„Drohe mir nicht, sonst fliegst du hier im hohen Bogen raus und kannst in irgendeiner Absteige hausen. Ich frage mich auch wieso du immer noch hier bist.“<br/>„Lass mir Logan hier und streitet euch nicht“ maulte Harry essend.<br/>„Wir streiten nicht, wir diskutieren“ Tony leerte seinen Teller innerhalb von zwei Minuten und zog dann seine Handschuhe an:<br/>„Ruft mich nicht zurück, die ganze Stadt ist voller Helden und ihr seid die besten davon. Egal was also kommt, ihr braucht mich nicht dafür. Außerdem sieht es zur Zeit recht ruhig aus.“<br/>„Du kannst uns aber jederzeit rufen, wenn du Ärger in Washington hast“ schlug Harry vor:<br/>„Dann würde ich auch mal was von dieser Stadt sehen.“<br/>„Du wirst noch die ganze Welt sehen“ Iron Man setzte seinen Helm auf:<br/>„Dann wenn die Zeit für einen kleinen Urlaub gekommen ist, Paris ist zum Beispiel im Frühling auch sehr hübsch.“<br/>Er trat zum bodentiefen Fenster, Jarvis öffnete es für ihn und schon flog er eilig hinaus, war dann bald nicht mehr zu sehen.<br/>„Jetzt hat er mir gar nicht gesagt wie es ihm schmeckte“ stellte Harry fest und aß auch seinen Teller leer.<br/>„Es ist sehr gut“ kaute Steve:<br/>„Und er hatte es eben eilig.“<br/>„Mir hat es auch geschmeckt“ polterte Thor:<br/>„Wie jeden Tag, ein sehr gutes Essen.“<br/>„So etwas höre ich gerne“ freute Harry sich, als plötzlich ein roter Alarm durch das Haus drang, den kannte der junge Held aber noch nicht. Er war sehr laut und schrill, drang durch den ganzen Turm und sicherlich konnte man ihn selbst auf dem Klo nicht überhören.<br/>„Hat Tony den neu eingebaut“ staunte Steve sofort:<br/>„Was ist los, Jarvis?“<br/>„Der Sandmann randaliert auf dem Times Square“ meldete die künstliche Intelligenz sachlich und schon waren alle auf den Beinen, nur Wolverine nicht.<br/>Er leerte gemütlich seinen Teller und wurde fragend angesehen, sollte er nicht eigentlich Iron Man vertreten?<br/>„Ich kann gegen den Sandmann nichts ausrichten“ erklärte er ruhig:<br/>„Gegen so einen Kerl kommt man mit Stärke und körperlicher Gewalt nicht an, ich bin deswegen vollkommen ungeeignet. Also bleibe ich hier, räume „vielleicht“ die Küche auf und lese dann gemütlich die Zeitung.“<br/>„Es wäre sehr lieb, wenn du die Küche aufräumst“ strahlte Harry und zog sich nebenbei Schürze, Jeans und Hemd aus.<br/>Wie immer trug er darunter die Uniform, Steve machte es ihm gleich nach.<br/>„Accio Mantel, Accio Mütze“ zauberte Harry und Beides kam angeflogen, Logan griff nach einem Glas Wasser und bat the Clerk noch einen Schluck davon zu nehmen. Verwirrt kam Harry dafür zu ihm und wurde sehr ernst angesehen.<br/>„Wasser“ erklärte der Mutant nur, Harry trank und verließ dann, etwas verwirrt, mit den Anderen den Stark-Tower.<br/>„Dieser Sandmann, der Name ist mal wieder Programm, oder“ wollte er wissen.<br/>„Ja, ein ziemlich zäher Typ, der seinen ganzen Körper in Sand verwandeln kann... und damit auch mal zu einem zehn Meter hohem Typ wird“ erklärte Bruce:<br/>„Wenn er bei Shield sitzt, haben sie alles Mögliche an Glaskäfigen für ihn, in allen Größen.“<br/>„Und wie kann er ihnen entkommen?“<br/>„Er hat noch nie einen Menschen getötet, richtet aber oft enormen Schaden an, und irgendwann hat man auch bei Shield mal seine Strafe abgesessen“ erklärte Captain America:<br/>„Der Times Square ist ein Stück von hier entfernt... wir werden auch beide Hulk brauchen... mindestens dann beim Einfangen. Wolverine hat Recht, gegen so einen Kerl kommt man mit stumpfer Gewalt einfach nicht an.“<br/>Harry runzelte die Stirn, was wollte Logan ihm nur mit dem Wasser sagen?<br/>„Wasser...“ murmelte er leise, als er die Flügel ausbreitete.<br/>„Am Besten kreisen wir ihn ein“ schlug Jennifer vor und verwandelte sich dann vor den Augen aller, Bruce machte es ihr daraufhin nach. Er war auch als Hulk wesentlich schneller am Ziel, lief mit Jennifer dann bestimmt zusammen hin.<br/>„Wasser“ quietschte the Clerk plötzlich auf:<br/>„Ich fliege vor, ich habe eine Idee. Der Typ ist doch aus Sand.“<br/>Und schon war der Held in der Luft, spürte einige verwunderte Blicke der Anderen, hatte dann auch plötzlich Thor neben sich.<br/>„Erkläre deinen Plan“ forderte er.<br/>„Gleich, einen Moment“ wehrte Harry ab:<br/>„Jarvis, ich brauche den Standort aller Hydranten auf dem Times Square, zeige sie mir auf einem Plan.“<br/>Sofort bekam Harry einen Plan, mit allen Standorten der Hydranten, auf die rechte Brillenseite projiziert, daraufhin wandte er sich an Thor und zeigte auf dessen Hammer.<br/>„Ich zeige dir gleich Dinger am Boden, die kannst du mit dem Hammer öffnen und dann kommt Wasser heraus geschossen. Das wird uns gegen diesen Sandmann sehr nützlich sein.“<br/>„Wenn du dir sicher bist...“ Thor wusste zwar noch nicht genau was das sollte, aber er erreichte, mit Harry zusammen, als erster den Times Square und dort räumte der Sandmann gerade fröhlich ein paar teure Geschäfte aus.<br/>Er glitt in die Läden hinein, holte das Geld und kam unbehelligt wieder heraus.<br/>Sand, alles war voller Sand, die Leute kreischten, die Polizisten schossen wie wild auf ihn und konnten doch nichts ausrichten.<br/>Die Presse war auch schon da, eine Frau und ein Fotograf, sie zeigte auf the Clerk und der Mann machte sofort Bilder von diesem Helden.<br/>„Siehst du die roten Dinger dort“ the Clerk landete neben einem Hydranten und auch Thor begab sich dorthin:<br/>„Du musst dieses Ding hier abschlagen, dann kommt sofort Wasser heraus. Es wird den Sandmann lähmen, oder mindestens anfälliger für unsere Angriffe machen.“<br/>„Wäre beides sehr gut“ Thor schwang den Hammer, schlug einen Teil des Hydranten ab und gleich kam Wasser heraus.<br/>„Wenn wir das bei allen hier machen, können wir ihn so einkreisen.“<br/>„Das werdet ihr nicht tun“ donnerte der Feind plötzlich und eine Salve Sand kam auf sie zugeschossen. Thor konnte noch ausweichen, Harry stand hinter dem Wasserstrahl und wurde deswegen nicht getroffen.<br/>„Doch jetzt erst recht, ich lenke ihn von Oben ab“ der junge Held flog wieder hoch, konnte nun auch sehen wie die Anderen ankamen und Thor mit den Hydranten halfen. Da waren besonders Hulk und She-Hulk für geeignet, wobei Hulk nur wirklich tat was seine Cousine ihm befahl. Er hielt sich vollkommen an sie und das machte die grüne Dame zu einem unersetzlichem Mitglied ihrer Gruppe.<br/>Aber noch hatte sie sich nicht entschieden wirklich zu bleiben, ob mindestens Steve sie dazu überreden konnte?<br/>Harry flog nun um den Kopf des Sandmannes herum und beleidigte ihn übel.<br/>Etwas was ihn tatsächlich reizte, solange aber nur, bis er merkte das die Umgebung immer nasser wurde, da kamen doch Fluchtgedanken in ihm auf.<br/>„Er will fliehen“ rief der Captain von irgendwo her:<br/>„Hulk, She-Hulk, stellt ihm euch in den Weg! Er darf uns nicht entkommen!“<br/>Sofort waren die beiden Grünen da und wollten dem Sandmann die Flucht vereiteln, aber er glitt einfach zwischen ihnen hindurch, festigte sich dann wieder und floh laufend. Wohl weil die Straße schon voller Wasser war, aber Harry hatte schon fast damit gerechnet.<br/>Er holte seinen Stab hervor und ließ volle sechzig Kilo Wasser schweben, formte dieses in der Luft zu einer Kugel und flog dann damit dem Sandmann hinterher.<br/>Es war schwer das Wasser zu transportieren, aber es würde seine Wirkung nicht verfehlen und schon machte der Verbrecher damit Bekanntschaft.<br/>Er war nun klitschnass, konnte nicht mehr zu Sand werden, die beiden Hulk stürzten sich sofort auf ihn und der Captain holte etwas zum Fesseln hervor.<br/>„Er muss nass gehalten werden“ Harry landete und rief dann einfach Fury an, hatte sofort dessen Bild auf der Brille:<br/>„Wir haben den Sandmann eingefangen und brauchen einen feuchten Transport für ihn.“<br/>„Ist Iron Man nicht da, um ihn uns zu bringen“ wollte der Commander wissen, da dies normalerweise der Fall war, erschien die Frage auch nicht ganz unberechtigt.<br/>„Er ist für einen wichtigen Termin nach Washington geflogen, und er bat uns ihn auf keinen Fall zurück zu rufen, deswegen haben wir das alleine gemacht. Also kriegen wir den Transport?“<br/>„Ich schicke sofort einen los. Gut gemacht!“<br/>Das Bild verschwand und Harry wurde von der Reporterin angesprochen.<br/>„The Clerk“ bat sie ihn:<br/>„Mein Name ist Betty Brant, ich bin vom Daily Bugle und das ist mein Fotograf Peter Parker. Dürfen wir um ein Interview, und ein paar Fotos bitten?“<br/>Peter Parker, Harry hob neugierig eine Augenbraue und betrachtete den Mann einige Momente lang musternd, wieso lächelte der so fröhlich und wirkte zudem extrem vertraut auf den jungen Helden?<br/>Egal, Harry atmete tief durch und sah dann den Captain fragend an.<br/>„Wir müssen sowieso bleiben bis der Sandmann abgeholt wird, ihr Beiden aber könnt schon gehen“ wies er die Hulk's an.<br/>„Ich bleibe besser noch hier“ bestimmte She-Hulk:<br/>„Falls er eher wieder trocken wird. Geh du doch schon heim, Cousin.“<br/>„Hulk lässt Cousine ungern allein, aber hat recht“ kam von diesem und dann machte er sich auf den Weg. Er war einfach nicht so beliebt wie seine Cousine und sollte deswegen besser eher gehen, außerdem mochte er keine öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit, wenn er sich zurück verwandelte.<br/>„Nur ein paar kleine Fragen, the Clerk“ versprach die Reporterin.<br/>„Dann müssen sie mitkommen, ich will die Hydranten wieder verschließen“ bestimmte der junge Mann und ging los, verschloss mit einem Zauber jeden Hydranten nach und nach.<br/>Die Beiden folgten ihm, der Mann fotografierte, die Frau stellte ihm ein paar Fragen.<br/>„Darf ich wissen wie alt Sie sind?“<br/>„Zwanzig, aber mehr erfahren sie nicht aus meinem Privatleben. Ich möchte es gerne vor der Öffentlichkeit schützen.“<br/>„Das ist verständlich und auch bei anderen Helden der Fall. Aber nicht jeder räumt nach einer solchen Sache wieder auf, und Sie haben auch die Straße saniert...“<br/>„Es liegt in meinen Möglichkeiten und wieso sollte ich die Fähigkeiten dann nicht nutzen“ fragte Harry zurück, die Frau schrieb alles auf und beim letzten Hydranten bekam der Fotograf noch ein Bild mit passender Pose.<br/>Wieso kam der Harry so bekannt vor?<br/>„Und Sie sind ein Mitglied der Avengers?“<br/>„So ist es“ nickte Harry ernst, der Transport von Shield kam gerade an und sammelte den Sandmann ein, er kam ein einen Tank mit Wasser, der daraufhin in einen schwarzen Kleinbus gestellt wurde.<br/>„Dürften wir noch ein Foto haben, auf dem sie fliegen. Die Flügel scheinen ja auch ganz neu zu sein.“<br/>„Sie wurden notwendig“ Harry wusste immer noch genau wie er mit der Presse umging, er gab ihnen was sie wollten und konnte so die wichtigen Dinge für sich behalten. Wenn sie regelmäßig ihre Fotos bekamen, konnte er sein Privatleben schützen.<br/>So erhob er sich etwas in die Luft, blieb dort stehen und ließ sich ablichten.<br/>Dann wurde er aber auch schon von dem Captain gerufen, sie wollten zurück nach Hause.<br/>Harry flog zu ihnen und wurde dann auch von Thor zurück zum Turm begleitet, etwas was ihn nicht sonderlich verwunderte, der Donnergott war der Einzige der noch fliegen konnte und the Clerk kein übermächtig - starker Held.<br/>Sollte noch unterwegs etwas passieren, hatte er so einen kräftigen Begleiter an der Seite.<br/>„Jarvis“ forderte Harry unterwegs:<br/>„Bestelle bitte ein von dem guten Rind, welches wir am Dienstag hatten, ich möchte heute Abend etwas leckeres daraus machen... am Besten eine Hüfte.“<br/>„Ich werde sofort jemanden losschicken.“<br/>„Du nimmst die Gegner auf die leichte Schulter“ stellte Thor fest:<br/>„Kaum sind wir mit einem fertig geworden, denkst du schon wieder an das Kochen.“<br/>„Das ist meine Art das zu verarbeiten, ich denke einfach nicht mehr darüber nach“ bestimmte Harry ernst:<br/>„Würde ich mir über jeden Feind Gedanken machen, hätte ich eine zu große, seelische Belastung. Und der war doch wirklich einfach, den Skorpion empfand ich als gefährlicher.“<br/>„Sie sind kleine Würmer, wenn die Prophezeiung sich erfüllt, wird es sicher schlimmer werden.“<br/>„Das weiß ich und deswegen versuche ich bis dahin ein normales Leben zu führen. Wer weiß was mit dieser Prophezeiung passiert, am Ende sterbe ich vielleicht und dann will ich nichts verpasst haben. Mir war nie etwas wichtiger als das normale Leben, es ist das was mich glücklich macht“<br/>„Dann solltest du es wirklich genießen“ sie landeten vor dem Stark-Tower, dort wurden sie auch schon von Bruce empfangen.<br/>„Wieso sind hier gerade zwei Angestellte sehr eilig losgelaufen“ wollte er neugierig wissen, er war sich schon fast sicher das der junge Held etwas damit zu tun hatte.<br/>„Sie holen eine Rinderhüfte für das Abendessen“ lachte Harry fröhlich und als er den Turm betrat, zog er sich die Mütze aus, veränderte die Brille wieder:<br/>„Ich hoffe Logan ist noch da.“<br/>„Er hat die Küche aufgeräumt und liest gerade die Zeitung im Wohnzimmer“ verkündete Jarvis, woraufhin Harry sich fröhlich auf den Weg dorthin machte... er musste sich ja noch für den Tipp mit dem Wasser bedanken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Handgelenk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry saß in seinem Zimmer, auf dem Boden, und beobachtete Daisy dabei wie sie eine tote Maus verschlang, als jemand gegen den Türrahmen klopfte.<br/>Er hatte wie immer die Tür offen gelassen, in der Hoffnung das ihm jemand Gesellschaft leisten wollte, aber mit Logan rechnete er wirklich nicht.<br/>Eigentlich verdrückte sich dieser nach dem Abendessen immer, trank entweder mit Tony ein paar Bier, oder wurde gar nicht mehr gesehen.<br/>Nun aber stand er in der Tür und wollte tatsächlich zu dem jungen Mann ins Zimmer, dessen Herz klopfte daraufhin wie wild und er schenkte dem Besucher sein schönstes Lächeln.<br/>„Eine Eule also“ stellte der Mutant fest, nun wusste er auch wofür die Stange im Zimmer stand:<br/>„Mit einem verletzten Flügel?“<br/>„Es ist schon wesentlich besser geworden, nicht mehr lange und sie kann selbst auf die Jagd gehen.“<br/>„Und dann fliegt sie dir davon“ der Besucher betrat das Zimmer und sah sich kurz um, dann setzte er sich einfach Harry gegenüber, ebenfalls auf den Boden, und wurde erstaunt angesehen:<br/>„Du sitzt doch auch auf dem Boden und ich möchte mich mit dir unterhalten, es ist unhöflich wenn ich dann einen Stuhl nehme.“<br/>Diese Eule war aber wirklich extrem zutraulich, sie saß einfach auf dem Boden und zerfetzte die tote Maus, beschwerte sich nicht und versuchte auch nicht zu fliehen. Normalerweise mussten solche Notfälle doch auch zum Fressen gezwungen werden...<br/>„Worüber möchtest du mit mir sprechen“, hoffentlich wollte Logan nicht abreisen und sich gerade verabschieden.<br/>Harry mochte ihn wirklich sehr gerne und das könnte er gerade wirklich nicht verkraften.<br/>Das Heimweh war wieder da, immer wenn er allein in seinem Zimmer saß, musste er an seine Welt denken. Die Freunde, die Kollegen... seine kleine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse... es schmerzte wirklich immer noch sehr und doch stand sein Entschluss fest, bei Tony und den Avengers hatte er es wirklich besser.<br/>Und die Hoffnung auf eine neue Liebe war auch zurück, es musste doch noch mehr Mutanten wie Logan geben, oder wenigstens welche die ähnlich lange lebten.<br/>Bei ihm selbst sah er kaum eine Chance, auch wenn er ihn wirklich mochte, Wolverine war wohl wirklich hetero.<br/>Durch ihn hatte Harry aber auch angefangen diese Welt ein wenig zu verstehen, diese Mutanten... es erschien ihm so als wären sie die nächste Evolutionsstufe der Menschen.<br/>Logan lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch, winkelte die Beine an und erregte somit die Aufmerksamkeit von Daisy. Neugierig, aber auch sehr misstrauisch, wackelte sie zu ihm und er hielt ihr seinen Finger hin, woraufhin sie gnadenlos hinein biss. Der junge Mann zuckte leicht erschrocken zusammen, hoffentlich wurde Logan nun nicht wütend.<br/>„Sie mag mich nicht“ stellte der einfach nur trocken fest, seinem Gegenüber fielen tausend Felsen vom Herzen.<br/>„Daisy“ rief Harry das Tier zu sich:<br/>„Hier, die Maus, iss weiter. Sie frisst gerade und dachte wohl dein Finger gehört zu ihrem Abendessen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir einfach weg fliegt, wenn sie wieder gesund ist. Mittlerweile hört sie ganz gut auf mich und das Training läuft auch recht flüssig, ich denke auch, dass sie mich gerne mag. Trotzdem... ich überlege immer noch ob ich sie in ein magisches Tier verwandeln soll, allein auch weil sie dann die menschliche Sprache versteht und noch besser auf mich hört... du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“<br/>„Ich höre dir auch gerne zu“ wehrte Logan gelassen ab:<br/>„Hast du Heimweh?“<br/>„Sehr oft und sehr stark. Aber es ist auch wirklich schön hier, ich möchte bleiben, diese Welt ist mir sehr wichtig geworden. Aber... es ist immer noch sehr schwer für mich. Sie sagen du wurdest 1870 das erste Mal namentlich erwähnt... vermisst du diese Zeit?“<br/>„Ich muss eindeutig einmal ein ernstes Wort mit Fury reden“ knurrte Logan leise:<br/>„Er weiß zuviel, das gefällt mir nicht.“<br/>„Ich wette jeder, der sich ein wenig die Arbeit macht, kann deinen Namen in irgendwelchen Unterlagen, aus der Zeit, finden. Er braucht nur deine ursprüngliche Heimat und deinen vollständigen Namen. Entweder man nimmt dafür das Internet, oder man geht in eine große, alte Bibliothek, die gibt es sogar hier in New York. Ärgere dich nicht deswegen... vermisst du die Zeit?“<br/>„Sie war sehr unangenehm, ich vermisse nichts was ich dort hatte und was ich danach erlebte. Kriege können wirklich sehr anstrengend sein, selbst für jemanden wie mich.“<br/>Daisy war nun mit ihrer Maus fertig und bekam, von Harry, den Bauch gestreichelt. Daraufhin musste er sie auf eine Zeitung setzen und dann das Übel wegzaubern.<br/>Sie war zwar schon erwachsen, aber da sie nicht fliegen konnte, musste sie teilweise wie ein Jungtier behandelt werden. Allein auch weil sie sonst das Übel einfach von der Stange herunter fallen ließ.<br/>Logan sah sich erneut um, dieses Zimmer war so ganz anders als die der restlichen Avengers und er nahm stark an, dass Harry es so einrichtete, wie er es in seiner Heimatwelt gemacht hätte.<br/>Aber wahrscheinlich war genau das ein Fehler gewesen, denn so wurde er immer wieder an das Verlorene erinnert und konnte das Heimweh nicht richtig überwinden.<br/>„Du scheinst dich gerne selbst zu quälen“ stellte er plötzlich fest, als Harry seine kleine Freundin auf die Stange hob und sie sanft streichelte:<br/>„Dieses Zimmer macht dein Heimweh nur noch schlimmer und du kannst einfach nicht loslassen. Ich würde mir nie einen Raum danach einrichten, wie ich es früher hatte. Und ich habe auch nie an vergangenen Dingen festgehalten, sonst hätte ich sicher keinen Sohn in die Welt setzen können. Seine Existenz hat mir gezeigt was alles möglich ist und das ich auf nichts verzichten muss.<br/>Und keine meiner Frauen lebt noch, sie wurden teilweise alt und starben daran, so ist nun mal der Lauf der Zeit. Du solltest nicht an den Dingen aus deiner Welt festhalten, denn dadurch kehrt das Heimweh immer wieder zurück, und dieses Zimmer ist eindeutig nicht von hier. Nur alte Omas haben noch Himmelbetten und Holzdecken.“<br/>Er stand auf und tippte die Decke an, eindeutig nicht real, genau wie das Feuer im Kamin. Tony musste wohl einiges simulieren um die Wünsche des jungen Mannes zu erfüllen.<br/>Ein ganz großer Fehler, der Schmerz würde so nie endgültig verschwinden.<br/>„Es ist Schicksal“ knurrte Wolverine ernst und öffnete dann den Kleiderschrank, holte Harrys Sachen sehr entschlossen heraus:<br/>„Es ist Schicksal das du hier bist und das ich schon eine halbe Ewigkeit am Leben bin. So was passiert nun mal, man muss sich damit abfinden. Du schläfst heute Nacht bei mir im Zimmer und Morgen lassen wir das hier neu einrichten. Pack die Stange, und den Vogel, ein. Und wehe ich höre jetzt Widerworte, Jarvis, mach alles hier drin weg, was nicht real ist. Und wenn der Junge danach bettelt, wirst du es ihm nicht wiedergeben, wenn doch, komme ich dich in deiner Zentrale besuchen.“<br/>„Jarvis“ brachte Harry atemlos hervor, während Logan die Tasche verschloss und schulterte. Die Decke, die Tapete und der Kamin verschwanden, der junge Held schnappte schwer nach Luft.<br/>„Du fängst ab Heute ein neues Leben an“ knurrte Wolverine böse:<br/>„Da wird nicht mehr alten, vergangenen Dingen nachgetrauert. Du darfst auch heute Nacht ausnahmsweise bei mir mit im Bett schlafen, das gefällt dir doch sicher.“<br/>Harry wurde rot, als er nur daran dachte, dann musste er Daisy auf den Arm nehmen, da Wolverine sich die Stange unter den Arm klemmte.<br/>„Komm“ fauchte er auffordernd, aber Harry setzte sich nicht in Bewegung, daraufhin bekam er drei Krallen zu sehen und musste doch losgehen. Das machte er aber nur sehr langsam, er mochte sein Zimmer und wollte es bestimmt nicht aufgeben... aber vielleicht hatte Logan ja recht.<br/>Immerhin kam das Heimweh genau immer dann, wenn er allein diesem Raum war.<br/>Mit Daisy auf dem Arm wurde er durch die Gänge getrieben, Bruce kam ihnen entgegen und Harry fiepte hilflos. Vielleicht gab es von dem doch ein wenig Mitleid, oder mindestens eine Bestätigung, dass dieses Zimmer doch nicht der Grund war.<br/>„Was ist hier los“ fragte der Wissenschaftler sofort, allein die Krallen ließen ihn misstrauisch werden.<br/>Da ging doch etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.<br/>„Harry zieht für diese Nacht um“ knurrte Logan:<br/>„Und du mischst dich nicht ein, sonst gibt’s ein neues Gesicht.“<br/>„Du drohst mir nicht“ motzte Bruce sofort, aber da ging auch schon Harry dazwischen. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn mehr und er wollte nicht, dass die Beiden auf einander los gingen.<br/>„Logan hat recht“ seufzte er aufgebend:<br/>„Er hat wirklich recht und deswegen gehe ich für eine Nacht zu ihm ins Zimmer. Streitet euch nicht, lass uns lieber gehen...“<br/>Wolverine fuhr grinsend seine Krallen wieder ein, Harry würde nun freiwillig mitkommen und nur wenig später stellten sie auch schon in dem entsprechenden Zimmer die Stange für Daisy auf.<br/>„Das ist ein ganz normales Gästezimmer“ stellte der junge Mann fest:<br/>„Thor, Steve, Bruce und Jennifer haben individuelle Zimmer, sie sind auf ihre Bedürfnisse hin eingerichtet.“<br/>„Sie bleiben aber auch länger“ wehrte Logan ab und stopfte die Tasche in seinen Kleiderschrank. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen traf ihn nun recht hart, Harry wollte nicht das sein neuer Freund ging, sie verstanden sich eben sehr gut, und er spürte das.<br/>„Mal schauen“ brummte er etwas gemütlicher, eigentlich wollte er ja auch noch nicht gehen:<br/>„Vielleicht bitte ich Tony noch um eine individuellere Einrichtung, aber versprechen kann ich dir da nichts. Noch bin ich erstmal ein paar Tage hier... gehen wir jetzt schlafen, du bist sicher müde vom Kampf mit dem Sandmann.“<br/>„Anstrengend war es eigentlich nicht, aber es gibt hier tatsächlich nur ein Bett und du hast mir etwas versprochen, also gehen wir jetzt schön schlafen. Ich freue mich wirklich darauf.“<br/>„Das ist eine einmalige Sache“ bestimmte Logan noch und beobachtete Harry dann dabei wie er sich auszog:<br/>„Und du bleibst auf deiner Seite des Bettes.“<br/>„Das werden wir noch sehen“ strahlte Harry glücklich und wusste, dass wurde die beste, erste Nacht, seines neuen Lebens.</p><p>„Willst du picknicken“ Logan betrat die Küche am nächsten Vormittag und sofort, als er den jungen Helden sah, musste er an die vergangene Nacht denken.<br/>Eine Erfahrung die selbst er erstmal verarbeiten durfte.<br/>„Nein, der Korb ist für Steve und Jennifer, sie wollen in den Park und genau das machen. Das Wetter ist Heute wirklich sehr passend dafür, Pepper arbeitet auch gar nicht und gießt stattdessen“ kam von dem jungen Mann, der einen Verband am rechten Handgelenk trug.<br/>Es war ein Unfall gewesen, den der Mutant selbst eindeutig schwerer einstufte als Harry, der eigentlich der Betroffene war.<br/>In einer Rangelei zwischen Kuscheln und Wegschieben, im Schlaf, waren ihm die Krallen an der rechten Hand heraus gefahren und dem Jungen genau durch das Handgelenk. Etwas was nicht zum ersten Mal passierte, ein Alptraum war da auch häufig der Grund dafür, in diesem Fall aber eher der Versuch Harry von sich zu schieben.<br/>Dieser war jedoch auch im Schlaf sehr stur, wollte weiter kuscheln, Logan nicht, der Verband schien aber die einzige Folge davon zu sein.<br/>Sie wachten Beide davon auf, Harry vor Schmerzen, der Mutant vor Schreck. Aber anstatt das der junge Mann etwas dazu sagte, stoppte er die Blutung nur mit einem Zauber und verband sich das dann. Kehrte danach wortlos zurück in das Bett und wollte dann auch im Schlaf wieder kuscheln, Logan bekam leider kein Auge mehr zu und holte ihn sich einfach in die Arme.<br/>Harry hatte nichts dazu gesagt, kein Wort, zeigte nur in seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass es ihm etwas weh tat... mehr nicht...<br/>„Es tut mir leid“ brummte Wolverine und zeigte auf den Verband, sie hatten immer noch nicht darüber gesprochen und das sorgte ihn doch etwas.<br/>„Wieso? Wir sind Beide daran schuld“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:<br/>„Und ich habe auch irgendwie damit gerechnet, dass so etwas einmal passiert. Alles hat irgendwie einen Haken, und du hast selbst gesagt, dass dir so etwas schon einmal passiert ist. Ich bin nur froh, dass du nicht mein Herz durchbohrt hast, oder ein anderes, wichtiges Organ.“<br/>„Und deswegen war es eine einmalige Sache, wir haben auch definitiv andere Ansichten von einem gemeinsamen Schlaf.“<br/>„Aber wenn wir uns rein theoretisch einmal einig sind...“<br/>„Ich mag dich, aber vertiefen möchte ich das auf keinerlei Weise. Deswegen wird es auch nie eine Einigung, in dieser Hinsicht, geben und deswegen kommst du mir nicht mehr in das Bett. Außerdem wird dein Zimmer schon neu eingerichtet.“<br/>„Du bist böse.“<br/>„Ich bin sauer darauf, dass ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle habe und das ich dir deswegen wehtat“ knurrte Wolverine wild und bekam daraufhin eine Scheibe Speck hingehalten:<br/>„Was wird das jetzt?“ Natürlich nahm er sie an, nicht aus Hunger, mehr aus Appetit und weil er Harry eine Freude machen wollte.<br/>„Na, Schokolade magst du ja nicht und ich dachte vielleicht beruhigt es dich etwas. Wie schon gesagt, ich habe mit einem solchen Unfall schon gerechnet und es tut auch schon gar nicht mehr weh. Nicht mal ein Arzt ist notwendig, es war ein Unfall und ich komme wirklich nur noch in dein Bett, wenn wir uns einig sind. Der Rest der Nacht war doch schön.“<br/>„Weil du gut geschlafen hast und ich kein Auge mehr zu machte.“<br/>„Wir waren uns da eben auch noch nicht einig und jetzt fühle ich mich etwas schuldig, weil du wegen mir nicht geschlafen hast.“<br/>„Das musst du nicht, und wir werden uns sicher nie einig sein.“<br/>Harry atmete tief durch und legte die Brote in den Picknickkorb, er machte das wirklich gerne für die Beiden.<br/>Nun schwieg der junge Held, und das beunruhigte Logan noch mehr als der Unfall an sich.<br/>„Vielleicht habe ich in dir auch etwas aus meiner Welt gesehen und einfach zu sehr daran festgehalten“ erklärte Harry plötzlich:<br/>„Du bist... ein wenig wie jemand den ich dort kannte, und mochte. Du bist für mich ein Teil meiner Heimat, aber das ist sicher nicht der einzige Grund wieso ich dich mag. Und ich kann dir sagen, wenn ich stattdessen mit Hulk im Bett läge und er mir im Schlaf die Hand zerquetschte, ich hätte genauso reagiert.“<br/>„Du siehst mich als ein gleiches Risiko wie ihn...“<br/>„Ich sehe ihn nicht als Risiko.“<br/>„Das tut er wirklich nicht“ Steve betrat die Küche und holte sich den Korb:<br/>„Laut Tony, hat er den Hulk von Anfang an nicht als Risiko gesehen. Muss ich etwas wissen, zum Beispiel wieso Harry seit heute Morgen einen Verband trägt.“<br/>„Es gab nur einen kleinen Unfall“ wehrte der junge Mann ab:<br/>„Ein Unfall der auch passieren könnte, wenn ich mit She-Hulk das Bett teilen würde, oder mit Iron Man.“<br/>„Ich glaube wenn du mit Iron Man das Bett teilst, ist Pepper die größte Gefahr dabei“ nickte Steve ernst:<br/>„Logan, du solltest es mal mit Yoga versuchen, Bruce macht das auch manchmal. Wir sind zum Abendessen nicht zurück.“<br/>Steve trug den Korb zum Lift und war dann wenig später verschwunden.<br/>„Du bist eindeutig wahnsinnig“ stellte Logan fest, Harry zuckte schmunzelnd mit den Schultern und auch der Mutant musste dann plötzlich frech grinsen:<br/>„Und ich glaube das mag ich besonders gerne an dir.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>